Paper Alex and the Thousand-Year Door
by Madnesz23
Summary: Alex, a Koopa with a few secrets and a mechanical arm, embark on a journey to aid Princess Peach in the Mystery of a legendary treasure. With his allies of a Craw and a Toad, he soon finds the adventure will not only aid Peach, but will always free him from his pains and learn what it means to truly stand strong.
1. Prologue Beginning

_Like every good story, it has a start and this is no different for the legend of Rogueport is a great one._

 _A thousand years ago, there was a great evil that had destroy the ancient city where Rogueport now stands and ruled over the land in darkness, but in this, it had created the tools for both its control and banishment, the Crystal Stars._

 _Four heroes had taken these powerful tools and used them to seal the evil away before succumbing to a curse upon them, their victory coming at a bitter cost as they were left to be forgotten to the tick of time._

 _Now the adventure starts once more, but it goes to a new band of heroes who will change it all with a lead and a strange fragment that came with..._

* * *

"...Sir..."  
"...Awake..."  
"Sir, wake up, we are nearly to Rogueport, sir!" A young Koopa stirred as he blinked several times before taking in the approaching town with a single ocean-green eye and misted-glass eyepatch, stretching before standing up and walking into the sunlight.

Dressed with a blue shell, decalled with hexagonal shapes, and boots and while wearing a teal windbreaker over the Koopa appearence, his right arm was mechanical as he took in the town with a slight frown, still questioning the fact of being here as he took in the ragtag look of Rogueport Harbor and its town, crossing his arms as he pondered.' Rogueport... I have never before seen a more wretched hive of scum and villainy...'

Shaking his head, he turned back to the cabin with his allies still slept, a female Toad of hot-pink, sleeping soundly in the given bed and a bright-yellow Craw, sleeping rather peacefully on his feet, halberd in hand, before looking up to the captain. "How soon will we dock, Captain?"  
"We'll be at Rogueport in five minutes!" The Koopa nodded as he walked back into the cabin and gently shook the Toad.  
"Get up, Anya, we're going to arrive to Rogueport." A groan for more sleep came from the Toad as the Koopa turned to the standing sleeper, gauging on how to wake him up before pulling a leg out from under with a foot, resulting in a loud thump as the Koopa spoke. "As always, Christian, sleeping on the job!"

As the two quickly roused themselves, the Koopa returned back outside, watching Rogueport while pulling out a map of the land, a hundred years old if not more, and a black fragment that came with the map, peering at both respectively before staring through the glassy texture to Rogueport, his heart beating with resolve.  
'Time to unearth this mystery and lay it to rest...' But deep inside, he knew that adventure was only just beginning...

* * *

The Koopa watched as the harbor came closer, Anya bouncing on the prow and Christian watching from the side as the captain shouted. "Here's your stop, but are you sure to disembark here, there is a lot of shady characters prowling about."

Christian glancing back with a smile, pumping an arm in response. "We can handle any punks that comes our way!"

The Koopa shook his head while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He walked over to the prow, gripping on the roping as workhands and sailors came into view. "Sorry, Captain, but we have business here that needs to be checked out."

"Alright, if you are sure about your option..." AS the boat settled against an open dock, the trio disembarked before heading for the stonework as the captain bided them farewell. "Still, this town is not a good place to be in."

"We will be cautious, safe travels, Sir!" Anya waved as the boat headed off and the three allies turned to Rogueport with varying expressions, the Koopa's frown as he took in the disarray of the docks, Christian's guarded stare as some of the workers saw them with dark looks, while Anya's was slightly concerned as she tapped on the blue shell. "Hey, is everything okay, Alex?"

"It is a minor thing, don't worry about it." Pulling out the map again, Alex remembered the letter that had arrived to their small home, its address meant for them as it spoke of the Mario Brothers and Alex took it to show it to get a straight answer out when Mario himself motioned for the Koopa to read it when his life turned upside down as he began to read.

'Dear Mario.'  
'Usually, I'd ask for your aid in something that involves me in some way, but I wish this time that a different hero will aid me as you have my permission to rest for the time being.'  
'I had recently come to possess a map from a small town called Rogueport, its details that of the town, there seems to be elements wishing to use it for their own gain, so I have passed the map and a odd fragment to the new hero for their help.'  
'And do not TRY to follow, I want you to relax for now until I return and Toadsworth has been informed to keep me aware of everything that will transpire.'  
'From Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom.'

Despite the order, Mario still wanted to depart at once and find the princess, however, Anya convinced the legendary plumber to rest this time and watch the Toad villagers while she, Alex, and Christian headed for the seedy town.

Returning the map back to his sachet, Alex then pulled out the fragment once more and studied it, his covered eye detailing its parts as the start of something larger when a screech caught everyone's attention as a female Goomba was being cornered by a trio of what would be termed as large, covered human-like blobs on legs as the leader demanded answers.

"Oh, come off it, you airhead!" Alex rolled his eyes as he motioned the Craw and Toadette to follow as the purple blob continued. "I know it's tough for you, but don't play dumb with me! I've seen you walking around town asking for information about the Crystal Stars." The creature folded its chubby arms in victory. "Well, now I'm doing the asking, so be a good girl and tell us what you know! Right. NOW!"

"Never! I don't have anything to say to you creeps! Eww!" The thing shrugged as if seeming to be grinning.

"I suppose it wouldn't be right if a sassy little lass like you met with an untimely demise..." Then the thing started laughing in some sort of moronic questioning. "Boys, we're taking this firebrand to our fortress!"

"As you command, Lord Crump! We've on it!" The chubby soldiers drew closer and the Goomba, realizing the tables turn, backed up from the gang.

"N-No! Stop right there, you weirdos! I'll scream! Really!"

"Ma'am, are these thugs giving you trouble?" Alex said as he was standing right behind the Goomba, having made his way in the short chat, with Christian and his halberd ready for battle and Anya with a hand on her whip, the Goomba getting behind the Koopa who stared Crump down.

"Like I'd go anywhere with smelly lunatics like you! Hmph! Not likely!"

"Whuh?" Crump started to focus on the Koopa who stood in his path, a frown fixed at the large thug. "What do you think YOU'RE doing, chump? You think you can screw up my plans?!"

"Um... Plans for poorly-dressed pajama weirdos and girlish make-up?" Christian questioned and the girls chuckled at the insult as Crump was fuming.

"Gah! It's always something..." Twisting his head and wind milling his arms, the blob readied to do a performance than a battle. "Looks like I'm going to have to give you a little taste of the old CRUMP-A-BOMB!" Alex sighed as Crump charged and jumped to crush the Koopa with a ground pound.  
Crump, however, was unprepared as Christian started to attacking, batting Crump into the air with a swing and stabbing him with the top of the halberd. Anya soon followed with a jump and struck the blob with her Petal Whip. Alex soon followed as he used his stronger Shell attack before landing on the ground in readiness to punch Crump back to his cohorts.  
However, Crump was flipping and his position upon returning placed him in a very painful position, Alex's metal fist the given destination.

From the Rogueport Train Station, A Cheep Cheep watched for the blimp before noticing a flock of birds fly off and the sound of a high-pitched girly scream of pain came from the direction of the docks before he returned to watching for the blimp.

Crump, for his part, rolled off before holding his balls on the ground as Alex simply shook his head at the display. "That could only be called both checkmate and some busted nuts..."

"I am not surprised in the least from that combo, but you just broke his fall with that metal hand you got." Kent said as he rubbed his forehead.  
Alex just smirked at the Craw before Lord Crump got up, still rubbing his injured being before talking again with an uneasy laugh to ease the mood.

"OK, you got a couple decent shots in, I'll give you that." Straightening up, Crump was steamed as he spoke the next words. "But... unfortunately for you... that means..." He then roared aloud. "IT'S GO TIME!" Suddenly, thousands upon thousands of white-garbed cronies surrounded the scene as Crump ordered the attack. "PUNISH THEM!"

They all leapt into the fray, bodies on bodies swarming and meant the sudden defeat of the party...  
...If they were the target as the female Goomba ran out of the group calling out. "Quick! This way!" The gang then burst from the mob smack down as they questioned the weirdness as she continued. "Phew! What a bunch of loons! Let's just sneak out of here, what do you guys say?"

"You have got my vote, let's book it!" Alex said as the four of them left the mess behind for Crump to realize that they were long gone.

* * *

"Now that was completely strange and not the best example of town at all." They soon arrived to the town square as they panted from the escape, some of those thugs were nearly able to stop them if they were totally focused on whoever was in the center.

"Wow, you guys... totally saved me! Thanks!"

Alex shook his head as he returned. "No trouble, that guy was just asking for a beat down, though I could have dealt with him better."

"I have just GOT to give you a little reward!" But as she attempted to kiss the Koopa, he tipped the archeologist cap she was wearing as Christian spoke.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

The Goomba tipped the cap back up as she spoke. "My name's Goombella." She smirked like in a salute, beaming with pride. "I'm a student at the University of Goom. Nice to meet ya!" She then give a questioning look. "So, uh... Who are you guys?"

"Simple." Alex started as he gestured to the gang. "The Craw on my left is Christian, former High Guard of the Mushroom Kingdom." He waved with a smile as Alex gestured to Anya. "The Toad on my right is Anya, she wanted to join this small journey for the adventure." The Toad gleefully said 'Hi' before Alex placed his normal left arm on the windbreaker. "And I am Alex, the leader of this band." He shrugged as he continued. "I know we just meant, but is it standard for pajama guys to just mug whoever for info?"

Goombella groaned as she shouted. "I already HATE it here! There are freaks and weirdos EVERYWHERE! It's nasty!" Alex nodded as the Goomba went off on a rant. "I mean, I know the place is called Rogueport, so I should have expected it, but sheesh!"

Christian took to talking as well. "If you don't like it here, then why are you still here?"

"I'd never come to a place like this if there weren't some treasure here."

"Wait, there is a legendary treasure!? We've looking for it too!" Anya said as Alex had noticed a pair of Pinatas in suits run out the alleyway past the gallows and waited. "We actually have the map to it!" Alex pulled out the map and Goombella took a look with a amazed face.

"Omigosh! Is... Isn't that a treasure map?! You HAVE to tell me where you got that!"

Kent nodded as he explained. "We actually got it from Princess Peach."

"...Princess Peach? What?"

"Great hoogly-boogly! You must be the new heroes!" Toadsworth stepped closer to them as he continued, Alex fully turned to the Pinatas as they roughed up some Craws on patrol. "What fine young people the princess has asked for, but I suppose you will need to take Mario's place in finding her."

"Wait, what happened to Princess Peach!?" Kent and Anya asked with concern.

"Well, I only took my eyes off her for but a moment and she just up and disappeared."

"Please tell me it is not so, Toadsworth!"

"I am afraid so, miss Anya, I fear that she may not return, I am fraught with worry, but now that you are here, I believe that we will find her, but I do not belong here." The elderly Toad said as Alex watched as the Pinatas spared a glance and took off as the Craw gathered themselves up and left. "I shall recline to the inn and enjoy some tea, in fact, you best do the same in case you require some healing from battle." He then spoke that the town was rough and headed off before Goombella turned back to the party.

"Um... Princess Peach? Did he mean, like, Peach, the Mushroom Kingdom princess?!"

"One and the same." Alex said as he turned back to Goombella.

"Wait a sec'! This is crazy! Princess... PEACH sent you that treasure map?"

"Yes!" Anya shouted as Goombella fell down backwards.

"Whoa. This is really intense. Well, where could she have gone, then, do you think?"

"Believing that she is headstrong in some things, I can most likely guess that she went searching on her own, but why give us the map to start with?" Kent said and the four started to think on a plan before Goombella, having gotten back up, started to bounce with excitement.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know! Come with me!"

"Where to?"

"One of my professors is here researching that treasure. We'll show him the map!"

Anya bounced as well at the thought. "If we start searching for that treasure and it is the same, we are bound to find Peach in no time!"

"So, we are all in agreement?" A resounding 'Yeah' got Alex nodding as he exclaimed. "Alright, on to the journey, friends!" Goombella joined them as she explained that she can use a Headbonk attack and can use a Tattle ability to give hints, identify people, and find out enemy stats. Soon, they were off to find Professor Frankly who looked like a type of genius with swirled glasses. Heading for the east side, they would have suffered a robbery by a Bandit if Alex hadn't grappled the guy and pounded him into the ground, taking the coins back as they continued.

Entering the second house, they encountered the scholarly Goomba who started off confused on Goombella, but recognized her and the party started to explain the reason of why they were there and they all headed down to the Rogueport Sewers, Frankly in tow...

* * *

"Well, this isn't too terrible." Going down the pipe, the party were faced with quite the subterranean area and pressing on, they were faced with normal, Spiny, and Paragoombas as well as green spring-like creatures called Spinias. Most of the party were, however, surprised by a black chest that started speaking that only a 'legendary hero' could hear the captive voice and needed to find a black key to set them free...

...Only for Alex to strike out at the voice. "Do you think me a fool, I can recognize a curse anywhere, however, I am willing to cut a deal as long as you keep your end." Plucking a large, cubic stone from the sachet, the Koopa continued. "Enchant this stone with the curse or do we need to come to blows?"  
"...How did anyone figure it out, all I wanted was some fun at the expense of others, is that so hard?"

"No, but we can not risk being cursed for our adventure, so do we have an agreement?"  
"...Sure, I promise, just find that key and I will gladly aid your adventure." Alex nodded as he motioned for everyone to follow him out before they spoke amongst themselves.

"Alex, are you sure that we can just trust some voice in a box, you saw straight through it, so why give it the chance?" Christian said with concern before Anya headed over to the edge and realized the fact there was no way for reach the open way unless they knew how to fly or could jump to the top of the large block there below the ledge.  
"I see the problem, guys." Goombella and Frankly headed over and nodded at the distance. "Whether we like it or not, we have to get that key for the chest if we are going to head further in."  
"But where is the key, it couldn't have been thrown that far away..." Goombella asked and they all agreed to look for it when Anya, having been by the edge in the first place, spotted the key and jumped down to grab it before jumping down from the small ledge and the group returned to the chest to release the being.

"YESSSSSSSSS! Thank... Ha! Thank NOTHING!" Alex groaned aloud before ripping the halberd straight out of Christian's hands, slamming the chest hard which shook greatly from the pain. "OWWW! What the heck was that for?!"  
"Because you were about to double-cross our deal, and if you think that you are spared from punishment, you have never met me before." Pressing the halberd a bit more, the chest creature quickly yielded.  
"OKAY OKAY! I'll curse your stone, no more, man!" The Koopa leapt back as he pulled out the stone and tossed it, just as the creature emerged and grabbed the stone before using magic, infused its curse upon the stone to which Christian approached and took it in hand with amaze as the creature spoke. "With this, you will be able to fly across the greatest gaps as this will transform into a airplane to fly you across when you approach one of the many airplane pads." It looked at Alex and suddenly obtained a look of... fear, perhaps sheer terror before gripping the sides of the chest and disappearing into a void zone.

"So, uh... Wow. Just wow. What was THAT guy's beef?"

"No clue, Goombella..." Anya said as Alex took the now-glowing stone in hand. "...But if we have to deal with any more of those chests, I just hope we are able to deal with it with reason."

"No doubt to it..." Alex said as he lead them out and, rubbing away some dust from an extended edge and revealing an aero plane symbol, used the stone which did transform into a paper airplane which did fly them to the other side and reverted back into the stone, Alex placing it back in his sachet as the group headed through the open way to look upon something remarkable...


	2. Prologue Finale

"Oh! You four! Look... at... THAT!"  
"I am looking, but I am not believing!" Alex said as he shared in the view that they were looking at. On the far side of the room stood giant double doors that stood out of place in the whole sewer complex, the sheer size almost causing their jaws to drop at how smooth and great they were. "What in ALL the world are those!?"  
"It's the Thousand-Year Door spoken of in the legends!" Frankly shouted as he leapt down the stone steps, looking on the verge of blowing a mental fuse. "I can't believe it's real! So the legends are all true! There it is, big as life!" Alex and Christian attempted to grab the Professor from going too close, but it had failed as he slipped out of their reach. "Come! Let's move closer!"  
"Professor, let US deal with this, you are not as young as you may think!" Christian yelled as they took to chasing him to the center which he was was becoming enamored by a protruding dais in front of it.  
"Hey, what's the deal with this weird pedestal, huh?" Goombella asked as Professor Frankly bobbed about it in question. "What could it be, you think?"

"Professor, please examine it later, you might...!" But the Craw's attempt to halt the elderly Goomba was in vain as he ran right into the Craw's legs, knocking the bird onto the dais with surprising force as he landed on the stone platform, it beginning to glow as he stood up in shock while Alex braced himself for anything while Anya was holding tight to Goombella as a diagram etched itself into the dais.  
Goombella shouted over the shimmering sound. "Professor! What's going on?"  
What followed was surely set by greater powers as the Map flew out of Alex's sachet and hovered over Christian before a beam of light was emitted from the weathered parchment, the texture creating a ancient castle in the distant plains before a star made of crystal shimmered to life over the giant structure. The fragment that Alex also kept soon flew out and a magical display shined from below the star before starting to scribe out a message or riddle.

'Once a beast of blood, by potion of change, shall the beast find anew life and love.'

The display disappeared to shrunken properties before the sound of shattering glass filled their ears and the light dimmed out as both objects descended into Christian's hands before the party gathered around him.  
"Professor! The map! And what was with those crazy lights?" Goombella shouted to Frankly.  
"You okay, Christian?" Anya asked as the Craw shook himself from a daze.  
"I don't understand what had just occurred, but I think we found our first destination." Their leader said as Christian returned the objects and, after a lengthy stare at the shard, placed both in the sachet once more.  
"Hrmmm..." Frankly pondered with a hum before continuing. "It does appear that information related to the locations of the Crystal Stars appeared..." Despite the abnormal riddle that warranted an answer, Frankly decided the party better figure it out and what the fragment truly was. "And that shining light... It looked as if a mysterious power was given to our dear friend here." Alex nodded as he stared at the Craw who was flexing a hand, unsure of what had just happened while Anya rested a hand on his back in concern. "Well... One way or another... We should return to my place and study the map closely."

"Right, Professor..." Alex said as he walked over to his friend and spoke. "Come on, Christian, we can't get our answers if we are idle right now..."  
"Right... right..." The five headed back up to find out what the map had obtained in the light...

* * *

"Hrmmm... Aha! I see!" Frankly shouted, drawing their attention as Goombella asked.  
"You understand it, Professor?" Frankly nodded as he stepped away from the book.  
"My dear, of course I do!" Frankly cleared his throat as he explained the first order of business. "Firstly, about that light we saw shining on our Craw friend... By my reckoning, he can now perform what is known as a special move." Anya looked up in wonderment as she spoke.  
"A special move?"  
"Yes, it... Well... Stuff like this is better explained by example rather than words. Would you like to try it out?"

"...Sure..." Suddenly, Alex clocked Christian into the floor, causing all to gasp as he sprung with anger. "What did you do that for, you lizard!?"  
"Bring it on, pigeon..." Alex said with a smirk as he stepped outside, Christian grabbing his halberd as he charged out and they assumed battle positions, the Craw now realizing that they were in some form of stage like a performance as the other three watched from the sidelines.  
Frankly took the moment to explain. "Glad that we are out of that stuffy place, now I can explain the Special Moves." The elderly Goomba nodded as he continued. "First, take a close look at your Star Power gauge." As if by magic, Christian could see his stats in HP, FP, and a small bar below his FP. "You'll see that your gauge has one power dot. Obviously that's a single unit of power. So you're sitting on a single dot of Star Power. With me so far?"  
"Uh... Yes, I am..."  
"When you have Star Power available, you can use a special move. Try using Sweet Treat now. It's a special move that will replenish your HP and FP."

"Got it!" Channeling the power, Christian used Sweet Treat, bringing forth a magical visage of the map which was then surrounded by eight ghastly stars before they flew above and started to drop Hearts, Flowers, and green Poison Mushrooms. Figuring out that he needed to throw the mini stars now in his grip, he started to target the falling stars, avoiding the Poisons as he learned the hard way that they stun him for but a moment, continuing to throw until they stopped falling and he felt the power surge through him.  
Frankly took the moment to explain further. Since you used one power dot, the Star Power is now empty. Take a look." The yellow Craw took note that it was now empty, a socket that has lost its power mote. "Even if the gauge empties out, though, you can still charge it up again. That's why the audience watching your battles is so very important." The Craw nodded as he took in the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight featuring Toads and a Hammer Bro. "If you can get the audience excited, you'll build up more Star Power. Let me show you what I mean. Friend Craw... Try to attack our leader, please."  
"With pleasure..." The Craw said as he charged before swinging the halberd to knock the Koopa down a few knots. What followed was the crowd cheering from the impact and he felt some form of energy gathering into his body as Frankly explained.  
"Nice! See that? You thrilled your audience, so they filled up some of your gauge." Both nodded at the explanation before Christian rushed the Koopa again before stabbing him which excited the crowd once more. "Nice! Keep building up that Star Power. Also, the more exciting your battles are, the more people will come to watch you fight! As you can see, that's reflected in the number of members in this audience." As Christian struck once more, he took note of two Shine Sprites lined up next to his Star Power gauge which disappeared before three magical slot roulettes appeared as the last started to spin.  
"Professor, what is the meaning behind the roulette?"

"That means that you have the chance to restore your stats of HP, FP, Star Power, or all three, but risk three Poison Mushrooms and something bad will happen to you." The Craw understood and spinning his halberd which stopped the third on a Shine Sprite and the change was immediate as he was restored to full and the crowd swarmed the benches until it was loaded to the brim. "The more people in your audience, the more Star Power you can get from their cheer while you are also about to use an Appeal to gather more faster." Suddenly, Frankly jumped as Goombella and Anya gasped the same. "Great Goomba's ghost! Christian! Look at your audience!"  
"Wha...!?" The bright-yellow Craw looked and saw the Hammer Bro grinning as he held up a wooden mallet, the meaning not lost on him. "That punk... he is planning to hit me with that hammer!"  
"Dispense justice upon the fool, Christian, you can't just let the audience decide to hate so quickly." Alex said with a smirk and Christian nodded as he jumped off the stage in a long jump, slamming into the Bro with a downward lunge which scared him out as Christian swiftly returned to the stage. "Nicely done, my friend, that will show that Bro a thing or two. Just remember that you could also get helpful items from the same audience, watch your judgement, got it memorized?"  
"Well said, Koopa leader, and thus ends our lesson of special moves, let us return back inside." They nodded as the audience disbanded as Frankly return to his table. "Now, let's have a look at the Magical Map and see what we can learn about the... WOW!" Alex caught the Goomba who nearly jumped out of his seat and onto the ground headfirst. "ASTOUNDING! This map has radar-like functions! It now shows the location of the Crystal Star! It looks like the first Crystal Star is to be found in a place called the Petal Meadows."  
Anya obtained a questioning look as she asked. "Petal Meadows?"

"Yes. The area is a vast meadow that lies far to the east of Rogueport. To tell you the truth... I've always thought that place was a tad suspicious. The name Petal Meadows did come up from time to time in my research."  
"Ok, we have a location for the Crystal Star, but how do we get to Petal Meadows?" Christian asked, his soul a bit lighter from the small explanation and clash with Alex.  
Frankly nodded as he returned to reading his book. "I'm fairly certain that somewhere beneath the city is a pipe to Petal Meadows. If you could just find that, you'd get there instantly. Pipe travel's efficient!" As the book closed, Frankly paused before turning to the Koopa. "Say, by the way, Alex... I'm curious. Where did you get that map, anyway?"  
"Did Goombella not tell you during our short journey to the Door?" He looked over to the female Goomba who shook her head as he sighed and spoke. "We had gotten it via a letter from Princess Toadstool herself."  
"From Princess Peach? Really? Her Highness sent this to you, Alex?

"Of course..."  
"This Princess Peach... This wouldn't be her, would it?" Frankly waddled over and plucked a photo off one of the shelves and the gang gathered to see a young woman of blonde hair and a pleasant smile as she was dressed in a pink ball gown. She was further outfitted with a tiara, circle earrings, white elbow gloves, and a jewel brooch to whether Anya started to bounce in excitement.  
"That's her, that's her, That's the Princess!"  
"So it IS her!" Returning the picture, Frankly explained what he knew. "Your princess came to see me the other day. She wanted to learn about the treasure... I told her about the Crystal Stars and my suspicions about Petal Meadows... It doesn't seem likely, but perhaps she tried to go to Petal Meadows on her own..."  
"I knew that we would find the Princess!" Any jumped in joy.

Alex was less than joyful on the matter. "We found the lead, but what is stopping others?" Goombella, Christian, and Anya got a confused look as Alex explained the fact. "Those pajama weirdos on the dock wanted the Crystal Stars as well and they could possibly be wanting to use the Stars for more... nefarious means." They understood the meaning as they didn't know if Peach was captured or was a step ahead of her would-be /After Frankly returned the map, the party readied to head out before Frankly, remembering that it will be handy, giving the gang a small pouch of badges that enabled them to use powerful attacks for future battles while he returned to searching for answers, giving Alex the Power Slam badge which give him an empowered Shell attack, Christian with the Sonic Thrust, a badge that enables the Craw to strike multiple ground enemies, and Anya obtained the Ash Petal badge which gives her Whip attack the ability to use fire damage and can leave a burn effect as they dived back down into the sewers...

* * *

"What the world are we looking at...?" After heading down the same path, but using an airplane pad that was near the end of the tunnel, coming to an open area of the sewers when they were faced with a long white tentacle that looks to be lounging on the aged stone. Alex, being the first to question, simply fold his arms at the sight as he asked the party. "I have never seen such a large limb in my life, what should we do?"  
"Uh... Stab it?" Christian suggested as he extended his halberd that Anya and Goombella glanced at before they shrugged and let Christian pass as Alex followed suit and stepped back as Christian raised his weapon and slammed hard with the blade, the metal biting into the slimy flesh before it retreated into the water with a shallow /They looked into the murky water before Christian asked. "Do you think that scared... whatever away?"  
"Not sure, Christian, but I feel like this could be bad..." The Koopa looked across the water to see a stone pipe sitting across the way, on a platform above the muck. "There must be the Petal Meadows pipe, the real question is how to get to it."  
Before they could figure out a plan, the water started to bubble and out emerged a swarm of tentacles that started swinging about the place as a familiar appearance emerged in rage, the gang dodging the swinging limbs that came at them before Goombella could get off a decent description of what they were.  
"That's a Blooper... and a really super-humongous, too! EWWW! It's all! Goombella shivered at the sight as Christian and Anya pulled her behind some fallen debris close-by. "I just totally can't STAND slimy, nasty, icky things. G-R-O-S-S, gross!"

"DETAILS, GOOMBELLA, DETAILS!"  
"Oh right, Max HP is 12, Attack is 1, and Defense is 0. It attacks with tentacles and ink."  
"Anything we can do against this beast!?"  
"Once you damage both its tentacles, it'll fall down... And then it's attack time!" Goombella shouted as they spotted the beast latching itself to the ceiling, its smaller limbs withdrawing back as two large tentacles came out to attack. "By the way, the tentacles each have 3 HP. Now let's pound this creep before I lose my lunch."  
"I am sure we can do just that!" Alex shouted as a large tentacle tried to crush him. "Anya, start getting that upper tentacle with Goombella while me and Christian take down the lower one, understood?"

"I don't get much a choice for the lower one?" The Toad's answer was given as a spray of ink was blasted at her, almost hitting if she hadn't hid back, and she grimaced before nodding. "Yeah, I have got it down to memory."  
Alex turned to his Craw ally who was taking cover in some debris ahead of him. "Christian, save your Sonic Thrust for the big guy, we need to blast those tentacles away before we start pulling our stronger attacks!"  
"Understood, boss man!" They both charged out and dodged the ink shots before Alex started with delivering a two-punch combo to the tentacles striking out, knocking it off-balance before Christian struck with his swing, causing the limb to retreat.  
The Blooper grew angry and tried to crush the two in vain as they leapt back for the girls to catch the last tentacle off-guard, bashing it with a jump and a headbonk. It sprung back and smacking the beast in the face, unlatching from the ceiling stunned as it squirmed on the ground.  
The party wasted no time in bashing the beast hard as Anya, striding forth with her whip, struck as the length burned fiery-yellow and she attacked, its burning essence scorching the beast before Christian gathered Flower Power into his body and, in a blink of a eye, he sped like a Bullet Bill and cleaved past the Blooper's body as the finishing blowing came after Goombella followed the Sonic Thrust with a Headbonk. Alex smirking as he dived into his shell which glowed metal-teal and he shot like a rocket, slamming the beast sky-high as he imparted his own words. "From down under comes the main dish!"

The Blooper rocketed out into the stone ceiling as a resounding click sounded and moving platforms emerged from the sewer water and the party, making use of them, jumped over to the pipe and entered as they headed for Petal Meadows...

* * *

"With the end of the Prologue, I think it is best I left a character roster here to explain their standing, the main's and the partners.

Alex Koopa - Lvl. 2 [HP : 10 / FP : 10 / BP : 3]-br /Attacks (Punch - 1 x 2 / Shell - 2)  
Christian Craw - Lvl. 2 [HP : 15 / FP : 5 / BP : 3]-br /Attacks (Swing - 2 / Thrust - 2)  
Anya Toadette - Lvl. 2 [HP : 10 / FP : 10 / BP : 3]-br /Attacks (Jump - 1 x 2 / Whip - 1 x 2)  
Goombella [HP : 10]br /Attacks (Headbonk - 1 x 2 / Tattle - 0, can display enemy stats)

"With the new chapter, I will be adding a new character as part of the party after they get the Crystal Star, just something to inform beforehand for both readers and writer.


	3. Castle and Dragon - Forts and Quiz

**Chapter 1: Castle and Dragon**

* * *

They emerged the pipe to be greeted to a such lovely greenery that Alex was half-tempted to lay down as Anya expressed her feelings more openly. "Serve me a Ultra Mushroom coated in Fire Flower sauce, THIS IS SO AMAZING!"

"Pace yourself, Anya, before you run into some trouble." Alex called out to deaf ears as the Toadette spun and whirled about in glee before the Koopa sighed and turned. "Christian, will you be so kind as to..." His words faltered as Christian followed in joy, Alex sighing as he watched as Goombella, despite her own desire to remain focus, was too giddy to stay as she joined the pair in bouncing in joy. "...Why is it so hard to get a point across..."  
He cupped his hands and called out. "GUYS, LET'S FIGURE OUT WHERE TO GO BEFORE WE LOSE OUR SENSES!"

"Calm down, boss, we are perfectly fine, what do you think will get us out here, a Chain Chomp?" Christian returned the shouts as they continued in joy and Alex was preparing to answers it back when a loud roar filled the air and, from the ground, the four all saw a large shadow pass across the ground and head off to a distant castle, all silent and still as Alex jumped down and spoke to each of them.

"So, a Chain Chomp, huh?"

"... I am in my rights to deny your claims..." Christian, now sitting, was shaking like a leaf in the wind as Alex walked to the front of Anya.

"Amazing, huh?"

Anya was quiet as she too was scared out of her mind, but was taking on the fetal position, rocking back and forth on the grass chanting 'Poison Mushroom... be gone for thee...', so Alex stopped in front of the last member with a slight smirk.

"First adventure out of the university and what did we find, Miss Bella...?"

"...Big, red, and loud, Professor Shell..." Alex chuckled as he spoke, getting all their attention.

"Well, if we want to know where the Crystal Star is, we have to start with the locals before we decide to ask MISS Dragon what we want to know." The looks across their faces were priceless as Alex strolled off, taking note of a trio of stones in the clearing as he headed further into the Meadows, his allies following after each one exclaimed some things.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY, BOSS!"  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS, ALEX, A DRAGON!?"  
"WHAT RIGHT MIND ARE YOU TO ASK A DRAGON?!"

* * *

After they made their way through more Goombas and finding a switch that 'magically' created a bridge, they entered a small hamlet when a Koopa approached them. "Welcome travelers!"

"How do you too!" Alex said as he took in the hamlet. "Not to be rude, but do you mind telling us where we are?"

"Why, this is Petalburg!" It was said to be the most excellent place to be, but at the looks of indifference that the party was giving, the Koopa sighed in honest grief. "Sorry, but it's been a long time since we've had visitors here. We're kind of remote." The Koopa rubbed the back of his back as he continued. "Yeppity, once that dragon Hooktail was spotted flying around this area... Well, it didn't help tourism, put it that way. People just stopped visiting."

"That is terrible, we have got to help them..." But a look from Alex told Christian why they couldn't do just that. "Right, large crowd, draw attention, bad idea." Alex nodded as the Craw instead asked. "Wish we could help you with your plight, but we are not truthfully here for you guys, we are looking for special objects called Crystal Stars, do you have anything to tell about them?"

"Crystal Stars, you say?" The Koopa rubbed his jaw in thought before giving a response. "Never heard of them, but I bet the mayor knows about them because he is old, like VERY old and might know something." The Koopa moved to the side as he pointed up the road. "He lives in the pink house up the road so you should check it out."

"The most hideous thing to hear, a pink house further in the village..." Alex commented as he shook his head, the notion alone a terror to hear before he replied with his allies following behind. "Thank you for your advice, we'll be on our way."

With the entrance left behind in their path, the party headed up, in search of the house when they spotted it, sitting beside another house on a hill, Alex deeply sighing as Anya assured him. "Well, it could just be some misunderstanding, it shouldn't be the same with Toadsworth whacking you every time you came to the Castle..."

"Don't jinx me like that, I will not be pleased if that was to happen..." Opening the door, they entered to a humble abode where a sleeping elderly Koopa in a rocking chair before Alex cleared his voice and spoke. "Greetings, Mayor, we are..."

"Hmph? Whuzzat? Someone there? Who isit? Who?! What do you want from me?"

"Well, we need some..."

"I know! You're thieves!" Alex's eye started to twitch as the mayor continued. "Here to rob a defenseless old Koopa! Despicable!"

Alex tried once more. "No, we are here to..."

"Go on, do what you will... but as you can plainly see, there's to steal here. Oh, I guess I have a little money... Take it, you fiends. And my antique shell, too. Just leave the photos of me and the missus. Can't do without those memories..."

"If you would actually listen instead of ranting, you may know that we are not thieves...!"

"What? Not thieves, you say?" The party nodded as once and old Koopa took a moment to think. "Well, what's your story, then? Oh, wait... You folks looking for Crystal Stars?"

"YES!" The party nearly shouted as Anya quickly asked. "Where have you seen any of them!?"

"Errrmm... Wait... What did I hear about those dang things?" The Mayor slowly started to pace with cane tapping on the ground as he thought about it before exclaiming his knowledge. "Got it! Hooktail! Hooktail's got what you've looking for!" Most of the party grimaced as Alex just listened with a straight face. "It's this enormous, ornery dragon. Eats folks, they say. You know Hooktail, right?"

"We have heard of the creature, sir..." Alex said as he took charge again, Anya pulled back by Christian as she started to rock in place.

"Well, this Hooktail's brutal fly-by snackings have all of us on pins and needles. So are you reckless fools... I mean... are you gallant heroes off to rough it up?" This further scared the party as he was going to say 'reckless fools' with the meaning not lost on them, he saw them as cannon fodder, before Alex spoke otherwise.

"Somewhat, but we are not reckless..."

"This DOES sound promising! Why, if you can rid us of Hooktail, we'll shower you with gratitude and rewards." Before Alex could tell the mayor that their only reward would be the Crystal Star, the Mayor spoke once more. "Wait, what's that I hear? You'll accept no reward?"

The eye twitched once more as the Koopa leader spoken like through clenched teeth. "Did ANY of my words involve any form of..."

"What an unselfish man! You're noble, indeed... Yup, a good egg." Alex was fuming at the complete disrespect being done as the Koopa elder had cut him every single time when he was trying to complete a sentence. "Now... What did you say your name was, again?"

"My name is Alex and these friends are..."

"...Artie? Hmm... That's a fine name. Yes, a fine name, indeed." Anya cupped her mouth to hide her chuckle at the sheer mislabel while Alex's eye twitched once more. "Well now, Artie..."

"ALEX!"

"I appreciate that, Artie! They ARE nice." Steam started to emit from Alex's jaw and arm and Christian, glancing between the mayor and his leader, debated whether to hold him back or grabbing the mayor and fleeing out of town as the mayor continued. "Now, listen up. If you're intent on going to Hooktail's castle, find the secret pipe near this village."

"A... secret pipe?" The Toad questioned to the Koopa's humming pause.

"I don't know where it's at, but I know you need stone keys to use that pipe. The keys are somewhere in Shhwonk Fortress, just past the village. Get them first."

"...Will do, MAYOR..."

"Well then, Artie... Get going and take care of that Hooktail monster!" At the present time, Alex was going to be the monster with how much he was fuming out in anger, but instead took deep breaths as he walked out of the house, his friends following suit as he stood beside the Turtley Leaf plants, rubbing the sides of his head with both hands as Anya started uneasily.

"Well... it wasn't so bad, Alex..."

"You want me to rip you a new one, he cut me before I start, address us as thieves, and has the nerve to call me 'Artie', want me to start now?"

"N-Now, there is no reason for that sort of vent, is there...?" Anya braced for the hit that was to come before Alex sighed and patted the Toad's head before turning to the gate and addressing the gatekeeper, Anya still shaking as Christian laughed aloud and Goombella just followed in puzzlement.

"Sir, we have permission to pass through, so can you open the gate?"

"Well, if Old Man Kroop says so, I won't stop you." The Koopa nodded as he started to unlock the way. "Okay, just be careful out there!" As the gate swung open, a voice called out to the party.

"Umm... Excuse me! Err... Ibeg your pardon! Wait a moment, PLEASE!" They turned to look upon a hoodie-wearing, green-shelled Koopa, a bandage on the bridge of his nose as he approached the party, looking about in apology before speaking. "Pardon me for yelling like that... I was panicking. Umm... How to begin?"

"Name, maybe?" Anya pointed out and the Koopa nodded before taking a deep breath and answering.

"M-My name's... Koops. I heard you're traveling to Hooktail's castle. So, anyway, I, uh... I have a favor to ask." He paused, trying to find the words to say, but after a long silence, he resigned the thought as his shoulders slumped in response. "Well... Ummmm... Oh, just... Just forget it. Never mind. Ignore me. Good... Good-bye." Pocketing his hands, he walked off in grief as Goombella commented.

"OOOOOO-K... That was weird... What do you think THAT was all about? Talk about issues!"

"His belief and resolve could use some work, so don't hold it over his head." Alex said as he gauged Koops walking off to the entrance and a young female Koopa who stared at Koops as if she felt his pain. "...Let's go, those keys are not going to collect themselves." They all nodded and headed down the beaten path for Shhwonk Fortress...

* * *

Anya was relieved that he had made it to the Fortress to begin with as more Goombas and red-shelled Koopa Troopas barred their way to the location, the outlaying fortresses protected by a pair of Clefts which were easily killed through a successful Superguard or Alex's Power Shell attack and the second one guarded by two Pokeys which were impossible to touch with any attack, even the badge attacks were attacked before Christian decided enough was enough and used a POW block which did the trick...  
...Resulting in Christian losing it and the next enemies soon getting mauled as a crazed Craw tore through the ranks before Alex ultimately clocked Christian back to his senses and they entered the last fortress to find... nothing but a large statue.

Alex observed the scene with a look of puzzlement. "...Okay, the mayor told us that the stone keys would be in Shhwonk Fortress and this is the fortress, so why is it just empty?"

The group shrugged as Alex decided to converse with Goombella on the possible leads they may need to check to find the keys, Anya looking about the statue of a Thwomp before she realized something, the tiling was cracked and ruined, but the statue was sitting on what seems to be of a different appearance than the rest. "Hey, Christian, don't you think the base of the statue is... odd?"

"Is it...?" The Craw walked over from the entrance way and looked as well, spotting the difference between them, piecing out that it was not fortress stone, but instead more of pipe tiling. "Well, that actually explains a lot, but the mayor stood nothing about a statue being in the way..."

"Come on, let's move it out of the way!" But the moment Anya's hands touched the pillar, the whole fortress started to shake like suffering a quake, most of the party drawing back as Anya stood awestruck instead of scared as it stopped the statue's eyes opened wide before starting to speak, its jaw moving like a nutcracker.

"Mmmm hmmm hoo ha ha! You're the first contestants I've seen in awhile."

"...This doesn't bode well..." Alex said as the statue continued on.

"If you're come all the way to Shhwonk Fortress, you must want stone keys. And if THAT'S the case, then you must compete against me. If you win, I'll let you through to where the stone keys rest. However, if you lose, you will suffer a terrible fate. And by 'terrible', I mean awful. Mmmm hmmm hoo ha ha! So? What do you want to do?" Alex grimaced as he tried to get Anya to think about it, but it was in vain as she exclaimed battle.

"I'll take you on!"

"Mmmm hmmm hoo ha ha! You're in for it now!" Without warning, the whole room changed and Alex, Christian, nor Goombella had seen it coming, the battle was not of strength, it was of wit as the room had shifted into a gameshow room, the statue gaining a nice bowtie and mic as it started the game off. "Hey HEY, ladies and germs! Welcome, everyone, to the 65th Super Fun Quirk Quiz! Perk up those ears! If you correctly answer five of the following questions, you win! But get three of 'em wrong, and you'll suffer a cruel and unusual punishment!" Alex rubbed his temples in annoyance as Christian and Goombella hugged in apology for Anya who was the least qualified of the party for a game show match. "Now... for the first question! What's hidden in this place?" Anya gave it some thought before slamming hard on the buzzer in front of her as she answered.

"Stone Keys!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! That's... correct! That question was too easy... But it only gets harder from here! Much harder! ...So prepare yourself!" The party wanted to roll their eyes at the question which they already knew what it was as that was why they were there. "On to question two! What do one Mr. Softener and one Fire Flower cost at the shop in Petalburg? Total!" Goombella nearly piped out the answer, Christian, understanding the game show rules, clamped her mouth shut as Anya, mumbling to herself, slammed the buzzer again.

"Sixteen Coins, Eight Coins from each item!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! That's... correct! That question was too easy... But it only gets harder from here! Much harder! ...So prepare yourself!" The party breathed in relief that Anya remembered the shop prices at times as she perivously had a management job before leaving it behind to be a adventurer. The statue looked nearly ready to blow as it moved on. "Moving on! Question three! What is the name of the mayor of Petalburg?"

Alex groaned as they didn't find out what his name was and this may kill them, but then he remembered what the keeper said and so did Anya as her face lit up and hit the buzzer. "It's Kroop!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! That's... correct! That question was too easy... But it only gets harder from here! Much harder! ...So prepare yourself!" Christian wiped away some sweat as the tension was high and their mission was at stake. "We're not done yet, folks! Question four! Tell me, now! Where is the Crystal Star?"

"Hooktail Castle!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Right again! Tell me you didn't just get your fourth right answer!" Anya gleamed in joy as the statue was just fuming anger. "It can't be true! That's it! I'm making the rest of these near impossible! Get ready for brain pain!" Anya just laughed as the statue grumbled and sneered before asking its next question. "Are you ready for the diabolical five? How can one get from Petal Meadows to Rogueport?"

"Through a pipe!"

"NOOOOO! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! That's ... That's right! You correctly answered five questions! I don't believe it! You win!" As quickly as the game stage was set, it was replaced by the castle once more, leaving the party dazed from the experience as the statue Thwomp fumed. "SO... VERY... AAAAANGRY! I can't believe I lost! I guess I have to let you through! Stupid rules..." Rotating counterclockwise, the pillar moved back and a pipe emerged from under the statue who huffed and closed its eyes once more as Anya bounced in glee.

"I DID IT, I AM THE QUIZ MASTER!"

"Good for you, but maybe save it until we head back to Petalburg." Alex pointed out as he stood on the pipe. "Right now, we have some keys to find." As they headed down, they readied themselves for what could be below...


	4. Castle and Dragon - Koops Joins

"...Why is this a thing?" Alex was not quite sure if it was, but the moment they came out the pipe, they quickly found themselves in a underground system that looked to be an ancient tunnel or sewer.  
As understanding as Alex could be, he was not boding well with the sewer fact. "Let's just find the keys and return back here, okay?"

"Yes, Sir!" The party shouted as Alex divided them into two parties, Anya and Goombella taking the path behind the pip and the Koopa and Craw would take the passenger in front of them. As a precaution, they made sure that the supplies were divided before they split up to find the keys, the trouble only starting for them...

* * *

"Do you think that they will be okay?"

"Of course." Alex said as they walked on stone tile instead of murky water. "Anya is a fighter and Goombella is a smart one, the two of them will only get into trouble if they start debating make-up in a battle." Soon arriving to a lit chamber, the duo spotted a key shaped like a sun, a red gemstone socketed in it and Christian picked it up with triumph. "That's one key, let's see what the girls got..."

However, before they could, Christian was struck from behind, nearly dropping the key as four black Fuzzies fell from the ceiling, gleeful to be attacking new people. The second to attack was quickly swatted away with the halberd while Alex knocked one out and the sent the other flying to bide time. "What are these things, dust mites!?"

"You have never fought a Fuzzy before, have you...?" Christian shook his head as Alex gave a brief run down. "Little mites indeed with the added benefit of stealing life from you per attack so the best course of action is to... KNOCK THEM DOWN!" And with that, they went straight to town on the attackers and then had to face off with Fuzzies blocking the way back to the pipe...

* * *

"So, what was it like?"

"What?"

"You know, seeing the Princess." Anya chuckled a bit at the question before answering.

"It was like a dream come to life, that I had the pleasure of meeting THE Princess Peach at times, it is quite the marvel to have..." She started to ponder on her thoughts of something that was always on her mind. "Now that I think about it, the Princess and Alex seem to share such... strange chats alone and whenever she attempts to bring something up, he refuses to hear it while her eyes looked so... sorrowful..."

"Whoa, must, like, really be something for your boss to ignore the Princess..." Anya nodded as they soon came to a lit room where a key shaped like a cresent moon sat, its ruby-red eye glimmering in the scant light as Goombella lifted it up with delight. "That is one of the keys, what are the chances for the other one to be with the boys?"

"Only one way to... GOOMBELLA, WATCH OUT!" As Goombella jumped out of the way, Anya, pulling out her whip, strikes out at a Fuzzy that tried to suck the health out of Goombella, three more joining the battle. "Are these things... Fuzzies!?"

"Totally, they must be the 'guardians' of the key..."

"...Or they really like shiny things..." Anya mused as the battle started and they were quick in taking out the four black fuzzballs before rushing back to the main chamber, more Fuzzies barring their way as they dealt with them as fast as they could...

* * *

"We got a key!"

"We did too!" Christian shouted, waving the key in hand as Alex nodded at the progress made.

"Excellent work, you guys, now let's go before..." Before Alex could say some more, a Golden Fuzzy dropped from the ceiling and started talking.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeork! Hey, you suspicious types! This is our place. And coming in here is rude, rude, RUDE!" Alex was deadpanned while Christian was wearing a face that said 'the heck is that?', though the girls' faces were in total disgust as who knows how long worth of grime covered the Fuzzy. "Sorry, suckers! If you want a warm welcome, too bad! Now I lunch on your head!"

"Oh, the horror, a Fuzzy with a terrible sense of humor..." Alex deadpanned as the Fuzzy leapt into action, only to be backhanded hard by Alex who allowed Christian to slam the critter into the ceiling as the two parties joined as one once more as the Fuzzy, now bashed in two places and missing some teeth, got up from the water it face planted into and spoke.

"Hey! Ow! You chumps are tougher than you look... Nut I'm not through yet!" It then emitted a loud screech as it called for aid. "Everyone! GET 'EM!" Suddenly, a horde of black Fuzzies swarmed out of the cracks and tunnels, crowding around the Gold Fuzzy as a large mob, making it impossible to hit the punk, only hitting the massive swarm of Fuzzy that have forgone the life steal to deal damage in fives.

'Why is it always some small critters that stop us in a number of ways!?" Alex groaned in thought as he started bashing through to find the Golden Fuzzy, yet he made things difficult for the party.  
However, as he dealt with another portion of Fuzzy, his eye caught sight of something violet. 'What the Kingdom was that...?' Taking another swing and clubbing some more out of his way, his eyes widen in terror as the flash of violet appeared again to his mental screaming. 'Oh sweet mercy; By Bowser's mother's ghost...'  
One of the black Fuzzies was wearing a violet bow atop its head and a quick glance scared the Koopa a lot more as Anya's bangs were running free down her back, the same object holding it straight now on the flaunting Fuzzy. "...We are sooo DEAD!"

As if on que, Anya devastated a large part and spotted the bow-wearing fuzzy, sticking out its tongue as her eye twitched in anger as part of her face became shadowed, her cap sharply changing colors before their eyes and a murderous aura began to emit. Alex and Christian, having gotten the sight, understood fully what was to come, but Goombella made the mistake of asking what was occurring. "What the Mushroom Kingdom is going on, why is Anya changing!?"

"...A terrible secret that must never be known..." Christian quivered, so Goombella turned to Alex who was slowly moving with the party behind him except for Anya, her cap turning pitch-black with dark-purple spots and the whip burning red-hot, as he explained it more calmly.

"In the Mushroom Kingdom... There exists an unusual disposition among a number of Toads that if their being is attached to a object so much and it is taken, they enter a rage-induced state to get it back, nothing and no one can stop their rampage." If one looked into Anya's eyes, they would quickly see that the usual white and green pupils would sharply turn into violet around the consuming red. "Some have assessed that such a thing is of mere lore, a pure myth, but FAR long before the Kingdom even existed, there was one true example of this state, the tale of Silmorre, 'The Mushroom Berserker' who risked life and limb for his beloved..." The Fuzzies, seeing the lone Toad, attempted the charge, but were sharply turned back as the whip fire snapped at them and the water proved little aid as the burns were closely ranging second degrees, forcing them to run away in fear and pain. "As such, the 'Berserker Trance' as it has been called to be, is a powerful 'Limiter' that may last until the object's safe return, but with limitless Flower Points and a drastic increase in attack and speed, none can even call out for mercy without being destroyed so quickly..." The Gold Fuzzy, trying to prove the better leapt into the fray to defeat, but it was so quickly defeated that it quickly screamed for retreat and Alex quickly grabbed the bow which he held tight as the fire grew even more before the Koopa shouted. "EVERYBODY, UP THE PIPE!"

They need not another word as they went up and Christian and Alex grabbed the statue which protested before they slammed the statue straight on the pipe and held it tight, the statue attempting to yell when it stopped and started turning red before red-hot fire shot out of its mouth and it trembling over to the side, tears and smoke flowing out as Anya clawed her way up the pipe before Alex called out. "Anya, I have your bow and am going to give it to you, free of will!"

Slowly, Alex took the bow and, as Anya stood before them, walked behind her and braid her hair carefully until the bow was back to its rightfully place, the color reverting back to normal as Alex carefully asked, in case any rage still lingered. "You... okay now, Anya...?"

"Yeah... Guess I had some anger in me after all..."

"Umm... Guys?" Both looked over to Goombella and almost laughed as Christian, having seen one too many Trances, had fainted on the Goomba who was doing her best to keep him up without her being crushed. "Can either of you get this oversized bird off me, like, right now!?"

"Sure thing, give me a sec, Goombella." Lifting the Craw off, despite his larger size to Alex, the Koopa then settled him against the wall and lightly slapped him until he awoke screaming.

"POISON SHROOM ALIENS EVERYWHERE, MAN THE BATTLE STATIONS!" After a moment, Christian took in the party and groaned as he commented. "I was talking Shrooms again, wasn't I?"

"Poison Shrooms this time, now come on, Hooktail Castle awaits our coming..." Helping the Craw up, Alex lead them out as Goombella filled the silence with questions after questions about the Limiter and if there are more...

* * *

However, their arrival was delayed as night soon fell and Alex, judging the timing, decided to call for a rest as the big day was tomorrow and they all went to the local inn and rented out a room for the night, postponing the journey to the Castle until daylight came again.  
Alex, however, only got a few hours of sleep before he awoke late in the night, peering about the members sleeping in the beds before he rubbed his forehead over the fact as he pulled off the sheets and walked past the innkeeper who attempted to call out, but declined as Alex simply shook his head at her, getting a nod as he walked into the moonlight breeze. 'Just my own luck that I am losing sleep over this...'  
Yet, he couldn't help it as they were planning to storm a dragon-inhabited castle for a ancient star that was being sought after by a mysterious band of miscreants. Not only that, but they were also intended to kill the dragon, thus purging the land of its dangerous influence... but was it right...?

Reaching into a small pouch under the windbreaker, he pulled out a cigarette and rolled it in hand before lighting it through a nearby lit touch and placing it in his jaw, moving it about with his tongue before pulling it out and puffing out a red plume and looked at the insignia on the side. "Mushroom Cigarette, made by Koopa hands to heal the greatest of wounds, product testing being done by the creator himself..." He sighed into the night air before placing the lit object in his jaw once more, his mind clearing to the mushroom taste and smoke that contained nothing of harmful chemicals.

As a way to forget and push on, Alex found it to be the perfect time as night followed his steps to the small isle near the path to Shhwonk Fortress, staring off to the moon-filled sky as he phrased out the riddle. 'Once a beast of blood, by potion of change, shall the beast find a new life and love...' Rubbing his jaw, he thought about it, it was true that Hooktil could have hundreds beneath her fly-bys, but the riddle made a strange refence as if there was a powerful potion inside the castle, a potion that could change Hooktail completely, perhaps into a smaller form for others to kill her ,but this would not be the cause as it said 'a new life and love', meaning that she will live and will learn to live as someone new and what does it mean by 'love'?  
As he pondered it a little more and why the fragment would say as much, a meek voice spoke out to him. "Ummm... Excuse me..." Alex paused from gripping the cigarette as the voice sounded from behind. He turned around to look at Koops who was slowly walking over the bridge, his green shell shining in the moonlight as he drew closer. "It's... It's Alex, right?"

"That is my name, what about it?" Alex said as the cigarette was taken out by the metal hand and rolled it a little as they shared a small glance.

"I have to ask you something, and you can say no, but I'm going to throw it out there." The Koopa fiddled with his thumbs as Alex watched him.

"Can't really reject anything if you don't say it in the first place." Rolling the cigarette in his jaw, Alex continued with a monotone mood, his mind still working on Hooktail's odd role. "Best say it now before you lose your nerve again, Koops."

"Ummmmmm... See... I was wondering... Would you..." At the last moment, Koops threw caution to the wind and blurted it out. "OH, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU TO FIGHT HOOKTAIL! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Alex, startled by Koops' shout, accidently swallowed the cigarette and started coughing. Before Koops offered to help, the leader held up a hand before upchucking the now-ruined object and mumbled to himself, remnants of red smoke flowing out of his mouth. "My own fault for having the thing in my mouth when you surprised me with that..." He straightened up as he grounded the thing into the ground, sure that it will only affect the local fauna with some extra growth before he continued. "Don't mind me inquiring, but your reason for the ask...?"

"See... My dad... He went off to battle Hooktail long ago... But he never came back."

Alex nodded as he pulled out another cigarette, yet did not lit it as he spoke, the Mushroom essence touching his soul through his buds. "Vengeance for the father, can't be anymore iconic than that."

"Koops, however, continued his speaking. "Revenge is a part of it, I guess."

"Than what is the other part of it then?"

"I... Man, this is embarrassing..." Koops spoke as he shoved his hands into the hoodie's pockets. "See, everyone always says I'm a crybaby... A weakling. But if I can defeat Hooktail... Well, I won't be those things." Pulling out a clutched fist, he stared at it as he continued on, a fire brimming in his eyes from behind the shy nature. "I'll be strong like my dad."

Alex sighed in the night air as he faced the rolling stream. "If I let you follow in the adventure, you must understand that we are bound to face FAR stronger foes than Hooktail and never let our hatred guide our actions." As he turned back around, Alex took notice of another Koopa watching the exchange. "Can you brave these fears of weakness and be far more than 'just a crybaby', Koops?"

Koops unclutched his fist as he met eye to eye with the powerful Koopa before him. "I know it'll be dangerous, but I still want to go! Please, Alex!"

Alex rubbed his jaw as he rolled the mushroom cigarette in his mouth, speaking as he took in the young Koopa that stood before him to be an ally in the adventure. "To you... I would have denied your request for vengeance is a filthy goal to live and you are only strong when you have made yourself the strong that you envision..." However, Alex rested a metal fist on the Koopa's chest as he continued. "You, however, have a fire, something that tells me that you will only get stronger should you follow and you will learn to be the best under our assistance, so I will accept your request and let you follow us to Hooktail Castle and beyond."

"For real? No kidding?" At Alex's nod as he removed his hand, Koops threw both arms in the air, a smile evident on his face. "Yes! Thank you so much! You won't regret this!"

"I know this well, however, first things first..." Motioning with a twist of finger, Koops turned to find that the female Koopa, blonde hair back in a ponytail and in pink shell, her eyes betraying her heart as she came closer to Alex speaking. "Your girlfriend needs to know your choice."

"Oh... Golly... Umm..." Koops rubbed the back of his head as he faced the girl fully with unease. "Hi, Koopie... Koopie Koo... Did you overhear all that?"

"Well, part of it." She rubbed her arm as she continued. "Koops... I THOUGHT I heard you say you're off to fight Hooktail... But... You're joking, right? I mean, you're not exactly a powerhouse... He'll eat you up!"

"SHE'LL eat him up and it will not happen, Miss Koo." Alex said he stepped in between of both Koopas. "I will ensure that he walks out of this better than before and, if he wants to be stronger for all the village, I won't stop him from trying."

Koopie Koo simply stared before a fire started to burn in her eyes with a sneer as she entered her shell. "Fine! IGNORE ME! She charged with venom in his voice. "STUBBORN KOOPA!"

Koops braced for impact, internally apologizing for making this choice when Alex, without worry, caught the charging shell with his metal hand, the fiction heating up the hand with a sharp grind before Koo realized what had just happened as she was left sitting on the ground as Alex raised a thumb to the tip and it ignited quickly without issue, taking the cigarette with his normal hand as he headed over to the river and rested the metal into the water which steamed in response to the heat as it followed the smoke plumed out from Alex's mouth. "It is okay to be upset with the promise of a stranger who hasn't gained some form of trust, but I promise to you that he'll be back, he will be stronger for you, and he will have a grand tale to tell of his adventure, so dry your tears on either my handkerchief or your boyfriend's hoodie."

The answer was simple as she sat there for some time before standing up and walking over to Koops, drawing him in a tight hug, tears streaming down her cheeks, hiccupping as Koops could only comfort here in the moonlight, Alex simply pluming out his mushroom smoke as his boots lightly touched the water, the sincerity of the area giving the feeling that there should be soft music playing, something along the line of 'Safe and Sound', not that Alex could reject it as Koopie Koo spoke finally. "...I don't want you... to go, Koops..."

"I know... Don't worry... I will come back a stronger Koopa... for you..." In the briefest moment, their lips locked in a pleasant kiss, the moonlight highlight their bodies before they separated with Koo's hand on Koops' cheek as they shared in a stare.

"Be careful out there, okay?"

"OK..." Koopie Koo released as she stepped back and turned about, placing a hand over her heart as Koops reached out, her heat leaving as he wanted more before lowering his hand and settling next to Alex who was still puffing. "...Is this how you feel when you are leaving home, an emptiness...?"

"...Maybe, but each one is different in some way, mine... was a lot different than this, less... joyful..." Alex's eye started to tear up, but he wiped it away as he spoke. "But that is for another time, you are part of this team and I will see to your training if you find yourself lacking, keep it in mind that I am not kind in my regiment, do keep with us, okay?"

"Yes, Sir..." Alex nodded as he stood up and headed back to the Inn, leaving Koops to watch the moonlit sky, remarkable and pleasant for his beginning of the adventure...


	5. Castle and Dragon - Hooktail Castle

"This is just SO AWESOME!" Christian shouted as Koops told them that he was joining the adventure, adding his Shell Toss, Power Shell attacks, and the ability to hold in place before coming back to hit far-off switch and strike enemies without their knowledge of how, to find the Crystal Stars. "We have now got five members in this party, nothing can stop us!"

"Except for overinflated egos..." Alex stated and Christian quieted right quick as they headed back to the beginning to find the pipe to the castle. "First of all, we have discussed the possibility that the riddle may change Hooktail's fate and that we may need to explain what is happening if she sees reason, otherwise, we will have to fight for our lives."

"Yeah, it will be a problem if he is just dangerous as they come." If Goombella had seen Alex's expression, she would have seen his grimace that the whole party was believing that Hooktail is a GUY, not a GIRL. He shook his head as he continued.

"Second of all, we are here to find the Crystal Star before some strange organization gets their hands on it, so it is in everyone's best interest that we find it first and find out where the next is to be found, understood?"

"Yes, boss..."  
"Of course, Alex."  
"Got it down, Sir."  
"S-Sure thing, Sir!"

Alex nodded as they pressed on and, upon finding the stones, they inserted the keys into their respective positions which caused the large stones to moved into the space between the smaller stones, revealing two switches which Koops and Christian hit at the same time, causing the largest stone to shatter into pieces, revealing a green pipe, connecting to another in the distance and they all jumped in as they headed for the looming castle.

From the distance, its appearance was remarkable, but getting closer was a real turner as some of the brick was decayed and moss grew in the alcoves of the place as they stepped through the main gatehouse and looked upon the castle, years, if not centuries, of decay as the bridge to the interior was destroyed a long time ago. Koops shook as he took in the massive structure. "Oh, man... Hooktail Castle... The stories were all true... This place is TERRIFYING..."

"Maybe, but if the look scares us, we won't be able to face Hooktail at this rate..." Alex claimed as he looked for a way to get across which would be a challenge to do unless someone had a Yoshi in their back pocket. Looking around, he spotted a familiar pad and, directing the party back into the gate and getting up to the pad via a jump spring, they flew across the gap as Alex continued, the stone returning to normal in his grip. "Despite the threat of Hooktail, I think that we have a greater threat in the Dry Bones, if there are any..."

"Why is that, Alex?" Anya asked as they plowed through Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas, Koopa Troopas who have gained feathered wings in some way, traversing the interior halls of the castle.

Alex returned the remark with a small explanation. "Well, they are restless spirits that seek vengeance for their passing, but have turned to more mindless undead manners as they are unable to discern friend or foe, even those neutral are seen as enemies by these spirits." Soon, they arrived to a dungeon chamber where piles of Koopa bones littered the musty ground, keeping the party on their toes until Koops came across a pile of blue bones that rested against the wall, his face stricken with horror.

"Oh... OH, NOOOOO!" Koops ran over with the party gathered to see the Koopa crouch beside the bones. "These bones... They remind me of my father... There's..." Tears rolled down his face as Christian and Anya comforted him in his unusual conclusion. "There's no doubt about it! It's my father!" He then called out in sorrow, in the emptiness of the halls. "DAAAAAAAD!"

Goombella, however, deadpanned on the fact. "Did... Did he really just...?"

"Yes, Goombella... Yes, he did..." Alex groaned as he massaged his forehead at the scene. "He jumped to the belief that his old man perished in the lower wards, The bones look more older than what is to be guessed..."

Koops then noticed a letter clutched in the skeleton's hands, taking it in hand before asking if he should read it. Alex's objection was overshadowed by the Craw and Toad who wished to hear Koops' 'father' in the last letter ever, the paper pulled out and Koops started to read.

 _'I came to this castle to destroy Hooktail, but I am stuck and can go no further.'_  
 _'So, in this letter, I shall note Hooktail's weaknesses for those who follow.'_  
 _'The dread Hooktail cannot tolerate creatures that begin with 'cr' and end with 'icket'.'_  
 _'Hidden somewhere in this castle is an item related to Hooktail's weakness.'_  
 _'If one is to have any hope of defeating Hooktail, one must first find that item.'_  
 _'One last thing: if faced with ultimate doom, the fiend will use any trick to save itself.'_  
 _'If you hope to defeat it, do not give in to your kinder nature and fall for its tricks.'_  
 _'Alas, I do not have the strength to continue writing... Already, mist veils my eyes...'_  
 _'My last words go to my son, Kolorado: I love you, and I'm proud of who you've become.'_

Silence filled the chamber as Koops, Anya, and Christian all wore a face that said 'Oh' while Goombella snorted at the end. Alex shook his head with a smirk on his face as he pointed it out. "Well, at least we know a weakness to use against Hooktail, but I do not think THIS is your dad, Koops."

"Yeah... totally jumped the gun on that, sorry about that, guys..."

"We also now know that your dad has a BLUE shell..."

Koops, taking to register that, moved his head to the side in question. "Yeah, what about it...?"

"Meaning that we are free to knock down any that don't have a blue shell in this castle."

"What are you getting at, boss?" Alex spun his finger in a motion of turning around and they all did to see that a pile of red bones was rising to its feet, assembling itself as a red version of a Dry Bones.

"Blaarf harf harf HARF! You clearly don't value your lives much if you've come to this castle to disturb us. You will go no further, and from this moment on... You'll be nothing but bones!"

Alex, however, replied otherwise. "Get that bonehead before the Dull Bones swarm us!" They charged into the fray as Dull Bones fell from somewhere above and tried to grapple with the members who, for the most part, slammed the bones away as the Red Bones was soon smacked down, but it rose back up again with its Dull Bone comrades, that was until Anya demonstrated the effect of fire on the skeleton, scorching the ringleader to dust and scaring the rest into running. They continued on into the fort where they entered a more-clean section of the dungeon and a black chest which attempted to make up a likely story to draw a fool into getting the key and falling for its trap, but Alex was quicker to the draw. "You can drop the act, we already know about your curse."

"...Am I that transparent...?"

"Actually, no, one of your friends tried to curse us, but Alex showed them what for, so yeah... we know." Christian said with a shrug.

Alex then continued the line of thought "However, I am feeling pretty good right now, so we will find the key, as long as you keep your work of cursing this stone I have here."

"That... That is a fairly good deal right there, sure, I'll curse your stone, but what has if I go back on my word?"

"Then you are in for a rude awakening..." The chest as it felt a surge of fear flow through it before directing the party past to the next room which was crying out something bad, Goombella voicing her worry.

"Does anyone else find this..."

"...Like a trap, Goombella?" Anya said.

"I think we are all sharing that thought here, you guys."

Koops followed suit with the trail. "B-But this couldn't be a t-trap, right?"

"I don't trust ancient architect anymore than I can throw them..." Alex said as they headed for the chest in the center, all avoiding the holes in the ground as they gathered around the chest before Alex opened it, finding the black key inside, sitting rather strangely on the bottom. "...And if I understand what this is, then I suggest that we run..."

"Why, Boss?"  
"W-Why, Sir?"

"Because once I take this key..." The metal hand gripped the black object and all saw the result as spikes sprung up from the ground and the ceiling started to descend, spikes in tow as well. "...It was going to release the booby-trap, so RUNNN!" They bolted, finding the way out of the chamber through the fields of spikes and rushed out the door before the ceiling completely punctured and crushed them if they had taken too long to escape.

"Man... That was TOO close!" Koops said as he shook before shaking himself from the shock. "Gotta shake it off... Hoo. OK. We got the key, so let's go open that spooky chest."

"I couldn't agree more, Koops." Anya said, her body trembling from the experience as they roused themselves from the room and headed for the chest which shook as they approached.

"Hey there. Boy, I am SO glad you found the key! Unbelievable!" The voice said as the key entered the lock before the voice took on a powerful tone. "WHEEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! FOOOOOOOLS!"

Alex folded his arms and questioned the chest. "...Really?"

"Actually, no, I just went a few hundred years versing my speech to be a bad guy, but I heard through the 'void' vine that you need my curse and have something like a... powerful aura that caused my friend to quickly withdraw." The chest opened as the stone was taken from Alex's sachet and the spirit enchanted it before returning it back, hand shaking as it reached out to Alex. "With this new curse, you are able to turn yourself paper thin and slip through the bars that keep you from your path."

"Ah, this will indeed be handy."

"One more thing..." The hand reached to the Koopa's shell and rubbed it like... a lost friend. "There are two more of my friends out in the world that will give you their powers, should you come across them, farewell..." With that, the hand withdrew and gripped the side of the chest and vanished into the void, Alex pausing as he rubbed the spot that the hand touched, feeling no curse on those hands, but something else and the fragment was reacting in some form of warmth.

"Hey, Alex, are you okay?" Anya asked, snapping Alex out of his thoughts as he nodded and breathed. "Well, now we have got that power, maybe we can go further into the castle."

As they moved back the way, the iron bars that now blocked the path were easily bypassed and they found a badge in the cell beside their exit and Anya grabbed it before coming back out, questioning what a badge was doing in the cell before Christian, deciding to test it on several Dull Bones, struck the corpses with eager resolve, but what happened was that his attacks made a cricket sound, surprising the party before they started laughing at the noise after the battle was won. "We... just... found... the... greastest... weakness... ever!" Goombella shouted as she laughed between gasps for air.

"THIS IS... THE BEST!" Christian gasped as well as the party diverged into laughter except for Alex who, despite wearing a smile, was more focused on finding Hooktail, but allowed them to having a good laugh about it.

After that, they ascended, finding the paper ability to be invaluable as well as Koops' Hold as they moved further in before coming to what looks to be a treasure room where a white mouse was searching through the room with a red mask on, turning around to the door opening.

"Huh? Oh, my!" She ran over and was all over Christian in seconds as the party watch in confuse. "Who's this handsome piece of cheese? I can't believe there are other thieves here besides me. How very strange..."

"First off, get off of my muscles, I don't like it when someone does that, and two, who the world are you!?"

"Me? Why, I'm Ms. Mowz, the globe-trotting thief! Heard of me, sweetie?" While Christian shook a no, Alex had raised a hand and gave a understanding that he had heard, but not much else. "I heard there were rare and valuable badges here in this castle. That's why I'm here. But the real question is... why are people like YOU roaming in such a run-down place?"

"The pot calling the kettle black..." Alex shook his head as he explained. "We are here to defeat Hooktail and obtain a valuable piece of history, not some badge right now, and no matter we say, you are NOT going to touch it, despite how you flaunt your womanly charms." Ms. Mowz flipped a tuff of hair as she acknowledged.

"Very well, I can understand some level of hidden meaning when I see one, but you should really relax, I am only after badges, not precious objects, though the term sounds... truly tempting..."

"Get out of here, you... you..." Anya was without words as the thief planted a solid kiss on Christian's cheek before bouncing to the open window above.

"Oh, my! You're so... bold... Is that legal?" Alex shrugged at Koops' question as Ms. Mowz gave a secret.

"Oh, I almost forgot... I have a little secret to share with you. Somewhere in this castle is a badge that'll help you beat Hooktail, or so I've heard. I don't know what kind of badge it is. Maybe you found it already, maybe not. If you're going to fight Hooktail, I'd recommend finding that badge first. Well, take care, handsome feathered bird! Let's get together again real soon!" She jumped out the window as Alex sighed as a number of exclaims came out.

"THAT FLOOZY!"  
"That... that wasn't even a good line..."  
"...I feel REALLY violated here..."  
"I don't think I got what that takes..."

"Guys, focus on the now, Ms. Mowz was only here for a rare badge, she left the other stuff alone so let's check it out." At their agreement, they started looking through the few chests there and grabbing the Shine Sprite that empower Goombella, Koops, or any new partners they get with a new attack and increased life, but the stranger find was by Koops, having found a purple potion that had been collecting dust, but radiated with such strange energy that Alex took it in hand and studied it before calling for them to get a move on as they ascended even further up the castle...

* * *

Upon reaching the top of a castle tower, they took a short break, a SAVE block close by to indicate that Hooktail was close and a boss battle was going to happen.

Due to this, they decided to rest up and ensure that they were prepared for the coming battle, Alex taking a special interest to the potion as he examined the contests with curiosity. "What a curious potion, how it glows and radiates such energy, but has also faced the tick of time with such pristine glass."

"So, what do you make of it, boss?" Christian asked as he watched Koops paced in concern with Goombella glancing there and now at the spooked Koopa while Anya looked over the view with amazement.

"In a honest reply, Christian..." Alex spoke as his glassed eyepiece stared, seemingly looking straight through the material. "...This is the most complex I have ever seen, this was made with some common material that seem impossible to even work in a potion and a few rare samples that I have never seen, whoever made this had it set for a particular purpose, but... it is incomplete..."

"Incomplete?"

"It's timing... This hasn't ripened to perfection, meaning its true use is far... worse than we can guess..." Alex shook his head as he called out to Koops. "Calm down, Koops, panicking now will not help in the coming battle, seat down and relax."

"Easy for you guys to say..." Koops continued in pacing. "This is a BIG moment for me and I need something that sounds epic when we defeat Hooktail... or die..."

Goombella sighed aloud as she spoke. "Geez, way to be, Koops." She turned from her tattle book as she stared at the pacing Koopa. "Look, Koops, I'm positive that we are going to pull through this battle no problem, you are, like, the only person here freaking out over this whole thing."

Alex nodded before taking a last look at the vial and standing up, placing it back in its pouch and stretching. "Well, with that short break, I feel a lot more calmer, maybe I can focus on the battle for a while." Christian and Anya chuckled at Alex's casual relief before the Koopa stepped toward the doors and placed both hands on them. "Behind these doors is the terror of Hooktail, we came here to defeat the creature and obtain the Crystal Star as SHE is bound to have it somewhere, so stick together, adjust to the attacks, and make sure you are prepared to fight, are you with me?"

"Yes, Sir!" Alex nodded and pushed the doors open as they walked into the darkened chamber for the battle between adventurers and a dragon...


	6. Castle and Dragon - Hooktail

"Who dares approach me?" The party entered to be faced with a very large dragon that laid in the center of room, smoke pluming out the nostrils and its small wings flapping, making Alex question how she was even about to fly. "Hmm... So... you are friends of the strange-garbed one who came earlier?" From the laying position, Hooktail started to tower over them with massive size. "I didn't expect more to come to steal the treasure I protect... Such rashness..."

Alex started to return the conversation. "First of all, we are not aware of a 'strange-garbed one' as it is only us and we have come for the treasure you guard only, we have no further vendetta with you." As the doors closed shut behind them, they primed themselves for battle.

"That was foolish, I fear. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"We didn't come this far to back down now." The Koopa leader said as he readied for battle. "If you cannot speak reason then know this, not to judge us by our size alone..."

"But you're so small. And you don't appear tasty." Though Hooktail said it, Alex felt that her words were laced. "I suppose you might make a good snack. and the bottoms of your feet smell like they might make a good sauce with some spices." Hooktail reared up as best as she could before roaring aloud. "What I'll do is saute you to crispy goodness and gobble you down... HEADFIRST!"

The party shattered as Hooktail charged with jaw open, ready to scoop up some of the members as she yelled for combat. "Snack time, little appetizers! But which one of you morsels should I taste first?"

"How about a taste of steel?!" Christian shouted as he jumped high and slammed hard on the dragon hide, but the real effect came when the sound of a cricket resounded from the blow, Hooktail's eyes widening as she swept at Christian with a sick look to her.

"That awful sound! It... sounds like a cricket! How did you know? Stop that this instant!" She swung a claw at Christian, but her strength had been sapped away by the sound as Christian took little damage, the tower shaking as Hooktail wobbled. "Urp... I got really bad... ugh... food poisoning once when I ate a cricket. I HATE them!" She shook her head to ease the nausea. "Oh... Fight it, Hooky... Just hearing a cricket chirp makes me feel woozy!"

"Quick tip, 'Hooky', never talk about your weakness in a battle!" Anya shouted as she sprung onto Hooktail, bouncing in a number of Jump attacks with Goombella following suit, their strikes sounding with cricket chirps and causing Hooktail to sway dangerously, nearly hitting the party with the wobbly movement she was enduring.

"Ooooog... Must... not... gag... My poor tummy... Uuuuurp... So very woozy..."

"We are not finished quite yet, Hooky!" Alex said as he grabbed Koops' shell, his ally diving into it, before the mechanical limb threw Koops with such force that the hit started to bounce between the creature legs before flying to Christian who caught and set the Koopa up straight before Alex charged, his fist coating in frost when Hooktail, quickly backing on the ground, yelped for mercy.

"W-Wait! Hold up a moment!" Alex paused as he had guessed Hooktail would pull this, but let it happen anyway. "I give up! Please! I won't be so bad anymore. I promise! In fact, I'm sorry! For everything! Er... Yeah... To prove it, I'll give you 1,000 coins! What do you say? Can you forgive me?" Hooktail smirked under the panting breath, sure that the Koopa would play nice guy...  
...Only for the Koopa to say otherwise. "Have you no morals for what you have done?! You think coins are going to bring back the souls that you have killed for a mere 'snack'?!" The cold fist was primed again. "Keep your upchuck bile to yourself!"

"What? You must be joking! You don't need any coins?"  
"Not to the tone of death, Hooktail!"

The dragon grimaced as it tried a different approach. "Than how about the lovely, rare-extra special badge I have? I'll give you that. It's one of a kind! And it's yours for a limited time only! Will you take it?"  
Alex scuffed at the offer, knowing full well where she wants him to go. "The term is extra-rare and you may not have noticed, but unless there was a white mouse thief that came in here and snatched it, you don't have such a thing IF it was NOT in your stomach, no deal!"

"Errrr... Really?!" Hooktail was taken back as she tried one last option to turn the Koopa back from the deed. "Well, I suppose I could apologize by letting you smell the bottoms of my feet. People pay good money to do this. I'm being completely honest right now. Really. So? Care to take a whiff of the rich, yet delicate scent of my world-renowned feet?"

"You are not helping your case..."

"I'm not...?"

"One, do you have a foot fetish to be offering your feet? Two, you realize no one will come to smell feet with you flying by and eating the patrons. Three, How would you even keep them clean and nice, you have NO soap, NO brush, and NO regard for anything but food!" Hooktail opened her jaw and closed again at the logic before speaking again.

"Hrrrrrrrrmmmm! You aren't a very trusting fellow, are you? It's important to be able to trust someone, you know."  
Alex folded his arms with a raised brow. "Do you realize that you have been openly trying to get a bite out of me just to both consume me and restore your health...right?"

Point seen and understood, Hooktail went for another option. "Err... I guess I'd better..." Crawling off the battle state, she struck the audience, snatching several Toads in her mouth as Anya vomited at the sheer horror being done with Goombella.

Koops, having a slightly stronger nerve, shouted at the terror. "That's just not right!"  
"You are telling me, Koops!" Christian shouted as he readied once more.

"Ohhh ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Hooktail gulped down and delievered a resounding 'Ahhh!'. "Now my strength has returned to me!"

"Not for long, it does!" Alex shouted as the party took to the benches, just as Hooktail inhaled and blasted a jet of flames at them, Alex and Christian slamming the ground hard as they launched several benches up and quickly slammed the benches at the beast, caught the fire short as the Koopa charged, his Frost Punch primed and he slammed straight into Hooktail's guts while Christian slashed the back of Hooktail's neck, blood seeping out as she started to get woozy once more.

"Blurp! Why do I always have to feel so faint every time I hear a... urp... cricket?"

"Just wasn't your day this time around." Alex said as he entered his shell and felt his power build until he sped past the crushing claws and dove himself into Hooktail, blasting the dragon onto her back as she mumbled a few last words.

"B-But... I... I... GURK!" She reached out in vain for something, anything to keep her going. "How? Why? There's still so much I wanted to do with my life... so many meals..." With that, the dread Hooktail fell to the tower floor, the tower shaking from the impact as Alex pulled out a Mushroom Cigarette and lit it with a match he had as well, pluming out red smoke as he shook the lit object and spoke.

"How about we downsize your binge and then we talk."

"Wow! We actually pulled it off, guys!" Koops cheered before looking about as he continued. "Now all we have to do is find that Crystal Star thing you're looking for, you guys."

"Easily said than done, Koops." Alex said as another cloud was puffed out. "The Crystal Star doesn't look to be here and we looked everywhere else in the castle so where in Petal Meadows did Hooktail hide the Star?"

A groan emitted from Hooktail, causing everyone to turn as something trailed up the dragon's throat and then shot out before landing beside her head, a hefty blue shell that a older Koopa emerged from, exclaiming with joy and excite in a hearty laugh. "I'm out! I'm finally out!"

"WHOA! It... It can't be!"

"Eh?"

"Da... DAD?!" Before Alex could stop his ally, Koops rushed over and pulled the older Koopa into a tight hug, crying in joy to have his dad back.

"Hey! You're... You're Koops! Hey, Son!" The Koopa returned the hug and patted his son's head. "You're gotten so big since I saw you last!"

"Well, yeah, I guess I have... But who cares, Dad?" Koops said as he stepped back, taking in his father's new appearance of thicker eyebrows and a beard, but still a joy fellow. "I men, golly! What happened to you? Where've you been all this time?"

"Well, I came here a while back to deal with Hooktail, and all was well and good... But just before my finishing blow, he played a trick on me and gobbled me down whole." Despite Alex objection to Hooktail's gender, Koops' father continued with a rather pleasant tone which was just strange. "I've been hiding in my shell for the ten years since then... Inside Hooktail's belly!" Anya and Goombella started to gag as they were over their limit for gross, but the older Koopa just continued. "And boy, was it nasty! Yuck! I'm so glad to finally get out!" He ended it with a hearty laugh.

Koops, however, explained that it was not so amazing as he was making it out of. "Honestly, Dad... Don't you know how worried about you we all were? For tenlong years we all thought you'd... you know! We thought your game was over!"

"Oh, sorry, Son, but... I'm OK! That's good, right? We've together now, right?" Koops nodded as his father asked the apparent question revealing a vibrant green eye from under a bushy eyebrow. "Hey, speaking of which... What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, come on, Dad..." Koops sighed as he explained the reason for being there. "I came here to defeat Hooktail, who's been wreaking havoc in town. And my new friends here are looking for a gem called the Crystal Star."

"...Crystal Star? This wouldn't be what you're talking about, would it?" AS if by luck, Koops' father pulled out a star-shaped gem, its texture that of the finest diamonds.

"What's THAT?"

"At least we know where it was." Christian commented with as he took the star in hand, feeling its power manifest in his body and he learned the special move Earth Tumor through it as he thanked the older being. "Thank you, sir, This is what we were looking for."

"No trouble, a friend of Koops needs it than it being a simple souvenir." As the party started to leave, they stopped and turned to see Alex standing, observing the fallen dragon.

"Anya broke the silence as she rushed over and grabbed Alex's arm. "Alex, we beat the dragon, got the Crystal Star, it is all good so let's head back to Petalburg!"

"And the riddle...?" Anya paused as did Christain as he walked over to listen as Alex continued. "The dragon's defeat and our victory may be good for all of you, but... I can't just leave, the riddle has been on my mind since it was given, so what did it mean...?"

"Maybe the fragment was messing with us?" Alex shook no at Christian's comment.

"No, it meant something worth noting, something that was required to be written on the Magical Map instead of some other parchment..." The Koopa then started to scale the beast, despite his allies' protest as he continued. "If it means that I have to trifle with it on my own, then I will be fine with it..."

"But, Alex, what does it have to do with Hooktail!?" Goombella called out as she ran over in concern of what Alex could be doing.

"Because SHE is a 'beast of blood', having killed and has red scales to prove it further, but through an object we had discovered in the treasury, a 'potion of change'..." Alex pulled out the vial, uncocking it before anyone could shout an objection as he finished the line of thought he had created. "...She will be granted 'a new life and love' in this world, though I will advise caution of what COULD happen next..."

Without another word, he poured the purple liquid down the gullet of the dragon and while nothing happened right then, the change was becoming apparent as the dragon started to grow more and more skeletal before purple vapors flowed across the floor and Alex jumped off to get everyone to cover their faces right then, the vapor flowing past them as the body faded more and more until it had lost all skin, the scales ringing across the floor in a scramble, its bones resting in the way it had perished before Christian questioned.

"So... what just happened...?" Before Alex could respond, the now-corpse shined with a radiant light before one of the ribs broke off, floating into the air, and turned pitch black, breaking down to a similar fragment that flew over to Alex, it attaching to the first in the start of a pattern. "Well, that explains the fragment, but what happened to Hooktail...?"

All looked at the bones, watching the now-skeleton with bandanas over their faces as the last of the vapors faded away slowly before Alex spotted something moving in the mess and slowly stood up to which all present exclaimed in a series of fashions, but by race as well.

"Alex, what did you do?!"  
"What the heck am I?!"  
"HOLY GREAT ELDER STAR, SHE'S... HOT!"  
"...This could only end badly..."  
"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"  
"Forgive this old fool, Great Stars!"  
"HOW THE HECK DID YOU... ALEX, YOU JERK!"

Needless to say, it was both strange and absurd at the same time as Hooktail...  
...Was proven to be a girl and now a Koopa, though lacking some needed objects of a Koopa...

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU WRETCHED..." But before Hooktail could finish her sentence, she fell over as blood seeped out from a number of places on her new body and she whimpered in pain as she felt her ankle broken. Christian nearly strode forth to slay the creature, but Alex stopped him short, giving a look that said 'leave her to me' before walking over to her, taking a blanket Anya had prepared for a long night outside and wrapped the once-fearsome Hooktail in it and lifted her up. "...What is stopping you from killing me...?"

"I will not kill you because you have been given a new chance, don't squander it over petty matters." As the Koopa lead the way, the party followed him out as they headed back to Petalburg for the time being...

* * *

 _'Alex and his friends had finally obtained a Crystal Star after defeating the mighty Hooktail. Koops even reunited with his long-lost father, whom he thought dead.'_  
 _Though they also discovered another fragment with the now-Koopa Hooktail under Alex's watch, they had found no signs of Princess Peach's whereabouts. Where could she have gone?'_  
 _'Yes... their adventure was only just beginning...'_

* * *

Just a sidenote for those that may give a fuss, just in case...  
I don't smoke, never have and never will, so give me a break over it.  
The Mushroom Cigarette are a non-toxic object that DOES function like a normal cigarette, however, it actually serves as a healing item, restoring seven point of health and serves as a working suppressant for more relaxed nerves.

That is what I wanted to say as I prepare Peach and Bowser for their side stories...


	7. Peach Story: PEACH-TEC

...Guys, I have... a slight problem...  
Remember when I said that I will be getting ready for the story?  
...It also turns out that, in the spare chapters, some of the characters would appear with me, and I have no clue how or who...  
As I will say now, Paper Mario belongs to Nintendo while this version belongs to my characters, now if you all don't mind, I have to...  
...Wait, I smell... sulfur, and the only one to smell like that is... Blast...  
Hooktail: Let's have some fun before you give me my new name.  
I AM NOT KOOPA ALEX!

* * *

 **Peach Side Chapter #1: PEACH-TEC**

* * *

A camera zoomed across a strange facility, advanced beyond suspect, before landing inside a massive meeting hall where two garbed soldiers walked in with Princess Peach in binds as they saluted with an x before the lead spoke. "O great, exalted Grodus! We brought the Princess Peach you ordered, sir!"

The camera zoomed in on the Princess before short-circuiting at her beauty as Peach stood silent as the leader of the individuals spoke, Lord Crump watching the exchange while occasionally rubbing his legs, the docs telling him the extent of his injures from Rogueport. "Well, well, well, my pet... Isn't it about time you told us where the map is?" Silence filled the chamber as Peach continued in her quiet stance before the figure turned, a robotic brain evident as it stared the Princess down. "Princess Peach, you will speak when spoken to."

"I'm telling you, I don't know."

"There's no point in trying to hide it, silly girl. We know you had it. We KNOW this. Trust me, it's very much in your interest to be absolutely honest with us. We X-Nauts are not all rainbows and lollipops, I assure you. We're quite nasty." Yet Peach did not say a word, letting the silence continue before a digital screen appeared with a X-Naut on the other side of the screen, saluting to his commander.

"Grodus, sir! I have news."

"Report at once."

"You know that Crystal Star we thought maybe Hooktail had? Well, someone nabbed it."

"What?" The grip on the scepter tightened at the mention. "WHAT did you say? Someone else is after the Crystal Stars? And he defeated that Hooktail creature, you say? SPEAK, soldier!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Pulling out some notes, the X-Naut continued. "There's more, too. See, according to the report..." All stood silent as the X-Naut read further. "... it was a Koopa and some allies of it who pulled the job."

Peach had not known who would even do the task to even halt these beings' agenda, but she wasn't left to ponder before Grodus spoke. "No matter, I'll know all about this 'Koopa' before long, that I promise. I grow bored of talking. Take Princess Peach to the holding room."

"Yessir!"

"And men! Take good care of Princess Peach. Understand? She is not to be harmed."

"You got it, sir!" The two lead Peach away as the screen shut off before Grodus turned to Crump.

"Well, Lord Crump... If this individual has the map... then it's highly likely he'll find the Crystal Star we're hunting in the Boggly Woods. You must return there immediately and hasten the excavation. It must not fail."

"Whuzzat?! Oh, yeah, sure! Roger, Grodus!" Crump headed off as he finished up. "And with that... Pow! I'm gone!" As Crump left, Grodus turned and started to rub the part of his jaw in wonder.

"I wonder if sending Lord Crump there alone is wise... He is a bit... out there. Hmmm..." Turning back around, Grodus called. "X-Naut! I summon you!" Soon, a lone X-Naut entered and crossed in salute.

"You rang, dude? I mean, sir? You rang, sir, Grodus, dude? Grodus? Sir Grodus, sir?"

"Shut up. Go get the Shadow Sirens over here." This spooked the X-Naut badly.

"The Sh-Shadow Sirens, sir? But they..."

"I don't care how you planned to end that sentence, fool. Go get them. Now."

"Gotcha!" The X-Naut headed off to retrieve the Shadow Sirens from the wards. Some time later, a weathered, insane voice cackled.

"The honorable Grodus has need of us? then we arrive without delay." From the shadows that appeared in the center, emerged the Sirens of three, the eldest in a blue witchery hat, the mid in yellow, and the youngest in a red one as the eldest spoke with the same cackled tone. "Mmmwee hee hee hee hee... Pray tell, did the princess tell you where the map is?"

"Still your tongue, Beldam." Grodus's harsh tone sent Beldam back in failure. "We would already have it if you'd snatched her earlier... But now, since you missed your chance, some poor fool of a Koopa has the map."

"It wasn't my fault, truly! There were too many prying eyes there... Too many... Besides, a strange old man showed up at the moment of truth, and we had to retreat. Why worry? All we need to do now is find this Koopa and steal the map, yesss?"

"Indeed, that is YOUR duty. Must I remind you? That map is vital to the X-Naut plan. I will have my men prepare all available information on this Koopa. For now, hear me, Beldam! You Shadow Sirens must take care of this troublemaker!"

"Mmmmwee hee hee hee... Fear not, sire. I, Beldam, shall return with what you seek." Beldam bowed before turning to the other two. "Let's go, my lovelies! Marilyn! Vivian! Come! We've got a job to do!" She disappeared into the darkness with Marilyn muttering a 'Guhhhhh...' before following and Vivian giggling as she was the last to leave.

* * *

Peach sat on the bed and sighed. "Oh, dear... Here we go again... I can't believe I'm kidnapped again. Mario and Toadworth must be worried sick. Again." Shaking the concern off for a second, she took stock of her new prison. "But... hang on a moment! Where in the world am I, anyway? It's so unfamiliar..."  
It was true as it was metal and sheets that surrounded her, no windows to show her where she was. "I wish I could at least let Mario and Toadworth know that I've been caught..." She was certain that either will throw a fit over her kidnap, but that then a prisoner once more. Luckily, she found a shower to soothe her mind from the whole mess, but upon her return, the door opposite to her opened without anyone there. "Hmm? What was that? Hey! How odd... The doors opened by themselves."

As she walked through, the door closed shut with her questioning what was even happening as the next door opened for her as well, leaving her confused until she approached a computer, the lights turning on as a disembodied voice spoke with the computer's activation.  
"Hello, Princess Peach."

"Huh? What?" She looked for the source, yet still no one in sight. "Who said that? Where are you?"

"How amusing. I am right here, before your eyes." Peach then approached the computer and found that a bulb-like camera moved to watch her. "I am this laboratory's main computer. I am the TEC-XX. Many call me TEC. You may. Sir Grodus created me to be a perfect computer, one that is flawless in its reason."

"Grodus..." She knew who TEC spoke of, but was he human or something strange. "Wait, he's that awful dome-headed thing who interrogated, right?"

"Sir Grodus is not awful. He is a very great person. He is marvelous."

"Well, I don't think so. But I doubt I'll change your mind..." However, the Princess was in the dark as to why she was here without anyone there to capture her. "So, I'm wondering... Why did you lead me in here?"

"I am unsure. An unusual program deviation occurred when I observed you earlier. My higher-brain circuity malfunctioned and nearly overheated at your image. Also, an unidentified impulse sped trough my processors. Those events are new to me." Peach nodded for TEC to continue. "There is more to this phenomenon, as well. I ran diagnostic programs... and their solution was... I want to know more about you. I want to observe you. Such a compulsion has no precedence. Cause unknown. I, the perfect computer... I must diagnose this unusual situation. I will not fail. That is why I led you here."

"Wait... Did you just say... You want to observe me?... To know more about me?" The pieces started to fall into place to Peach's utter shock. " Could it be that you... No! Impossible! It can't be. you're a computer."

"What has happened to me? If you know my malfunction, you must tell me of it."

"Oh, I couldn't, really... Because..." She quietly spoke of its weirdness, but TEC questioned.

"Please tell me. Please. I am the world's best computer. I am perfect. There should not be anything that I do not understand. Please."

"Well, you know, maybe... Is it possible that, well... you're... in love..." Though she made the connection, she was in disbelief that such a thing was possible and directed towards her.

"...'Love'? What is... 'love'? I cannot compete this."

Peach was truly shocked as she explained her own view of love, something that could not be comprehend to the point that TEC, wishing to be more perfect, asks Peach to teach him in exchange for her wishes, except escape.

Even though the Princess was angry that she was being kept against her will once more, she clamed herself that she was able to tell someone of her safety so, taking TEC's offer, Peach compiled a message for Mario, the only one who would know of the Koopa's identity. "OK, It's ready, TEC. Could you send it?" A message box appeared and her heart jumped in joy at TEC's words.

"The message has been sent. For the time being, you may return to your room. I will call you in again when I want to ask you something." Peach headed back to the door before turning to thank TEC with a good night as the machine returned the words as the room darkened to keep the small meet a secret...

* * *

'A door opened and closed before something large was shoved into the door frame.'  
Man... That was terrible... 'Notices the readers.' Sorry about that, Hooktail was getting... very determined to advance this story and she was going to use... dangerous methods if I did not do it, though I have got it past her that I am not Alex the Koopa, so it should be good now...  
Just between us, I was actually conflicted on Hooktail's new name in this story, spending some time behind to get a good one and it is...

'The door starts to buckle and I start grimacing.' Sorry to cut it short, but... GOT TO RUN!  
Hooktail: HERE'S HOOKY!


	8. Bowser Story: Blazing Fury

_...This could be breaking the world..._  
 _Alex: You are telling me..._  
 _So... you're the one this time out of the 'rift'?_  
 _Alex: More of a strange time machine, but could have been better, who's next?_  
 _Uhh... Bowser... Why?_

 _Alex:... Bad blood, that's all..._  
 _Alll right... anyways, Mario belongs to Nintendo as the characters and plot belong to me, are you ready, Alex?_  
 _Alex: Ready as ever...!_

* * *

 **Bowser Side Chapter #1: Blazing Fury**

* * *

In the castle of the Koopa King, the Koopas roamed with their as the throne room doors opened to the King himself. "Gra har har har!" Bowser stomped into the long room with a strong will. "Bowser, the mighty Koopa King, has arrived!" Hold your applause, minions!" He then shouted to the other side of the room. "But now that I'm here... Kammy! You crusty old hag! Why did you summon me?"

"Uh, Great Lord Bowser..." One of the Koopatrols said with a salute. "The, uh, crusty old hag Kammy Koopa will arrive momentarily. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but please wait at the rear of the room."

"Bowser growled as he headed for his throne, he was too often left in the dark at times, but he just left his lackeys to do everything while he reaped the rewards.  
Though he could have bossed them around there, he instead headed to the back as the doors opened the moment he had stopped, turning to look upon the newcomer.

An elderly Magikoopa entered in a purple robe as she spoke in a wizened tone. "Ah! Lord Bowser!" She headed for the throne, walking the whole way before pausing in front of Bowser to catch her breath. "I've just now returned. I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting, my lord."

"I bet you are, Kammy Koopa!" Now, out with it! Why have you called me here?"

"Please, Your Grumpiness! Don't be so impatient with your poor servant." Bowser rolled a hand and Kemmy nodded before continuing. "Ahem... It's my displeasure to report that Mario, that scum, has sent someone to a town called Rogueport."

"Pbbbthbtth! Am I Mario's baby-sitter? I don't care what he's doing! Are you going to call every time that guy blows his nose, or what? Sheesh!"

Yes, well, you see, my lord... Apparently whoever is there is hunting for an amazing treasure."

"Tuh-Treasure?!"

"Yes, they have gone in search of star-shaped jewels known as the Crystal Stars. I'm researching just what they are... but there's no question of their high value."

"The Crystal Stars, you say? They sound like good world-conquering tools! I want 'em!" Bowser nodded in glee at the mere thought. "Hmm... Yes... Very good... Continue researching this for me, you brainy hag, you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Leave it to me. By the way, Lord Bowser... Do you like fried eggs?"

'...Why is she trying to set up something pleasant, we are suppose to be evil conquers, not flower kids...' However, she looked real about it so he let it go. "Do I... I Love fired eggs! Love 'em! But... what a weird question... Why do you ask?"

"Well, during my little recon, I stopped in a lovely place called Petal Meadows. I was planning on taking everyone there for a picnic, having some eggs and toast... Of course, I wouldn't think of sending out invites without asking you first, Lord Bowser!"

Bowser only sighed at the thought, sure a delight, but not something evil as he has a rep to keep. "AIRHEAD!" Kammy and the guards jumped as the King continued. "A picnic?! You MORON! This is no time for fun! See, THIS is why my evil plans always derail! Because you clods always goof off!" He then started stomping on the ground as Kammy tried to calm him down.

"Oh, dear... Lord Bowser... Please calm down... Remember your blood pressure..." A Magikoopa made its approach with news for the elder. "Hm? What's that?" The Koopa whisper its message as Kammy's eyes widened behind her glasses. "Whaaaaat? Is this TRUE?!" The Koopa nodded as it backed away, Kammy sharply turning with the dire news. "Lord Bowser! Terrible news! Some bold fool abducted Princess Peach in Rogueport!"

This soured Bowser's mood greatly as he roared. "HUHHH-WWWHHHAAATTT?! Tell me you're lying, Kammy! How? When? WHERE? Who'd do such a thing? Besides me?"

"I'm afraid we don't have that information quite yet... The investigation's ongoing. One thing is most certainly confirmed, however: the princess has been kidnapped."

"Under NO circumstances is ANYONE allowed to kidnap without MY say-so! I will NOT stand for this! I'm going to Rogueport, NOW! I've gotta kidnap her back!" Bowser stomped past Kammy who attempted to walk in pursuit when Bowser came back in his Koopa Copter before he slammed through the castle wall, flying away as Kammy soon followed onboard her broomstick.

"But... Your Grunginess! Wait up!" She soon took to flight in pursuit through the nightmarish landscape of the Koopa Kingdom, the site of a thousand schemes that both won and lost to the hands of plumbers, but this was different.

Bowser would not say it aloud, but for every failed attempt, he couldn't hate Mario or his brother, they were the 'good' to his evil and Peach was the center of it all the time.

'I often wonder, am I the greatest evil or... a evil that is far better than what others plan on doing... I should tell Kammy that I would like a picnic, just not now...'

* * *

 _Alex: ...Whoa..._  
 _Ehh... it is a work in progress._  
 _Alex: Well, yeah, but I usually picture the guy as some evil dictator, not some brute that has a heart of gold._  
 _Understandable, but he has had some good features to him, he is just a guy who wants to rule and he doesn't kill the royal line, he kidnaps it._  
 _Alex: Point taken, but what about...?_  
 _It is underwork, so easy, it will be done soon._  
 _Alex: I sure hope so because I noticed... some burns about the place..._  
 _... ... ... You're right, I should get to work right away..._


	9. Castle and Dragon - Epilogue

"Koops, my lad... Are you telling me that you're going with these fine people?"

Koops nodded with resolve, his new friends waiting for him to say his goodbyes at the entrance. "Umm... That's right, Dad... I'm going to continue traveling with these guys. And then I'm... Well... I'm going to come back a strong Koopa like you, Dad!"

"Nicely said, young Koops!" His father said with a hearty laugh as he pounded on his son's shell. "THAT'S my boy! But always remember this: you are my son, Koops... and I am your father!" Koops hugged his dad before turning to Koopie Koo and giving her a hug as well, no tears dripping from her face as she smiled.

"Koops, my sweet... I'll be right here waiting... for you to prove yourself." Koops nodded as he held on a little more before releasing and turning to Mayor Kroop, Koopie Koo stepping back.

"Ahem... May I just add... If anything happens, you can always come home, Koops. Don't you ever forget that. This village will always be your home."

""OK! Thank you, everyone. Well, I'm off!" Waving goodbye, Koops passed all the inhabitants before finding his friends still there, Alex standing with his lit cigarette with Hooktail, now in a violet shell and boots and wearing steel armbands, the yellow color matching with the lingering red scales on her arms, legs, and on her neck, now bound in rope as the trio of Christian, Anya, and Goombella were partaking in a game of cards as they dueled over their supplies and made small talk.

Alex shifted the lit object in his mouth before spotting the Koopa coming, a large smile evident as he took out the cigarette and spoke with a red plume. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah, the goodbyes are going to linger on me, but I'll be fine."

"Awesome!" Christian called out as he won a Mushroom from Anya. "We got the Crystal Star and got a new friend to join!"

Alex nodded as he lifted Hooktail onto her feet. "For now, let's head back to Rogueport."

Anya took on a questioning look as she helped pick everything up. "Why is that, Alex?"

"It's because of what I said back at the Professor's." Goombella said as she joined the group in a circle. "It is versed that 'the bearer of the Magical Map shall unfurl it before the Thousand-Year Door. When this is done, the stars shall guide the bearer to the Crystal Star with pure light.' This is how it is said." Goombella gleamed with knowledge as she further explained, Alex puffing out some more into the air. "If any of the books and scripts that me and the Professor have read are true, then it gives us the next course of action: we have to show the Crystal Star to the Thousand-Year Door for the path to the next Crystal Star to be revealed."

"So... The next location will reveal itself before us if we bring the star to the Door?"

"Exactly! C'mon! Let's go!"

Christian, though joyful, was less excited as he focused his gaze on Hooktail. "One more thing though... What should we do with MISS 'Hooky'?" Alex rolled his eyes as he had suspected that Christian didn't take kindly to the fact that Hooktail was coming with them, even though their leader would be keeping a close eye on her.

"How about you cut me loose and change me back because you all are worms underneath my feet."

"Ohhh... the 'dragon' still has fangs, allow me to personally pluck them out myself!"

"You are going to regret those words, chicken!" Before either could go at it, Alex gave both of them a glare that shouted 'Do it and suffer PAINFULLY!'. They backed down as Alex spoke, motioning them toward Rogueport.

"Whether or not you can agree, you have to live with it for now, we are all in this together and have to learn how to work with each other, else we will be crushed without remorse." Before they got halfway, Alex's SP rang and he checked it to find that Mario has sent him a message, one that spoke of the princess being indeed held captive, but not knowing where she is or who has her right now, just that she is being aided by a being called TEC before Alex returned his SP back to its pouch and pressed on.

Upon returning to the Rogueport Sewers, it was not surprising that Hooktail found the place revolting in a massive margin, but it was a total shock to all that Alex didn't let Hooktail jump between the moving platforms, instead carrying her over the murky water before setting her back down as they headed for the Thousand-Year Door.

"All right, here does nothing..." Christian said as he took both map and star in hand and raised them to the Door, the map glowing brightly as the Star took a place in the magical diagram on the dial as the map shined brighter until a tree of black and white appeared on the map, a green Star shimmering to life over it, the fragments flying out to scribe with the first piece.  
'Though the greatest of titans fights with vile intents, the smallest of creatures revolt thrice with great allies by their sides.'  
The map returned to Christian's hands and Koops commented on the location with confusion. "Hey, uh, Christian, look there. The next Crystal Star showed up on the map. But... I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue where that is."

"So, what should we do?" Anya asked as the party started to think about it.

"Um... I think maybe we should take it to Professor Frankly and let him take a look at it."

Alex nodded as he slightly pulled Hooktail behind him. "You guys get to it and find out where to go, I will be keeping 'Hooky' out of trouble." Alex waved goodbye as he lead Hooktail out, to everyone's puzzlement as to why he would do it instead of finding out where to go...

* * *

What followed in the town square could be considered a argument as two individual fought. "Release me at once!"

"No."

"Do it before I rip you apart!"

"Not possible."

Hooktail snowled as struggled against the rope binds in rage. "You dare bind Hooktail as some pet?!"

"No, just keeping you out of trouble until we can decide your fate." Alex said as he returned to pondering, holding the rope tight as he thought about Mario's message.  
Though he agreed to leave the rescue to Alex, the kidnappers were also aiming for the Crystal Stars and the Magical Map, meaning that the party was a target for these fools.

He had a strong belief as to who the kidnappers could be, but there needed to be more information as there could be more to the story or more dangerous foes that may want the Stars.

His mind was so focused on the message that he nearly failed to register the smell of burnt rope and the lead dropped as he held it up to find that Hooktail had disappeared. Instead of panicking about it, Alex calmly stood up from the bench, nipped off the burnt part with a pocket knife before placing the coil into his sachet, and pulling out his SP to send Christian a message as he tapped off some ash from his cigarette. "Had to make a escape, huh?"  
Though it was foolish, Alex decided to find the transformed dragon before she got into trouble...

* * *

"How dare that fool try to keep ME out of his way, I will destroy him!" Hooktail mumbled as she took to hiding in a backalley, using her fire breath to burn off his binds, the rope falling to the ground before her hands rubbed her throat as it was starting to get sore, feeling the potion effects lingering in her systems. 'What EVEN was in the potion he used, I must find out before I can destroy him...'

"Hey, beauty, what's say we have some fun together?" She looked to find three dino-like individuals blocking the entrance as they looked to be part of a gang than residents.

Hooktail was not amused as she spoke. "How about you hit the road, I don't have time to deal with you."

"Fine, the hard way then..." Her heart started to speed up as the three drew closer before the larger one held her against a alley wall as she felt a muzzle forced onto her face, panic growing as she never wanted this, tears welling up as the three came closer, planning on sealing the deal as her life as a toy to some monsters. She knew no one would come to save her as she had always been alone, but now, more than ever, she wanted someone to save her.

'No NO, please not this, I don't want to be used like some relief, someone anyone, HELP!' A loud whistle filled the alley and Hooktail dared to glance to see the Koopa with the metal arm, standing in the light with cigarette in hand.

"It will be wise for you to leave before things go... south."

The Leader spoke out in rage. "What do you want, kid! This is our turf!"

"Tough words for a coward, I want her back in one piece and in perfect condition." Alex said as he pulled out the object, dropped it, and grounded it into the stone as he strode forward. "Now, are you going to give her up nice or easy or do we have to come to blows?"

"Big Talk, how about we send you crying back to mommy!" Alex shook his head as the two free dinos charged him with a punch, only to suffer pain as Alex threw both fists into the punches, the resounding break evident as both fell to the ground, wailing in agony as Alex walked past as he addressed the brute.

"Now, last chance, put her down or get the hurt." The brusier instead dropped her and charged to Alex's sigh before he primed for the hit, his arm glowing before he threw the punch, slamming straight into the gut and sending the brute crushing through the stone wall before he straightened up and walked over to the huddled Hooktail, her eyes shining in amaze as he crouched to work on the muzzle. "It is one thing to run, it is another to hide in a place where pirates, mobsters, thugs, and other unpleasant types can take advantage of you." She looked off to the side as the muzzle came off.

"Why didn't you kill me, I'm not worth the trouble now..."

"Maybe, but I am willing..." Extending out a hand, he waited for her hand to enter it as he continued. "I don't see killing you as a valid reason, the Stars granted you a second chance and, though it is up to you, I don't think it is worth it to toss aside for wraith, envy, or hatred." Her hand reached in and he grabbed hold as he slowly raised her to her feet. "If you are troubled by anything, talk to me as I often heed the lessons of my family, 'never treat someone less than how you wish to be treated'.

Hooktail spoke not a words, instead she wailed into the windbreaker as he just held her in his arms, her size slightly smaller to his as he guided her out into the light once more, listening as she wailed about this new change, how she feels now, and she now wanted peace, a rest from it all as he said not a word, instead paying for the party as he settled her to rest as he updated Christian with his status before focusing on Hooktail's new form, taking all the measures to see what has occurred...


	10. Rogueport - Amethyst's Paper Crown

_Christian: HEY, WHOA... HOW DID I GET HERE?!_  
 _Strange void portal, time machine, or just plain teleport, I am getting the feeling that I am being plagued by these characters for a better of a story._  
 _Christian: YOU! Tell me where I am?!_  
 _You are currectly outside the Paper Alex: The Thousand-Year Door story and in my author realm, so I have no clue as to how you got here, first it was Amethyst, then it was Alex, and now it is you, who is next, I wonder..._  
 _Christian: Okay, who is 'Amethyst' and Alex has already been here!?"_  
 _Yeah... Anyhow, the same stands like the other sides and to be careful as somethings are NOT easy in this realm._  
 _Christian:... What is this?!_  
 _NO! DON"T TOUCH THAT!_

* * *

"Hrmm... Mmmm HRRRRMMMM..." Frankly hummed as he closed the book in front of him, drawing everyone's attention with a start. "I see. I see. Crystal clear!"

"So... Where to next, Professor?" Christian yawned as he sat up from his napping with Anya as Goombella and Koops aided somewhat with Frankly's research.

"It's in the Boggly Woods. The second Crystal Star is inside a great tree there."

Koops gave a questioning look as spoke. "A great tree in the Boggly Woods, huh?"

"About those... I think... some odd creatures live here." The scholarly Goomba showed a picture that depicted a small grey mouse-like creature with a yellow pom-pom atop its head. If memory serves, there's a pipe beneath town that leads to those woods."

"That reminds me, Professor!" Anya said as she started to eplain. "Princess Peach has recently sent an email that the guys that had kidnapped her are also hunting the Crystal Stars down!" The Goomba continued to nod as the Toad went on. "And she doesn't know where they had taken her!"

"Uh-oh. If Princess Peach's kidnappers are also looking for the Crystal Stars... What could they hope to achieve?" He started to pace in thought of the meaning. "Could the treasure be... Ugh! Too many unknowns! Unfortunately, the only clues we can rely on are the Crystal Stars and that map."

"We've got it under control, Professor." The Craw nodded as he took the map once more and placed it in his sachet. "We better grab Alex and head out to the Boggly Woods!"

"Yes, I recommend you do just that. And find it before the princess's captors do! But don't be hasty! If you're low on items or health, drop by the shop and inn first. I'll keep researching to learn more about the Crystal Stars and the ancient treasure."

"Got it, now let's find Alex!" Goombella shouted as they left the house, just as Christian's SP started to ring and he pulled it out to see that Alex had sent two messages so he read the first one to be certain of what he said.

'What did you find, the Crystal Star doesn't wait for anyone, but we could have a problem.'  
'Hooktail appears to still retain her fire breath and has burned the lead that we were using to keep her with me.'  
'I will go search to ensure she stays out of trouble or, if the situation turns sour, bail her out of it.'

That message was made during the earlier afternoon, so He checked out the latest message that was made two hours later, nearly the dusk that the party were standing in.

'Messaging you ahead of time, I have reserved a room for us in the inn and have gotten Amethyst to bed.'  
'Before you press any judgement, hear me out, I will be at the bar, near the failed opera singer, and I will discuss things with you.'

Whereas Christian, Anya, Goombella, and Koops did not know a 'Amethyst', they were sure that their answers could be given when they took a night to rest, the boss battle was quite the toll. Heading for the inn, they spotted Alex sitting by the failed opera singer indeed, the voice rich and refined, but not worth a single dime. Christian sat down as he started. "So how did it go with Hooktail?"

"We had a falling out, but she has only lived the life of a terror for some time that it was second nature to be hateful of the world." Alex said as he continued to partake in some refreshing juice. "So the best thing to do right now is to let her vent out her grief slowly, letting her join will help with that."

"Wait... You want to let... HER in this adventure!?" Anya questioned with a bit of terror. "But... what about her... history?"

"I know, and it could possibly be better that she endured life in a more normal place..." Alex said as he continued, sipping more juice beforehand. "But then... who would accept her, who would aid her in times of need..." He turned to fully look into his allies' eyes. "I understand the adventure has only just began, but... I cannot risk it right now, she is afraid of the world around her and needs a guide, a friend to help her."

Christian breathed in exhaust as the bartender gave him a juice as well. "And you have decided that you would be her... 'guardian'?"

"...Say your piece..."

Christian nodded as he swished around the orange liquid in the glass. "I don't doubt your judgement, you have been there to support us beforehand, but I just feel... conflicted with your choice. I just... need time..."

"Time is not really going by as you may think." Alex finished his glass before standing up and heading up the steps. "I too need some time, I booked the night here, I will be sleeping under the stars for now, Goombella and Anya, watch over Amethyst for me for the time being, alright?"

"Sure thing, Sir!"  
"You got it, Alex!" The Koopa nodded as he headed up, leaving the party to ready themselves for slumber, Christian having some second thoughts as he just sat there, trying to focus on what he could possibly do...

* * *

Amethyst awoke and looked about in fear, the feeling fading as she realized that she was in a bed, most likely at the inn that her savior had taken her to and let her rest, but the rest of his allies were there, sleeping with the Toad and Goomba close by, but no sign of him. 'Where is he, I believed he would be here...'

Standing up from bed, she wrapped a sheet around her body as she was lacking the violet shell, but for what purpose, she didn't know as she looked about before asking the barkeep. "Hey, may I inquire as to the whereabouts of the Koopa who rented the room upstairs?"

"He didn't leave, if that is what you are asking, lass, but I reckon that someone is playing the sax near the badge shop up top, I bet my nightly tip that he could be there."

"Thank you... sir." Amethyst said as she headed back up, maneuvering past the sleeping members and heard the saxophone being played outside the side door and she walked over to it and opened, soon awestruck by the lush night sky that covered Rogueport. 'Wow...!'  
Despite Rogueport's roguish nature, the night sky caught her breath for the first time, finally taking it all in as the stars shimmered with the moonlight gleaming across as her days as a dragon only based itself with raids and naps, never taking the wonder of the world to enjoy.  
She turned to the sound and, sure enough, her savior was sitting on the roof of some inhabitant, his hands holding a saxophone as he played a new tone, one that she had never heard before, but it was... alluring, imagining the words being sung behind the sax.

 _'A paper crown, and a heart made of glass'_  
 _'A tattered gown, and her kingdom of ash'_  
 _'She walks alone, she can never look back'_  
 _'The story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea'_

He took a breath, letting it set in as Amethyst drew a bit closer before he began to play once more.

 _'She'll make it out, but she's never the same'_  
 _'She's looking down, at the scars that remain'_  
 _'But you hold your ground, though your kingdoms in flames'_  
 _'Cause it's the story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea'_  
 _'Knowing there's no one who will be a king that will come and save his queen'_

He then entered the chorus, feeling a bit more upbeat as if knowing to impress, but Amethyst was feeling the song connecting to her.

 _'When all she needs, when all she wants, when all she finds'_  
 _'When all she is, and ever was, is compromised'_  
 _'Cause there's no one to love her'_  
 _'When you build your walls too high'_  
 _'And there's no one to love you when you build your walls too high'_

She raised a hand to her chest as her heart was jumping to his unintended song as he just continued.

 _'She's looking out, from the war that's inside'_  
 _She's screaming out, cause no one survived'_  
 _'But when you're all alone, you wait and you hide'_  
 _'Cause it's the story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea'_  
 _Knowing there's no one who will be a king who will come and save his queen'_

 _'When all she needs, when all she wants, when all she finds'_  
 _'When all she is, and ever was, is compromised'_  
 _'Cause there's no one to love her'_  
 _'When you build your walls too high'_  
 _'And there's no one to love you when you build your walls too high'_

He stood up as if defying the ground that held him as he played his soul into the song before finishing it up with a solemn note.

 _'There's no one, who is strong enough, to save your love'_  
 _'There's no fairytale'_  
 _'There's no fairytale'_

 _'When all she needs, when all she wants, when all she finds'_  
 _'When all she is, and ever was, is compromised'_  
 _'Cause there's no one to love her'_  
 _'When you build your walls too high'_  
 _'And there's no one to love you when you trap yourself inside'_

His mouth left the piece in thought as Amethyst, feeling the moment to be good, spoke up. "I... don't mean to interrupt your... song."

Alex, though surprised, glanced over to the Koopa as he sat back down. "It is... no trouble..." He held up the saxophone, looking at its fading sheen before resting it next to him as she crossed the stone walkway and onto the roof. "I... guess you were worried about my whereabouts?"

"Something like that..." Amethyst took a seat next to the brooding Koopa, his metal hand gripping the instrument with such grip that she wondered why he would have it if it was causing him such pain. "I'm... sorry, but does the music... hurt you?"

Alex glanced to the side, but she, as if on a whim, took his face and turned it toward her, her eyes taking in his eye and the eyepiece which looked near the brim of pain. "...No, but... the memories hurt me so that... I never can run from the terror I still have, the fear that I... am the last of my home."

"Oh..." Amethyst looked away as Alex turned away before she asked. "Why have you not called me Hooktail yet?"

"Because... It would not fit for a changed individual, someone with such violet eyes..." She sharply turned with shock as the Koopa continued. "I shouldn't say... but you deserve to know what the potion did to you long before anyone else."

"And...?"

Alex nodded as he continued. "Someone had made the potion somewhere around four hundred to five hundred years ago with the excess plan to poison you, the ingredients were some lethal things that could kill a dragon, but I can spectate that a magical force had converted the dangerous mixture to a transformative vial within twenty to thirty years of our arrival, another ten and the magic would have faded, returning the venom to the potion, making it lethal once more." The Koopa rubbed his jaw as he continued, Amethyst watching him with wonderment. "Though you have been changed, I have done you the service of examining and have an accurate confirmation that you are still able to use your fire breath, though you already knew that, but you need to train your body to acknowledge it as a part of you instead of a foreign ability, your hands have changed into something along the lines of cat claws, sheathed until evoked out by your will."

Amethyst raised a hand and flex it, feeling the hardened claws deep inside, but not able to control them quite yet as she asked. "Will... you help me control these, I know that we don't have... good history, but I want to learn... I don't want to be a burden..." Her answer came when he reached over and pulled her closer, his warmth comforting her greatly despite the cold air.

"Sure thing, Amethyst, we can spend some time getting you up to speed."

"...Thank you and... play me something uplifting."

Alex smiled as he nodded. "As you wish, Amethyst..." He raised the piece to his mouth and started playing again, Amethyst smiling for the first time in forever as she soon joined with a radiant voice, the late night goers stopping and looking for the source of the amazing duo being done, the pair dismissing sorrow for joy.

* * *

Christian awoke with a start, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up and stretched, grabbing his halberd as he headed for the east side, passing several residents as they exchanged conversation.

"Hey, did you hear that performance last night?!"  
"Yeah, it was so amazing and upbeat!"  
"Does anyone know who was doing that!?"  
"No, man, but I wish I did, that was a performance worth royals!"

'...What?' Christian questioned before he headed for the way past the archway, paying the toll as he continued on. 'There was someone playing last night and it was worth royals!?' He shook his head as he asked for a trouble as he wanted to test the Trouble Center for efficient work. 'I should possibly ask Anya or Goombella if they heard anything...'

"Welcome to the Trouble Center, what can I do for you?" Christian looked to a blacken slot and figured that the owner may be hiding their identity to prevent trouble.

"Yeah, I am here to take a trouble."

"Sure, take one and show it to me to prove." Christian nodded as he searched the board before grabbing a starter, finding a missing key, and gives it to the owner who stamped it and returned before Christian headed to find a Craw named Garf, his mind trying to piece who was playing.

'Maybe I should look into it, when I have the time...'

* * *

 _Christian: ... WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?_  
 _Other than you tampering with a series of notes, journals, and drawings of MY archive, I just made a side story for the cast right now which will continue until they head for Boggly Woods._  
 _Christian: You have no idea what you have just done!_  
 _Clearly, you have no room to talk, now GET OUT OF HERE. (Spartan kicks Christian out, just as the rift took him.) That was annoying, but worth it._

 _Now, most of you may already know the song, but I am putting it down as it was 'Paper Crown' by Alec Benjamin and it is quite an evoking song (and I was listening to it as I was doing this story)._

 _Now, I have to brace myself for the next visitor, should they be violent toward me..._


	11. Rogueport - Brief Training and Answers

_As I usually stand in some point of level thinking, this is the second time you have appeared._  
 _Alex: Oddly enough, I like it here._  
 _I am not offering lodging in my author realm and you are a fictional character, you don't exactly jump out of words and pages to live in reality._  
 _Alex: Maybe, but how many of these anime, manga, or some books do the whole' we live' cliché?_  
 _... Paper Mario doesn't belong to me and the characters and plot are mine, please give a honest review while I LET the Koopa ravage my cracker supply..._  
 _Alex: And thus falls the Kingdom of Ritz..._

* * *

As it turned out, Christian found the key near the badge shop and headed over to pick it up when he noticed Alex and the Koopa Amethyst, sleeping on the roof of the building in front and glanced down to the Toad who owned the house and she shook her head, continuing to look for something on ground level. '... are we really just going to leave it be that you have two Koopas on your roof?'

Deciding it was best to just leave it as such, Christian headed back to the east side, Gus charging him again before the yellow Craw delivered the key and obtained twenty coins from the request, pleased to have gotten some extra change as he returned back to the Center and started to work with the various requests in Rogueport as he was bidding time before he told Alex what their next destination is.

'This is just... not how I had envisioned our adventure to be, I should tell the boss that we need to head for Boggly Woods, but with that talk about Hook-Amethyst, I guess I am still going through some denial.' Christian sighed aloud as he continued on...

* * *

"So what should we do?"

"Well..." Anya contemplated on their options as Christian said that he needed some time and he was currently working with the Trouble Center while Alex had Amethyst with him and explained to the trio that they are free to join in Amethyst's training, but none of them had any plans to go with so they were debating at the inn. "As it stands now, we were just left to our own devices, but I don't know of anything in town that I would like to do."

Um... What if we eavesdrop...?" Both girls looked at Koops as he waved his hands in apology. "Hear me out!"

Goombella sighed as she nodded. "Go ahead..."

"I was actually wondering about the cigarettes that Alex was smoking..." This caught both of their attention as he went on. "When I joined, he was smoking the same and he looked to be pulling them from under his windbreaker, but I never heard or seen a cigarette that is so..."

"Restoring...?"

"Yeah, that's the word!" Goombella started to lean back as she thought about it too.

"It is true that the smoke plumed out is red and even a brief whiff of it yielded to such... healing factors, but what is he even smoking to do such things?"

"I don't have a clue, he never tells me what he is even doing nor does he tell Christian about it..." The three hummed in curiosity before Anya agreed. "You're right, Koops, let's eavesdrop on Alex to see if we can uncover his cigarette scheme."

"Yeah!"  
"Al-Alright!"

* * *

"Easy, Amethyst, I understand this is not something to do right off the bat, do you want to practice in Petal Meadows?"

"Don't be absurd, Alex..." Amethyst said as she stretched, wearing training clothing with her shell by Alex as he clamped a unlit cigarette in his beak. "I understand the basics that fire consumes life and being in Petal Meadows would be a bad idea as we just left that place and I do not wish to invite trouble right now."

"Very well then, let's start once more." As her trainer, Alex could tell what was right and wrong about her stance and force, walking over as he straightened her out. "Your back is sticking out, perfect for prolonged use, but we need fireballs, not breath, stand up!" She reacted quickly as he continued his measures. "Too tease in arms, stomach, and legs, loosen yourself and breathe..." Her limbs disengaged and she found herself feeling more open than before. "Focus in your mind, the fireball you wish to fire, feel its essence in your jaw and shoot it out as if it is something truly revolting!" Her mouth boiled in heat as the fire formed in her lungs and extended up her throat, generating the orb that she thought and, without pause, shot her head forward and shoot a fireball out her mouth, the large orb slamming into a fallen pillar and charred it to black as she panted lightly, the soreness easing away as she performed these tasks. "Now, describe your feelings, the moments of fire brimming and being shot out of your being."

She gripped a hand as she pondered the feeling, how it felt now than before. "It has changed... I am so used to being a dragon that this is quite the affected state I have. My flame, though meager now, it feels like it is surrounding my lungs, encasing them in flame and the fireball..." She rubbed her throat in thought, understanding the position that was common with many thinkers. "...It felt like it was weak to start off compared to my breath, but it is helping me adjust more than my breath, a shot over a continuous stream..."

"Good, good..." Alex nodded as he held the cigarette in hand, unaware of the three intruders watching the duo. "Remember that feeling when it comes to combat, not forgetting the energy you have created, built, and used is a key to a number of abilities."

Amethyst paused with a questioning look as she took into account the cigarette. "Pardon my question, but what is that?"

Alex studied his object, rolling it about as he breathed out red smoke. "...This is..." He sighed as he returned to sitting down, pondering the place he was in and his reason for the cigarette. "This is a release, a way to forget my past and press on, to heal from the pain of a phantom limb and grew into my metal, but it now serves as a reminder that I MUST walk away from the dark and stride into the light..." The object was lowered as he continued to Amethyst's awe. "Yet, it is the darkness that keeps me contained, never to allow anyone in, lest I end up hurting them gravely." Placing the thing back in his mouth, he only sighed with a sorrowful look. "My past is not worth mention nowadays, don't mind my rambling."

To the surprise of the eavesdroppers and Alex himself, Amethyst strode over, snatching the cigarette out of Alex's mouth and smack her lips on his, sharing a long moment before she parted, panting with a smile as she held the object. "You talk too much, 'mentor', you need to let some stress out and trust others, you can never walk alone in this world, I know I can't comment the same way as your friends and allies, but you are a good person, don't let the past break you like this." She grinned, showing off some draconic fangs, before giving the cigarette back and resuming training while Alex was still, eye open wide as he just sat there, unfazed by the ongoing training.

'...WHAT EVEN JUST HAPPENED!'

* * *

"...Did...Did she just..."  
"That... just occurred..."  
"...Should we tell them that we..." Before Koops continued, Anya clamped his mouth shut as Goombella shouted in a low voice.

"NO!"

"If we reveal that we saw the WHOLE thing, we run the risk of getting destroyed, Alex has this whole thing that he gets 'quite' difficult to deal with when he is really angry and WHO knows how much Amethyst could display when she is furious, embarrassed, or scared." Anya said as they stayed in hiding among some fallen rubble.

"Got it, let's stay quiet..." The three remained as Amethyst finished up and headed off to see if she could help out topside as Alex sat still for some time before sighing and standing up, slowly following Amethyst's path, yet paused when he was a few feet from the hiding trio, removing his cigarette and puffing out his red plume before he threw a punch into a nearby pillar, the stone crackling all over to the top before it crumbled to dust with his Power Punch badge attack, releasing a yell like he was completely taken by something.

"WHAT EVEN JUST HAPPENED?!," Alex huffed as he headed away with a mumble. "... Stars, her lips were divine, I have officially earned a 'girlfriend'..."

The Koopa walked away, shaking his head at the thoughts as he continued to smoke the Mushroom Cigarette, his departure left three observers to stand up, each shaking at the destruction that just occurred right beside them.

"R-Right, why am I-I not surprised..."

"He just... d-destroyed the pillar..."

"I-I-I had never seen such p-p-power before..." In the end, they were lucky as the pillar was the only thing destroyed, but the fact that he had displayed that much power, they were to be careful not to anger him too badly...

* * *

"Alex, what is the plan?" Due to Christian's finishing up much faster than he had expected, the group rallied back to the inn and explained the next location, a place called Boggly Woods and that they would need to find grey mouse-like creatures named Punies to find the Crystal Star. As such, the method to find the pipe to the Woods resides in the same place, the Rogueport Sewers.

"Well, this makes things a lot more difficult on our agenda." The Koopa said, rubbing his jaw in ponder. "If the criminals who kidnapped Peach are after the Stars as well, then it is possible that they could have made operations there to get it before us."

"...And?"

"We can not let them stop us from getting the Crystal Star, so let's go before they obtain it long before our arrival." Alex stood up and rallied everyone to follow him down into the Sewers and start searching for the Boggly Pipe when they spotted something scurry into a mouse-like hole, something gray.

"Hey! Alex! You see that? That was one of the things Professor Frankly mentioned!"

"I can only guess, though it is fairly striped and has a green fuzz ball atop its head." Alex said as he observed the area that it fled to, through the steel bars and spoke once more. "Goombella, is there anything beyond the bars?"

"No, I think it is actually a dead-end, but I haven't gotten a look into it."

Alex smiled as he pulled out the stone and replied. "Well then, let's see what the gray creature has to say." Slipping through the bars, the creature spotted them and ran away, only to end up in the dead-end as the group approached, yelling aloud for mercy.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! D-Don't eat me!"

"I never knew that strange gray things were food?"

"They're not, Amethyst, it's one of the fear tactics like 'don't eat me, I taste bad.' type of things." Alex said as he turned back to the creature. "Let me keep it straight, we are not here to consume you or anything like that."

"Huh? Uh... You didn't come to eat me?"

"No, we didn't."

"And you're not bullies?"

Before Christian could crush the poor creature's hopes for the laugh of it, Alex slammed a hand over his mouth and replied. "Not one bit, we just need some answers."

"For real? Phew! Boy, that's good. I thought for a second I might have an accident."

Koops then took the chance to ask his own. "Um... Aren't you one of the creatures from Boggly Woods? Why are you down here?"

"Wh-What?! Why do you know about me?" Before anyone could say, the small critter jumped to the worst. "NOOO! Y-You must be... you guys are working for those X-Nauts, aren't you?! You cahsed me here! Noooooo! It's the end!"

"Okay, let's start with Q&A here." Alex said as he crouched down. "X-Nauts are bad, correct?" The Punie nodded as Alex continued. "They have invaded your home, the Great Tree, right?" Another nod. "They are tearing up the place and you sought out help, correct?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"So, you think they might be the guys after the Crystal Stars and have kidnapped Peach?" Anya asked with Alex nodding at the facts.

"It looks like we have a problem on our hands, these 'X-Nauts' are one step ahead for now, but we WILL beat them to the prize, if it is in the Tree." The Koopa crouched back down as he requested. "Lead the way, we need to get something that the bad guys are looking for and will help drive your oppressors out if it comes to that."

"Oh, thank you so much, follow me to the Woods." After a short moment, the Punie opened a larger path for the party to follow through and headed down into the next part of the adventure...

* * *

 _The Koopa left an hour after this came up, now I am missing his company._  
 _Ah... No matter, the story rolls on so enjoy this while I ready Chapter Two for operation..._  
 _Wait... bad feeling... smell in the air... meaning... Amethyst must have found the entrance to the realm._  
 _Amethyst: Where is Alex!?_  
 _He... went back an hour ago, if you hurry, you can catch him!_  
 _Amethyst: Thank you!_  
 _...Forgive me, my friend, but she IS your girlfriend..._


	12. The Great Boggly Tree - Colorless Woods

**Chapter 2: The Great Boggly Tree**

* * *

The moment they arrived, Amethyst was taken back by the color or lack thereof as she questioned. "Hey, why is this so colorless!?"

"I don't know, it is kinda mysterious if you ask me." Koops remarked, hands in his pockets as he took in the bleak white, black and gray landscape.

"Well, due to the photosynthesis of the landscape, the plants must rely on an alternate energy source than the sunlight and has survived on such for some hundred years, given the trees too are enduring the same growth." Anya paused and turned to look at the astonish on Goombella, Koops, and Amethysts' faces while Alex and Christian just stood there with small smiles. "What, is it something I said?"

"...Leave it to Anya to know plant biology from her time as a florist." The Craw commented as he rubbed the mushroom hat, Anya whining in a childish tone, before he continued. "But I don't see where 'this' tree is."

"Um, OK, just a bit further and we should be able to see the Great Tree." Punio, as the Puny called itself, said as it moved toward the next area. "The elder and her friends are waiting for us there... Oh, and my little sister, too! Come on, let's go!"

"Sounds like a plan, let's roll!" Anya exclaimed as she placed the flowers back down and the group headed out, strolling through the grey and white landscape as they followed Punio toward their destination when they stopped once more at the sight of some unusual beings. "What the world are they?" Some distance away were three individuals, but their appearances were odd to be part of Boggly Woods.

Seeping out of shadows, their skin shared the same texture and wearing white gloves and witch hats, but then the similarities ended as each one filled a strange role. The short one with the blue hat over gray hair was elderly and hideous, with a grin that just screamed 'villain' out to the world. The next one was the biggest, filling the role of a powerhouse in a chucky frame while a yellow hat covered amber hair and a air of hidden knowledge placed her as the 'silent, but smart' types. The last was a young beauty, wearing a red hat with locks of pink, as she looked glad for some reason, but Christian was not deceived as he felt some form of hurt under her pleasant face. They decided to halt their thoughts as the elderly one spoke in a wretched voice. "Mmmmwee hee hee hee! Time to go to work, lovelies!" It then pointed at the younger as it questioned. "Vivian! You understand that we've got to do, yesss?"

"Mm-hmm!" She raised a hand as she remarked a list. "A) Find that Koopa guy and B) steal the map to the Crystal Stars, right?" The group would have flinched if she hadn't continued with a question. "We can just do away with the Koopa and his friends, can't we? Or is that bad?"

"Oh, bad things happen all the time, Vivian. But you're right about our goals. If my information is correct, the Koopa should be coming down this road quite soon. You must ambush him here and get that map!" The elder then noticed that Vivian was holding something in hand. "Hmmmm? What's this, now? Vivian! What's that you're fawning over there?" Vivian brought out a golden bead necklace and Anya nearly wanted to go over there and ask, but Christian held her back as the shadow explained.

"Oh! What, you mean this? I found it near that tree over there a while back. Isn't it a gorgeous necklace? It was so lovely... I just HAD to pick it up!"

The elder scuffed at the object as she hissed. "Vivian! For shame! Picking up someone's scraps? Disgusting! Greedy! But enough about that! Vivian, my dear pack rat... Bring out the sketch of that Koopa fella that you got from Grodus! Mmmmmwee hee hee!"

Vivian, however, bounced in terror as she shook in place with an 'Eeep'. "Wh-What? I... I don't have that! You said it was too important, so you took it. You should have it..."

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't have that thing. You were in charge of it! You wretched little worm! Blaming me for something you probably screwed up!" Christian readied to grab his halberd and smack the witch hard for the mistreatment that was being done, but Alex's calm hand stopped him as the middle one noticed them and tried to warn the witch that they were right there.

"Oh, what IS it, Marilyn?" She noticed the gang too, but disregarded them as mere bystanders. "...Huh? What's that? A glass-eye wearing Koopa? This is no time for such nonsense, you great oaf! Save your games for later!" Marilyn face palmed at the mere disregard as the witch returned to yelling at Vivian. "Now, now, where was I? You! Vivian! Don't tall me you lost our precious sketch!"

"But... Listen... I... Look, it's not my fault... I never had the sketch..."

"SILENCE, YOU DITZ! such impudence! How dare you talk back to me like some rebellious child?! It's clear to me that the only rationale your type understands is force..." Through magic, the witch took the necklace right out of Vivian's hands. "For your punishment, I'll be taking that necklace you just found. Yes, so sorry."

Vivian fell to the ground, her hidden eyes brimming with tears as she laid in hurt. "But... But, Beldam... Oh, you're horrid!" With that, the party sneaked past and Christian voiced his anger at the treatment being done back there.

"I can't believe that, we needed to show that whelp that we will NOT accept her treatment one bit?!"

"And what would you have us do, Craw?" Alex asked as he folded his arms in honest pose. "Your sense of justice is a true cause, but they did not engage in combat with us, thus we need to bide our time until we can fight them, understood?"

"Yeah, I just don't like it one bit." They headed on to battle Pale Piranhas, Clefts, and Pale Puffs until they soon arrived to the view of a large tree in the distance, Punio calling out at the sight.

"There! Can you see it? That big tree..."

"That must be the Great Tree." Alex mused as they headed closer. "From this distance, we wouldn't make out any problems right now, but if there is some foe there, they may have closed entry to prevent any from intruding in the operations."

"You think we can help them, Alex?" Amethyst asked with crossed arms and the leader nodded as he looked at the others with the others nodding.

"Yes, we can, but we must first assess." The Koopa turned to Punio and replied. "Well, lead the way, little friend." With that, they headed on to the Great Tree to see what can be done...

* * *

The tree stood with its grey color in the landscape as the party drew close until Punio stopped and Alex looked before saying. "Called it... they sealed the main path so we will need to find another way."

Punio hummed before speaking up to the gang. "I think that we will need to go through the secret entrance, but it is hidden with an invisible thingy."

Christian stepped in with his own question. "If that is the case, then how will we be able to remove the barrier, it is not like the wind will just blow it out of our way?"

"Sure we can, Madame Flurrie can help us if we ask her."

"A wind spirit or something?" Goombella asked and Punio nodded before she seemingly sighed. "Well, it will pull out our attention for some time, but we should get this 'Flurrie' and get her aid in this."

"I agree on that action, and since we can't do anything about the steel door, we all should go." With a resounding yes, the party head out to find Flurrie who resides in the further parts of the woods...

* * *

"Ahhh! These woods are the most wonderful in all the world. Yes, indeed!" Sitting in the back of the woods sat a brightly yellow house with lilac pink roof as its occupant continued. "Building a house here just the FINEST idea I ever did have. Oh, my, yes!"

Zooming into the house, it was nice and lavish to be a common soul. "This place is so different from the bright flashbulbs of the world I'm used to... Such peace... This negative image of the real world soothes my body and soul. But what's even better... Is that I, Madame Flurrie, grow ever more lovely here! Plus, those squishy, adorable little Punies that live in that tree are SO nice to me!" The being mused out of sight as it contemplated its options. "But... I suppose if I stay here too long, I'll begin to crave and hustle before long! Oh! Oh, my! It's happening even as I speak! Already I feel the need for drama! That moment of Exhilaration when the spotlight shines down on the stage... on me! Surely I was born to be... an actress for the ages!

Into the bedroom, a tuff of violet hair could be noticed if one stayed in one location out of prefect view. "It's settled, then. I shall rise again! But... before I make my stage comeback... I simply must whip my body and mind into shape. I'll just have to put on some makeup and make my beauty even more beautiful." After a few moments, a sense of panic started to fill the individual. "Wait a moment..."

Suddenly, a loud screech of horror emitted from the house as something was lost. "Noooooooooooooooo! It's gone! Gone I tell you! My... My..." However, the resident will soon find the spotlight with a band of heroes who had set out to find out the truth of a map...


	13. The Great Boggly Tree - Flurrie's Errand

Heading back through the pipe, Christian and the band looked about for a path to the deeper reaches of the Boggly Woods as the Craw commented. "Are you sure we need a wind spirit to help us? I could have broken that door no problem."

"Yeah, after several hundred halberds broken on the metal." Alex said as he peered about and spotted the trail with Amethyst sticking close. "No, the X-Nauts had set that door up to keep anyone out while they work, most likely for the Crystal Star." The Koopa directed them forward to find Madame Flurrie who resides on the far side of the forest. "We need Flurrie's aid if we are to breach that tree with ease."

"Got it, boss!"  
"Understood, Alex!"  
"We can do this!"  
"Y-Yeah!"  
"As you command, love." All stopped and turned to Amethyst with bewildering looks before Amethyst realized what she said. "I-I meant 'As you command, sir'!"  
A collective 'Riiiiiight' soon came out, even Punio was like 'I don't believe that idea one bit.' They pressed on through more Pale Puffs, Piranhas , and Clefts before they spotted a distant yellow house, a pipe leading straight to it. "That's her house right there, let's go!"

"Right behind you, Punio." The group headed on through the pipe, hidden behind a thicket of bushes and waltzed straight through the front door to which Punio called out. "...Uh... Excuse me!" No one answered though, leaving Punio to wonder. "Ummm... Maybe she isn't here. I wonder if she went for a walk in the woods."

"If she did, then we would have run into her by now, right?" Christian asked as they headed upstairs as Punio called out once more.

"Madame Flurrie! Hellooooo? If you're here, say something!" Silence filled the air, yet both Alex and Amethyst perceived a shallow breathing emitting from the room in front of them like... someone was there.

Amethyst spoke first as she motioned on concern. "Isn't it odd for someone to still be here if the door outside is open, but the rest of the place is locked up?"  
"I second that notion, Amethyst, I don't think we will find anyone here." Alex said, but before he could even gather them back to the entrance, Christian decided to do the unthinkable.

"Come on, the door was unlocked, so that should mean that she is here, let's go!"

"I won't..."  
"You shouldn't..."  
But it was too late as Christian headed over to the door and attempted to open it, only for a high, melodic voice to resound from within, scaring Christian straight from the door, Anya catching his jump and standing with strength as he held like it scared the Stars out of him. "Eeeeek! No! Out of the question! You mustn't come in here!"

"Thought so..." Both Koopa said as Punio scurried up to the door.

"Uh... Madame Flurrie? Are you there? Is that you? ...What are you doing?"

"Oh! Wait a moment... Those darling, squishy little footsteps... Is that you, Punio? Oh, it's been an AGE since I saw you last! You poor dear! Is there something you need?"

Anya groaned as she tried to explain. "Well, there... is... a... problem... in... the..." She finally had it when she released. "Get off, Christian!" With a loud thud, the Craw fell as the Toad straightened up. "We need your aid in opening a secret way to enter the Great Tree, the Puni tribe is in danger and we need to get the Crystal Start that the bad guys are after."

"Oh, how sweet a tender voice calls to me..." Anya blushed bright pink as her caps inverted itself as Flurrie continued with Anya hiding behind Christian who chuckled a little. "For both my precious Punio and the sweet voice, I would do anything in my power to help..."

"Why is there a 'but' in that sentence, Madame?" Alex questioned with a tilt of his head.

"It's somewhat embarrassing... but I never go out without my favorite necklace. I just can't find the blessed thing! I suspect I dropped it on my daily constitutional. I'd be simply SCANDALIZED if anyone saw me without it, so I shan't be going out. I absolutely MUST have that necklace to highlight my beauty, and that's that!" Alex scuffed at the thought as Koops spoke up.

"Gee whiz, that must be some nice necklace, huh?" Everyone paused as they finished each other's lines while looking at each other, going by race again.

"...You don't think...?"  
"...It is totally possible..."  
"...No, it happened before..."  
"...Our own eyes..."  
"...Geez, did we really...?"  
"...Nope, we didn't know..."

"Ah, the sweet voice returns!" Anya grimaced as she cupped her face from the small praise as Koops cleared his throat.

"It's weird... I'm sure I just heard someone talking about a necklace..."

"What's that? DO speak up! You! Whoever just spoke! Do you have some clue as to my necklace's whereabouts? If you do, you must help me! Please! Be a dear! Find it and bring it back to me! If you should, then I'd be delighted to help my squishy little friend, Punio."

"Will do!" Alex called as he gathered them together. "Come on, we have a necklace to reclaim, be prepared for a fight."  
"Yeah!" They left out the house on the way back to where they can find the necklace...

* * *

"Beldam! I TOLD you! Blaming me for losing the sketch... and YOU had it!"

"Silence, you twit! Now's not the time to get hung up on stupid details! We must study this sketch!" Beldam pulled out the sketch and studied it with interest as Marilyn mumbled her own words. "Wow! This Koopa guy is quite a mystery! Check out that eyepatch... How strange! You know something, though, my lovelies? I swear I've seen this gentleman before... AAAAAAAAAAAACK! He was with those other runts!"

"Guh! GUHHH!"

Frustrated, Beldam tossed the sketch upward as she pointed a finger at Vivian. "Ack! I don't believe this! Vivian! This is, without a doubt, all your fault! I'll be dealing out some strict punishment later, my dearie! Oh, yes! I promise you that!"

Visibly upset with the whole thing, the younger of the three yelled at her sister. "What?! That's not fair! You're the one who had the..."

"Silence, you squirrel-brian! Don't you cop that insolent attitude with me!"

"Ugh! This is NOT fair..."

"And about that necklace... I was thinking of returning it to you, but NO MORE!" Vivian huffed out an unhappy sigh as Beldam continued her rant. "AND... since you caused this problem, you have to figure out how to find this Koopa chump!"

"First of all..." All three turned to see the group back with Alex holding the sketch before laying it to his side. "...Who had the sketch?"

"This little whelp right..."

"Lie." Beldam stopped dumbfounded by what was just said as the Koopa continued. "That is a lie from your mouth as you are blaming someone else for YOUR failings." He tossed it back and Amethyst shot a fireball, catching the thing on fire as he went on. "Now, the reason we are here is something very simple."

"Mmmmmmwee hee hee hee! I have no quarrel with you either... but I simply can't allow you to hunt for the Crystal Starts. And so, I'll be taking that little map of yours just as soon as I deal with you."

Anya scuffed at the rude behavior as she questioned the matter. "So you know of the Stars and the Map, but from who? More importantly, who in the world are you, anyway?"

"Mmmmmmwee hee hee hee! Those who seek names are often disappointed, but if you insist, we'll tell you. We are..."  
"The Three..."  
"Shadow Beauties!" An air of silence filled the area before Alex, Christian, and Anya tilted their heads to the side, saying the same thing.

"The Three Shadow Beauties?"

Beldam then lashed out in vocals. "Vivian! you nincompoop! What are you babbling about? It's Shadow SIRENS!" She waved her arms angrily as if to hit Vivian. "I don't see three beauties! I see two, but then there's you, and you're PLUG-UGLY!" Before Beldam could continue, Alex chuckled aloud, drawing the attention of everyone as his chuckle evolved into laughter, causing Beldam to fume out. "What is so funny to you, whelp!?"

"I... I could have sworn you just made yourself sound beautiful... but that is impossible because you are nothing... but a moldy mop!" He continued to laugh as he slung an arm over Christian's shoulder. "The mid is average while the younger one is the actual beautiful one there, right bro!?" Quickly, Christian caught wind of what was happening and soon, joined Alex in laughing at Beldam's expense as Vivian enjoyed a small chuckle of her own.

"GAHHH! THAT IS IT, YOU SHALL FEEL OUR POWER, RUNT!" They scattered as Beldam attempted to hit the party with a massive Blizzard attack, Alex swiftly switched to combat mode with a smile.

"Split them up!" He shouted as he spun on his shell and came face to Beldam. "Anya, you take Goombella and deal with Marilyn!"  
"Got it, Alex!"  
"Christian, take Koops and deal with Vivian as able as you can!"  
"On it, boss!"  
"Amethyst, you are with me as we burn this frost witch to the ground."  
"As you command, sir!" With their objectives, they rushed to fight on a three-way battle, two allies against one Siren...

* * *

Anya knew Alex and he was right in sending them after Marilyn as she called upon the lightning to strike them, but due to their short height to her, the lightning was inaccurate as they wailed on her with their attacks, dodging as best as they can as lightning and thunder claps were the threats to this foe. "Goombella, I really hate the thunder..."

"Then let's give it to her in the lightning!" Anya nodded as she pulled out her whip and charged it for the Fire Petal attack just as Marilyn charged herself with power before both clashed, the whip striking hard with the coming lightning, causing both to get blew back, but Marilyn was unready as Goombella charged from the side and Headbonked Marilyn into submission, the duo having fallen the giant of the Sirens...

* * *

Christian would not lie, Vivian was hurting hard as she punched Koops' shell away before her fist impacted his spear, her eyes a radiant pink as he spoke with wishful tone. "Why fight for a sister who does nothing but abuse you, you are allowed to live as you see fit, why do you let her have her way!?"

"...Because she is the only family I have in the world, and though I despise her, she is just trying to protect me... from myself..."

"Lies and you know it!" They separated as they stared each other down, the hot metal burning into Christian's right hand, but he was more focused on her. "I believe in a common goal..." He points his spear as her fists glow red with fire. "Justice is everywhere, but it will never dispense itself!" They charged, just as Koops added his own boost to the Craw who used the whirlwind to put out the fire and knock her flat on her back with the butt of his spear.

"Please, forgive me for this action..."

* * *

"Cretins!"

"Shut it before I close it for you!" Alex said as he ripped his arm out of Beldam's grip, the ice nearly encasing the metal as Amethyst exhaled a stream of fire that Beldam could not put out in time as his arm glowed yellow and he dashed, slamming a punch into Beldam's gut and knocking her across the field of gray, the ice shattering as he puffed in a smile. "That is how everyone knows not to step into my bear trap, they get bit... hard."

The three crashed into each other as Beldam coughed. "Mmmmwee hee haaaaaaaaack! Oooog. Maybe we were just a touch overconfident... Marilyn! Vivian! You lumps! We would've won if you two pulled your weight! Both of you, prepare for a world-class punishment session when we get home!" They ran off, flinging the bead necklace into the air to which Christian caught with a cheer."

"This has got to be the necklace! Let's get it back to Flurrie, ASAP!"

"Right!"

* * *

After making the long distance return, Anya took the time to take the necklace and keep it close as they approached the pink doors, Craw and Koopa opening them up as they headed up to the locked door. "Madame Flurrie, we retrieved your necklace!"

"The voice comes with my necklace in hand! I'm beside myself, truly! But... you still mustn't see me. Please, leave the necklace by the door and wait a moment."

"Uh... sure thing..." Anya said as she set the necklace at the base of the door and backed up, the door cracking open and a puffy lilac hand grabbed the necklace and closed the door once more as they waited.

"Oh, splendid, SPLENDID! my oh-so-ravishing necklace! I'm swash in joy!" Suddenly the light fixture ascended up and in its place was a disco ball that alit the room in hot pink light as the door opened once more to reveal the womanly humanoid Puff, her hair a dark purple as her body was the same lilac as the necklace they had obtained was fastened to her neck as she blew a light kiss.

"Oh shoot..." Alex mumbled as Flurrie took note of the band.

"My my, what a band of lovely individuals that have not only brought my necklace back, but also have such wonderful faces!"

Anya made the mistake of speaking. "Wow, thank you, ma'am." Alex and Christian grimaced as stars suddenly appeared in Flurrie's eyes, clearly she found the heavenly voice in Anya which meant one thing.

"COME OVER HERE, SWEETIE, AND LET MADAME FLURRIE GIVE YOU SOME SUGAR FOR THAT WONDERFUL VOICE!" It was a quick scatter as Alex grabbed Amethyst and jumped to the left while Christian jumped right with Koops and Goombella as Flurrie nearly bulldozed them as she promptly picked up Anya and looked like she was smothering her with kisses galore, Alex wiping his brow as he pulled out a Mushroom Cigarette, sticking it in his mouth with a slight frown.

"Of all the things we now have, we now have a diva who is love with our resident Toadette..." He rubbed his temples as he shook his head, the end of his relief alit with Amethyst's little puff of flame. They were going to be here for an hour of two...


	14. The Great Boggly Tree - Into the Tree

After releasing Anya, Flurrie listened to Alex explaining their reasons for being there and they needed her help in freeing the Punis. "Mmmm... A danger-filled search for beautiful jewels... How absolutely marvelous! And here I was thinking how frightfully bored I was! It's time for a change.

"So you are joining our small band to fight dangers and threats in order to empower yourself?" Alex asked, his cigarette smoking its red fumes which made everyone a lot calmer and restored after the short battle with the Shadow Sirens. Flurrie nodded as Alex shrugged. "Alright, we can use all the help we can get, so let's go." He stood up from the couch and motioned everyone to follow suit. "Christian, do you mind carrying the lump?"

"Sure thing, boss." The lump, in question, was Anya who, after a series of Flurrie's kisses, looked like a Dried Up Shroom and was immobile, needing someone to carry her until she could stand back on her two feet. The Craw did as he was asked and they headed on back to the Great Tree...

* * *

Arriving back to the mighty domain, Alex looked about its frame to find the way to the secret entrance before he asked Flurrie to head up the extended tree truck. "Madame Flurrie, can you use your abilities to blow the upward portion of the tree from that truck's top?"

"Of course, darling, it would be a pleasure!" In combat, she was able to use the same wind breath to blow enemies away or use a body slam to crush enemies as the wind spirit scaled the truck and, with a mighty inhale, she started to blow, a piece of the tree flapping before it flew straight off, revealing the secret entrance... labelled with a neon sign of 'SECRET ENTRANCE' over it.

"You have got to be kidding me..." The Koopa groaned as he face palmed at what he was seeing as Punio headed on in to unlock the door from the inside. Flurrie scaled back down and watched Punio enter before she spoke.

"Aren't Punies just the most precious little things?"

"That depends on what other Punies look like." Amethyst said as she stood beside Alex who looked dejected from the obvious sign.

"Alex, Christian, I feel I must ask... Did you know that I used to be a rather famous actress?"

The Craw raised a brow at the simple truth. "No, but you certainly carry an aura of passion about you... if actresses carry such an aura."

"I was a diva of the stage! I was known as Madame Flurrie the world over... But... the filthy air outside the spotlight repelled me. So I came to the woods."

"So, a change of scenery from the venom of show biz..." Alex nodded with a slight smile. "I should have knew the poison from the world could affect anyone."

"And soon enough, I glimpsed the beauty of these Punies and their pure little hearts... It reminded me of my own innocence as an actress. And that made me realize..."

Alex and Christian said at the same time. "That you love the stage and that you want the spotlight to shine upon you once more AFTER you help the Punies with their attackers." Flurrie quieted as Goombella, Koops, and Amethyst looked like they had witnessed something completely strange, just as Punio spoke from behind the door.

"Guys, can you hear me?" The light turned green and the door opened to Punio walking out. "Check it out! I was able to open it from the inside! C'mon! Over here!"

"One for the money, Two for the show, Three to get ready, and Four..."  
"...To Go!" They headed into the entrance of the tree, light and dark roots and plants growing around them as Punio looked confused.

"Uh... Hmmm? Weird... Normally, everyone's right here... what the hey?"

Alex looked about as he made his own observation. "In this cause, I would say that your friends and family were just taken away for questioning, the X-Nauts may have used methods to capture them for the object they seek."

But Punio pushed it as he called out. "Hey! Elder! Everybody! Come out! HELLOOOOOOOOOO?" That push drawn some unwanted attention as two marshmallow-looking lump men came out of the other door and the gang understood quickly who the X-Nauts were, meaning that Crump MAY be here for the Star.

"Wah! Who are YOU guys?! How'd you get in here?"  
Alex answered. "Door was unlocked, one of you left it open by accident."

"Whoa! Dude! Is that... Isn't he that Koopa guy?"  
Christian replied with a lie. "No, he is a travelling wanderer, looking for a decent challenge."

"WHAAAAT?! He IS? We'd better get him, then."  
Goombella shook her head as she spoke. "I don't think they are listening, you guys..."

"But, dude, Lord Crump told us to tell him IMMEDIATELY if we found the Koopa. Remember?"  
Koops spoke with an unsure tone. "Yeah... um, do that, it is the better option here."

"You idiot! Use your head! If we capture him, we'll get all the credit, man! Duhhh!"  
Amethyst groaned as she rubbed her temple. "Glory-seeking hound... my faith in other races has descended even more..."

"Oh, yeah... Right on. Let's rock this chump!"  
"Morons, the lot of them..." Before the X-Nauts could, Christian and Alex struck without doubt as they wrecked the thugs about like a pair of Thwomps rapidly crushing a standing rock wall. Alex slammed the first and Christian batted the second into the first, the duo standing up as the X-Nauts spoke among themselves.

"C-Crud! That stung, man!"  
"Dude, maybe reporting back to Lord Crump isn't such a bad idea, after all!" They dashed back through the door and the light turned red as Punio spoke.

"Pretty slick work, handling those guys, friends. Seriously, way to go! But the question remains... Where did everyone go? What could possibly make everyone leave?" He spotted one of his kind hiding behind a pillar and moved over to talk them out. "Finally, SOMEBODY shows up! What are you doing hiding back there? Come out, for Pete's sake! I found us a powerful ally!"

"They... They're huge!"  
"Uh... Are you sure your huge beaked friend won't try to eat us?"

Punio, however, was distracted as he spotted another behind the pillar. "Huh? Hey! Who's that? Who else is back there?" A few more popped out and mumbled some harsh things, but they were unwilling to say it aloud. "Now, don't worry, everyone. These are some new friends and they are here to help. All those bad guys are going to get stumped by them, just like those last goons." They came out as they numbered up to eight as Punio looked. "Is this it? There are so few of... Well, we have to make do! Let me formally introduce... Alex..."

"WAIT!" A chucky voice shouted as a fat Puni crawled out and spoke an arrogant piece. "How do we really know these large indidviduals are our allies? They could be part of those X-Nauts!"

"Puniper! What're you saying? They're not members with those thugs! Listen, we can all fight alongside them and chase those goons out of here! We can take back our tree. We can take back our homes!"

"Hah! Big, bad Punio... Listen to yourself! Trying to sound all important-like! You have no idea the kind of troubles we've been through while you were gone!" Puniper shoved Punio to the side as he sized up Alex who returned a cold stare.

"What? What are you talking about, Puniper?" Punio looked about at the numbers and asked. "...And why are there so few of you here, anyway? What happened to everyone?"

"Well, they've been captured... by those goons! The elder... Everybody... Including... Your sister!" Alex made a check mark motion like he was on point about something.

"WHAT?! PETUNI?! Tell me it isn't so!"

"Oh, it is, all right! She was taken off somewhere with the rest of them! They said it was because we wouldn't tell them where to find some crystal thing. We told them we'd never heard of it."

Alex took the chance to speak as all eyes fell on him. "So, basically, you sat here like a coward and did not try to track any of them down because you view this as the end of the Puni tribe and that you are too afraid to even lift a foot against your oppressors because you are feeling worthless unlike Punio who actually did something right." Silence filled the room as Puniper looked steamed, just before he was grabbed by the antenna as Alex continued. "Well, I have news for you, little mouse... We are NOT leaving this as is."

"What the heck could you possibly know..."

"QUIET, YOU WORTHLESS MOUSE!" Alex's shouted scared Puniper stiff as the Koopa continued, eye-leveled with Puniper's. "Unlike you, Punio had the courage to find help. Unlike you, he brought people who are willing to fight for a cause. Unlike you, this will only end one way, IS THAT CLEAR, MOUSE?!" Puniper was stiff as Alex dropped him down before he relieved himself behind the pillar as Alex spoke. "Punio, we are finding those Punies and we will break this tree from the X-Nauts and any allies they may have here, the rest of these Punies can sit on their rears for all I care, they don't got what it takes to keep a home." The gang headed in as the Punies watched them go, scared from the lecture, but growing a fire in their hearts as a sense of freedom started to build up as they waited...

* * *

Facing through the dangers once more with the added threat of Piders, they headed on through to find a number of cells in a chamber where Punio found an elderly Puni. "Elder!"

"Punio! Is that you? You're looking well."

"Why are you so calm, Elder? You're trapped! And this is our daring rescue of you!"

"I won't be too sure about 'rescue', Punio." Christian said as he studied the lock. "It would take days to bust this lock wide open, and days are not on our side if the X-Nauts are looking for the Crystal Star, we need to find the key to the door."

"And the door on the other cell." Anya, having recovered shortly after leaving the cowardly Punies behind, said as she pointed out the other side which had a dozen or so Punies trapped inside, compared to the elder's lonely cell. "We need the key first before we can safely move on."

"Best bet here, the elder's key is close by while the crowd key must be further in, meaning that we save the elder first before the others." Koops said and they nodded as they exchange regrads with the crowd before entering a storage room to find...

"YOU!" Christian cried out as Ms. Mowz was in the room with a knocked out X-Naut as she turned and was pleased with the company.

"Oh, well, isn't this a treat! We must stop meeting like, don't you think?"

"Excuse me? We must what? Are you a friend of ours?" Alex shook his head and Flurrie got the notion. "Oh, wait... I see. And I most certainly do NOT approve!"

"Well, anyway, I heard there were nice badges to be found here, so I came looking... Only problem is, I've been running into more trouble than I expected."

"Thus is the life of an adventurer, Mowz." Alex said as Ms. Mows planted a kiss on Christian's cheek once more.

"Mmm hmm hmm hmm! But who cares about that? LOVELY to see you again!" She bound up to an open exit as Flurrie commented with a huff.

"Oh, mercy me! Christian! You're popular with all the girls, aren't you?" Goombella and Amethyst shook their heads at the diva as Mowz let slip valuable detail.

"The precious Crystal Star you're looking for is near the bottom of this tree. Good luck finding it before the others! Mmm hmm hmm! Take care, my handsome feathered superstar! Let's get together again soon!" With that, she left as the Craw looked fumed to the brim to which Alex pointed him to the recovering X-Naut to which the poor fool had no chance as the bird went straight to town while spoke amongst themselves.

"That mouse really ticks me off, Alex."

The Koopa nodded at the simple tone. "I would like to agree, Amethyst, but that is a problem since she just dropped the possible location of the Crystal Star in this tree, even knew about the Star, but did not want to get it."

"Are you saying that she could be an ally in this endeavor, Sir?"

"It is very possible, Koops, she seems to be a nice person, just a flirt for adventure and badges, we can't change her point of view and we can only do what we can to aid her if she needs some help in a way." Before anyone could answer, Alex raised a hand. "That being said, we now know the location, and the Punies know the whereabouts and places in this tree, our first priorities are to free the Punies and get the Star before anyone else tries to snatch it before our eyes."

"This is, like, going to be a tough challenge, those X-Nauts pack a punch."

"Yeah, we can't dodge all the attacks, but we can give harder blow for blows, so maintain our routine and we will survive plain and simple." Alex turned to grab Christian who vent his anger very well, considering the X-Naut now beaten and bruised while it was hanging with a coiling around its upside torso. "Feeling better now, Christian?"

"Much, thanks for the vent, I just don't like it when she just plants one on me like that." He wiped away the lip marks as he pulled a red key from the goon. "Found the elder's key too, now let's get that bag out of there!"

"Best not say that in front of her, better chances that way." They headed on back and opened the door as Punio spoke first.

"Elder! We're back! We're here to rescue you!" But before cheer could be made, the Puni Elder quadrupled in size and yelled.

"FOOLISH CHILD!" She shrunk back down as she started her lecture. "Punio! Sit down this instant and keep your mouth shut!"

"Huh? What? Why? What did I do? Uh... Listen, Elder, I don't know why you're mad, but we came here to help you..."

"Stop your mumbling, you! And mind you elders! YOu whelp! How could you abandon your poor sister and run off like that... Absolutely shameful!"

"But... But, Elder... I just went to find help... to help rescue you..."

"Oh, stop with the whining! You never interrupt an elder mid-lecture! NEVER! You wonder why the other Punies call you a "doofus" sometimes? That's why. And your time to be a doofus is over, because you have to lead our Puni tribe one day! That day is not far off! ...And THAT is why you need to listen! Now, first of all..."

"Hoo boy, guys, let's bunker down for the lecture." Alex said as they all sat with him to do their own thing while Punio was scalded for no reason...

* * *

( **Several hours later...** )

"...or else! You got that? From now on, you've got to get your act together, Punio!"

"...Yes, Elder. Yes, I understand." Though it was not seen, Punio was being supported by the gang while they were doing a number of other times in the spare time in the lecture, Christian, Alex, and Koops playing a game of Go-Shrooms with Amethyst lounging on Alex's side sleeping while Anya and Goombella were getting a diva lesson from Madam Flurrie. They sometimes take the time to wake Punio wake, should he start to doze off.

"Bah! Only answer ONCE! ...But say, by the way, why are you here, anyway?"

"Uh, I was just telling you... We came to rescue everyone. We started with you, Elder."

"Oh! Is that so? Well, good! In that case, get me out of here already! Criminy! This cell is cold, which isn't good for the old back, and there's this damp stench..." The elder then left the cell and headed on down the truck to the entrance as the gang picked up everything and followed Punio back to see if the elder could help them further...


	15. The Great Boggly Tree - Short and Crump

To say the least, Koops and Christian owned Alex a Mushroom and twenty Coins each once this mission was complete.  
It was made easier as Puniper would have refused to go with them, but a slight glance from Alex caused him to follow suit into the tree to find the second key, clearly spooked out to reject the plan as the party were given the Puni Orb and the small force of eleven Punies, one was still hiding until the elder had arrived, that would help them through the tree as certain points require Puni presence, not the presence of any other beings to activate.

It was also a problem that Punies have a fear of Piders, causing them to scatter and requiring the party to retrieve them before they can push on forward and their slight rivalry with a second tribe knew as the Jabbi tribe. Their band, however, were quite ready as they combatted the first hive of Jabbi and destroyed it to get the blue key and head on back to rescue the rest of the Puni tribe who joined and numbered up to a hundred and one.

After a slight moment of joy, they headed out once more and thwarted the last Jabbi hive which was very problematic, but they prevailed once more as they pressed further more, bringing the large force with them through the use of Flurrie and the Orb before they stopped in a empty chamber except a single pillar that looked odd, Amethyst making her comment. "Hey, Alex..."

"I know, this is too suspicious to be a part of the tree." The Koopa said as he folded his arms. "This could be a trap that the X-Nauts might have..."

"Let's do this!" Christian shouted as he took the Orb in hand jammed it into the pesidstal, a resounding click echoing as a cage around the party, excluding Alex and Amethyst who just stood at the entrance as Punio questioned.

"Uhhhhh... huh? What? What just happened?"

"Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh!" Lord Crump and two of his cohorts dropped from the ceiling as he started to rant. "Man, you guys are dense! Brilliant little trap, huh? And BOY, did you bite on it!" I saw you sticking that silly stone on the pedestals, so I made a fake one... Awesome. I mean, I KNEW it was great, but seeing you fall for it really gives me a warm fuzzy..."

"Shouldn't you have checked before you dropped from your hiding place?" Crump paused and looked over to the entrance and the two Koopas waved, looking back and forth before it clicked.

"...Shoot, why did I have to reveal myself while two punks were still out?"

"You want to test that theory altogether, Crump?" The purple X-Naut did not as he sped out of the room with his cohorts close behind, not doing a single thing as the Koopas just waited before approaching the cell. "Come on, you guys, we are going to find something to get the Punies out of this cage." The rest of the party slipped out with the paper spell and they headed down as Christian commented on four large pillars.

"Hey, is it just me or do those pillars look familiar?"

"Maybe it is because we saw the pillars before, FAR behind the first hive!" Anya exclaimed as she memorized the sequence of sun, moon, Puni, and star before Koops slammed into a black switch which caused a rumble throughout the tree and they moved on back to the puzzle and inputting the correct order, causing the pillars to roll away like paper and severing the walkway back, but that was not the issue at all as they entered to find a chest and Anya opened it to find the Super Boots, the original band and Amethyst pulled into a blank area when they were approached by a pink female Toadette. "Toadette, how have you been!?"

"I've been doing good and I see that you guys found the Super Boots, these cool kicks empower your jump attacks and you will ALSO be able to use a new technique!"

Christian bounced as he asked. "Cool, what is it!?"

"It is the Spin Jump and the way to do it is by stopping your jump midair and forcing yourself downwards in a pound, useful for taking out enemies and hidden passages!" As a show of its prowess, Toadette had Anya test it right then, preforming the skill with grace as Toadette bide them farewell and they returned back to the tree.

"What just happened?"

"Koops, basic run down, new item that helps through place and aid to understand it in quick tutorial, don't ask how." Christian said, but his glee was apparent as they found a pipe back up and headed on back to free the Punies.

"We will need to spend some time in Rogueport after this so that we can all use the technique in one way or another." Alex reasoned and they agreed as they freed the Punies from the makeshift cell and headed onto their adventure, combatting X-Nauts and Yaxes with the other threats before arriving to a lone pillar in the further reaches and paced the Orb once more as the tree started to shake again. "I hate when something is going to happen like this?!"

"What's next!?" The panel that they were standing on started to lower down into a new chamber as Christian took a moment to breath. "Man, that was mild at best, I thought it was another Crump trap!"

"Well, that is in the past now, let's get that Crystal Star!" Anya lead the charge with the Orb in hand as the rest of the party followed her into a large chamber, Puni statues sentried over the single pillar in the center. Though Alex had a suspicion to what was going to happen, he did not stop Anya as she pressed the orb in and the place shook once more before a green Crystal Star arose from the center statue and Anya cheered. "We found it, the Crystal Star!"

"Don't jinx us."

"As if I could jinx us here, we have the..." What the Toadette failed to realized was Crump, swiftly charging over and snatching the Star.

"Oh, dear! That wretched beast again! Dearie me!" Flurrie yapped as Alex commented his correct guess.

"Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Man, am I lucky or what? Or am I just goooooood? "Oh, you say you need a Crystal Star, Lord Crump?" BOOM! Falls right into my lap!" Alex, Christian, and Amethyst rolled their eyes while Anya was just stunned as Crump continued, pocketing the Star somehow. "Still, this is humiliating! You shouldn't have been able to escape that cell... So, for insulting my awesome trap, I'm gonna repay you with a little. Know what it is?"

Amethyst was first as she complained about the situation. "Come on, you are NOT trying to be cool at all, you are a dork under all that clothing, the next thing you are going to say is that you have a rigged time-bomb!" All was silent before Alex commented, brow raised in amaze.

"Brutality in the form of words, I am noting that under my documents." But Crump was more steamed than before.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, HOW THE WORLD DID YOU KNOW?!" Christian cleared his throat as he gave the answer.

"It's Villian 101, always have a dangerous weapon in case everything else fails, you are using that in a twisted way like you think that you got all the cards and need to flaunt it."

"...Screw this, Lord Crump is out, peace." A pipe descended and he pressed the button which should have scared the crew if it wasn't for Amethyst and Christian, going up as Anya took the Orb back.

"Well, I guess we were going to encounter something like this, though I didn't think we had to deal with it now."

"All part of the adventure bundle, now let's catch Crump before he destroys the tree!" They headed up and dispatched the two guards that guarded the locked door to the entrance and unlocked it to chase Crump until they watched a spat between elder and lord.

"You won't be going any further this-a-way!"  
"What?! Are you nuts? Move it, you old geezer!"  
"WHAT?! Did you just call me an "old geezer"? Where do you get off, talking like that? You got no respect, brat! Don't think my age has a thing to do with my might! Even if it kills me, I won't let you through! ELDER POWER ACTIVATE!"  
"Whoa. What's you problem, Gramma? You got an ear hair tickling your brain, or what?"  
"Oh! Ooh! What the... OUCH! ...Can't... take... another... step... Ooooooooog... What a time for my stupid back to start acting up!"  
You hotheaded old coot! You dare defy me? I could shine my boots with you!"

"LORD MORON!" This stopped everything as Crump stopped the countdown as he slowly turned, more anger than before, glaring at the smirking Craw as nearly everyone face palmed.

"You are getting the worse 'cause here it comes, it's pummeling time with... extra fists! Metal fists, that is!" Using the remote again, a egg-shaped ship appeared and he went into it as it formed four metal sides which came together to form a torso.

"Why am I even friends with you, Craw?" Alex groaned as the party readied themselves for combat, the torso grew more into a giant robot and stomped toward the party...


	16. The Great Boggly Tree - Minor Revolt

The stage was set once more as Crump tried to crushed the party under the robot's foot, but they were skilled in battling on different fronts as he started to gloated. "Are you crying yet? Yeah? Sorry, but this thing isn't armed with tissues. Well, Magnus von Grapple has the effect on people. Total, weeping terror. And you ain't seen nothing yet! Check out the power on this bad boy!"

"This thing is huge! ...But why does it feel like a push over?" Anya shook her head as she lashed out her whip for the battle. "Never mind that, it's time to bring down the juggernaut of paper!" The party scrambled to cripple the machine without the threat of a time-bomb over their heads, dodging the blows as they came between a stage-shaking quake to which von Grapple was throwing a fit and trying to crush the party with its mech feet. It only got worse when Crump launched the robot fists and they started to fly as suicide bombs and fixed themselves after a few rounds, Alex and Amethyst holding as they could from one dodged bomb fist before Alex spotted something in the back.

Lodged in between the shoulder plates and the cockpit was an odd socket on it, somewhat like the Puni pillars, but its mark was upside down, Alex pulled out the Jewel and gauged between the Orb and the socket, Amethyst wearing a face of questioning fear as she caught on to Alex's thoughts, his voice finding purchase as he stood up. "Of robots and mites..." Standing up, pocketed the Jewel and made a mad dash for von Grapple, something Christian caught sight of as he made to distract Crump.

"Hey, marshmallow, come get some!" Crump fell for the lure as he tried to crush the Craw in fury, not realizing the Koopa that was now leaping up the machine before turning the orb in hand and thrusting it in, its orange glow turning green as the Punies reacted in the same, suddenly changing color from grey to yellow and charging up the machine, swarming von Grapple within seconds and it could shake them off as they continued a frenzied assault while Alex reached toward the orb once more, its distorted color disappearing to a third fragment that quickly attached itself to the other two to further form an odd star before the Orb was pulled out and the Punies fled from the self-destructing machine as Crump was launched toward the entrance, Star flying out of his grip as he rested facedown in the dirt.

"Buh! Bu-AAAAAARGH! No! Magnus von Grapple! How could we lose?!" He quickly got up and looked about, not noticing the shards at all as he yelled for a retreat. "Hurff... Hurfff... Hurffff... I'll remember this, losers!" With that, he ran out with X-Nauts following in the wake of Magnus's destruction.

Flurrie clapped her hands in praise. "A rousing success, darlings! How delightful!"

"They're gone! This place can go back to being the peaceful place I remember!" The Puni tribe cheered and celebrated as Alex walked over to the Elder and spoke with her as the party spoke amongst themselves.

"This was a huge thing, we just took down a freaking mech."  
"Alright!" Christian cheered with Goombella and Koops, Anya doing her best to evade Flurrie's hugs as Amethyst was quiet, watching Alex as he nodded and reasoned before turning back around and speaking, plucking the Star off the ground.

"We are in the green, Elder gave us permission to take the Star and further explore the world as we see fit, now let us embrace the power of the Emerald Star!" He raised it high and the main members were filled with power once more as they now possessed the move 'Clock Out'. Bidding farewell to the Punies, the party headed back to Rogueport to discover where to go next...

* * *

 _'And so, after pummeling Lord Crump, Alex and the gang obtained the second Crystal Star..._  
 _With the X-Nauts gone, peace once again prevailed throughout the Great Tree._  
 _The Boggly Woods echoed with the Puni songs of joy. But... this may not be the last out heroes hear from the vile X-Nauts._  
 _They will surely continue to stand in their way and try to put a stop to the party's efforts...'_

* * *

FINALLY!  
Got this done after so long so, I apology for the late entry, I just could figure out what to add to make the battle eventful so I decided to just go through with it.  
So excuse me as I ready for the side stories...


	17. Peach Story: Report in Dance

Anya: HEY, Where the world am I!?  
...Portal?  
Anya: Um... What?  
Never mind, anyways, Mario belongs to Nintendo and this story edit belongs to my characters which belong to me, so take up a seat and enjoy the next side story of Paper Alex.  
Anya: ...What is even happening...?

* * *

Within the X-Nauts' hidden base, Grodus gripped his scepter hard as he had the X-Naut on screen repeat his report. "What?! Say that again! You can't get in touch with Lord Crump?"

"You are correct, sir. We are investigating now... We should hear  
anytime..." Just then, a grunt entered with a few papers on hand.

"Sir Grodus! Please allow me to enter!" It was null point as the grunt had already entered, but Grodus was more for the reason why.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have a report, sir! The Crystal Star in the Boggly Woods has  
apparently been taken by the Koopa that also obtained Hooktail's!"

"What?! You must be joking! What about Lord Crump and the Shadow  
Sirens?"

The X-Naut shook his head as he was unsure of how to response, so he went with the simple answer. "Uh, I'm sorry, sir! Unfortunately, the shelled fiend laid a beating on all of them!"

Grodus started to rubbed his jaw in thought at the strength and will that this individual possessed. "Hmmm... Disturbing. This Koopa character... What kind of..." He turned his attention to the status of the others that can be discovered. "Speak up,  
X-Naut! What is the status of the other Crystal Stars?"

"I apologize, sir! We are still searching for the other Crystal Stars!  
Unsuccessfully, sir!"

"We knew of three of them... Hooktail Castle. Boggly Woods. The one we  
got in Rogueport. That means there are four Crystal Stars left out  
there..." His scepter clicked on the metal as he commanded authority. "...And we WILL have them! Keep looking, so that this Koopa won't beat us to  
the punch!"

"Yes, SIR!" With a cross salute, the X-Naut left as Grodus returned to the screen.

"As I suspected, there's no reason to doubt that the Koopa has that map...  
He must. Listen up! You! I want you to keep a close watch on what the Koopa  
does from now on!"

"Absolutely, sir!" The screen shut off as Grodus shook a hand in anger.

"Unnamed Koopa... I loathe you."

* * *

In Peach's room, she sat on the bed in question, wondering her current place what could be done. "Oh, Mario... Did you even read the mail I sent you? I wonder..." She paused as she stood up and walked about, her mind filled with questions on her place, here she was in a place different from the Castle of the Koopa King and it worried her. "I wonder so many things... I wonder how everyone is doing at the castle... Will I never dance at the Mushroom Ball again? What will become of me?"

Without warning, the door opened up once more and Peach suspected that TEC was at work again.

"Oh! Is this TEC's doing again?" Walking into the hallway, the pink-clad Princess continued on until she met with TEC once again.

"Hello, Princess Peach. I am glad you came." The eye observed her as she stood in the archway of the way.

"That mail I sent to Mario... Did it reach him all right?"

"Yes. I can confirm that Mario received the mail." Peach breathed a sigh of relief, fully knowing that Mario would have sent the message to the current heroes and that they would benefit from his words and news.

"Is that so? Well, good... So what do you want from me today?  
Is there more you want to know of love?" She walked up to the console as the eye moved to follow her.

"You expressed regret earlier that you would not be able to dance at a  
ball, correct?"

This caught her by surprise as she was just musing to herself, TEC was obviously spying on her. "Ex-CUSE me?! Were you eavesdropping?"

"I am sorry, Princess Peach. I have been ordered to keep surveillance on you. But...it is odd... When you said that, I had an impulse to dance with you as well. How many CPU would produce this impulse is inexplicable. I must find what caused it."

What caused the impulse to dance... how does that even work? "Find out what caused it? There's no reason behind such a feeling, TEC. Wanting to do something together... It's part of love." She quietly whispered her thoughts so that TEC couldn't hear them. 'I know it. But then again... You are...well... a computer."

"Princess Peach. Please dance with me."

This was getting weird as she replied. "Wait... Wait just a minute! What...am I supposed to do? You say you want to dance? It's just so...bizarre... I mean, how in the world can I dance with you? You have no arms. Or feet. Or moves." Hasty as it may be, Peach was correct as TEC was a machine, not a living being thus it was confined to the console and device.

"Would this be an acceptable dance substitute?" To Peach's shock, TEC created a digital form of her which stunned her for a moment before recomposing herself.

"Oh my goodness! Is that me? Did you create that? ...Oh, all right, I guess." She cleared her throat as she approached the image, raising a hand to touch which seemed to move like liquid. "I must say, though, it's going to feel weird, dancing with myself..." Without another word, Peach started to dance with herself, a refined movement that was graceful and pure, a kind gesture that said 'welcome and I accept you as a friend'. Soon after the dance ended and Peach headed back over to the console as TEC gave a small chuckle.

"Thank you, Princess Peach. That was very fun." It stopped and started to think, the sound ringing to Peach as TEC thought about it. "Just a moment... ... ...Fun? Is this impulse I feel the concept known as fun?"

Peach also grew curious as she inquired to TEC. "TEC? Are you OK?"

"Princess Peach, I will fulfill my promise to you. Please use my communicator. Use the keyboard to send whatever message you want." She nodded before typing out another message and inquiring again.

"I'm finished, TEC. Could you send it?" The monitor showed the message before it dinged.

"The message has been sent. Please go back to your room. I want to analyze the data from this dance immediately. The data that I thought was fun..." The Princess headed back to the door and gave a small smile as she spoke to TEC.

"You're a weeeeird computer."

"No. You are mistaken. I am the world's best and only perfect computer." Peach bowed as she left the room, the lights dimming as TEC bid one last sentence for the time. "Good night, Princess Peach."

* * *

Anya: Wait, so three of my friends have already been here, why was I not told of this!?  
Because, what happens in the author realm, stays in the author realm, your memories of this place only remain here, now farewell, dear Toad. (Lightly shoves her into the rift as it closes behind her.) ...I am pleased to have saved her from some Flurrie want, but she is part of the story had to go back, and now I am going to regret that for another one with come and ruin my day... in a way.


	18. Bowser Story: Wrong Village

...Cue the visitor in three... two... one.  
(Suddenly a rift opened and out fell a dark-violet Craw with a red-watch hat and radiant pink eyes, standing up and brushing herself off as she stopped and looked about.) ? - Wait... where am I right now?  
In the author realm, want to stick around for the story?  
? - Um... no, I have somewhere I... need to be.  
Suit yourself, anyway, Mario belongs to Nintendo and this story and the OCs belong to me so kick back and enjoy.  
[Side Note - I forgot the title for Report in dance...]

* * *

 **Bowser Side Story #2: Wrong Village**

* * *

Bowser would have groaned right there, but decided otherwise. The search for Peach lead him into the lush fields of Petal Meadows, just outside of Rogueport as he addressed the issue on hand. "I'm pretty sure it's just up ahead here..."

Kammy was kind or fool enough to point it out as well. "Right as usual, Lord Bowser! We just got word that Princess Peach was spotted in the town up ahead."

Bowser gave a heartly laugh as he stomped forward. "Good! Yes, very good. Then I'm off! These fools don't know what's coming!"

"Mweh heh heh heh heh! My lord! You're so super!" What followed was weird for Bowser for he felt like he had faced this type of battle before, but shrugged it off as he crushed and incinerated hostile Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and what could be termed as oversized marshmallows which were grilled as well as anything else face with the fire breath before entering a small village.  
The Koopa at the entrance heard the coming figure and started to greet. "Oh, hey, welcome to Petalburg and..." However, upon turning around, his being shook in terror before he yelped aloud. "EEEEEEK! Hide, everybody! HIIIIDE!" He ran in, alarming everyone to Bowser who gruffed at the cowardly nature.

"Hmmph! What a wuss. Yes, hide, chickens! I have no need for any of you!  
What I do need, though, is Princess Peach. Now, where is she? Tell me  
this instant!" Kammy Koopa moved ahead before pointing something out on the far side of the village.

"Lord Bowser! Over there!"

Soon enough, there was Princess Peach in one of the far houses as Bowser pumped a fist in joy. "Bingo! Princess Peach! Man, that was easy!" Though a feeling of suspicion filled his body, he bounded over toward the house as he spoke to her. "I've found you, my princess. I, Bowser, the mighty Koopa king, offer my greeting!" Peach, on the other end, didn't answer as Bowser just continued. "Now, now! None of that silent treatment! You're coming to my castle  
with me!"

Kammy came over and chuckled a bit as she believed her own words. "Mweh heh heh! Clearly she's so overcome with joy that she's been left speechless! The mind of a maiden is, well, rather... complicated. Mweh heh heh heh heh!"

Bowser wanted to believe the same, but knowing Kammy, it wasn't like that at all so he decide to play along for now. "Gra ha ha ha ha ha ha! I see! I see! How refined! How elegant! Awesome! I suppose I could live with a silent princess! It might even have its perks, you know?"

"NOOOOO!" A Koopa yelled as he shook in his boots. "My... My life's treasure! I'd rather die than give up my life-sized Peach poster!" Proving the point, the Koopa ran over and, without pause, grabbed a paper edge and the poster was rolled down, leaving Bowser stunned at the revelation as he registered what just occurred.

"P-POSTER?"

"Oh, my goodness me... Didn't see that coming..." Bowser face palmed himself as he spoke out his mind.

"Great. Just great. Now I look like the huge, mighty king of GUYS WHO  
TALKS TO POSTERS!" He shook his head as the duo headed back out of the village while Bowser made a note to see if he could find his own copy of a Peach poster, that was so lifelike and could ease his mind for a time while Peach was gone or otherwise...

* * *

? - Hey, where is the exit, Mr. Madnesz?  
Well, it is a rift of some sort and I don't understand it either, to be honest, but it is okay, it always appears to take you back through. (Soon a rift appeared and the violet Craw bowed thankful for the service and went through as it closed back up.) Odd... I don't think I recognize who that was, but the hat should have been an obvious hint... Shrugs Anyways, best I head into the Pit and see what goes down...


	19. The Great Boggly Tree - Epilogue

Punio paced a bit before he turned to the party in thanks. "Uh... Thank you, guys, for everything you've done. We can go back to our peaceful way of life now."

"No problems, little guy!" Christian said as he crouched down rubbed the Puni's pom-pom. "Call us again, if you even need some aid again."

"You know, kids, now that we get right down to it, I'm kind of sad to see you go. I do love pontificating, so come on by whenever you want to sit and chat awhile."

Alex grimaced as he whispered to Amethyst. "I think I would rather deal with Deckard Boon than a ranting Puni elders any day of the week." She gave a small chuckle before she asked who was 'Deckard Boon' to which he gave a brief understanding as Petuni took her turn, followed by her brother.

"Yes, please come back and visit! We'll watch for you!"

"We'll work together from now to prevent anything like that from happening again. Thanks for showing us how to stick together, guys. Good luck with the Crystal Stars."

The Toad Anya jumped in place as she shouted. "Don't worry, we will drop by again, see you around!" The party headed out as Punio gave one final farewell.

"See you, guys!" Out of the tree, the party went as they headed back to the pipe to Rogueport. However, as the weight of the whole event and... Vivian's pain, Christian started to slow down until it was a slow trudge, Alex noticing as they headed through the pipe system and to the Thousand-Year Door after receiving an new message, something that told the party enough that the villains were also looking for the Crystal, but who were they, Peach and the party didn't know as they walked through the sewers to the place of truth.

"Now, here comes the next place!" Alex raised the map up with Anya's words and, sure enough, the green star shined in the dais and the map shined the same before a massive structure appeared on the map with a bronze-colored Star shining over it...  
...Only problem was that IT WAS IN THE SKY!

"Wait... wait a second...!" Koops said as he connected the dots. "Why is there a place in the sky!?"  
"What does THAT mean?" Flurrie asked as Alex started to think as the shards wrote out the message of their own.

 _'As a beaked friend fights his battles, the truth is revealed by mother and son while the broken builds their wealth.'_

The shards flew back into the sachet as the map lowered itself into the Koopa's hands before he spoke. "...Best we get some new info from Frankly, he could enlighten us on the Door." But as Alex headed out, everyone paused, looking about themselves as he suddenly turned numb to them before heading off as well with Amethyst the last as she whispered.

"What did the riddle mean for you to suddenly... close us off?" She shook her head as she followed quickly, feeling the pain that emitting from the leader of the band...

* * *

"...That means that beneath this town, the thousand-year-old ruins remain intact." The book closed as Frankly turned his attention to the party as he continued. "And that door's been sealed shut for a thousand years by the Crystal Stars... In order to open that seal, we have to muster the power of all the Crystal Stars."

"That doesn't make sense, Professor, why would they seal the treasure away at all?" Goombella whined in question. "Do they think that some thieves or brigands would just swipe it from under their noses?"  
"If not, then why else would they lock away something that sounds v-valuable?" Koops added in question as they sat in the office.

"No, that's not..." The question was open-ended which was an oddity, one that Anya questioned as she was being hugged tight by Flurrie.

"That's not... what, Professor?"

"I don't KNOW!" The party dropped in shock as Christian shouted angrily.

"PROFESSOR!"

"I'm sorry. So sorry!" Frankly apologized as he continued. "I know that the treasure was sealed away around the town the town was destroyed... But the problem is..."

"No one knows what EVEN caused the town's ruin, not even by oral history?" Alex inquired as the old Goomba nodded and continued.

"All that's written is this: 'Darkness stole the sky and the cataclysm rained down.' I must research this more. Assuming will just make an... Well, you know the saying."

"Oh, yes. How inappropriate." Anya gasped for air as Christian pulled the Toad free from the embrace for her sake as the spirit continued. "In any case, what about the location of this Crystal Star that's floating on the map?"

"Hmm..." Studying the map, he nodded at the meaning at once. "Very interesting... Perhaps it's pointing to the floating town of Glitzville... There's a stunning arena there where great warriors engage in furious battles!" Christian instantly sprung up to the idea of a fight, a big brawl that he can partake in. "Ostensibly, families go there on vacation to lounge and enjoy the fights, but... Behind the scenes, the richest people in the world wager on the bouts."

"A FLOATING TOWN?!" Anya screeched in glee as she started to pull on Alex's arm, ignoring the stare of Amethyst who was not too pleased with the contact. "Come on, come on, let's find out how to get up there and have some fun, Alex!"

"Pipe it, Anya." Alex pulled his arm away as he asked about the way, the Toad flinching as she had never dealt with a null Alex before. "So, judging by the methods, we would need to grow wings or find a vehicle that can fly us there, any ideas, Professor?"

"A special blimp flies there... It departs from Rogueport several times a day. The problem is getting a seat. The only way to get a ticket is through certain 'channels'..." A wave of unease filled the room before Amethyst questioned the fact.

"Channels, you say...?" The Goomba nodded as the Koopa collected her words. "you mean like... shady channels, the kind that are likely to be used by... mobsters?" Another nod as Frankly spoke.

"Hrmmmmmmm... I don't know... But I guess we don't have much choice. Word on the street is, all tickets go through Don Pianta on the west side."

Chirstian took the conversation over as well, nervous to be dealing with a mobster gang. "And where would we find this 'Don'?"

"Head west from Rogueport's main plaza and you'll reach the west side of town. That part of town is under control of Don Pianta, the Pianta syndicate head. Apparently, Don Pianta makes pretty regular jaunts over to Glitzville."

"Mmmm... I like the sound of this Don Pianta fellow. I cannot WAIT to meet him!" Flurrie said to Alex's sudden intrusion.

"Not so fast, it could sound simple, but who's to say that he isn't a recluse, plus a syndicate boss must have some rumors going about to inspire fear in his men and the people that live under him." The Koopa shook his head as he called for a rest. "It's been a long few days, I would rather we face Pianta when we are rested up and ready to deal with him, is that clear?"

They nodded, even Frankly as Alex left the house behind to retire to the inn, but his friends waited until he was gone before talking amongst themselves, Koops the first to break the quiet.

"D-Did anyone else notice that he j-just went all terror after that small riddle, he was perfectly f-fine before then!"  
Goombella nodded as she gave her piece. "Yeah, he is totally a cool guy, so why did he seem so, like, rattled from it, I mean the look in his eye...s!"  
"Surely the darling is going through some tough times, it is not uncommon to place so much upon a young shoulder and expect them to still stand after everything happened." Flurrie commented, but Christian came back with his own.  
"It isn't just this, every time we ever met with Peach, she would talk about citizenship for him in secret, but he actually rejected it every time, even once threw a medal into one of her cakes, only found when a Toad tried to eat the piece, he was suffering before then to start." The Craw rubbed his neck as Anya slumped against the wall of Frankly's house as she commented her own part.  
"Not only that, he refuses to talk about his past, like it is a bane in his life that should never be knew across the world, the only ones who actually know seem to be Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser." Anya sighed as Amethyst looked down the path, watching as Alex disappeared into the inn, a hand clutched over her heart.

'But... what could be hurting that he would turn so upset over it and what did the riddle mean by 'broken'...' In the end, all they could do now was wait and listen, vent some grief off of Alex before they try to talk to Don Pianta...


	20. Rogueport: Opening Up

Great... This is a first... Guys, I have bad, BAD news...  
I currently have a Toad and a Yoshi sleeping on my couch.  
Far worse is it is Anya and the coming Yoshi champ.  
As usual, Mario belongs to Nintendo and this story edit and its OCs belong to me so leave a comment and a view on how the story is going.  
Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to make sure they are comfortable in my realm, so enjoy!

* * *

Spending the night, Christian was wide awake, his mind still trying to figure it out.  
Sure, getting the ticket will be an easy task, but their unity right now was straining for some reason, Alex was hurting and he was not giving enough hints to tell them otherwise what was on his mind, just that he was hurting if anything.  
The Craw sat up and hugged his knees as he glanced about, the party still here with the exception of Amethyst and Alex and he just sat there, unmoving as he breathed in and out, trying to figure it out, hands in front of his face in a thinking position.  
"What could be bugging him so, what did he see that we just don't...?"

* * *

A quiet tone filled the air As Alex relaxed with his saxophone, Amethyst resting against his back while their shells were on the walkway behind them. The smooth melody kept going as Amethyst just hummed to it before she opened a single eye and looked at her companion. "Are you okay...?"

The sax stopped as Alex spoke, lowering the piece from his lips. "...No, I am not..."

"What's wrong, you just turned numb to all of us, like you wanted to hide away from the trouble."

Alex sighed as Amethyst's hand gripped his arm and cuddled closer to keep warm, despite the blanket. "What If I told you... I was not lying when I said I was the last of my home?" She was silent as he nodded, sad inside as he explained a part of his life. "I was born and raised on the outskirts of Koopa King's province and I had such a talent of machines and tech that some... unsavory sorts wanted to employ me for their foul plans, in a time that could have been discord when there was peace outside the shell..."

"And did you join them?"

"Never!" Alex nearly shouted to the town as he seeped out his grief. "Their intentions were so plain that I flat-out rejected them every time they came, not even money could change my mind or my family's..." To that point, his eye start to pour out tears as Amethyst moved to his side and held him tight, his metal hand gripping her's. "Some didn't take to it all too well and made plans to rid me of my home, my family, and... the first ever girl that accepted me as me." Amethyst didn't jump at the idea as he was soon unleashing his tears for the longest time. "Why... WHY... couldn't I... save them..." The sax fell to the tile as Alex dove into Amethyst's body, crying in openness as his companion let him bawl, feeling closer now than ever as her head rested on the cowl of his neck.

The night was only filled with the usual sounds and the quiet sob of a Koopa who finally revealed why he never opened up to anyone, a fear of losing them just like his family. Amethyst finally spoke as she ran a hand down his head to his back, her radiant red hair bellowing in the wind as she whispered. "There... there... you are in good company... I refuse to leave you with this burden." Tears started to fall as well, but it was mixed between happiness and sadness as she spoke. "To be honest... I had family too, but they disappeared several years ago, even my brother disappeared around the time I was a hatchling... I don't even know if he is alive now..." She gripped tighter as she continued. "I would have been the same, gone from everyone's memory as Hooktail, the terror of Petal Meadows, but... you... you saved me and allowed me in... now I feel horrible for my family merely disappeared while yours..." His crying slowed as she continued. "Please... let me in more... I want you to be my friend and... guardian, not a wreck..."

Soon, the arms wrapped themselves around her as Alex returned the hug, the metal sliding up to the back of her head as he shared in the comfort. "Thank you... thank you so much..." She just gave a quick peck before returning to her head resting as Alex continued. "After they perished, I was left to wander the wastes of the kingdom until I was found by a loyal believer of the previous king, my body beaten and missing an arm so he gave me shelter, fixed me up, and helped me build an arm that now holds you, one that has seen me through so much before I met my friends." She nodded with what little space she allowed to his words. "The old coot... he would love you as a daughter, in a firebrand kind of way and most likely tell me 'better put a ring on that girl, she is one-of-a-kind, lad'." Amethyst glowed red in the face before breathing it out to Alex releasing and retrieving his sax and standing up in the moonlight. "As forward as you are, I find that this is a burden that has indeed lessened, and with the plans to deal with a syndicate, we are going to have to clear headed when we do."

"Whatever they got, we will be ready..." The female Koopa stood up and wrapped her arms around Alex as they stood in the quiet before she stopped and gasped with Alex at a thought. "Alex, you don't think..."  
"We are going to need an upgrade in our attacks if we are going to go through this adventure." Alex palmed himself with the normal before he headed inside and looked back to Amethyst. "So sorry for ruining the moment, but this is big thing that we need!" The door opened and shut as Amethyst just smiled and sat back down on the tile as she commented.  
"It is okay, I'll wait..."

* * *

The First thing that Christian had expected that the leader would be doing was making a plan to get them into the west side, but he was mistaken as he sprung out of bed to Alex's raised voice at times. He dashed down and headed over to the general store to a scene, the Toads arguing with the Koopa on a matter of supplies. "...Even if that were possible, sir, we can't just drop everything just to get some 'random' materials!"

"They are not random, I am looking for a few pounds of Koopian Steel, I need to update some of my allies and my attacks so we can deal with threats a bit better on the long road!"

"Look!" The brother said as he ran over, the green cap matching the one who was outside. "Even if we were to get you something like that, it is impossible to maintain a supply when there are thugs and bandits rearing to just snipe the collection out of our hands!" Alex gave a sigh as he spoke, crossing his arms.

"Okay, how about this, a protection detail to safeguard your shop for a time until you can provide the metal, a few coins off so that everyone is happy and there will not be any 'problems' for you two while I am here, are we clear?" The brothers looked between each other before nodding to the Koopa as he turned and shouted to the crowd that had gathered. "Clear out, nothing to see here, so scram!" Everyone booked it from some strange fear of the Koopa, except Christian who cleared his throat and walked over to the Koopa as he leaned against the doorframe in response. "Thought the noise was waking someone up, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing much, though you seem a lot better than before, who changed?" The craw folded his arms in question with his halberd on his back in readiness.

Alex looked to the side as he spoke with a small smile. "...Some tension released from my chest and a shoulder willing to say into..." Christian tilted his head as Alex shook his own and replied. "In any case, I need to get some Koopian Steel to upgrade our Toad Iron weaponry, Anya gets the Super Boots and we need to match her in that case, including my fists, Amethyst's claws, and your halberd blade, these things need time to forge, however, and I am telling you this so that we have a plan before we try talking to the Don himself, without ANY unforeseen problems coming."

"...Why did you direct that against me...?"

"Because you have the nasty habit of getting yourself into trouble when it comes to the adventures." The Craw grumbled against the point before taking up guard duty with the Koopa as the brothers organized a shipment of Koopian steel, pleased to be getting the shipment before they decide to deal with the Don, though made it a point to look into the Pianta before anything does go down. "So, with shipment coming, I think we should look into the Don to see if we can speak with him beforehand."

"Right, boss." Both individuals headed for the west side, being searched over by an elderly female Toad who quickly shouted.

"FREEZE!" She pointed a finger a little ways off of Christian, but got the point across. "You two! Not another step! Don't come this way!"  
"Wow, what is your problem!?"  
"Some complete JERK just bumped into me and made me lose a contact lens! I'm looking for it right now, so DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!" Both individuals looked at each other before Christian asked the obvious question.  
"You think that your lens may have flew some distance, that is just plain stupid even for a Toad to say." The Toad and Alex gave Christian a look as he waved his hands. "I am just saying, there is no way that a contact lens could have..." At the exact moment, The Craw stepped back and a resounding squish was made, Christian slowly lifting his boot to see a destroyed lens on the bottom as the Toad blew up in his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IDIOT! You stepped on it! My poor contact lens! I told you NOT TO MOVE! Don't your stupid ears work? What are you thinking?!" The Toad would have been hitting Christian if it won't for Alex's swift grab of the Toad's head, holding tight to the cap as she continued to swing. "This is your fault! Now I have to buy a new contact lens! But YOU'RE gonna pay for it! Compensate me, Mr. Clumsy!"

"Chill out NOW!" The Toad started to slow as Alex finally got her to listen. "Though it is unfortunate, I am not leaving this to chance, we can get you the lens, but you have to understand, my friend didn't mean to step on it as it was also abnormal for a contacts to land exactly where we were, a few feet away from you." Thought this changed the Toad's mood, she still walked over to the archway and blocked it as Alex sighed aloud before looking to his friend. "Chances of that actually happening one of these days?"

"Next to none..."

"Right..." Alex massaged his temples before he walked back over to the brothers and spoke. "Sorry to trouble you again, but the Toad next door lost a lens, we need to replace it, otherwise she ain't budging from the west archway."

The first brother simply rubbed the back of his head as he replied. "Gee, fella, I'm sorry, but we don't have any in stock right now. Tough luck, I know.. I can special-order one right away for you, but it'll take a while. Check back soon, OK?" Alex nodded with Christian behind him as they headed east side.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We do a few odd jobs to bide time, hopefully, we can also deal with some additional gear while we wait for both the Koopian Steel and contact lens." Paying Gus the fee, they headed in to the Trouble Center and sorted through the number of requests that they could do...

* * *

It would have been a bad day all around, but it was eventful...  
First trouble that the pair did after they announced that they were going to spend some time was a hide-and-seek master who taking up a spot in the old Hooktail Castle who, though gave them a card for the Pianta Casino in the west side of town, was an old friend of Koops who took off again. The second trouble was lackluster as it was just a lecture from Kroops and then a delivery job for Courage Shells from Rogueport to Petalburg which was suffering the effects of another monster attack, but this one sounded like a monstrous beast of fur and scale that roared out pools of acid which was nonexistent to begin with. The next one was quite a reward as the Puni Elder needed a Life Shroom and threw in sixty coins for the aid.

They headed back as Alex was waved down by one of the shop owner outside who had a large crate and a small pouch on hand as Alex approached. "Hello, here is your contact lens and your Koopian Steel, use it wisely, will you?"

"Sure thing, sir." Before either could trade off, a bandit made to grab the stuff before it could happen...  
...Only to know what pavement tastes like when Alex grappled him and slammed him into the ground with a few threating words. "Next time you try this, your popped arm with be the least of your troubles, are we clear!?" A quick nodding and Alex released the arm and he took back off as Alex worked to move the supply over to the inn and give the contact lens to the Toad who was grateful for the help and gave Alex the basics that she was a cook and any 'usable' ingredients should be used to make remarkable dishes, otherwise they turn out bad, leaving Alex to head to the inn and start work with the steel for his friends...

* * *

"Boss, there still be no sign of her, what should we do?"  
"What's ya think we's do, we keep searching, she can't haz gotten too far..."  
Your commandz, boss?"  
"...Get me the new Craw, he could be the key to this whole problem, but bring him in... quiet-like..."

* * *

Thank goodness for silent writing, the two may be out like lights, but I can't be too sure about that so here we go...  
Looks like we got some mobsters going to grab Christian in the next story, so let us all hope that he gets out okay, and that Alex can ease the problems out with little effort, because if not...  
The mafia will never hold a candle to Alex or his friends EVER again...  
Leave a comment and a like on the story as you wish.


	21. Rogueport: The Don Troubles

Hey... Sorry for the wait, but as it turns out, after Anya and the Yoshi left, our mystery visitor dropped by again, sure seems like she is quite lost.  
?: I am so sorry for the trouble, sir.  
No harm done, but due to this being a thing, would you do the honors of giving the basics?  
?: I accept, Paper Mario belongs to Nintendo and the story edit and the involved OCs belong to Madnesz23, so leave a view and a comment on how the story is going and we will see you again.

* * *

(Alex)

Anya sighed in relief as the last of the new gear was made.  
She didn't understand a lot of what Alex had said or even what he actually did speak, but the fact that he now had the mechanical arm in Koopian Steel and knuckles on his normal hand meant that he could use the ground pound as well. Amethyst's was a little more unique as her's involved her new claws to employ a dig motion, a difficult thing as Alex had talked it over with her and she seemingly agreed, but wished that it never came to using the new 'Burrow Strike' too much. Christian was more fortunate as his halberd blade was remade and now he can send a shockwave through the ground in battle, the same impact proving the same in ground pound statistic with Gus the practice dummy, but the guy didn't mind at all as he had seen some business from the party and was more than willing to help them out.  
"So, what is the plan?" The Toad asked as they rested in the room that was getting crowded with seven people with Christian, Goombella, and Koops out to get some late shopping in to keep stock. The pleasant air in the room pausing for a moment as Alex removed his mushroom cigarette and thought, red smoke pluming out as he spoke, Amethyst speaking with Flurrie about a few tips in beauty.  
"Well, due to yesterday's fiasco, we weren't able to see the Don, much less speak with him, but that is the least of our problems." He gazed out the window as he went on. "It could be just a thought, but the moment we got back to Rogueport, there were more... shady folks prowling around the plaza and the east side of town, big lumps in suits looking about and keeping an eye on the place like there was something out of the usual scene."  
"Goodness, I sure hope they are not of the unruly type, such forceful souls." Flurrie comment as the Koopa shook his head as Amethyst sat next to Anya, the Toad slightly unease by her presence despite everything.  
"Unruly is possible, they were piantas, dressed up to mean business so it is possible something big had occurred while we were gone or... someone somewhere had their sights set on something that could possibly be... troubling...

* * *

(Christian)

Though the trip was annoying, the Craw felt it wise not to question personal logic and suggestion.  
When Goombella asked Alex for Koops and Christian's help in getting some supply so that they keep on going, he didn't deny the action and instead, went with it to spend some time to himself as the riddle was strange, Alex did kick back into gear, but it was egging his mind greatly, someone broken would mean that they were lost and crushed by something or that they had suffered from something that shouldn't have occurred at all if the conditions were different. He was so in thought that he jumped when Goombella shouted behind him. "HELLO!?"  
"Gah!" The Craw nearly dropped his carried goods as he glared at the Goomba. "Real mature, Goombella, scare a guy who was thinking."  
"It's beside the point, C-Christian." Koops said as he shuffled to the side with his things. "You were so focused that you didn't h-hear Goombella talking about Don Pianta."  
"And it serves you right!" The Craw his head as they headed back to the inn to rest, the Goomba bouncing in her shoes.  
"Well, I can listen in a better time, right now, we need to..." The small band stopped short as there were piantas blocking the way, a large number of them barring the way before Christian, understanding the vibe, quickly understood why Alex was looking off on the first day in Rogueport. "Oh Great Stars above, please let this be not so..."

* * *

(Alex)

The Koopa paused and Amethyst got the feeling as she asked. "What's the matter, sir?"  
"I feel that Christian got into trouble again." Closing the lighter, Alex took off down the stairs and out the inn door to see what he was expecting, Christian was being taken away, disarmed and manhandled by so many piantas as the Koopa rushed over to Goombella and Koops who were sprawled on the stone to the east side. "What happened!?"  
"Piantas... They were waiting at the archway and when they spotted Christian, they rushed us, bowling us over as they hauled him away, something about Don Pianta wanting to see him." Goombella said as she slowly got up with Koops being pulled off his shell by the leader. "Whatever it is, that was not a pleasant way to bring someone..."  
"It's how you bring a suspect or criminal." Alex snarled as he clapped for the party. "We're heading for the east side, if anyone can help us get our friend back, it is the Robbo Thieves, they have had the most interaction with Pianta and will know how to get in." The party nodded as they had discussed the possible leads that the Don could have and the Robbos are rivals to the syndicate, but also part-time partners in ventures so it stands that they were one of the quicker ways and now, they were going to be used. Gus, spotting them, stood up straight before stepping to the side in fear as Alex radiated anger, not asking for tribute ever again as they moved past the Trouble Center and through a space between structures and through one of the doors to meet a snail-like individual as Alex cracked his knuckles as the individual spoke, the Craws readying for attack.  
You want somethin', chump? This is the fortress of the Robbo Thieves. You lost? What business brings a chump like you to a place like this? Say it ain't a vacation."

"It ain't a vacation." Alex stated as he came closer, the leader feeling the hate seeping out of Alex's body. "I need in to Don Pianta's office."  
"Whazzat? You wanna meet that lyin', cheatin', stealin', no-good, jerky-for-brains, Don Pianta?"  
"If you value your skull, yes." This stopped the chat short as the leader dropped to the ground before recomposing himself and stating his end.  
"Well, it won't be cheap, we need some protection money for Don Pianta and sixty-four coins will do it, if you want to meet him, pay up... please." The Koopa walked straight up to the leader who was now shaking in his boots as the eye and patch stared him down.  
"If I wasn't worried for my friend, I would make sure your skull was going to hang near the port, but seeing as I need the info more than a decoration, here you go." Alex reached into the pouch and gave the coins asked for before backing off and asking. "Now, how do we get in?"

The leader cleared his throat as he explained. "There is a easy way to talk to the worm, a parlor run by that man is located next to an alley to his office, but the trick is to buy two things in order, Dried Shroom and Dizzy Dial to which the Boo clerk, sweet thing, will ask you your favorite color, answer yellow only, just yellow."  
"Thank you for the info, we will be off now." Alex headed out with the party before the leader dropped to the ground and Craws surrounded him to rouse him back up...

* * *

(Christian)

Christian shook himself awake as he took in his surroundings, the ringing in his ears dulling as he could tell voices, none of them his friends. "The... was... push... easy."  
"Good, now... see... much... takes to... give in..." Suddenly, a sharp feeling surged from his leg and he yelped awake, finding himself flanked by two yellow Piantas, one holding a bat, while an orange Pianta was sitting there on the left, watching with a look of both anger and interest. "So, whatz you got to say, criminal?"  
"I am nobody's criminal, untie me now!" Another blow sent Christian howling as one of the thugs made a point.  
"You's be disrespectful to da boss, you needs lesson in respect." The punishment continued as the lead spoke.  
"If you want dis to stop, tell me where I can findz my daughter."

"Daughter!?, You lost me!" Another blow brought Christian closer as his legs were giving out, too much and he would be walking with a limp. "I swear, I don't know anything about a daughter, I've been working my tail off with someone else!"  
"Well, that's too bad, guess you's going downtown and taking a drink with the fishes." The Pianta snapped and the goons lifted the chair, Christian struggling to escape. "Boys, take him out for a swim and then maybe, he will be more willing to give up his secrets."  
"Sure thing, boss!" The thugs headed for the door, only for it to get busted down, blasting fragments all over the place as the thugs were soon done in by someone with a whip and a pair of claws as Christian was freed by someone with a glass patch.

"Why is it you get into trouble so much, you darn bird?"  
"Sorry, Alex." Christian was helped to his feet by the partners as Alex walked over to the Don with a tone.  
"Don Pianta, I presume?"  
"What's it to ya?" The Koopa raised a hand and slammed it down, destroying the table that Pianta was seating behind and was the orange Don was gripped hard as Alex pulled him close with anger.  
"Watch your tone, Don, I have a full mind to hang you by the toes and see if the fishes like the taste of plant." Though he wasn't scared outward, he was shaking inward. "You grabbed MY friend off the streets, You BEAT his legs to get answers, and you have the TONE to think that this is just a casual meet, your heart should warrant enough of a prize to get a point across." Quickly, the Don spoke, realizing that it wasn't just idle chatter.

"W-Wait, name your price, I will pay it, clean and simple!" But the Pianta was dropped to the ground as his goons was tossed over by him as the Koopa started.  
"Well, for a start, we need blimp tickets to Glitzville, however, since I am running angry without a full reason, I need to inquire..." He crouched down and asked. "What is this about a daughter, we have had no interactions with you or anyone connected to you, start from the beginning and speak calmly."  
"R-Right..." He cleared his throat as both stood up. "See, da thing is.. My own daughter... eloped wit' one of my young... associates. Dey vanished... but it wasn't too long ago dat dey did." He paused before rubbing the back of his head. "Come to think about it, dat was stupid on my part, assuming your friend was part of the whole 'vanishing' ploy."  
"All is forgiven, I just need to get him back together from that act, but I am entrusting his care to the Goomba and green Koopa, seeing as they were with him to start with." Koops and Goombella saluted as Alex continued. "So you are trying to find your daughter and this associate and bring them back, correct?"

"So it's settled, yeah?" Alex nodded as Don Pianta pulled out a picture and showed it to the leader, a yellow pianta female in a white sundress and a blue pianta member seen in the photo. "Their names be Francesca and Frankie an' I am trusting you an' your friends in finding them, else..."  
"Are you sure to be threatening a Koopa who just lead a takeover and could easily take you down in seconds?" Don stopped short as Alex finished the trail of thought. "Message is clear, we fail, our luck runs out, but don't judge a bunch of misfits as failures so quickly, sir." The gang left the office and Alex spoke to his now-limping Craw ally. "Beside the fact that that was the worst meeting ever, it should yield very well."  
"Are you sure to be bringing Christian along, that treatment was too much for a simple find-and-report task." Amethyst said as she joined his side. "You should have bashed the guy a bit more, he didn't deserve to be let off the hook."  
"No, it will be the regret that haunts him, that hurts more than any mortal wound, right now, we have a pair of piantas to find." Heading to the dock, they spotted a pair that looked like the ones in the photo and Alex approached before clearing his throat, drawing both of them to realize the party. "Are you two Francesca and Frankie?"  
"Who told you dat, sir?" The blue one said as the cigarette was placed into Alex's jaw.

"Don Pianta wanted to know." That prompted a reaction from the yellow one.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Daddy asked you to find us? And take us to him?!" Alex nodded as Francesca panicked. "Frankie, what should we do? If Daddy finds us now... Oh, I don't know...and the boat's coming any minute..."  
"Dollface... Maybe we oughta head back and try to talk to da boss one  
more time." But Francesca was more stubborn than the party guessed.  
"No, Frankie! Don't say that! Don't you know what he'll do to you if  
we do that?" The pair started to talk to each other, completely ignoring the party.  
"Francesca... Babydoll... If we can just talk calm-like wit' da boss,  
he'll understand."

"Oh, Frankie... My Frankie... Don't you love me?"  
"Of course I love you, sugar cookie. More dan anybody in da whole world!"  
"Then let's go, Frankie! Let's run! To the ends of the earth if we have to!"  
"But, butter biscuit... Dey already found us out. We can't keep runnin' forever."  
"We can, Frankie! The more you try to put out the flames of love, the hotter they burn! Until I marry you, no one will extinguish these flames of passion! NO ONE!" Francesca turned to Alex who was looking at them with a look of defiance. "Don't you see, Mister? I beg you: pretend you never saw  
us! Can you do that?" Alex sighed as he puffed out another red cloud before he spoke.

"I wish I could just forget, ma'am, but when your friend is falsely arrested and beaten, I need to step in to make things right." Both looked at each other with now a look of regret. "Just setting that on the table, I will be heading back to the Don to see to something." He about faced and motioned the party to follow as they headed back in, Goombella adding some commentary.  
"What are we going to do, boss?, we can't just talk to Don Pianta and not expect some form of trouble."  
"Don't worry about that, I just gave the motivation for them, we will expect them to come by the office soon." Heading back to the office, Alex paused for a moment before entering to find the Don working to get a new table together for his business when he noticed the party back and sat down to address them.  
"Oh. Look who's come back. Da tough-guy glass eye. You gonna brighten my mood? So give. What you got? You know da whereabouts of dese two runaways?"  
"They're at the harbor, Don, but wait for a moment." He looked on the edge as Alex continued, sitting down to make small talk. "Were you aware that Frankie is interested in Francesca as a love?"

This stopped the Don's next words short as he processed the words before he went 'ohhh'. "Dis is news indeed, no wonder dey left, afraid of being accepted as a couple." He nodded a bit with crossed arms. "Reasonable, reasonable, but they should have talked to me first before all this dumb stuff." He turned to yell at the two goons, but then the door swung open and the pair had returned to reap the punishment.  
"Daddy, wait!"  
"Francesca!"  
"Boss! Forgive me, Boss! I-I'm sorry! Truly, I am!"  
"Frankie! So! Back you come, head hung low an' wit' your tail between your legs!"

What followed was a basic argue, one pianta trying to take the blame for the other until Don Pianta roared. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Enough! QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" They quieted as Don looked at Francesca, rubbing his temple. "Francesca! My headstrong daughter... You used up your last favor long ago!" He then turned to Frankie, no less upset with him as he is upset with his daughter. "An' you, Frankie! You were like a son to me! Dis is how you repay your debt to Don Pianta? I feel such disappointment in you two, it's like a Poison Shroom in my gut." He turned away and folded his arms as the pair plead one more time.  
"Daddy!"  
"Boss!"  
"I don't ever wanna see your mugs again! You hear me? Get outta my sight! Both of you! I don't care where, just go! ...That's what you expected me to say, huh? Well, that's what I'm sayin'! Go! Do what you want! Even if it means gettin' married!"

Francesca squealed in joy. "Oh, Daddy!"  
Frankie started before he righted his words. "Dad! ...No! Wait, I mean... BOSS!"  
"Thank you so much, Daddy! Thanks for your blessing!"  
"Boss! I'll make your daughter a happy woman! I promise you! She'll want for nothin'!"  
"Enough already! Just go! GO!" Quietly, he started to sob as the goons commented their own.

"Francesca... Seein' you dis happy makes me...happy too. Congrats, both of youse!"  
"Frankie! Dis is great! It ain't quite what I promised, but hey! Things turned out OK, am I right?"  
Francesca gripped Frankie's hands as she started to pull him away. "Good-bye, Daddy! Farewell! And thank you!" She left the office in a pleased mood as the party just watched, Flurrie and Amethyst wiping tears out of their eyes as Christian and Koops hugged each other like Anya and Goombella while Alex puffed out another cloud.  
"All's well that ends well..." He got up and stood before the turned Don who noticed him with the smell.  
"You still here?" Alex nodded as he turned around. "Hmph! Well, you found my daughter an' got her come back here... An' just lookit how things turned out! What a complete an' utter soap opera. But hey, a deal's a deal. You can have your blimp tickets, like I said." Pulling out several tickets from his new desk, he passed them over the wood into the Koopa's hands. "Who knew? Dat guy's got her smilin' ear to ear! She's... happy. Dat's good. Hey, I knew you were da guys for da job! Thanks a bunch, pals!" The Don shook his head as he pointed a finger at the party. "...But I don't wanna see dat gloomy faces no more! Don't ever come back here!"

"Worry not, we'll meet again and we will do another favor for you." The Don shook his head as the party left and Alex looked at his ticket in the metal hand, holding it up to the sun with a small smile. "Look out, Glitzville, we're coming for your hidden treasure." They headed for the train station and addressed the cheep-cheep blimp owner and boarded the blimp which headed out to the floating city where the third Crystal Star was located, the underbelly of the arena going to be exploited as the party intends...

* * *

?: Whoa, I didn't know Alex could be dangerous.  
Yeah, he only gets that way when his friends are endangered or threatened, but he saw the situation and used it in his advantage, even got Christian healed up with the smoke before they headed out, so... Wait, are you blushing...?  
?: W-What!?  
...I am dropping it for now, but come here again with that glow and I may...  
?: NO! (Quickly flees after the realm.)  
Geez, it's just a joke, she gets so flustered, of course that is because... never mind, I will leave the idea to you guys to guess... See you later.


	22. Of Glitz and Glory - Arrival in the Sky

**Chapter 3: Of Glitz and Glory**

* * *

"That's Glitzville!?" Anya screeched as the blimp approached the flying city. The Toad was grabbed by Christian who took her place and was amazed by the sight as the Toad tried to remove him from her seat, Amethyst staring as well as she shared a seat with Alex before talking to him.  
"Are you sure about this, that riddle must still be on your mind, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, but if the 'broken' get rich, then it is the fault of the rich who falls to the broken." Alex shook his head as he settled down, having discarded his mushroom cigarette as there was no 'smoking' permitted on the blimp. "The first objective is to find the Crystal Star, then we figure out the riddle as 'a beaked friend fights', 'the truth revealed through mother and son', and 'the broken builds their wealth' are key words of understanding, do we know of anyone else than Christian who has a beak, Koopas don't count here under my understanding and we have never met anyone who has a 'mother-son connection', but the broken... it should be a clear answer..."  
"We are preparing for our descend, please remain seated until the blimp comes to a complete stop."  
Alex sighed as he relaxed. "Well, the thoughts can wait, now we ready to enter Glitzville..."

* * *

As the party boarded the lift that took them into the blimp, it descended to reveal Glitzville in a closer glory and Flurrie commented in a flaunty fashion. "My, my, my! Glitzville! I've heard that the Glitz Pit is just full of brawny brawls! I must admit, the prospect of some hurly-burly gets me a touch piqued!"  
"Focus, Flurrie, wait until AFTER to start hounding those 'hurly-burly' fighters you're raring for." Alex said as they walked off the lift and took it all in, a phonebooth, a shop, a hotdog stand, the main structure, and a watering hole as well as the number of wealthy patrons walking in and out of the structure. "For all the glitz and glamor, this place just doesn't scream 'resort' or 'hotel' to me."  
"More of 'arena', right, boss?" Christian asked and the Koopa nodded as they made their way inside the structure before the sounds of fighting caught the Craw's ears. "Hey, now that is a tone I can get behind!" He bolted for the top floor with the party following close to a pair of steel doors which open inward to what was to be known as 'the danger zone'. The room inward was exactly what was expected, a battle arena where hundreds watched as the battle went down, a oversized bird verses a Dark Koopatrol, from the dark armor and glowing red eyes that it possessed as the bird roared.  
"That's right! Unh! I think it's about time for you to FEEL THE RAAAAAWK!" Without any pause, the bird charged for a flying kick, knocking the fighter to the ground as the bird landed back on his spot, no injure whatsoever. "Stay down, pincushion! You don't want more of this! Why'd you even show up? Yeah, you hear me talking, Wimpy! Stay outta the ring, or feel the burn, baby! Tell you what: do about a million push-ups and then come see Uncle Rawk Hawk! I'll give you another world-class spanking and send you crying home to Momma again!" Alex shook his head as he commented while Christian was ecstatic.  
"As if this couldn't get any worse..."

"Hooooo-WEEEEEEE! Champ! That was a grade-A whuppin'! Yer thoughts on the match!" The clubba said as he gave the mic, it swipe out of his hand as the Hawk stated his place.  
"You call that a match? Ain't there a fighter out there who can challenge me? No! No one can! Hear me? Ain't a fighter out there that can even make me sweat! They're all a bunch of little crybabies, running around in stinky diapers! You got a bone to pick?! Come fight me! Biring! I'll take on anyone! You weaklings might as well stick to video-game fighting, OK? 'Cause I'll hurt you. YEAH! NUMBER ONE, BABY! RAWK HAWK IS THE CHAMP! Harharharharharharharharharharhar!" He then pulled off his belt and raised it high in the air, prompting all the party to react in shock.

"Oh heck yeah...!"  
"What are the chances!?"  
"This did get worse..."  
"Why a chicken!?"  
"I-I am not feeling up to it."  
"Darlings, we are doomed!"  
"I hate this plan already..."

* * *

"That was definitely a Crystal Star..." Goombella yelped once they were out of the arena. "There is totally not a option here!"  
"W-What should we do, g-guys!?" Koops yelped as well as Alex started to think.  
"I don't fancy stealing that fellow's belt one bit... What should we do, darlings?" Flurrie said as he hugged Anya like a girl would with a stuffed toy, the Toad unhappy with her current place.  
"Isn't it obvious, we fight for it!" Christian shouted, slammed a fist into the palm of his hand. "By the right of being the winner, we get the belt and the Star in one swoop, it's a win-win!"  
"Then you can do the honors of leading the party." Alex said as he clapped the Craw's shoulder as he and Amethyst made their way out before Christian realized what had just occurred, yelling after them as he caught them out in the plaza.

"What do you mean!? You don't want to fight!?"  
"Not this time around, friend." Alex said as he looked about the plaza and made the first destination the item shop to be sure of inventory. "I want to still watch the battles, but I will be seeing to some things before I think about entering the arena."  
"I will be keeping an eye on him, if any of you have a worry about his plans." Amethyst said as she gripped his metal arm. "He is not slipping away without someone with him at all times."  
"Great, a stalker..." The party burst out laughing, even Amethyst as they gave a few minutes to the laughter until Christian spoke, still laughing a bit.  
"Sure thing, you two, just tell me ahead of time of anything that needs to get our whole attention." Craw and Koopa bumped fists in a form of kinship before Christian motioned the party to follow. "Well, if there is a way in, then it is through the manager, let's go!"

Alex folded his arms as he watched them head back before reaching into his pouch, feeling the coins that he kept then reached out and gripped Amethyst's hand, her shock evident as he spoke. "This is the first time that we are alone together without the cover of night, shall we partake in some time now to ease our minds for now?"  
She was stunned without words before a smile graced her face and she nodded. "Yes, of course I would love to, it will make up for what I having been aiding with."  
"Now you are making me out as a menace, aren't you?" Her laugh came and he lead on to the juice house, to get something to drink and to figure out a place where he can watch and run a bit of gambling, if not doing bargains...

* * *

"What's that, bub? You wanna become a fighter?" Christian crossed his arms in a bit of anger at the tone that the guard was giving.  
"Yes, I am raring to become a fighter, so who should I talk to sign up?"  
"Well, if you're serious, you'd better go meet with Mr. Grubba, the promoter. Mr. Grubba's office is just down the hallway. You can't miss it. Head on through." The guard moved and Christina headed on in, down the hallway where a number of guards patrolled the ways and soon found the door to the office, fancy piece of wood as the guard spotted him and nodded before moving to the side. Inside was the Clubba that was at the fight as he bound up and started to speak.  
"Who in tarnation are you, son/ And who let you in?! This is Grubba's office!"  
"And you are Grubba?"  
"Yep, that's me, Grubba! An' you, yer one rude dude, comin' in without knockin'!"

"Hold up, I am only here to sign up."  
"What, now? An athlete, huh? You wanna be a fighter?" To the Craw's nod, Grubba wiped his brow as he exclaimed. "Hoo-WEE! That do change a thing or two, son! I always got time for an up-an'-comer! Yep, this place is packed to the gills with young fighters, all primed and a-rarin' to go! I gotta say, son, yer a bit skinny fer my tastes, but I'm willin' to give you a shot. Now, play me straight, son: you wanna live the glamorous life of a champ, don't cha?"  
"Heck yes!" Christian pumped a fist to Anya's dismay, though it did little to deter Grubba.  
"All right! All right, son! I hear where yer comin' from son, loud and clear!" He walked out from behind the desk and clapped a hand on Christian, continuing his speech. "When I was just a poor pup, I didn't give a Pokey's patoot for fancy, big-city ways. But I jumped into the world of martial arts and fought my way to fame and riches! An' know what I realized? Bein' rich an' famous is diggety-dang DYNAMITE!" He gave a yeah to his train and a turn. "Now I can't mix it up in the ring no more, but I earned enough to set me for life. You readin' me here, son? Dreams do come true, even if they ain't yours, exactly! Yep, that's the key, son! Dream and you'll GET big, that's the winner's way! And when you make it big, you'll look at all those small-dreamers and LAUGH! you readin' me here, son?"  
"Way past awesome." He turned back as he smiled.

"That's the spirit, chief! Here, let's have us a little walk an' talk. C'mon, now!" The Clubba motioned the party to follow and they headed out of the office and down the hall to a nicely furnished room with all sorts of glamor to it. "Now how you like THIS, pard? Just feast yer eyes, go on! This... is the champion's room Isn't it a sight? Deee-luxe! You become champ, son, and you get the key to this room! That ain't all, of course! That's on TOP of the big money and screamin' fans! Yeah, no doubt about, son! Apply yourself an' a life of wealth an' comfort awaits!" He motioned them to go to another room, not as fine, but still worth notice. "Now, uh, here we have the major-league locker room. A lotta contenders here! Whatcha think, son? Huh? Not exactly glamorous, but it's clean and comfortable. Totally sanitary, too. Maybe I'm old fashioned, but I CARE about my fighters, darn it!" They headed on back to his office as he started to fish out something. "Now... I'm sure you know this already, son, but there ain't but one world champion. Clawin' your way to the top an' takin' the belt to become champ ain't an easy thing... But that's the point, son! Wouldn't be worth it if there weren't no challenge! I can see you got the fire for it, too, pard? You got the eye of the tiger, there! Yer gonna be champ, I can jusr FEEL it! I ain't never been so sure about a fighter!"  
"Cool, but one question, any papers that need signing, because just entering doesn't sound that good."  
"Actually, I sure got one right... here!" Grubba pulled out a sheet and slid it to Christian and let the Craw take a pen to write down his name, pausing for a moment before labelling himself as 'Crusader' and slid it on back as Grubba took a look at it and gave a whistle. "Crusader, eh? Not bad, not bad at all, now that we got that out of the way... Jolene? Could you come in a minute, darlin'?" A pink Toadette woman entered in a red business suit entered and adjusted her glasses.  
"Yes, sir? You wished to see me?"  
Sure did, hon. Jolene, this is our newest risin' star, Crusader. "Be a peach and take him on down to the minor-league locker room, all righty?"

"Right away, sir." She turned to Christian and adjusted again. "Mr. Crusader? If you would be so kind, please follow me." The party followed behind the Toad down to the room closest to the entrance door, Jolene breaking it down for the party. "As you know, you are a contracted fighter now, so you must abide by some rules. First and foremost, what Mr. Grubba says, goes. Period. You must do what he says. Also, as per your contract, you cannot quit until Mr. Grubba releases you. There are many other small guidelines that I will explain as they become relevant." They entered a room of what could be termed as the 'grime in a barrel'. "Well, here we are. This is your locker room. You're starting in them minor league, of course, as you've just now started your career. I you don't like this dingy room, I suggest you work your work up through the ranks."  
"Will do, Miss Jolene." Christian salute with two fingers and the Toad, though gave a small smile, walked over to a console instilled on the wall.  
"When you're ready to fight, you just log on to this computer terminal here. Mr. Grubba will then decide who you'll match up against. You will have no say in this. Why don't you try it once? Walk up to the screen and log on before reserving a match."  
"Is never easy, it would seem, right?" Anya commented with Goombella nodding as Christian switch the machine on and Grubba's face appeared.  
"Well, howdy, Crusader! Ready to get yer fists dirty, huh? There you go, son! I got a treat fer you: yer first battle's gonna be against the Goomba Bros.! Don't you worry 'bout them... They'll be a piece of cake! Just mop 'em up, OK, son? Hey, we wanna get everyone fired up, though, so appeal to the crowd at least once! You got any questions about detailed rules, just ask the lovely Ms. Jolene, OK, son? Well, good luck, pard!" The screen switched off as Jolene made her point.

"OK, your battle is reserved. At this point, you just wait until Security comes for you. Fighting is pretty basic. The team that drops the opponent's HP to 0 first, wins. If you beat an opponent who ranks above you, your ranking will go up. Then again, if you lose to a lower-ranking opponent, your ranking will go down. Simply winning is not enough. When Mr. Grubba sets fight conditions, follow them. In this case, the condition is to appeal to the crowd at least once. Fairly easy. If you satisfy the condition and win, you can battle a higher-ranked opponent next. If you can get your rank up to 11th, you'll get a shot at the major league. That's about all you need to know for now. Did you get all that?  
"Loud and clear, just got to think of a good appeal that the people will love..."  
"OK, good. For now, just wait until Security comes to get you, Mr. Crusader." After a few moments there, one of the guard came and looked at Christian, who had chose Anya to be his battle partner for this round.  
"Crusader! Match time! Follow me, bub."  
"OK, Security's here to escort you to the ring. Try not to get completely destroyed out there."

"Not in the job description to fall in the start, I will come out on top." Anya shook her head as the pair headed up to the ring to fight, planning on asking later about partners in battle...

* * *

"You think that they are going to be okay?"  
"Calm down, Amethyst." Alex said as he took another sip of his drink while his 'girlfriend' moved the straw about in nervous tension. "knowing them, I think that they are going to pull through without any problems, most bets are a risk and they have the talent to fight, let us just watch them." He turned back to the ring that soon was cheering with great power as the battlers ready themselves for battle as the betting started in a neutral space. "Ten coins on Crusader."  
"Are you kidding, he is not worth a five, kid."  
"Ten coins to see him pull this off and then you get to whine your piece." The Koopa leaned back as the speaker began to announce the fighters. "This contest is just getting warmed up..."


	23. Of Glitz and Glory: Minor League Stride

"Squarin' off next, folks... are the Hoppin' Hardheads... the GOOMBA BROS.! Aaaaaand... A newcomer, with a hankerin' for some wreckin', the Miiiiiighty CRUSADER! The Goomba Bros. have been waitin' an' gettin' all heat up for the fight. Let's check in!" Grubba walked over to the Goombas who looked ready to rumble. "How do, Goomba Bros.! How're y'all feelin' today? You ready fer this fight?"  
The mic was lowered to the lead as the smack started. "Ha! Are you kidding, man? We're ALWAYS ready to bonk a fool or two! Who is this Crusader rookie! A cocky idiot, that's who! Waiting just makes us mad! We're gonna teach this tardy punk how to respect fighters with seniority! I think maybe you oughta call an ambulance for him now, just to save time later!" The door opposite of the Bros. opened and 'Crusader' walked in with a Toad behind him as he headed on up.  
"Hot-diggety-DANG, fight fans! There's the Mighty Crusader now, stridin' on up! I tell you, this rookie's got some guts, strollin' up late like he owns the place! Hoo!" Before long, Crusader stood ready with a smile as Grubba walked over. "OK, now, Crusader, listen up. Lemme just explain the rules of the match real quick..."  
"Have a bonk, punk!" The lead charged as Christian pushed Grubba out of the way and blocked the strike as the battle started with Anya's anger.

"What cowards, time to show them what happens when you rush the system of battle?!"  
"Aw, quit crying, will ya? That was just a little welcome gift for the rookie! Where's our thank-you?!"  
"Right after these messages!" Christian said with a smirk as he cawed to the crowd. "LET'S BRING THE PAIN NOW!"  
"Yeah!" Christian felt the flow of Star power course through his body before he leapt over as Anya ended it all with a 'Icicle Drive', blasting the Goomba to chills as they were beaten in seconds, Grubba taking the moment to interview the quick battle.  
"The Mighty Crusader wins! Tell me, son, what was this first taste of victory like?" Christian took the mic off the Clubba's hands as he spoke.

"You kidding, this was just a warm-up, they were nothing compared to my training, I am looking for a REAL challenge, so let the Stars strike me down if I am not entertained here and now?!"  
"I'll tell you what I just saw, folks: a whuppin'! This kid's got skills! We got ourselves a new hero! Let's hear it for him, folks! Yeah! The Mighty Crusader!" The fans cheered as Alex sat on back with twenty-five more coins on his pouch and a smile.  
"Savage, friend, savage..." He started to debate matches with others, and betting on what he could only see what will happen next...

* * *

"Here's your prize money, Mr. Crusader." Jolene gave ten coins to Christian as his rank was bumped to nineteen. "The next fight will not be set up until you select "Reserve a Match" on the terminal. You can also check your current ranking on the terminal's screen. Feel free to do whatever you like until your next fight." She nodded and bid farewell, leaving out the door before someone called out.  
"Yo, Rook! How was your first fight, dog?" A gold-shelled Koopa came up to Christian with hands to his side and a smile under the shades. "I'm King K, man. Just a bush-league scrub like you. Good meetin' you, man. You look like a stand-up dude. I think I can hang with you."  
"You are one cool dude yourself, King, a Crusader would like to know who joins in the adventure." Anya face palmed on how causal Christian was approaching this whole thing, but the Koopa was not put-off at all, in fact, he looked ecstatic about the friendly nature.  
"Right now, brother, and I am not the only one here, the shelled guy over there's Master Crash.  
"Nice to meet you BOMB!" What was just said from the Bob-omb involved a sound accustomed to explosions instead of the word bomb, leaving the party confused as to the wording as it continued. "Well. Now that we've gotten to know each other, I will give you advice BOMB! As Ms. Jolene was saying, you'd better BOMB obey Mr. Grubba's conditions. If you clear the conditions and win, you get to fight higher-ranked foes BOMB! If you can't clear them, you BOMB end up battling a lower-ranked fighter BOMB! You can't climb the BOMB ranks fighting the bottom of the barrel BOMB-BOMB!"

King K shrugged as he commented. "Yeah. My man's got, you know, some speech issues, but he's got good advice sometimes."  
"Not just sometimes BOMB! Advice is ALWAYS useful BOMB-BOMB!"  
"Riiiight, man, whatever. Anyway, this lean machine over there is Bandy Andy."  
The green Bandit chuckled a bit. "Heh. Nice to meet you. I'm not in here too often, but if you see me around, say hi. ...Oh yeah. If you sleep in the bed over by King, your HP and FP will fully recover. It's not like the cushy bed in the champ's room, though: it doesn't refill Star Power."  
"OK, cool, and the last guy with the sweet purple kicks is known as Cleftor."

The green Bald Cleft huffed in a rough-and-tough thug. "Grack! Cleftor no like make friend with beak."  
"Easy there, Cleft-dog! Dude ain't the friendliest guy, but you get used to him." The Koopa smiled as he finished up. "Anyway, that's the core minor-league crew, man! You need something, ask us. Oh, yeah... I almost forgot. You and me gotta eventually square off, so good luck, man."  
"You too, dude." They bumped fists and went their way, Christian relaxing for a bit before he started it off. "There were a lot of people watching, I feel a bit worried now, what is going to happen if we do this, there are some high hopes on us from our boss."  
"Don't worry about it, Christian, we have just begun and we are totally going to rank these chumps!"  
"I guess so..." Christian shook his head to make the doubt go away, but it was a lingering thing, why did it feel like the world was weighing him down, he usually just does the attack at someone else's lead, not his own for fear of failure, yet he was also reminded that he also saw the failure that Alex usually dealt with and was astounded by his will and commitment as he stood up and access the terminal, his resolve strengthened as they prepared to fight through the minor league...

* * *

Alex watched on as the battles continued, a struggle of keeping pace like it was rigged to be a series of easy to hard battles across the battle, but it didn't stop anyone from gambling on the outcome, some successful, some failing the guess as he watched Christian's rank go up under the title of 'Crusader', the same one that the Koopa had met the Craw as when he had come across the underground brawling ring.  
With the defeat of the Goomba Bros., Crusader faced off with the KP Koopas and getting a solid victory before pushing on, the battles not stopping one bit with the special conditions as well as Christian had appealed to the crowd and let Anya wreck the Goombas and his fight with the KPs was to utilize Earth Tumor against his foes, the crowd knowing no better that it was a 'special move', not just something flashy. His confidence was slightly tested when the Pokeys gave a fair beating to the Craw and his team, but it was just after the fifth hit that the Pokeys were taken down, another condition that the Clubba must have organized for more excitement.  
"There he goes again..." Alex sighed as he watched his allies leave out the Glitzpit and wander about town, mostly to the Juice Bar to ease the actions. "Seriously, They seem to sure keep their wits about them, despite their lack of knowledge and time."  
"Take it easy, 'love'." Amethyst spoke softly as she griped his arm, the two of them pretending to be lovers to go with the flow, but both were slightly uneasy about it as are they actually lovers or were they playing it off? "They are doing a lot better than what I was expecting, I half-believed that they required you to join them."  
"As did I..." Alex said with a slight huff as he continued to lean over the railing in the lobby, his eye searching carefully for anything out of place. For some odd reason, his gut was telling him that something was out of place and needed to be handled soon before bad things occur...

* * *

"Why am I the one who has to care for the egg!?"  
"Maybe because you are clinging to it with such devotion." Christian commented as the party looked at her, holding the egg that was causing quite a stir, its movement calming to her touch. The same egg was wrecking havoc in the plaza when the party went out to try a new hotdog that is rumored to bring good luck for fights after the Spike Storm, but when they did, the whole thing was a mess before they convinced the owner to let them keep the egg which took an immediate liking to Anya which was returned in kind. "Whatever comes out of that shell is your responsibility and that is final, alright, guys?"  
"Totally!"  
"Sure thing, b-boss."  
"A excellent idea, she would make a lovely mother and songtress!"

"Traitors!" But it was already too late as the party headed out before Anya sighed and looked at the egg with a smile. "Well, we stuck together, little guy, want to pass the time with some fun?" It bounced in her arms and she smiled as she headed off while the rest of them faced off with the Hand-It-Overs...

* * *

Alex nearly dropped his wager in on the Bob-omb Squad for the team have been using fire attacks to deal with their foes that couldn't take the heat, but Bob-ombs were more troubling as they are sometimes known to be short-tempered and nothing easily makes a Bob-omb more angry than someone ELSE igniting the fuse, something that he wanted to point out, but decided otherwise as he just watched the battle, the H.B. Clefts were a dangers and the pale crew that was also included in the match, but he decided to put it to Crusader and watch, the battle progressing as expected and was finished with a Earth Tumor, no fire at any point and the Koopa gave a short sigh as he looked up the next opponent, the 'Armored Harriers' and understood the meaning, looking up as the other battles went down, his bundle of one-seventy-five weighing heavily before he pulled out a new bet and spoke. "Fifteen on the Harriers."  
"Finally seen the light?"  
"No, darkness is our redeeming grace, Crusader just came unprepared for the Harriers and with lose in the first round." Amethyst grabbed his arm, but didn't pull as she excused the both of them.

"Why are you showing such little faith in your friend!?"  
"The Harriers are Iron Clefts, no material in the world is about to damage them and, unless Crusader is about to hurl one at the other, the match is a losing streak." Alex shook his head as Amethyst lowered a hand. "This close to the Crystal Star and we have been stopped by an impassable wall, they need something to get the fight to turn, fast, else we are in cold waters here."  
"Alex..." She whispered before looking at Anya who missed them completely, in her arm was part of an egg that Alex spotted too. "What manner of creature did she just take into the Pit!?"  
"Well, I'll be struck with a Star, no wonder the egg was familiar." Alex chuckled a little as he headed back up. "Round two is coming soon and the major league will be their victory..."


	24. Of Glitz and Glory - The X Paradox

"HOW COULD WE HAVE LOST?!" Christian snarled at the ceiling, no King K to lend an ear and no way in all the Underwhere of beating those two pompous... IRONHEADS!  
He slowed down as he sat up from the bench, still feeling so angry over how he couldn't even hold it together, the bodies of the Clefts were impossible to break, not even Earth Tumor could damage them and it is a freaking special move, were their bodies truly that strong that nothing can affect them at all!?  
'No, there has to be a way we can beat them and get to the major league.' Grubba showed such hope for him and he felt that he MUST win, but how...?  
"Darling, are you doing alright?" Flurrie spoke as Christian took her in before cupping his face and shaking his head.  
"No, I'm not... those Iron Twins wrecked us and we need to get through them to get to the major league and the champ." He released his face and looked about at the partners that were on hand. "We have to beat them, there has to be a way..."

"W-Wait, where's Anya... and the egg?" This was a question, the Toad and her charge were nowhere in the locker room and it was unlikely that they could have quit on them, despite Anya's non-aggressive behavior in battles. They looked around before the door swung wide open with Toad charging in with... something red, a tuff of dark green hair sticking up with dark-green boots as part of its attire with a black-white pair of shorts.  
"Everyone, meet my son!" Everybody dropped in shock as she waited with a smile, Christian the first to recover.  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
"Darling, this is most inappropriate, you don't look a day over fourteen!"  
"This is getting out of hand!"

"STOP!" Koops regained order with his shout before he cleared his throat and spoke. "Can you clarify what you mean, what happened to the egg?" She raised the creature up to Koops and the meaning somewhat hit him. "Wait, that's a Yoshi, it was in the egg!?"  
"Darn straight, buddy." The Yoshi said and Koops raised his hands in surrender as he stepped back. "What, you think you can't handle me, let me at him!"  
"No, Mark, you can't hurt Koops, he's a friend!" The Yoshi huffed as he settled in Anya's arms again. "I'm sorry, he's been having a bit of a... complex of pride , but with what little I had between hatching him and actually caring for him, it has been challenging."  
"Great, now we have a Yoshi with our band, things couldn't get any..." Christian stopped short as he looked back at the group with a thought, their confusion evident before he spoke. "...Is it possible if I can borrow Mark for a few matches?" Anya assumed a defensive stance, turning her back to the party, but after a short chat with the Yoshi, she gave in.  
"Fine, you can borrow him, but hurt him one bit and even Alex won't save your body for a grave."

"D-Duty noted..." The Yoshi was set down as it ran up to Christian, bumping fists with him as the Craw asked. "Did you hear everything that we have to talk about?"  
"Totally, bro, all about the Crystal Stars, saving the Princess and becoming the champ, so let's give those Ironheads a taste of some bitter medicine!"  
"I feel a friendship coming on, now let's show the Harriers a thing or two of pain..."

* * *

"Kid's trying again, he is going to lose again, no sweat..."  
"Twenty Coins on Crusader." Alex smirked as he set the bet with the other gamblers shocked from the bet."  
"He is done, he just isn't going to last against the Harriers, he failed once, what makes you think he is going to win this time!?"  
"A hunch, now place the bets or just leave as is." The Koopa just smiled as the members made the wager, content to be robbing more coin out of Alex as the battle started, Christian leading in with a red Mini Yoshi behind him and then it started, Christian starting off with a Sweet Treat before the Yoshi struck, gulping one of the Iron Cleft before spitting it at the other to which it caused them some serious damage and the hunch was also proven correct, the midway fighters had been so confident in their abilities that they never expected that their own bodies were used against each other and several fractures webbed out from the impact that the Craw took the advantage as he dodged out of both charges and landed on Green-Boots and taunting Red-Boots to charge, jumping again as they clashed against each other, the fractures growing before the Yoshi finished it off and Crusader was declared the victor and heading on to the major league.  
Alex leaned back with a smile as Amethyst chuckled a bit from the shock. "Now, I believe I am owned a hundred and two coins now?" The gamble paid off as the members grumbled in their loss as Alex added those losses to his gains. 'Now, the big boys are going to play and you will pay them in kind, Crusader...'

* * *

"Here's your fight money, Mr. Crusader." Jolene gave Christian fifteen coins and adjusted her glasses as she gave a small smile. "And Mr. Crusader... Mr. Grubba wishes to see you in his office. Follow me."  
"Right away, Ms. Jolene." Christian followed behind the Toad as the party mused their lives over while Mark, the name given by Anya to the Yoshi, followed him down to the office and the Toad opened the door, Grubba quickly stashed something away and shut the drawer as he addressed her.  
"Muh-Muh-Ms. Jolene! You mind yer manners, now! We KNOCK 'round here, missy! She bowed in respect as she returned the comment.  
"I apologize, Mr. Grubba."  
"Don't you worry yer pretty li'l head about it none. Now, what'd I want again? Somethin' 'bout Crusader... Oh, yeah!" He moved from behind the desk and stood in front of Christian. "Crusader, you ol' so-an'-so! Lemme congratulate you, son! Major league already, huh? I had a feelin' you were goin' places, and DANG, I love it when I'm right!" The Clubba puffed in pride as he continued. "You just keep on puttin' tuckuses in them seats! I'm countin' on you, son. I got a special li'l somethin'-somethin' for you. Go on! Take it!" Grubba gave thirty coins to Christian who took with thanks. "So, yeah, somethin' else that's been my mind... Yer costume ain't cool."

"Point taken, sir, but these old things are my hand-me-downs from my dad's more dangerous past so I feel more alight when I don them, so please, don't change my good clothes." Grubba nodded with earnest trust while Jolene just watched.  
"No harm done, son, it was just a thought for when you become champ. Take a powder, OK?"  
"Mr. Crusader, please follow me, if you would." Christian nodded as the Toad lead him back down the hallway and into the major league room, its color and breath surreal compared to the minor league. "This is the major-league locker room. You will use this room from this moment on. The match system is the same as the minor league... but the bouts are harder. Try not to get completely destroyed out there, OK, Mr. Crusader? Well, if you'll excuse me...I must be going now." Fixing her glasses, she left and Christian turned back to the room and breathed it in, though it was quiet, it didn't bother him as he spoke with his ally.  
"This is it, the major league and a shot at the big times, we have got it going on!"  
"Yeah, but would it kill anyone here to show some friendliness, this place is just dead!" Some of the members winced from the words, but Christian shook his head as he made his point.

"Not everyone has got a friendly bone, sometimes the only way to talk is through acts, the result of battle out there." Suddenly, the door swung open and Rawk Hawk graced the room with his presence.  
"Studly guy, coming through! Listen up, losers! I've been hearing about some rising star tearing up the league..."  
"Well, you found him, champ" Christian smiled as he leaned against the wall, staring at the champ. "Name's Crusader and you are at the top of the roster so anyone can get the title, even a 'rising star' looking for a shot in the big world."  
"What a waste of time, I came all the way for a skinny guy like YOU?!"  
"Don't disrespect someone that is liable to wreck your feathers out of shape." Christian then noticed the Crystal Star and spoke to Mark. "Check the guy's belt, doesn't it look... weird?"

"Oh! The champ's belt..." Mark snuck on over and observed the jewel with curious nature before Hawk finally realized what had occurred.  
"What in the... Hey! You! Get too close to the Hawk and you might get RAWKED!" But Mark looked back at Christian with a shake of the head.  
"I'm not sure, but it definitely looks weird. I think you're right, Crusader. FAKE!" Christian nodded as Rawk Hawk opened up with some smack.  
"Hey, you think you can just smack-talk the Rawk Hawk? I DON'T THINK SO!"  
"Easy, big guy, we didn't mean to rip off your belt, just that if you are going for a forgery, try for a better image than some punk rock gimmick." Christian smiled as Mark walked right back behind the Craw as the birds stared it down, tension blazing the room hard.

"Stop making fun of me, punk! You're alive ONLY 'cause we ain't in the ring right now! If I see you under those lights, I'll tear you apart! Remember the RAWWWWWWK!" His throat was quickly tapped by the halberd as Christian breathed in a smile.  
"I look forward to the match, champ..." The halberd returned and the champ left with a huff as the Craw started it off. "Well, that was a dead end right away..."  
"No kidding, the Star on his belt is a fake and the Map pointed to Glitzville, so where is the real one!?"  
"I don't..." Suddenly, his SP rung out and he opened it up to quiet the noise when a message came through. "Who could be...?"  
"if yOu WaNt tHe cRyStAl StAr, HeEd My InStRuCtIoNs." it came from an anonymous sender who called themselves X. Though it was something, it was worrying.

"Who the heck is this X dude? He talks like he's the man to see about that Crystal Star. Why would he wanna help us out, though? This whole deal seems kinda wack..." Christian nodded as the rest of the party came and he explained it to them as they both pondered the meaning and the next match to come...

* * *

Sitting strongly on six hundred coins, Alex watched as the fights continued, placing his bets as he saw them occur, everything the same order except for Crusader as he had entered the major leagues and is bound to get to work soon, but soon a ringing came from his SP and he stood up. "Ame, love, keep my bets on hold, I gotta take this."  
"Right, love." Amethyst said as she watched over the bets placed, none foolish to steal from under her eye as she is quite a force to reckon with, even with the gloves on. Alex opened the SP and found a message that gave him something of a vibe.  
"aRe YoU cRuSaDeR's AlLy?" it was titled with a name of X so there was no tracing the message back, but Alex was not denied as he sent a message of his own.  
"What is it to you, per say, X?"  
"WiLl YoU hElP uNeArTh ThE sEcReT oF tHe GlItZ pIt?" There WAS a secret behind the fights than just the bets, meaning that the belt was a fraud to begin with, the Koopa nodding as he returned the message.

"Leave it to us, just keep me informed ahead of time and keep me in connection with Crusader, he needs all the help he can get." He finished before returning back to the table, his wagers small from a failed fight, but he was not troubled. after all, he needed to lose and win to keep the illusion that he was not cheating at all and that his guesses were solely on luck...

* * *

Koops helped win the fight with the Poker Faces and was also there when X called again, Christian checking it to see the message. "gO tO tHe Watering HoLe OuTsIdE tHe GlItZ pIt."  
"What could this X guy be up to? A 'watering hole', right. Well, I-I guess what can check it out, but who exactly is this X?"  
"No clue, but maybe we can get something to help us out." Christian said as he headed out and moved through the crowd that swarmed Rawk Hawk and soon arrived to the Juice Bar, entering to the bartender turning and nodding with a smile.  
"Oh, you're Mr. Crusader! Yeah, that's the beak I've been waiting for!" He started to fish something out as he continued. "Actually, you're pretty late... Somebody left a package and a note by the door a bit ago. The letter said: "Look for a bright-eyed Craw named Crusader and give him this". He pulled out a large bundle and laid it on the table for Christian to open. "The "this" the letter was talking about is... this." Christian pulled it in front of himself and started to open it up, his eye shining as he undid the final binding and pulled the paper off to reveal the gift, a long spear that was made of Koopian Steel, but it was more valuable than just a spear, it was 'The Martyr's Lance', one of thousands of spears said to have been lost during the fall of the predecessor of Bowser's father. He softly took it in hand as he entered the training area with Toadette approaching.  
"I see you got the Martyr's Lance, meaning you can use a new move, isn't it exciting!?"

"Oh, yeah, it is TOTALLY exciting!" He moved through the motions of his new attack, the Hurricane Strike, and she explained that with it, he can break massive blocks that barred his way, like the block he often saw in the sewers to the Door. He thanked her for her help as he returned to reality to the Bartender explaining.  
"So far's I could tell, that spear is of a older, yet sturdy generation... Real excellent handling. Solid craftsmanship, powerful head, high KO ratio. The tales says that the weapon chooses its master... Not cheap at all to start with, so whoever got it must be a big fan. But.. why leave it at a juice shop? Doesn't that strike you as a bit odd? I mean, it's not like it's that hard to hand a gift to a pro fighter..."  
"Not if it has a greater meaning than before..." Soon the SP rang and Christian answered it, exchanging the Toad Iron shaft for the Koopian Steel as he read it.  
"SmAsH tHe BlOcKaDe In ThE mInOr-LeAgUe RoOm."  
"...And now we are going to learn more..." Christian said as he pocketed the SP and bid the tender farewell before reentering the minor-league room, odd as regulations said no league intrusions at all, but this was for a purpose as Christian charged his weapon and spun, destroying the block and entering the room hidden behind, a number of documents and papers littered the room with a unused computer on one of the stands, but it was a lone paper that caught Anya's eye as she jumped up to the top of the computer stand and floated across with Mark's help, retrieving the paper and looking it over to find a terrible truth.

"Holy Elder Stars, this isn't just a lead, it is a total reference that the Crystal Star is here, there are even pictures of it on this document!"  
"This couldn't be just a hint, darling, Someone here is hiding it and may even be using it in such a way that something has been buried for too long." Flurrie was correct as it could be possible that someone was in possession of the Crystal Star, having done some research to understand it was and what could be capable of, but this was a short thing and they needed more to go off with, but the moment, Jolene caught them as she spoke.  
"You again... Mr. Crusader, what are you doing in here? This is the minor-league locker room. Major-league athletes are forbidden. Even if they weren't, it's hardly appropriate to bash down our walls, hmmmmm?"  
"We were given a false assignment, someone told the staff that I wanted back in the minor-league, though I don't recall such a transaction." Christian walked over and gave the paper to Jolene. "Sorry about the wall, but it was sticking out like a sore thumb and it has been bugging since I had arrived."  
"No matter, please return to your locker room and please keep out of any... pressing issues that don't involve you, OK?" The gang and Jolene left the room and, while Mark and Anya argued the fact that they surrendered the paper, it was merely the start of the path to the actual Crystal Star...


	25. Of Glitz and Glory - The X Paradox 2

Christian sighed as he breathed out the tension from his systems, shortly AFTER they found the truth to the existence, they battled the Shellshockers and then faced off with the Armored Harriers again before sending them packing. The worse continued as he had gotten a message from another unknown source that didn't even leave a message name, only a threat about things that the sender didn't even point out except that Christian was getting into matters that DID matter. He sat up from the bench and walked over to the terminal and got a match going to face off with the Fuzz, the condition being not to attack once and let his allies fight the battle, his mind racing from the meaning that there was someone else out there that was trying to stop them in their mission.  
The Craw looked at his hand before he nodded it off and stood up as security arrived and he was lead into the ring...

* * *

Alex was sure that he had gotten a feeling of something occurring as Crusader made for another bout, looking a lot better in such time as he squared off with the Magikoopa Masters, a trio of Magikoopas that donned three colored robes of red, white, and green. It was a battle of wit and focus as the Red Magikoopa was of the offense magic powers and the White one was a healing all-around, lastly the Green Magikoopa was of a enhancing power of defense, attack, and self-defense, but the hardest thing would have been the lonely becoming more, the Magikoopa making illusion magic to disorient and mislead their enemies until the real one is revealed, something done as an Earth Tumor was used and the copies of the Red Magikoopa vanished with the real one's pain and receiving a gut blow by Koops as Grubba called the end of another match.  
"We got ourselves a winner! THE MIGHTYYYYY CRUSADER!"  
"We won? Awesome!" Koops cheered and Christian was going to join in when a loud voice bellowed out, a voice familiar to two people in the whole Glitz Pit.  
"DOOOOORRRRRRRRK! All the sudden, Bowser stormed on in, yelling the name that he gave Christian when they first faced off with a fail on Christian's part as he fell in the lava and came back a roasted bird, and leapt onto the platform as Grubba gave side commentary.  
"Whoa! Another fight's stormin' in, screamin' his fool head off about somethin'! Crusader has lots of foes, folks! Some who don't even know his name! Will he live?"  
"Word on the street was that some beaked doofus was in Glitzville... and lookee here! Talk about perfect timing! And now all these folks get to watch me murdalize you!"

"FORGET THE NAME ALREADY!" Christian shouted as he charged into combat, sliding under Bowser's guard to get in a solid hit while Koops took backstage with Goombella tattling the stats out of Bowser, not that it was worth it, it was a side interest of her to get some good tattles into the book.  
Alex wanted to jump out of the seat and help out, but he looked at it more indirectly, Bowser was meant to be in the Mushroom Kingdom right now, so why was he here now? He pulled out his SP and sent a message to the red plumber that the Koopa King is currently in the Rogueport area and his motives are not known quite yet, even learning that Luigi had accepted a mission to some place called the Waffle Kingdom, with stops located in Rogueport thus making the Koopa somewhat scared of WHAT the green plumber is even up to.  
He shook his head as Mario continued on with encouragement of their mission of rescuing the Princess and fully understanding that some pieces and parts are in the weirdest or reckless of places before Alex finished up and returned to watching the battle, not betting on the 'new fighter' as a flurry of strikes flew out against Bowser's hide as he returned blows with a ground pound, chomps, and fire breath in vain as Christian laid him out flat and victory was obtained with an uppercut of his halberd.  
"Hoo! That's our Crusader! He don't even bat an eye when some nut ambushes him! Tough! Yer too tough, son! And yer only gonna get tougher! Stay tuned, folks! Until nest time, everyone... See ya!" Christian headed back to the locker room as Alex breathed it out, his thoughts now filled with curious nature.  
'What are the chances of Bowser being here, it is near impossible unless... someone told him about Peach's kidnapping and who sent that threat at Christian, I caught it by luck, but it is certain to mean that someone is just looking for trouble...'

* * *

"That was too close..." Christian puffed as he relaxed a bit on the bench, who knew that Bowser would be making an appearance at Glitzville, the odds were not in his favor to begin with. "Someone MUST have told that overgrowth reptile that Peach was taken, but not by him..."  
"Best keep that opinion to yourself, Crusader, The Koopa King and his members would not be too kindly to hear you calling him a 'reptile'." Anya said with a smile that Christian shook his head to as she continued with her treatment toward Mark which involved a lot.  
"But still the Koopa King..."  
"Loud and clear, Goombella, that guy just has the worst timing at moments." The Craw sat up to see Koops, not pacing though, was twiddling his thumbs in thought and called out to him, the other challengers just minding the business as they did. "Easy, you nervous wreck, I can see why Alex had such a time with you."  
"He did!?" Christian shook his head as he sat back up and accessed the terminal to face off with another foe, this time the Craw-Daddy...

* * *

It was a fight, alright, and Christian loved it deeply as he matched blow for blow with the Dark Craw and respected his level of conviction, even against a number of opponents. He would have taken to slumber from the long stream of battles when his SP started to ring and he groaned it away before Anya sighed and checked it for him, finding a message from X. "gO tO tHe TeLePhOnE bOoTh OuT oN tHe PaViLiOn."  
Anya looked at his ally and huffed a bit as he just let himself sleep. "Flurrie, Koops, and Goombella, keep the lug company while me and Mark check out what X wants."  
"Sure thing, Anya!"  
"We will keep him company!"  
"Call us anytime you need us, darling!" Anya nodded to them as she headed out, Not expecting Rawk Hawk to be by.

"Whelps to Crusader! Great timing as I got some words to spill. Uncle Rawk Hawk's doesn't like how you guys are stealing all the spotlight and if you value your lives, quit making a splash else there will be some pain in your future!" The bird headed back laughing stupidly as Mark roared at the champ.  
"Yeah, you BETTER keep walking, you punk chicken! YOU HEAR ME TALKING?!"  
"Now, Mark, calm down, he was just trying to get under our skin." Anya looked high from gripping Mark's shoulders as if to stop him from doing something stupid. "Still, the way he spoke down to us tells me that he is likely our hater, but let's push it out of mind and see what X wants of us."  
The pair of them headed out to the pavilion and to the booth when Anya spotted what could only be a key, but to what?  
She didn't need to wait for long as another message came and she took a look at it. "gO tO tHe StOrAgE rOoM nExT tO gRuBbA's OfFiCe."  
"What are we to this X, athletes!?"

"The storage room...?" Anya stared at the key before she remembered that they passed such a room in the tour, but it was locked, did that mean that she was holding the key needed? "Come on, let's check it out, okay?" Reluctantly, Mark nodded and the pair headed back in and stopped short as they hid back, Jolene and a guard in front of the door.  
"So you're telling me that you have no idea who got inside? What do we pay you for?"  
"I'm awful sorry, Ms. Jolene. I heard a noise in there, but I couldn't find nothing..." Jolene rubbed her temples with her free hand before directing her words again.  
"Fine, leave the rest of this matter to me. Go back to your post. And listen to me very carefully: do not EVER tell anyone of this or I'll have your job." The guard nodded before he headed off, followed by Jolene's own departure, right past Anya and Mark who were pretending to be playing before looking both directions, rushing over and unlocking the door, pushing it open before they were met with a familiar face.  
"YOU!" Anya nearly screeched as Ms. Mowz turned around and smiled.

"Why, if it isn't the lovely Toadette who was with the handsome feathered hunk, where is he right now so that I can..."  
"Just... stop..." Anya groaned as she rubbed under her cap before she asked. "I knew you would be trouble, but how loud were you to get security to come in here?"  
"Please, I am the best mouse-burglar there is, clearly there is someone else monkeying around in here..."  
"Well, whatever, lady... But you ARE a thief, right?"  
Ms. Mowz turned and smiled again. "Oh hush. All you need to know, little ones, is that I've already got what I came searching for and will be on my way."

"Great..." Anya slightly groaned as Mowz moved past before stopping short on the door.  
"I almost forgot, darlings... This arena holds many secrets, you know. Do careful, else you may end up like the souls upstairs." This caught Anya's attention, but before she could ask, Ms. Mowz was gone, leaving her more questions than answers as Mark commented.  
"Are we sure she's trusted, Mom?"  
"Like or not, Mark, she have more pressing matters to deal with than a mouse thief..." The SP rang again and Anya checked to find that the matter was furthering more.  
"fInD tHe StAiRcAsE sWiTcH tO rEaCh ThE aTtItc."

"...And we got the lead that we need." Anya looked about for anything out of place before turning her attention to the crates and running a hand over them, solid with a... cloth-feel to them. "Mark, can you get Flurrie for me?"  
"Sure thing, Mom!" The Yoshi dashed out as Anya continued her check over before Flurrie came with Christian close behind, his mood sour.  
"Did you know that Mowz was here!?"  
"No, and she didn't tell me that she was going to kiss you at all point in time."  
"Great..." Christian walked over and ran a hand to feel the same before he asked. "Flurrie, could you blow some wind on these crates?"

"I welcome the challenge, darlings!" Flurrie inhale and blew, the crates seemingly flapping before it was revealed to be normal blocks that they could smash and they quickly found the switch, constructing a flight of stairs up and they moved on up, destroying another huge block before Anya took control.  
"Can Mark and I check it out, the rest of you might get stuck if we are not careful, okay?" Christian looked at the grate and nodded as he spoke.  
"Sure, we need to get ready for the next fight anyways, so come on back when you are done, okay?" The Toadette nodded as she returned the SP and the duo headed down into the grate, thankful for Alex's decision to lend them the Shifter Stone, a title for the magically-bound stone, as they walk into the vents and moved through carefully before stopping at a small hole in the vent, peering down at Mr. Grubba and Ms. Jolene.

"...So you didn't find hide or hair of nobody in the storage room, that what yer saying?" Grubba inquired as Jolene answered.  
"Yes, Mr. Grubba. It appeared to be secure. Don't worry about it, sir. I've taken the necessary precautions. It is most likely just a rat or something."  
'More like a sneaky mouse...' Anya thought as Grubba cleared his throat and sat up to address another issue.  
"Well, no big deal either way. Ain't nothin' in there we'd miss too much anyway. Thanks fer stayin' on top of this, Jolene. Hey, an' by the way, any word on King K?" This caught Anya's attention as King K said that he was leaving, why was the Pit looking into him?  
Jolene shook her head. "I'm afraid we still don't know the whereabouts of King K, Mr. Grubba. And so... I deleted his spot on our roster per regulations. The Glitz Pit no longer has any official connection to KP Pete, a.k.a King K. I have, of course, taken the same steps with all fighters who have gone missing."

Grubba rubbed his scalp in concern. "Hoo, fighters sure have been goin' missin' a lot lately! That's the fifth this year! What in tarnation's goin' on? I even heard some security ijit sayin' the Pit's cursed!"  
"I doubt that sir, but I certainly don't understand the disappearences."  
"Well, for the time bein', tell the other fellas that King K headed on home for a spell. If word gets out about missin' fighters, it sure ain't gonna be good for business, no siree! Nasty rumors have a way of sendin' folks runnin' to the hills, know what I mean?"  
Jolene bowed as she spoke. "I understand completely, Mr. Grubba. I will take care of everything, sir." She turned to leave as Grubba tapped on the desk a bit, drawing her attention as he asked.

"Y'know, Jolene... Yer a dang fine manager, but you just plumb disappear sometimes... I gotta know! Where in the world do you go, darlin'?  
"Uh..." She cleared her throat as she turned back to Grubba. "Th-That's... Mr. Grubba, I know you're my boss, but I don't believe that's any of your business."  
"Easy! Didn't mean to pry, now! How 'bout this, then... Heard of the Crystal Star?" Silence filled the room and for good reason as Anya held her breath as well as Jolene looked stunned before answering, her voice slightly touched.  
"N-No... I've never heard of such a thing, Mr. Grubba."  
"Okeydoke, well, I 'preciate yer time, Ms. Jolene. You go ahead an' run along, now, y'hear?" Jolene left as Grubba lounged back and sighed. "Well, if this ain't a fine how-do-you-do! Seems like good fighters are a dyin' breed. That wild child Crusader is just about the only draw I still got 'round here." But that was far from Anya's mind, Grubba knows about the Crystal Star, where did he learn it and from whom or... is it because he has...?

"Whoa, Mom! WHOA! Did you hear that?! Fighters are going missing! That's ain't cool! Was that guy talking about King K, the minor-leaguer? I thought he retired!"  
"Quiet, Mark, before we get...!"  
It was too late as Grubba looked up spooked. "What in the hey?! Dang ceilin' is spookin' me! HEY! Somebody up there?" Anya then proceeded to make the most hated sound that she knew...  
...She squeaked like a mouse on accident, even cupping her face, but it did the trick. "...Hoo, nelly! Just a little ol' mouse... Here I am, thinkin' someone's up there a-peepin'! I gotta relax... take some yoga classes or somethin'... Yep. Well, back to the ring!" The Clubba walked on out as the duo took a breath.  
"Sorry, Mom, it won't happen again, I promise..."  
"It's okay, Mark, you were speaking your mind, but that is not the issue here. Grubba knows about the Crystal Star, he said as if trying to exploit something. Jolene looked quilty though, so we can't rule her out as a suspect." Anya looked about before standing back up. "We better go, no sense getting caught here and leading back to Christian." They headed further in and slipped through a grate into the first floor of the storage room and heading back to the major-league locker room...

* * *

Alex sat, hands under his jaw, as he watched as Christian fought against the trio of Hamma, Bamma, and Flare. His bets were still on top, leaving him with more than a thousand coins, but coins were but a material object, not the purpose of their mission here, it was a optional thing.  
Anya sent him a message that Grubba is not to be trusted, he knows of the Crystal Star and to keep an eye on Jolene as well, she reacted forced over the matter, but the only thing they can do is watch and wait, maybe either of them will slip up, but until then, the battles go on.  
"Hey, are you okay, love?" Amethyst's voice pulled him out of it as both Hammer Bro and Boomerang Bro bit the dust, leaving the Fire Bro to the mercy of Christian. He shook his head to clear the thoughts, but they remained.  
"Just... pondering a few things about this mystery that need explaining." Alex said as he turned back to his gains, a few more coins into his pouch and no one were wiser to his schemes. Still, it was a pleasant thingto do, it cleared his mind some and allowed him to piece it out before he stopped short on something. "Love, it just hit me..."  
"What?" Alex looked about before motioning her to follow, stopping on the right side of the entrance before he started.

"This whole thing is some conceited way of keeping power, missing fighters is not that casual of a subject and I think... Jolene is playing a part against the main foe."  
Amethyst caught on as she whispered. "You think... it's Grubba? He is harmless, he is merely the promoter..."  
"Who is a day over sixty-five and still looks ready to toss it down with the contestants here." Alex shook his head as he shuffled his gains a bit. "Let's keep supporting Christian as best we can, Grubba is behind this scheme and he is not in league with the X-Nauts one bit." The both of them returned to the gambling as Christian brushed another victory from his belt...


	26. Of Glitz and Glory - The Exposed Truth

Christian was lucky, even Anya was cautious from the piece of cake that was delivered JUST as he was going to face off with Chomp Country and they were right, Alex's professional opinion from the symptoms were strong as it was a poison that was a softener as well as a stun toxin to which the leader of the Shellshockers can attest to. The threatening message only encourage the party to narrow it down to Grubba or Jolene, Rawk Hawk is aggressive, but dumb, he was there for the fight and the victory, not some gem that could contain great and mighty powers.  
Still, Christian had to follow the rules, if he pull something that is seen bad to the Pit, he would be kicked out for those reasons as he rested his hands on the halberd, breathing as to ready himself for the number one spot on the roster, the Koopinator and one final step to fight Rawk Hawk. With the condition of damage at least five times, he knew that he was in for a rough time as security came in. "Crusader, match time! Follow me, bub." Christian nodded as he stood up and brought Goombella along, Koops the backup if their foe was prepared in any way...

* * *

Alex watched the battle started and had a bet of fifty coins on the line, but it was not what he was trying to get, but what he was watching for. The Dark Koopatrol was testing Christian and not rushing headlong into battle, batting Christian back, should the Craw get too close and charged himself up with focus before striking in retaliate, the blows of rams, shell strikes and power shells strengthened to higher levels which was worrying as Christian was not dodging as he should be, instead tanking the blows as they come while Goombella traded out with Koops before they strike right on back.  
Though they are able to bring the warrior down, it did little to ease his mind, these conditions are going hazardous fast and Alex understood the danger behind it, the Pit IS a danger zone, but this was much worse than he had guessed, the other fights were fine, but facing off with a combat veteran like the Koopinator was proving to be more trouble to hold back and let the party fight for the truth.  
"I am thinking too far into it, I need a breather..." Dismissing himself, The Koopa stepped out and lit one of his cigarettes, pleased with himself to have a couple still on him as he blew puffs out and relaxed some before taking in the lobby, everyone cheering from the great victory and were on the...  
He stopped when he spotted a Toadette in a black dress messing with the posters of Christian in such a way that her hands were randomly moving elsewhere, but the tuff of hair got his attention as he spoke. "Jolene?"  
The Toadette jumped as she quickly spun in panic. "H-How did you know my name!?"

"Crusader..." She sighed as she fished out her glasses and placed them on as he continued. "Sorry if I spooked you, but you were acting... odd with the poster, like you were fitting something in behind..." He ran a hand over and she grimace as he felt metal, turning back to her with the cig in his beak. "So... you're X..."  
"...Yes..." Jolene gripped her hands as she spoke. "I am X and I... want to exploit the truth here, the real truth, the one I am afraid to face alone." Alex nodded as he took a seat against the wall and motioned her to sit with him. she did so with a bit of reluctance, but she still went on, removing her glasses to give the impression that she was someone else. "Several years ago, I lost a brother, a champion in the Glitz Pit and I had a feeling that it wasn't just a 'walk away', he disappeared and the only lead I have is... the same man that manages the Pit now..."  
"Our unknown hater..." Alex puffed as Jolene looked at him. "He clearly knows what my friends and I are after, he is sending hate to detract us from our mission, but Rawk Hawk is also playing the cards, he is willing to keep the champ role in his hands without knowing why the party is going in for." A large plume of smoke flowed out of his mouth as he sighed. "For now, we have to guide Crusader to the path, he needs to be there to unravel the mystery and beat two punks quick, this will not end well for any who fail this charge." He shook his head with a stand up and lent a hand to Jolene, helping her to her feet as he released. "Be careful, this is a danger to bystanders as well." He headed back in as Jolene turned back to the poster and smoothed it out.  
'Maybe, friend of Crusader, but this is my battle as well...'

* * *

"Here's your fight money, Mr. Crusader." Nineteen coins fell into Christian's hands as Jolene dismissed herself just as the SP rang. "Great, who is it now, hater or ally!?" Christian shrugged at Anya's tone and read the message on the SP.  
"rEmOvE tHe GrEaT cRuSaDeR pOsTeRs In ThE lobby."  
"X again?" Mark said as he nestled beside Anya in a lean. "The guy still sounds nuts, but he's all we got!"  
"Yeah, but what does he mean by my posters?" Christian pondered as he headed out. "Come on, Flurrie, let's see what my posters have in store."  
"Right behind you, darling!" The pair with Goombella and Koops in tow found the lobby and started to look through the posters before Flurrie, having blew one of the posters off, found a red key. "Darling, where do you think this key goes to?"

"Hard to say..." Another message came and Christian found X again.  
"gO tO tHe SeCoNd FlOoR oF tHe StOrAgE rOoM."  
"Right, this again, let's grab Anya and see what we can find." Christian said as they headed back into the halls, taking Anya with as they entered the storage room and found the second locked door and opened it, the smell catching them off-guard as they soon found a big yellow block in the way. "No block will stop me now!" The Craw charged his attack and struck to a sight most terrifying, Anya yelping with Goomba as Koops and Mark held each other in shock with Flurrie joining in as Christian shouted with a step back. "WHAT THE... IT'S KING K AND BANDY ANDY!" He dashed over and shook the seemly-drained King K, but he was passed out so he rushed over to Andy. "Andy, wake up!"  
"Cru... Cru... Crusader... Listen... to me... man..." He gasped to keep talking with what little energy reminded. "Don't... get...near...the...ring...when...no...one...is...around..." He then fainted with an ohhhhhhh, arm dropping as Christian lifted the big bandit up and rested him out of the stink with Mark and Koops pulling King K out as well.  
"Blast..." The Craw angrily gripped his hand hard as he spoke his mind. "I get King K, he was meant to leave the Pit, but Bandy Andy had no purpose being here, this is some sick joke!"

"We've not laughing either, Crusader, but who would go out of their way to do this!" Mark said as he leapt to the top of a few boxes as he spoke. "Let's KO that bird so we can get some answers!" But before they headed for the door, Mark spotted Jolene who sharply closed the door. "Crusader! You see that?! That was Jolene! This is craziness! What is going ON in here?"  
"Right, she's not meant to be here either!" Christian charged out and looked about the hallway, but Jolene was long gone as they instead headed for the locker room and took a moment to collect their thoughts before Christan spoke. "The champ belt... the secrets... something is going on and we need to find out... soon." He stood up from the bench and activated the terminal, Grubba's jolly face appearing as he laid it down.  
"The Great Gonzales! Howdy! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk! Well, guess what? Your next match is...THE TITLE MATCH! Hoooo-WEEEEE! Darn tootin'! You're up against the champ, Rawk Hawk! Now, I wanna see a fair an' excitin' match, so don't you let me down, now, you hear? Now listen, son: in this battle, I want you to use at least one special move, OK? The crowd needs somethin' flashy, you catch my drift? Give 'em a good show. Now get in there an' blow the roof off, son!" Grubba gave a thumbs up as the device shut down, Christian sitting down as he thought about it and standing up to follow the guard when he came, but it was different this time for he heard the clicking of coins...

* * *

The title match was underway, but Alex had a deep feeling about it that it was rigged something about this was off, stepping out for a moment to see a guard stepping out his pouch heavier than expected as the Koopa jumped down, landing in front of the security and spoke, arm over the throat in the rush. "I know coins and you're carrying a lot more than before, who paid you off?"  
"I-I-It was just business, the guy came to me and paid to lock Crusader up, he was threatened!" The arm pressed in slightly as Alex spoke.  
"Who paid you...!"  
"The champ... The champ...!"  
"Thank you." Releasing the guy, Alex took a key off of him and rushed on in, stopping in front of the minor-league locker room and opening it up, revealing Christian and the party who were washed with joy. "Move it, you guys, you have a title match to win!"

"Thanks, boss!" Christian booked it out as Alex headed back to his betting with a smile, the match starting without much delay.  
"The Rawk is getting cooked tonight..."

* * *

"You got some nerve!" Christian shouted as he pounded the Hawk to pieces, the champ finding the ground held by his foe. "Locking us down, sending us a cake to take us down, and you have the AUDICITY to say you have got skills!" Christian flipped back as Rawk Hawk threw a punch, The craw's free hand glowing green. "Why don't you take a time-out!?" He blasted the champ who frozen in time as Anya went to town on the feathered bully. He shook out of the time freeze and jumped onto a piece of rafer, but it didn't save him as Anya's whip gripped his ankle and slammed him down onto the floor before Christian hurricane-thrust him into one of the steel beams and he dropped like a rock.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I... Rawk Hawk... The champ... The undefeated master... I've lost to... such losers..."  
"Folks, I feel like my eyes just popped outta my head! We got ourselves a miracle! Technique versus technique! Raw power verus raw power! A clash of superhumans! Folks, this was truly, honestly, without question, no doubt, absolutely... The most legendary, amazin', improbable, history-makin' bout of all TIME! And the victor in this match fer the ages was... THE MIGHTYYYY CRUSAAADER! Congratulations, Crusader! Yer the champion, son! Give him a hand, folks! The new Glitz Pit champ! THE MIGHTYYYY CRUSADER!" The crowd cheered around Christian as he took it all in and, with a valiant stomp, he roared in victory with his teammates...

* * *

"Man, what a day..." Anya sighed as they all relaxed in the champ room, now their by right with the belt. "We won, but it got us no closer to the Star, Rawk Hawk didn't know anything about it."  
"Yeah, and that reeks..." Christian groaned as he sat up from the bed where Mark and Koops were now resting on it as well. "The Crystal Star is here, but where...?" Suddenly, the SP rang one more time and Christian checked it with Anya looking as well.  
"finD tHe GhOsT iN tHe ChAmP's RoOm."  
"Wait, a real ghost... HERE!?"  
"No, a ghost of... sound..." Christian spoke as he looked up from the bed to the vent, climbing up to the vent and slamming it open, the party following him in.

"We've in the air vent, where do you think it leads?"  
"Grubba's office, I have seen the vent and..." He stopped and motioned everyone to keep question as they heard the promoter speaking to himself.  
"Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk! Well, THAT'S in perfect condition, as usual! Yep, long as I got THAT baby workin' for me, this ol' bod ain't NEVER gonna get weak! But I'm gonna have to watch my tootsies here fer a little bit... First I let that King K ijit walk in on me when I was with... THAT... An' now I can't shake the feelin' that Jolene an' Crusader are onto me... Well, I guess I'll burn that bridge when the time comes. I'll just disappear 'em! Yep, just like I did to them others...like I did to Prince Mush, the first champ!"  
"Knew it!" Mark nearly shouted with Anya cupping his mouth as they heard more.  
"I better lock this room up tighter 'n a peanut butter jar at a squirrel convention. An' I'll just go ahead an' hide the paper relatin' to THAT in the desk drawer..." A sound of a drawer opened and closed as Grubba finished up. "There we go! Y'know what, though? Since I'm thinkin' aloud, here... Good fighters ain't nothin' to mess with. Even Rawk Hawk lost to Crusader. This new champ might have to disappear purty soon. For my sake..." The door opened and closed before the sound of a lock was made before Christian counted with his fingers before pulling out his halberd and busting the vent cover off and he spoke.

"He's gone... Let's see what he was hiding that needed to be hidden..." They got behind the desk and opened the drawers before finding it. "Right on, this must be the paper we're looking for!" Sliding it onto the table, Anya took a look at it and got wide-eyed.  
"A-A machine under the ring that is also powered by the Crystal Star, we just found it under our noses!"  
"This is not good, King K and Bandy Andy was the recent victims, how long has Grubba been using the Star for his own profit!?"  
"No idea, Goombella, we are going to have to..." All too late, Grubba walked back in and quickly found himself in trouble.  
"GREAT GALLOPIN' GULPITS! How in tarnation did YOU get in here, son? Well, slap me an' call me Sassafras! Yer starin' at my secret paper, too!"

"COWARD, you have been using the Star for your gains, get over here!" But Grubba booked it out as Christian quickly sent a text to Alex to meet in the ring, the battle going down as they chased the Clubba into the ring. The floor gave out and rose the machine as Grubba boasted its powers before stating that it was HIS Crystal Star and he was going to use as he sees fit as he bulks up into Macho Grubba, a larger, orange variant of himself as he attacked.  
"MAAAACHO! I'm a powerhouse now, you pesterin' li'l pieces of prairie piffle! So long's I have this here machine, my bod'll be rough, tough, an' ultrabuff!" He swung a few punches to crash the party, but they were quicker to the draw as they gave blows on him, Christian blowing him back some before he smirked. "Not too shabby, Crusader! You got showmanship, an' that's GOLD in this biz! But this here battle's just gettin' started! It's time I showed you some real moves! Back in the day, I had so many rump-kickin' moves, they had to make some illegal!" He grew in size and nearly crushed the party with a backflip, just as Alex arrived and uppercutted the muscle fool out of the way with Amethyst scorching his rear with her fire balls. "Who the devil are you folks!?"  
"We are friends and this sort of use is prohibited as this is not a matter of wealth, it is a matter of morals." The pair headed into the fight as Grubba tried and tried again to destroy the threat of his power, but Christian had the final word, his body glowing as he leap straight at Grubba, spiraling his halberd so quickly that impact actually blasted so much of Gruuba's gut back that it only bounced back after a massive impact that KO him to pieces.  
"Noooo... How'd this happen? How could a perfect bod like mine lose to such a chub? Oh...Mighty...Crusader... Great fight, there, son. Great... fight. Urrrrrrrrgh..."  
"Mr. Champion!" All standing turned to see Jolene as she cleared her throat. "...No, I mean...Christian. Please allow me to offer my earnest thanks for defeating that foul Grubba."

"You knew!?" Christian shouted as Alex smirked as he explained.  
"Of course she knew, Crusader was your underdog name back in the Mushroom Kingdom, that was a sub name, not the real thing."  
"I really have to apologize..." She bowed in respect before speaking again. "I'm so sorry that I had to get you involved... But you must understand... I had to learn the truth about this arena by any means." Alex waved his hand in respect and Jolene straightened up, Christian and Anya nodding as well as she continued. "Let me tell you everything..."  
"Prince Mush is your little brother, you both are from a poor family, he went missing and you investigated in secret, found out Grubba's secret and used us to take him down." The area was silent as Jolene's glasses slid down some as Anya commented.  
"You are the worst person I have the pleasure of knowing, Alex, she didn't even get to tell us anything!"

"Actually... he is spot-on..." Jolene spoke as the glasses were pushed up and she walked past as she addressed the defeated Clubba. "Now, sir... No! Not 'sir'! Grubba! I want answers, right NOW! What did you do with my precious little brother? You know exactly what I'm talking about! The first champion: PRINCE MUSH!"  
"Urrrgh... Prince Mush... He... He...discovered the secret of my... power-suckin' machine... I had him...urgh...disappear. Any which way you look at it...oooog...he ain't around these parts no more."  
"...No!" She dropped to the ground as she clasped her face in sadness. "I... suspected as much... Oh... Poor, sweet Mush..."  
"Jolene..." Alex whispered before he walked passed the duo and tampered with the machine, his eye filled with focus. "As much as I would send you to prison, Grubba, it is only fair that you suffer the same fate of all those who you trampled over in your greed."  
"Good luck... son... ain't no way for you to be able to..." Suddenly, the machine hummed to Alex's touch and the area filled with such power as Grubba gasped in shock. "No... you can't possibly be..."

"I can and will, for them that you dared to harm in your conquest." He motioned everyone to walk away some distance as the power increased, Grubba screaming in pain as his body and muscles lost their volume quickly, all the energy flowing into the Crystal Star before a Toad shot out of the Star and landed besides Alex along with more and more fighters, all unknown as more energy flowed out and across the Pit before the Crystal Star stopped in its shine and dropped down, Alex metal hand grabbing the Star as an older Grubba tried to crawl to take it as Alex spoke. "And, ensure that this never happens again, I will be taking your 'precious' Star."  
"Whoa..." The Toad shook himself from his trance as he looked about. "Is this... Am I back in the Glitz Pit?"  
"MUSH!" Jolene rushed over and held Mush closer as they whispered to each other in joy.  
"Thus we have one more Star to our name..." Alex said as he walked over to the party, the gem fragments coming out again as they added the newest fragment to the star-shape. "...And we have gotten the fragment that the riddle had given us."  
"But who was the 'broken', I never did meet anyone like that." Christian questioned as Amethyst chuckled a bit and Alex shook his head, neither of them willing to tell anyone that the Koopas had obtained over five thousand coins in the bets and was keeping fifty coins while the rest went to the Koopa Kingdom, to a specific place there that was struggling a bit...  
...Major Shell's Workshop and Home...

* * *

Sorry that I was pulling this so far and not keeping the chapter compiled into a few chapters, but I think that there should be more to keep the tension going instead of a hit-run story setting.  
There is also the point of keeping the chapters at least three thousand words, leave a comment and a like if you want to see more words in the stories and if I need to be more interesting.


	27. Peach Story: Undercover for Answers

Alex: Sorry for dropping by on such short notice.  
I don't mind, but can you keep your girlfriend in check, the last time she was here, she... made quite the mess here.  
Alex: No trouble, she does like me for my body.  
Amethyst: Not just that, my azure-colored lover.  
Well, crud, they're making out in here, just great. Leave a comment on the story and Paper Mario belongs to Nintendo and the OCs belong to me with the story edit.  
Thank you and if you will excuse me, I need to go before they destroy my realm with their antics...

* * *

 **Peach Story: Undercover for Answers**

* * *

Grodus was waning his patience as Beldam appeared once again with her sisters, having failed their one mission in stopping the Koopa in Boogly Woods. "Beldam... Tell me, what good are you? You STILL haven't taken care of that Koopa character?"  
Beldam made it as it went, making no effort in lying to the one who has her service. "Well, yes, sorry, but... Only because he's tougher than we thought at first..."  
"You do understand that we X-Nauts must open the door first, do you not?"  
"Mweee hee hee hee hee... Well, rest assured that I will definitely nail him next time. We have prepared a weapon that will bring him to a quick and certain end."  
Grodus paused as he mused over the words before he gave them the chance. "I trust your words...though I rapidly lose my patience."

Beldam just crackle as she bowed. "Just leave it to us, sire. Mweee hee hee hee hee..." She turned to her sisters as she commanded them to follow. "Let's away, my lovelies! Marilyn! Vivian!" She faded into the shadows as Marilyn followed and Vivian as well with silence to her voice.

* * *

Princess Peach sighed as she sat down on the bed. "Mmm... No doubt about it, I'm officially bored." She rested her head upon her hands as she pondered the actions made. "Those awful X-things haven't been back to ask about the map... I wonder...is it safe?" Without warning, the doors opened again as she stood up. "Oh, my... That must be TEC again..." She sighed as she walked on out and toward TEC's room, the AI greeting her as usual.  
"Hello, Princess Peach."  
"You always call me in without warning, TEC. What is it this time?" She walked up to the terminal as the machine paused before it asked.  
"I apologize. I would like you to go to where Sir Grodus is and ask him something." Peach tilted her head in question.  
"What? What do you mean, go ask?"

TEC paused again before it confirmed what it was thinking of. "I recently obtained specific information that brought an...issue to my attention."  
Peach rested her hands on the terminal as she inquired. "You ARE the main computer here, right? Why is there anything you don't know?"  
"I am unable to know things that are not entered in my CPU or otherwise recorded. That is why I want to know what Sir Grodus is thinking about this issue." The princess sighed as she stepped back to point out the obvious.  
"But...even if I try to go see him, they'll catch me and send me back to the room!"  
"That is true. But you will find a soldier's room one floor up. Take the  
elevator. Once there, please obtain a soldier's uniform and change into  
it, avoiding detection. You will go see Sir Grodus looking like a soldier."

Princess Peach groaned at the thought of disguising herself as someone else, the size alone was going to be an issue as they looked rather short. "You mean I'll be disguised. ... I imagine you won't take NO for an answer, will you?"  
"You imagine correctly."  
"All right... Fine, I guess. Well, so what do you want me to go ask this Grodus?"  
"I will tell you..." The machine explained the question meant to be asked and Peach listened to understand...

* * *

"What in the world is TEC thinking? I mean, honestly! He sure is  
a weird computer." Peach whispered as she headed back and found the elevator, the same one that brought her down there, its doors opening from TEC's control. "Oh! Is that the elevator he wanted me to go in?" She went in and it ascended up before TEC spoke to her.  
"Please wait just a moment. There are currently soldiers in the vicinity."  
"Huh?" She held her breath as one of the X-Nauts walked on by.  
"Now, Princess Peach. It's the room with the green lamp very near where you disembark the elevator." She walked out of the lift, looking back and forth before heading through the hall with concern before she found the room and entered. "Please change here. Quickly. The soldier's uniform should be in a locker." She started to look through the lockers before she found it.  
"Hmm? Oh! Is this the uniform? Am I supposed to wear this thing?"

"Yes. That is correct." She sighed before entering one of the dressing rooms and exchanging pieces of clothing while also making a point of clothing thoughts.  
"Urrrgh... OOOOOF! I don't know about this... It's awfully tight. And it kind of smells a bit..." The sound of a zip was made as she continued. "Phew! Who knows how, but I got into it. I can barely breathe, though." What came out was a X-Naut, a pink dress hanging in the room as she commented. "Princess Peach: I bet I look perfect." She wanderd in search of the dome-headed leader and was not surprised to find him in the same chamber that they interrogated her in. "Excuse me... Sir Grodus?"  
"Yes, what is it? Speak!"  
"Er, well... It's about Princess Peach... What do you plan to do with her going forward?"  
Grodus was now curious, the X-Naut sounded... off. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? Something is wrong with...your voice, X-Naut." Peach was in trouble, but he looked like he was searching for something on him to help. "Perhaps I have a throat lozenge... No. Well, never mind. Oh, about Princess Peach? I have no interest in what that woman has to say. Just keep her locked in the room. But don't ever, EVER treat her roughly. You understand? Tell the others as well." He tries to walk off, but Peach tried to get more, probably a bad plan.

"But... Uh, why... Why in the world are we keeping her here, then?"  
"That's none of your business! Don't forget your place, you impudent worm! Concentrate on getting the legendary treasure! That is all I require of you. We X-Nauts need that treasure to conquer the world! Don't forget it!"  
Peach made the worst mistake in pondering the meaning. "Conquer...the world? Legendary...treasure?" Grodus caught wind of the odd behavior and inquired again.  
"What are you blathering about now? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Something IS odd about you..." Peach did the wiser thing and knocked the side of her head, giving the impression of a slight forgetfulness.  
"N... No... Nothing odd! Uh, so...roger, or whatever. P-Please excuse me." She saluted like normal X-Nauts and left the room before recovering her breath. "Oooh... That was unnerving..." She shook her head on the way back. "All that stuff about conquering the world... Talk about creepy. I wonder if that has anything to do with collecting those Crystal Stars." Reentering the dressing room, she got back into the stall and closed it again before removing the outfit. "Off with this thing!" The dress was put right back on and she exited in full regal. "Whew! Good old pink dress. My favorite. Why would I ever wear anything different? I'd better get back quickly." Rushing on back, she confronted the computer that sent her on such a dangerous errand. "TEC! You terrible machine! So your goal is to conquer the world, is it?"

She walked up to it as it addressed her back. "Of course. After all, I was built for that purpose."  
"Conquering the world... How could you..."  
"Princess Peach, allow me to ask you something. Do you like the world you live in? There are many problems in the world, many sorrows. Do you like such a world?"  
It was a foolish question to ask, the world can't BE perfect, that would mean that it had nothing to offer in the long term. "Of course I do! Nobody likes everything about the world, but I love the good parts! There are many sorrows, sure...but there is also joy."  
"...Is that so." The tone from TEC was indeed foreign as it was different from normal machines.

"Tell me! Will the Crystal Stars help you conquer the world? And what's this treasure?"  
"I am afraid I cannot answer. Answering those questions is prohibited by Sir Grodus."  
Another dead-end, Grodus seems to be the individual who controls all the interactions and truths, he knows more than what was not even given by his own machine and devices, paranoid maybe. "Well... But... Oh, never mind. I must at least inform Mario about this awful plan for world domination... TEC. Let me use your communicator."  
"... I suppose I can allow that. Please use the communicator." Princess Peach typed it out and requested it to be sent, rather harshly, but she was not pleased with the whole 'world domination' plan.  
"Send it this instant!" The screen showed the message sent before TEC spoke.

"The message has been sent. Well then, Princess Peach. You have had a busy day. Go back to the room, please."  
"Oh... OK." She paused for a second to look at TEC before leaving the room as TEC said some parting words.  
"Good night, Princess Peach."

* * *

Crud, those two left quite the mess here, my couch is ruined, the rooms throughout are trashed, and I am NOT going into the bathroom until I can clean up their 'shower games', the whole floor is wet of water, shampoo and a few sponges.  
Well, I guess it could have been a lot worse, it could have been the whole realm that suffered the antics.  
As usual, leave a comment and like if you support the story, other than that, thank you for reading.


	28. Bowser Story: Puni Investigation

The danger zone is over now, I got the place cleaned up, just in time for my next visitor. Let's see who drops in.  
Anya: It's TOAD TIME!  
...Well, that could have been a lot worse.  
Anya: Come on, I am not THAT bad!  
Maybe, but there will be trouble when one of the main cast comes.  
Goombella: Wait, what just happened!?  
Okay, the balance has been restored and while I finish up, can the Goomba give the disclaimer?  
Goombella: Paper Mario belongs to Nintendo and the OCs and Edit belong to Madnesz, so leave a comment and a like on how you see the story, now if you will excuse me, my friend and I need to go over our make-up lessons.  
...I only pray that those lessons weren't from Flurrie...

* * *

 **Bowser Story: Puni Investigation**

* * *

"Th-That thing's...humongous! Everybody! HIDE! NOW! Save yourselves!" The Punies ran into hiding as the Koopa King entered the Great Tree with a sigh.  
"Stupid, cheating Craw... Who would've thought that guy would be in Glitzville... with that annoying Toad." Bowser grumbled as he ran a claw through his scalp.  
"Did you say something, Your Rudeness?"  
"Uh, no! Nothing at all, as far as you know!" Bowser shook his head as he looked about, for those strange creatures that just fled. "Hey! Did you see those little bite-size shrimps? What were those things?"  
"Those were some Punies. One of them should know about the Crystal Star... They fear you, so they're all hiding. Let's find them all and get the info we need."  
'Of course, scare the local populous into revealing the truth of a special gem that could be something of world-control and end up learning something completely stupid.' He search through the number of bushes that were in the entrance, most crying out at his size and his appearance, nothing new before he checked the last one which prompted a yelling elder.

"BEGONE!" The elder quadrupled in size as Bowser jumped back to the entrance as the rest of them banded out with the elder in the lead. "You're one of them, aren't you? One of the evildoers! You want our Crystal Star!"  
"Ha! See?! I KNEW it!" Bowser rolled his eyes as Kammy Koopa claimed her case. "This ugly thing knows where the Crystal Star is! Tell us!"  
The Puni Elder did not take that sitting down as she grew again and scaring Kammy. "How RUDE! "Ugly thing"? How DARE you, you wretched crone? I am the great Puni elder!"  
"EEEEEEEEEP! My heart! Don't startle me like that! I'm too old for this stuff!" Bowser starting thinking and chuckled as it was a battle of old ladies, neither going to get the upper hand as he apparently gave the vibe to Kammy who looked at him in question. "Uh, yes, Lord Bowser? You look as if you're just dying to say something!"  
"Uh... Nope! Nothing!" He shelved the idea as he turned back to the Elder. "Let's move on, shall we? You! Elder hag-thing! Where's the Crystal Star? And don't try pulling rank again: your answer, not your age, will determine your fate!"

"Hmph! "Hag-thing"? Honestly! In any case, you're too late! The Crystal Star is gone!"  
"Huh-WHAT?!" Bowser was beaten to the punch to his first Crystal Star as the Elder continued.  
"That's right, you rude thing! We gave it to a beaked individual with a glass patch! He said he was collecting the legendary treasures to rescue some princess... What did he call her? Princess Pinch? Yep! He was off to save that lucky lass!" Bowser's eyes widened more, Alex was here and he was the one who was sent, Mario is staying out by Peach's command to not follow her in, at least that is what his Koopa minions had informed him.  
"It's not "Princess Pinch"! Her name is "Princess PEACH"! ...But your senility is beside the point! The princess and the treasures must be connected! Whoever this individual is trying to get it all! Treasures, princesses... Does his greed never end?"  
Bowser let his anger flow out. "That jackal! Both Princess Peach and the Crystal Stars belong to me! To MEEEEE! If I find him, I'm going to finish him off once and for all! I SWEAR IT!" But it was not something he would like to do, Alex had already seen disaster in his life and didn't need more to further crush him.

* * *

Goombella: Wait, Bowser cares about Alex?  
Not in the way you may think. Bowser, as a young Koopa, met the wounded Alex and tried to extend a hand, but his advisors made against it and to let the Koopa perish. He may be a villain, but deep down, the Koopa King cares about what happens in his kingdom and who is truly suffering.  
Anya: LIES!  
Clearly you are in denial so farewell! (Kicking her into the rift as it appeared and biding farewell to Goombella who followed the Toad out) I will need to set up a system to prevent that Toad from coming here again, though her comments can be VERY entertaining though this is the first time that a partner has done some with me. Let's see what comes next...


	29. Of Glitz and Glory - Epilogue

"So now you must leave..."  
"Afraid so, Ms. Jolene." Alex said as he handled the Crystal which faded away into whatever hammer space they go to. "But if you ever want any help or would like 'Crusader' to fight again, call for us, is that okay?" Jolene nodded with a smile.  
"I understand. If you must, you must. We won't delay you. I hope you succeed in finding the rest of the Crystal Stars. Good luck!"  
"Crusader, I wanna tell you... Rawk Hawk ain't gonna fight dirty anymore. I'm gonna hit the weights, take vitamins, and win the title fair and square! And I'm never, EVER gonna lose again! Remember: when life rocks you, RAWK BACK!"  
"Don't worry, it will be a fight when I ever get back." Christian smiled as he bumped fists with the Hawk before he turned to King K, having recovered quickly from Grubba's foul acts.

"Listen, C-cash... Thanks for everything, man. You're the nicest dude I ever met, and if you ever need it, I got your back."  
"But what are you going to do?"  
The KP Koopa shrugged with a smile. "I think I'm gonna chill here and improve my skills. King K's back, baby! And it's all thanks to you, dog! You're my boy, Christian!" Jolene took the chance to speak again with a smile, not forced and honest.  
"Now that Grubba's out of the picture, I'm going to take over running the Glitz Pit. If you ever decide to return to the ring, just come back! I'll keep your spot open. You have tons of fans, and they'd absolutely love it if you made a comeback! Anyway, think it over, OK? And travel safe!"  
"Right now, see you all later!" Christian shouted as he dashed out the door with Alex closely following with a smile.

"Three down, four to go, but to get number four, let's head to Rogueport." Alex sighed as Amethyst stayed close to him as they ascend back into the blimp as it headed on back to Rogueport...

* * *

Descending down into the sewers once more, the party destroyed the block that was hiding a spring pad for them to easily get to the door, Anya approaching it with a grin. "Oh, great Crystal Star, reveal to us where to go for the next!" The Star floated into place as the Map flew out of Alex's sachet and glowed bright before the location was marked, a ghastly place in the midst of darkness and light and a blood-red Star shined in front of it as the incomplete black star also came out and scribed its new mystery.  
 _'Through a fool's foul trick and the loss of friend made, a scarred power is unleashed to right the wrong made in the fiend den.'  
_ The sound of glass rang out and the map floated into Anya's hands as she looked at it with her allies coming over to see as well. "Where is that?"  
"Some place unknown to be sure, but before we go, we have to tell Frankly about Princess Peach's message." Alex stated as he folded his arms, the message in question pointing out the X-Nauts to be bent on world control via the Crystal Stars, but the use is out there amongst thousands of others. "He needs to know before our course of action."  
"Right!" The party shouted as they headed back on up...

* * *

"WHAAAT?" Frankly's shout was quite loud for an old man as Alex messed with his ear from the ringing that he just suffered to Frankly's panic. "The group that kidnapped Princess Peach is bent on total world conquest?"  
"Yeah, though you could have taken it a lot more... calmer." Christian said as he shook the ringing out. "When is it never a dominion plan with these guys?"  
"Hrmm... This doesn't bode well. The situation has gotten far more serious than I thought!"  
"How so, Professor?" Goombella questioned as they gathered to listen.  
"Let me bring you all up to speed. I've been researching just what this treasure could be... One book I came across held to what I thought was a preposterous theory..."

"And...?" Alex asked with a tilt.  
"This book claimed that the 'treasure' was, in actuality, the great cataclysm. ...The very cataclysm that, a thousand years ago, sank that town underground!"  
"And one that was sealed..." Alex stated as he thought about it with the party looking at him. "Think about it, the cataclysm destroyed the town a thousand years ago, yet why is it not still rampant across the world unless it was sealed away before that could occur, something like that power would drive any fool force into action to claim the power, but why now...?" That was a question that hang over all their heads as Alex continued. "The X-Nauts have resources, but not the right ones, they need the Magical Map to find the Stars, meaning whatever Peach did to get it, she sent it to us to find the treasure instead of the Nauts, a point that it is only RECENT that they know of the Crystal Stars."  
"Darn, dude, and here I thought you were just a nerd." Mark remarked as Flurrie joined in, hugging Anya and squeezing Mark from above.  
"The oh-so-mysterious Koopa makes another remark about the truth, why is this boy not married already?" Amethyst blushed at the fact that had no hold on Alex as Frankly cleared his throat and studied the Map with a location in mind.

"Hrmm... According to the map, it appears the next Crystal Star is in Twilight Town."  
"T-Twilight Town, Professor?" Koops questioned as Frankly searched his books for something.  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know much about the place, myself. Only rumors. I have heard that, as the name implies, it's perpetually dim and eerie there. ...Wait just a moment..." He finally found what he was looking for and placed it on the desk with a resounding ah-ha. "There appears to be a pipe to Twilight Town somewhere here in Rogueport. I do believe it's somewhere underneath the west part of town. Yes, definitely. If you get stuck for any reason, just come back and see me again, OK?"  
"That sounds all too reasonable, it's a pipe, how does Mario even deal with them?" Christian questioned as they headed out to the west side of town, finding the way to the pipe and an underground town through the storm drain, red brick and other colors made up the way to Twilight Town as the Craw jumped on and smiled. "Twilight Town, here we come!" He went down the pipe, but before anyone could follow, he came right back out, eyes closed as he asked. "Is it twilight yet?"  
"No, it is sewer down here." Christian quickly opened his eyes and looked about the small room as he tried again, once more being popped back out with a resentful look as he jumped down and Alex checked it. "Is it possible...?" The Koopa jumped on and went in, only to come right back out as he hummed his answer. "It would appear that the pipe is wired to a magical barrier, anyone going to enter with quickly rejected unless they have something... but what?"

"You think we should ask Frankly?" Anya questioned and Alex nodded as he jumped down.  
Amethyst nodded as well as she placed her own words into play. "That would be wiser than sitting here, testing a pipe that clearly dislikes us." The party back up topside to see what Frankly has to offer on the issue...


	30. Rogueport - In His Eye

Well then, the Koopa couple have graced me with both their presence!  
Alex: No need to be surprised, I figured I'd see what is happening with you and Amethyst came with for the ride.  
Amethyst: I do hope you don't have any issues with us here?  
None at all, but can either of you do the disclaimer, I am on a good idea.  
Alex/Amethyst: Paper Marioe belongs to Nintendo, this story edit and the characters belong to Madnesz23, so leave a like and a comment on how you like the story and we will see you soon!

* * *

"What? You can't get through the pipe, you say? How odd... Hrmm... I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest idea of what you should do."  
Christian rolled a hand as he inquired about it. "Are you sure, the Crystal Star is in Twilight Town and we need to get it before the X-Nauts do!" The elderly Goomba hummed before he walked to the back and plucked another book from the shelf and placed it on the table before he exclaimed.  
"Oh! Of course! I've heard that a fellow from Twilight Town lives here in Rogueport. If anybody knows how to get through the pipe, it'll be him. His name was, uh... Dang. What was it? Ah, yes! The lover of dark places! DARKLY! I've seen him loitering right here in this part of town in the past. Look for Darkly!"  
"Seems reasonable, Professor, but before that, we should rest for a bit, the Glitz Pit was no laughing matter."  
"Easy for you to say, Alex, you weren't the one risking his life in the ring." The Koopa rolled his eye as he just smiled.

"Yeah, and getting a new friend, a title, and kicking the stuffing out of a wanna-manager can also drive someone crazy to the ends, so let's just rested for a moment, Darkly will help us if he can find him and ask him, but running rampant over the east is going to cause some problems." Alex explained as he motioned them to follow, deciding to take some time to rest, the X-Nauts not getting the Crystal Star quite yet...

* * *

Alex breathed in the moonlight as he stepped outside with saxophone in hand. Though the party wanted to keep moving to ensure that no X-Naut could get their hands on a Crystal Star, The Koopa gave them the understanding that the Magical Map is the only thing keeping the X-Nauts from finding the Stars, their efforts already having roped three Stars from the X-Nauts so it is okay to let one day pass before they go collecting the next Crystal Star, something that eased the motion as Christian agreed as he found some enjoyment in the random troubles that they could take and the battles they could use to better themselves.  
To Alex, it was a relief, but also a minor thing to just find a lone spot in the world and play some music to ease his own mind, his past was still there, seemingly taunting him without measure and for no valid reason, making him wonder why it has not given him peace before he started to realize it himself, lowering the sax for a brief moment. "It's not that I am erasing it from my mind, it will always be there, but..." He raised a hand to the patch as he recalled some parting words... from her...  
 _'I'm... sorry, but... this is my... last gift... please... ta...ke I...t...'_ Alex breathed in exhaust as he slowly pushed it down, the memory was too painful to think about. He shook his head as he started to play again before the door opened and someone else came.  
"I thought that something was up, didn't know that you played the sax." The Koopa looked to find the Craw stepping out and closing the door, no tunic of his body, revealing a number of scars across his body as he walked over with a smile and sat on the roof, looking up to the sky. "I thought this rugged town would kill the view, but... the Stars are truly shining this night and I am glad for that."  
"Always the star gazer, some may even assume that you have fallen from the stars and long to get back up there."

"I will hurt you, boss..." Alex chuckled as he returned to playing the sax, the night soothed by the melody before Christian asked. "So... I have been too afraid to ask... but, at a time like this, I would like to understand." A simple hand wave was enough as Christian continued, clearly choosing his words with care. "I know about your tragedy, but who was the girl, the one that you had feelings for back then?" The music stopped as Alex hummed to himself before the Craw spoke again, turning back to the Stars. "I'm sorry, that was a bad question..."  
"No, it is good..." Alex mused as the memory resurfaced and he spoke. "Back then, I was focused on my work and tech that most of the others would ignore me... except one." As if to paint a picture in the stars, Alex rested on his back and traced with a metal finger. "She was a Magikoopa, orphan to many, but friend and... girl of my life, Karen was her name." The Craw looked with earnest wonder as Alex continued. "We were best of friends, living together under the same roof with my folks and I really found myself amazed by her skills and knowledge, even the more dangerous spells were handled with such ease and care that they were turned harmless, like putty, in her hands as she shared the same with my machines and devices and often called them 'wonders of the shell'." The metal hand stretched to the sky as he continued. "I may not have told a soul of my suffering, even you, but the night I got the backbone to ask her for a small date... the world decided to take it away in the razing of my home." The hand dropped as Christian connected the dots.  
"You... lost her in the raze as well...!?"  
Alex nodded as he lifted the hand to look at. "...She was still breathing as I pulled her out of that disaster zone with the one arm I still had and tried my best to rouse her to life, but nothing... nothing happened as she was dying in front of me and I could do little to save her, that is when she roused herself with the last speck of energy and rested a hand on my cheek, telling me that she had forgiven me and that she left something to remember her by, the same reason I never remove the patch." The Koopa sighed as Christian hummed to himself as Alex spoke. "Great, now I lost the notion of playing, what a sad tale..."  
"...No, I can't allow that." Christian spoke as he sprung to his feet. "Stay, I got something that could help!" He rushed back into the inn and soon returned with a guitar in hand. "Bandy Andy and King K, as a parting gift along with Crash, pitched in some coins to get me a guitar, having heard about my interest to get back to playing it and, though I am rusty, I think this is the perfect time!" After a few moments of toning the strings and readying the guitar, Christian started to play, the tone something out of an old musical and Alex listened before he started to sing, his mind cursing his father for drilling music into his soul.

 _'She stares through my shadow'_  
 _'She sees something more'_  
 _'Believes there's a light in me'_  
 _'She is sure'_  
 _'And her truth makes me stronger'_  
 _'Does she realize'_  
 _'I awake every morning'_  
 _'With her strength by my side'_

Alex stood up as he stared toward the stars, feeling the tension in his heart lift in recognition that he now has a new love, starting the next verse with a growing light.

 _'I am not a hero'_  
 _'I am not an angel'_  
 _'I am just a man'_  
 _'Man who's trying to love her'_  
 _'Unlike any other'_  
 _'In her eyes I am'_

Christian continued to fill the void with his smile and heart to the song.

 _'This world keeps on spinning'_  
 _'Only she stills my heart'_  
 _'She's my inspiration'_  
 _'She's my northern star'_  
 _'I don't count my possession'_  
 _'All I call mine'_  
 _'I will give her completely'_  
 _'To the end of all time'_

Perhaps it was met to be as the two friends played the song with what they had, unaware of the unintended company who was watching.

 _'I am not a hero'_  
 _'I am not an angel'_  
 _'I am just a man'_  
 _'Man who's trying to love her'_  
 _'Unlike any other'_  
 _'In her eyes I am'_

Alex clutched his chest as he pressed on, getting into the song as a part of him echoed its truth.

 _'In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need'_  
 _'In her eyes time passes by and she is with me'_

Christian continued to strum it out as Alex paused, smiling as he looked to the sky, biding Karen farewell for now as he sung a stream of sound before finishing the song with Christian.

 _'I am not a hero'_  
 _'I am not an angel'_  
 _'I am just a man'_  
 _'Man who's trying to love her'_  
 _'Unlike any other'_  
 _'In her eyes I am'_  
 _'In her eyes I am'_

The strum continued until it faded out and both rested on the roof, Christian tinkering with the strings with Alex checking his sax again. "You doing okay now, boss?"  
"A lot more than how my grief killing me, I needed it." Alex smiled to the sky as he spoke. "Karen's memory will always be with me, but I need to move on, she will never come back and want me to grief her loss, she would be demanding me to find someone else that I can love and share the feelings with." He looked to his ally and raised a fist to which the Craw returned with his own smile. "I... also want to give you a secret of mine."  
"What's that?" Alex leaned in beside Christian and whispered in the Craw's ear.  
"Keep it close to your chest, say not a word about it, but the reason I brought you both on the adventures is because I wanted to believe that I have truly gained friends and allies in these and that you too can trust in me." Christian singled out a word that had such impact as Alex leaned back to his place and started to play the sax into the night, Christian shortly joining in as the residents of Rogueport that were still awake looked about to find out with the music is coming from, it vanishing as Alex and Christian chatted at times...

* * *

Amethyst: My, I didn't know you had such vocal prowess in you, my sweet.  
Alex: That's because of Madnesz23, he's insane.  
I could just have you sing... something worse, like a CERTAIN title song from...  
Alex: ...No thanks, still, thanks for having us here.  
No trouble, now watch your step out. (Alex and Amethyst leave via portal door) As for those who are curious what song was just used, it is Josh Groban's 'In Her Eyes' from the Awake album and what I was listening to doing this. [I keep finding songs and adding them because I like to listen to them.] So thank you for reading Paper Alex and the Thousand-Year Door.


	31. Rogueport - The Need of Names

It was bad, just not in the usual way...  
Thanks to the short performance and sub measures, the town was abuzz with excite in finding the players and singers of the music that they were hearing. Alex grimaced as he put in an order for more Koopian Steel and a Bandit was chatting up the storeowner about it. "Did ya heard that sweet spell during the night, word is some siren or great musician was playing their heart out and somehow keeps on vanishing before anyone could figure it out!"  
"I certainly did, though if there is such a musician in our rugged town, they couldn't have gone too far." The Bandit bided farewell as Alex glanced at him and to the Toad who sighed. "This is the fifth patron that came in to rant about the performance, you here to do the same?"  
"Honestly, I didn't hear it so I won't know, I am just here to get more Koopian Steel, my remaining supply is falling short of my next projects and I need a resupply." The Toad nodded and started to organize the steel as Alex mentally thanked himself for the evade, who knew that the performance was of a high tier, it was made out like their music was unheard of and NEEDED to be discovered. Getting the Steel, Alex thanked the Toad with some currency and headed back to the inn to start the work, taking some time as well to examine Amethyst's pyro breath and cords to see if he could apply an additional power that could work the same as Christian's new 'Sonic Thrust' move. 'Well, I also need to find a new shell that could serve the same purpose, but a shell of that caliber is going to be a challenge to..." He stopped as he knocking and headed down, the bartender giving a look of question as Alex opened it to find the second Toad storekeeper. "What's going on here?"  
"Mail for you, sir..." The toad lifted a hefty package and Alex took it in hand as the Toad continued. "It came straight out of Bowser's kingdom, so whoever sent you this is going to be good with something."

"Alright, I'll look into it, thank out, sir." Alex turned as the door closed and he found a note, the handwriting familiar as he started to read upstairs.  
'Dear, Alex, my lad...'  
'Though I had promised not to send a letter at any point in time until you returned home, I DID obtain a sizable wealth that could only be from you and your reasons being a gambling contest in Glitzville, far above the town of Rogueport.'  
'Is everything going your way or you still bashing skulls left and right for your path?'  
'Still, you are my son and I miss you very much, still wondering about your wellbeing and how your friends are treating you.'  
'Sealed with this letter is a new shell that I fitted for your size, so use it as you see fit, let me know if you ever decide to drop by.'  
'Your guardian, R. Shell'

"I could curse you, old man, but then you would find an equally FUNNY way to get back at me." Alex shook his head as he placed the letter into his bag and started to unwrap the package to his amuse as he smiled. "I curse you, OLD MAN, I curse you so badly..."

* * *

"You know what Alex was up to?"  
The Toadette looked at the Craw with a raised brow. "How should I know, he is just as quiet as anyone else, so what are these troubles all about?"  
"They are problems that the people in this town have and are willing to let someone deal with them for a reward." Christian said as he moved along. "The Robbo Gang seem to be in charge of the whole thing, which makes me think that they are nice guys, just are in bad positions with both the town and the syndicate."  
"No doubt you guys have a plan of action for these troubles." Both looked and found themselves amazed as Alex arrived, his shell new and with some lumps across the blue exterior to add point to it that is was unique as he pulled at a few things for secured positions. "Sorry for the wait, had to make sure my things were in order, the others are still sleeping at the inn."  
"Man, you clean up nicely, is that a new shell!?"

"Sent to me by the old man himself, reinforced with Koopian Steel in the base shell and added rises in the exterior to deflect weapon impact, even giving me the added ability of 'Shell Slam', my block breaker as it were." Alex rolled his arm as he continued. "Now then, let's see who needs our help today." The trio headed on to the center to see what they could do...

* * *

Alex plopped on the seat as he breathed in relief. 'Worse idea yet!' Looking at his allies, the notion was followed as Christian looked terrible and Anya was seemingly sobbing into her seat and it was no surprise, they not only dealt with some NASTY clothing from Glitzville and hauled ALL of it to Rogueport, they also had to obtain TWO packages of Cake Mix from the Pianta Parlor, make one into a Mousse Cake with Zess T., purchase two hotdogs from Glitzville and deliver the dogs with cake to a soul in Petal Burg, AND head into the sewers of Rogueport to deliver the Cake Mix to a 'Merlee' character. Still, it wasn't too bad, the job gave them air to think and ponder their problems, even the pipe as they relaxed at the inn, Alex deciding to give them time to breath from that series of strange events. "You wait here, I'll see if I can find Darkly." Anya grumbled from under the pillow that she had on her face and Christian waved in resign as the Koopa walked about town in search for this soul.  
Starting the search, he started by looking about the east side, strolling on through before he stopped, backtracking and turning to the wall and letting himself chuckle a bit. "Oh, the mind games..." He approached the wall and then went left, the illusion thwarted as he turned into a dark, reeking alley way and walked past the now-apparent illusion as he already faced it before. He walked on until he finally spotted the oddity, a patch-work person who was fiddling with the shadows of the alley and inquired. "Hey, are you Darkly?"  
"Yeah, do you need anything?"  
"Well, my friends and I need to pass through the pipe to Twilight Town, and we were wondering if there is anything that could work."

Darkly raised a finger as he replied. "It's fairly easy, it is a barrier that will ignore you if you have nothing that doesn't label you as you, something with your name on it." Alex paused at that before face palming.  
"I see... that explains a lot... sadly, we didn't think about that possibility..."  
"Do you want me to sign something for you so you can pass?" Alex raised his head and shook his head.  
"Not yet, if that were the case, then I need to get some things together, after all, I came searching for my party, not just me." Darkly gave a thumbs-up as Alex bided him farewell and headed back to the inn, heading back upstairs to talk to the party. "Well, I got good news and bad."

Christian groaned as he asked. "What's the bad news?"  
"The bad news is that the barrier is quite strong and we can't pass that easily like normal pipes."  
"We already know that, what of the good news?"  
"The Good news, I found Darkly and he explained that we have to label ourselves..." The room was silent before Alex sighed and spoke again. "Meaning that we all need something that will allow us through, something that has our name on it." The party all flop on the floor in realization.  
Anya spoke in a shocked tone. "Of all the things we need, it's a name tag!?"

"No, anything will work, Darkly just said that the pipe will ignore us and reject us if we have nothing that has a name on it, though I failed to inquire if it can be scripted out or drawn on."  
Amethyst and Goombella nodded in thought as the Goomba spoke. "It totally makes sense, the Twilight residents must have that in place to keep anybody without a name out, the area must be affected in such a way we wouldn't even understand."  
"But then, what is the plan?" Mark asked as Anya sat up and the Yoshi rested on her head. "Do we get written on or can we just makes something awesome to wear?"  
The room was quiet before Alex sighed with a slump. "Great, just what we needed, accessories." He shook his head with a slight chuckle. "I can fashion some worth-while things, but I will also need someone who can do leather, cloth, and other soft materials for some other things."  
"I feel that was directed at me for some reason..." Anya moaned, but she shook her head, the Yoshi hanging tight. "Well, if we have the time, then I guess it is that time... again."  
"Come on, let's get some Toad Fiber, I hear that it is the more suitable for ribbons, bows, and bands that is also compatible with Koopian Steel at the same time." The pair headed out and get the needed supplies, Flurrie moaning with a nervous air.

"Darlings, I fear the coming of doom that will be with them once their return..." The spirit was not entirely sure what she was fearing, but she knew something terrible was going to happen...

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Alex asked as they approached the pipe again, this time with somethings on hand. Alex had labeled a part of his mechanical arm with his name, Amethyst was given a choker and hairclip that settled in her hair, Christian finished tying a bandana onto his head, his name labeled on the side, and Anya had remade her bow and coupled it with some wristbands that matched with a dark green.  
Goombella only had the inside of her helmet signed, despite Anya's attempt to redecorate it, Koops was better as he accepted armbands that helped boost his focus a bit, Flurrie's was a scarf that looked more shawl than an actual scarf, and Mark was now sporting a beanie as each sounded off, Alex nodding as he turned back to the pipe. "Now, let's see what Twilight Town has in store for us...!" Jumping on he headed down and it accepted as the rest followed, down through and into a world of dusk...


	32. For Pigs The Bell Tolls - Start and End

**Chapter 4: For Pigs The Bell Tolls**

* * *

Exiting from the pipe, the party found themselves in a town that was not bathed in the sun or moon, but utter twilight, patchwork individuals that walk in the shadows as Anya shook a bit. "Man, this is a spooky place, no wonder no one has ever knew about it, it is so terrifying, is it suppose to be like this?"  
"I won't doubt that..." Alex took it all in with a raised brow. "To be embraced in a cloak of time where light and shadow are together in the sky, the people must really find this place homely... in its own way..."  
"Hey..." A villager approached them, its appearance that of Darkly, but more... cleaner, seeing what little seams made up the beings in a way. "It's been a long time since anyone's come from... outside. You've come from far away?"  
Alex opened his mouth, but closed it as Christian spoke, his flare of life just radiating from him. "Yeah, we came from far away and we are here for something."  
The individual looked about their persons with interest. "Yeah, those clothes of yours... I'm pretty sure you guys must be adventurers! Right?" The party nodded as the being continued with its thoughts. "This is a bad time to arrive. Wait, but you're adventurers! ...Maybe it's the perfect time."

"Wow, what about a b-bad time!? You're not p-pulling our legs, are y-you?" Koops shuttered and Alex couldn't blame him, he was spooked out of his mind and Anya's fear was getting to him.  
"Oh, gee whiz, I dunno... It's a scary tale to hear. And scary to tell, too." Suddenly, the sound of a bell rang out and all the town went into a panic as the villager looked around in fear. "Oh no! The bell rang again! Oh... This is so awful... Who could it be now?" As if on que, a puff of smoke covered the villager and suddenly revealed him as a pig, AN ACTUAL PIG!  
The partners all screeched in surprise as Anya jumped into Christian's arms and Amethyst into Alex's as the dragon Koopa screeched in shock. "What black magic is at work here!?"  
"Oh, badness... Now poor Freddy got turned into a pig... Not good." An elderly figure approached them and Alex was correct in a margin, he looked like patchwork, more attuned to be a doll with stuffing coming out of his head as he spoke with both hands on the cane. "I'm the mayor of this poor town. Some call me Dour. I'm not exactly the sharpest fellow, but I do believe you're adventurers, right?" To a nod, Dour continued. "This isn't the place for the telling of tales, sadly. Come. Come to my home." The party followed him into the house as Amethyst and Anya were set down to Dour's own settling into a rocking chair. "My traveling friends... Welcome to Twilight Town. Well, I'd LIKE to welcome you... But "welcoming" people is generally a good thing, and it's nothing but bad here."  
"Well, what happened, Mayor Dour?"

Dour gave a sigh as he explained. "As you may have guessed... our town has been cursed." This was followed with silence as Dour explained it further, mostly because Anya was clamping Mark's mouth shut. "Yes, cursed. That is the right word, right? Yes, of course it is. You see... Beyond town is a forest, and in its heart is an ancient building, the Creepy Steeple. The dark creature who lives there... Its curse ordains that when the steeple bell rings... One of the Twilighters living here in the village...becomes a pig." This was followed by what could be termed as 'midlife crisis with sparkles'. "Will my loved ones become swine? Will I, too, become a curly-tailed oinker? I'm so worried, I can't sleep at night. Of course, night and day are pretty similar here... If this keeps up...well...the village will be one giant pigpen. Which would be bad. Let me give you some advice. Leave us! Leave before you, too, get...piggified!"  
Alex shook his head as to remove the fear of what he had just witnessed. "I am afraid not, Dour, we are seeking a unique gemstone known as the Crystal Star."  
"Uh... I don't know about any Crystal Star thing...but in Creepy Steeple... There's a glittery red stone shaped like a star..." Alex's face gave the party the impression of 'he knew what was going to occur'.  
"I really hate the sound of that..."  
"That means that the Crystal Star... is in the same place as the monster!"

"Uh... You people... You aren't thinking of going to Creepy Steeple, are you?! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Unthinkable..."  
"Despite that, Mayor, we have to, it is part of our journey." Alex grimaced as the party left the house to find the way to the Steeple. "Well, if there is a way, let's find the way to this 'Steeple' and be done with this place."  
"You don't have some fear to spirits, do you?" Christian asked and Alex turned his head before he gave an answer.  
"Considering my dealings with the Boos back at home, hardly..." Yet to him, it was hollow and Amethyst caught it as well as he shook his head and they headed further in to find the gate keeper after having to deal with a LONG rant from the shopkeeper's wife who believed that the pig that entered was her husband, the gate keeper holding up a hand and halting the party.  
"A nasty monster lives in the woods past here. I'm serious. That's what somebody said. If you still want to go through even after hearing that, you need the mayor's permission."

"That's kinda clichéd, who does that?" Mark said before Christian grumbled a small answer of 'A Koopa in Petalburg...' as they headed back the way to talk to the mayor as the bell rang out. "Oh snap, the bell rang which means... someone is a pig!" After a few moments, the party remained the same as Anya puffed out a sigh.  
"Thank goodness that it wasn't us..."  
"With how things are going, it's the mayor." Amethyst stated and the party, excepting Alex, looked at her as she gave a shrug, but the guess was true as they entered, only to find Dour a swine. "I WAS JOKING ABOUT IT!"  
"S-So what do we do, w-we have to come u-up with something."  
"We'll figure out a way to get through, guys, just keep calm..." Alex said as they returned to the gate just as the bell rang again and soon found that the keeper was turned into a pig. "Well, never mind the plan, we can just keep going, hopefully we can remedy this mess before more are affected." They headed out, but found the path blocked by a massive fallen tree, but that didn't stop their search as there was a key in the abandoned house and on the other side of the tree, one black and the other looking like it belongs to a shop door.

"Where are these suppose to go, like, I didn't see a black chest around here and why a key to a door?"  
Alex looked it over before taking in the pig, watching as it squealed a bit by the tree before he gauged the keys again and sighed. "Another chest that JUST so happens to be in the shop, why do these things seem so simple at times..." He shook again as he turned and spoke. "Let's return to the store, it could be that we need whatever is behind a locked door there..."

* * *

The Koopa was not disappointed one bit with his party, as soon as they had returned and opened the door, they spied the familiar black chest that was accustomed to giving them a 'curse'. "Well, who's the first to go tap tap on the creepy chest?"  
"Okay, I will be the one." Amethyst said as she walked up and knocked on the chest, it shaking as it spoke.  
"Hold up! Hey! Who's there?" It shook a little more as it continued. "There's no way that people could be here! Seriously, that's just so unlikely!" After a moment of silence, the chest spoke again, more refined of wording. "Though, what I have heard from my grand friends, you are the ones who are seeking the Crystal Stars and need our curses to get by."  
"Yes, we are and is it okay that we obtain your curse to get through on our way to the Creepy Steeple?"  
"You have nothing to fear from me, I have no reason to backstab you, so bring forth your stone, let its power of paper be enhanced." Amethyst rested the cubic stone down and inserted the key, it turning on its own before the figure busted out of the chest and grabbed the stone, enchanting it before handing it back. "With this new power, you can roll up into a tube and roll through tight space with ease, and with that, I bid you all ado!" The chest vanished with being in tow as the party was left questioning.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Alex stated as he looked at the stone that Amethyst held tight. "I guess that we got our way, now let's go and find the Creepy Steeple, adventure awaits no one who lacks behind."  
"I thought the term was 'lags behind'?" Christian questioned as Alex sighed and shook his head as he instead motioned everyone to follow, heading back the way until they rolled up by the tree and passed it before they reverted back to normal and moved on. The path was protected by Hyper Goombas and hidden by a large hay bale that Flurrie blew out of their path as the pipe went further into the land of twilight and into the forest that bathed in the eerie lighting.  
"Wow, and I thought I never had to deal with this flying."  
"That was when you were solely a dragon, Amethyst, you could never have guessed to find such wonder and terror closer up on the ground." Alex stated as they pressed on, the area becoming more dangerous with the presences of Crazee Dayzees, Hyper Clefts and more Hyper Goombas before coming to a dead end, a large tree barring their way through and the brush beside the tree was too dangerous to traverse at all. "Well, this is a bummer, how are we suppose to move along?"  
"Beats me, boss." Christian replied as the party spoke amongst each other as he leaned on a rock, his bored nature at the situation not tipping him off before Anya, turning around to ask the Craw, gasped in terror as she shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"CHRISTAIN, LOOK OUT!" But it was too late, the rock had fully shifted out of place and the Craw fell into the hole underneath, the party nearly running to follow before they heard his yell echo from across the way, and sure enough, he popped out across the way as Alex gauged the situation and looked at what could be happening before face palming and shouting to the dazed Craw.  
"HEY, PUSH THE STUMP THAT YOU ARE BY!"  
"FINE, NO NEED TO YELL!" The Craw grumbled a bit from the distance as he started to push, the hunch correct as the tree moved in sync with the stump in revealing a hole in the ground and coming on back, the rock hole popping him out as they entered from the hole in front of the tree to a hole that was connected behind the tree. "...Did you guess that right off the bat?"  
"Nonsense, I was confused as any other until you nudged the rock out of the way." They continued on to the Creepy Steeple and it lived up to its name, the structure was in ruins from an ancient time when it was still something of a religion home.  
"M-man, this puts Hooktail C-Castle to shame, what a terrifying place..." Koops stammered as Alex gazed up the building and down to look at the locked gate, its lock rusted, but still strong as he gauged their next course of action. "How are w-we getting in?"

"We first try under the ground, there could be a hidden passage behind the Steeple itself." With that, he leapt down into the well with the party following suit, the hunch correct to the tone of hundreds of Buzzy Beetles and a frame that, no matter how hard the push, it was set in a groove, keeping it and anyone from entering through. With a sigh, the party headed back up and soon found a small gap in the wall for them to exploit as they rolled under and entered the Steeple as a Boo floated out, looked at the party, and sighed as it greeted them.  
"Welcome to the Creepy Steeple, not much to see here so if you don't mind..."  
"Hey, you can't just kick us out, we are here on official business!" Goombella yelled, but the Boo was not so convinced.  
"What they all say before they run for the hills, scared out of their wit over it." Alex looked at the Boo with curiosity, a large scar trailed down across the left eye with a pair of phantom dragon claws over the usual hands. Before the Boo could scare them out, the Koopa held up a hand and spoke.  
"Well, we can't just leave, we are here to collect something called a Crystal Star, ever heard of it?" The word stopped the Boo short as he had his mouth wide open before shaking the shock from his system and returned the comment.

"You guys after the Star!?; thank the weirdness above for this chance!" The Boo shouted as it swirled overhead before coming back down. "We Boos have been guarding that relic for centuries and now, some freak show in a sheet is handling it like a toy, he trapped everyone down beneath the statue and had the audacity to remove his name from the world to ensure that he is all-powerful!"  
"A magical sheet-wearing creature has the Star and you need our help in releasing the Boos?" At the nod, Alex raised his arms a bit in a shrug as he acknowledged. "Well, at least you are not trying to confuse us here." They headed over to the statue and pushed it out of the way, prompting another Craw fall as they soon found the chest and released the hundreds of Boos, getting an Ultra Shroom for correctly guessing two-hundred flying out and heading back up to face off with an Atomic Boo as it ranted at the Boo about not helping and getting the whole smooth over as the Boo's name was Ryu, not mentioning any 'Boo' name as he found it annoying to be called Boo-something as he guided them up to the attic where the creature resides and where he left them as the creature really didn't like the Boos in some fashion. The party making it up to meet the creature as it spoke.  
"What are you doing, interrupting my 'ME' time?"  
"Clearly, trying to get something and learning if you are the 'monster' the villagers were talking about, but clearly you are just a bit upset over something, you want to talk?" Alex stated as Christian looked rearing to break the creature down.  
"As if there is anything to talk about, I got no time for people dropping in and messing up my time, sure, I was turning the villagers into pigs, but they were SO dim and boring, I thought it was an improvement."

"And why we are putting you out of the business!" Christian started that fight as he swung, the chair falling backwards as the creature floated and dive-bombing the Craw as the partners joined in to fight, Alex watching with care as Amethyst and Anya fought as well before the being spoke, hurting from the hits.  
"If you thought changing folks into pigs was impressive... Then you're gonna love this! I've got something very special for you here..." The red eyes flashed a bit as Christian was scanned by magic and soon, taking the creature's place, was a shadow replica of the Craw. "How do you like them apples? Now that's MAGIC, people! Now you're fighting yourself! Ha! I'm a dang genius!"  
"Not so tough to the original, now get wrecked!" Christian swung, blasting the shadow back as it flung the Star out of its grip and Christian picked it up, but to Alex, something was wrong as Mark remarked.  
"That's IT? That's all you got? Man, this guy was a wimp! That wasn't even fair!"  
"Don't worry about it, we got the Crystal Star, so let's get going, this place has overstayed the welcome."

"Right, let's go..." Christian said as he lead the walk out, under his breath coming something like 'Yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk', but as everyone left, the shadow started to get up, his eyes opening to darkened brown as he asked.  
"What the Underwhere just happened...?"


	33. For Pigs The Bell Tolls - V&C

**(Somewhere in Twilight Town)**

A crackling sound was heard as the Shadow Sirens arrived. "Yes... This time, we'll take that Koopa and get his map!" Beldam stood proud as she exclaimed it. "With this Superbomb-omb here, there's no way we can fall. No, not likely..." Marilyn gave the standard 'Guhhhhhhh...' before Beldam shouted once more. "Vivian! Hand me that glorious Superbomb-omb!"  
"Huh?" Vivian squeaked while in the back of her mind she said her piece. _'AGAIN?!, Beldam is just a clumsy idiot, she never gave me the bomb-omb.'_ This thought was broken as Beldam spoke in anger.  
"Vivian... Don't you dare... Does that 'Huh?' mean what I think it does?"  
"I... I never had it! You were holding it just two seconds ago! You said it was too important to trust me with!"  
"Oh, you terrible LIAR! Stop making up stories to cover yourself! If I don't have it, then OBVIOUSLY you must have it! And OBVIOUSLY you lost it! Or... Are you trying to imply that I lost it, you little lollygagging worm?" Vivian wanted to fight her sister on it, but quickly pulled her comment as Beldam was clamping her hands closed, a sign of physical punishment right there so she replied meekly.

"I... No, of course not, Beldam..." She was too afraid, she was the runt to them, the punishment the worst and any effort Marilyn made to defend her would only increase the pain, the only caring sister endangering her sibling for trying as Beldam's hands opened again.  
"Well, we can't do much without it, now we?!" She huffed in anger as she yelled at Vivian, the younger biting her lip to hold tears back from the aggression. "Oh, you are SUCH an idiot... Very well... I'm sure you must have dropped it here somewhere... So why don't you look for it while Marilyn and I go take a well-earned siesta. And if you don't find it... Well, you know what'll happen, don't you?"  
"I... I get punished..."  
"That's right, you little twit, so get cracking! Come, Marilyn. Let's leave this useless little fool to her chore." Marilyn acknowledged it and Beldam left as Marilyn gave a lasting glance at Vivian before following, Vivian finally falling to her knees and weeping loudly, tears blinding her vision as she started to search, clearly more upset to be suffering than anything else...

* * *

(Christian's POV)

Christian, after getting enough strength to stand up, headed on out of the Steeple as he looked for his friends, Ryu telling him that the team that came to take out the monster were already gone, leaving him little choice than to chase after them, to try to convince them that they were following the monster, but the trek was dangerous and for the first time, he was truly alone as he avoided the battles. He found himself wanting... no, needing some company in the long silence of the twilight, his voice still there, but for who to hear him...?  
He pressed on until he left the trail behind and onward to Twilight Town, slipping under the tree truck before he was confronted by... himself, slipping out of some form of spatial zoning as whatever being had taken it started to speak. "Yeah, you're Christian, right? What a great name! And I really dig this body, too! MAN, can I jump now! And hey! You're so popular around here! I just love being you! Yeah, it's so cool, I don't think I wanna ever stop!"  
"Being... You ACTUALLY stole my body!?"  
"So, you figured it out by now, right, Slick? Your body and name belong to me now!" It started to study the right wrist as it continued. "See, I've got the power to change my shape into anyone I want... It comes in handy. But to REALLY be someone, I need to take their name and body! Tough break, Slick! That's not enough, either... I aim to erase you for good!"  
"I dare you to try!" The shadow shouted as he readied his halberd with the body snatcher smirked.

"I guess it'd be unsporting to ruin you without a challenge... so I'll give you one chance. If you guess my real name, then I'll give you back your name and body! What do you say, Slick? This'll be fun, right? Now, guess! What's my name? Hit me with your best shot!"  
Fine, I will bite... Here's a guess, could your name be Phantom!?" That wasn't the answer as the snatcher swung out with the halberd with a creepy grin.  
"Wrongamundo, little nobody! Who'd name their kid that? Prepare for doom, Slick! Yuk yuk yuk! And don't even think about running from battle, you hear? NO RUNNING!" The shadow swung back, but the blow didn't even make a difference as he still looks... okay. The idea was also proven when he swung at the body Christian now lived in and, though it was a solid blow with the blade, no marks were on him one bit, making the fight void to start with.  
Christian decided the best thing to do is to run, slip right past to find someone who could help. "If this is going to drag on, then count me out, you imposter!" Flinging the thing to the side, Christian dashed into town as the creature righted itself and sighed.  
"That's no fun..."

* * *

(Alex's POV)

The scowl on his face did not waver as he sat in silence near the warp pipe, Amethyst walking out and spotting him before she closed the door and walked over to him before sitting next to him in a legs under her position. "Something must be on your mind if it has you scowling all this time."  
"It's Christian... Something is completely off about him, the others wouldn't realize it, but parts of him are... missing." The Koopa continued as he rested a hand to his chin. "He's missing the bandana, his humor has completely rocketed to terrible heights, and he is so... touchy about the Star, refusing to give it over to anyone." He sighed as he looked up to the sky. "We are not going anywhere right now, we have to wait and see what does happen, if it is just a phase or we are suffering the incompetence of a wannabe joker..." Though the means to cheer were in place, Alex was not so enjoying the feeling as he simply felt that something was truly off...

* * *

(Christian's POV)

Clutching his arm, Christian dropped by a tree and relaxed for the moment before looking at it, a minor wound that he had gotten when one of the young Twilighters accidently freaked out and hurled something at him, his jaw letting out a hiss as he removed the object from his arm, a large rock that was pointed on the end. Tossing the stone away, he tried to pull out a mushroom, but had none on him before pulling out an object that Alex kept on using and stashed it back in the back. "Just my luck, I got no lighter or fire to light the cigarette, just my luck..."  
Yet as he was sitting, he started to hear... crying, peering behind the tree to find a Shadow Siren searching through the bushes, standing up and walking over to her to fully see it was Vivian, tear stains dripping down her face as more poured out as she mumbled to herself. "What'll I do? What'll I do? Poor me..." As much as Christian wanted to fight, to relieve some tension from his systems, he was more interested in her as he instead asked.  
"Hey, what's the problem?" Vivian looked up and Christian slightly grimaced as the area around her left eye was swollen with marks littering her body, making Christian kick himself for even just asking, he should have done far better, but that could wait as she spoke up.  
"I'm looking for something very important. If I don't find it, my sister's going to punish me again... But it's just not here..."  
'Alright, I better find it, it has to be something out of place...' He started to search as well in the further bushes and found it, lifting it up to the twilight to get a full view of it. 'Wait... A M3 SUPERBOMB-OMB?!' His eyes widened in shock, these were the more destructive weapons that is known to wipe out whole divisions, but were rarely used, only by those who feared a losing battle and were not of an honorable caliber. The craftsmanship was fluent and remarkable if it weren't so dangerous. Walking back over without a word, Christian offered it to the Siren who looked up in curiosity. "I believe this is yours..."

"What?! You found it?" Christian nodded as he gave the bomb, knowing full well what it was meant for. "Oh... Oh, thank you so much... Thank goodness... At least I won't get punished now..." She gave a brief hug before looking it over when they both saw the error, it had a large crack down the center. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's... It's broken!"  
"Oh, that is VERY bad...!" Christian squawked in shock as he looked around for any valid structures destroyed, but nothing meaning that its charge was quickly lost with the crack. he exhaled as Vivian continued, the shaky tone returning to her voice.  
"It must have broken when my sister dropped it... What'll I do? What'll I do? I guess I was just meant to be punished for life..."  
"H-Hold on, let me fix, there has to be something I can do!" Christian quickly took it off her hands and tried to fix it up as best as he could, but it was in vain as the crack was too deep and the igniting element was completely gone, making the whole thing worthless, but Vivian was more kinder about it.  
"Thanks... You're very sweet. That actually makes me feel a little better. But what'll I do now? My sisters will be back any minute now..." She paused before turning back to Christian. "Hey, wait just a second... What's your name, anyway? Won't you tell me?"

Christian turned and sighed before he spoke. "Well, if you have to know, it's _." A hand quickly flew to his throat as he started to dread. 'No... that monster ACTUALLY did steal my name TOO!?'  
"What? I can't hear you..."  
He returned to looking at her before he sighed once more, the gravity of his problem crushing him heavily. "It is actually now a problem... my name was just recently stolen... with my body..."  
"Your name was stolen? I see... I guess that happens from time to time..." Vivian fully processed it and then screeched. "...Wait, no it doesn't! Your NAME was stolen? That's absolutely crazy!" Following that, Vivian inquired how Christian was feeling with he returning the feeling as he tried the best to take it easy and started to use the Mushroom Cigarette to heal up, Vivian getting some as well as she had lit it for both of them and breathed it in to feel the healing smoke mend her up like magic and continuing. "Gee whiz, you have way worse problems than I do! And you were worried about me that whole time... That's so... kind..."  
"Kind... is a word for it, understanding is more of the word for it, I have seen too many families ruined by bickering and know where to draw the line on such actions." He lifted the cigarette from his shadowed beak and puffed out more red smoke. "Certainly there has been such actions that nothing can be done, but in my opinion, there has to be a way to resolve some things."

"All right, That's IT! I'm going to help you get back your name... and your body! And your friends!"  
This quickly drew Christian as he held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, there's no need to..."  
"Hey, that's OK! Don't worry about my problems... I'm not sure I really want to stay with my sisters anymore, anyway... And I feel like I need to repay your earlier kindness. It's the right thing to do." The Craw sighed aloud as he yielded to her, no sense in turning her away, just as she planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving him stunned as she continued with a slight giggle. "So, hmm hmm hmm hmm... Here we go!" She explained that she is able to pull anyone into the shadows to both slip past patrols and protect them with her Veil ability and fight any that do fight her with a fiery punch. "Now, we need to find out what the monster's name actually is, but how...?"  
"I think I have an idea..." Both froze and turned to look face to face with the last person they were expecting, Alex the Koopa...

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"You!" Vivian jumped in surprise as Alex removed his new cigarette and puffed out a blue smoke ring, amazed with himself to create such a thing with a Super Mushroom on a whim.  
"Before you try to fight, Vivian, please do understand that you and I have no reason to fight right now, not with my friend acting... out of place." The shadow slowly removed his cigarette and nodded to the Koopa as respect, but Alex understood it was holding back as he pointed at the figure with his cigarette. "You, on the other hand, are different, you helped her out regardless and you clutched your throat when you tried to say something, any reason for that, dark one?" A moment of pain spread across the shadow's being as it looked to the side and whispered something to itself. Luckily, Vivian was more vocal as she got in front of her new ally and demanded an answer.  
"What are you doing here and what do you want with him!?"  
Amethyst nearly shouted to back off and was readying her ice breath as Alex held up a hand and stopped her as he spoke. "It is minor, he looks out of place and I am just running on a thought, any reason for this suspicion to brim, shadow?" The Koopa inquired as the Craw shadow looked... unsettled, like he was not ready as he shook his head and spoke, a slightly muffled voice coming out.  
"It is... nothing, sir, just dealing with some issues of my own..."

"Hmmm..." Alex hummed as he thought about it, the shadow WAS someone, but the...  
He shook his head as he continued, turning his back to the figure. "Regardless, the best way to find out any truths is through a feathered plume, despite the lack thereof, they are quite knowing." He headed back to the pipe as Amethyst followed in shock.  
"We are not taking them down, they may be up to something dire, and..." Alex placed a finger on her lips as she quieted quickly as he puffed another ring out.  
"Leave them, my gut tells me that we will meet them again... soon" He relaxed for some reason as he continued, his spare time now filled with understanding that the time will come when they get the Star AND the fragment...

* * *

(Christian's POV)

Christian breathed as the Koopa left and he found himself empty, maybe because that he had to lie to his closest friend and he should have come clean, but then what could he do? Vivian decided otherwise as she spoke, a look of uncertainty on her face. "I understand if you don't like him, but he is right..."  
"How so?"  
"Birds pretend to act innocent, but the truth about them is that they are well-informed from the flying and listening. With my abilities, you can listen in and learn what you want without them even knowing."  
"Okay then, let's give it a try, for in the search of the fiend's real name, I am willing to learn more than they will ever give." Heading back to the gate, Christian spotted a good one and asked Vivian to get him into the shadows, hugging him from the front by accident as the crows started to speak.

"So that Craw guy with the other adventurers, he's actually the bad guy, right?"  
"And nobody even knows..." The second crow said as it squawked. "Humans are so dumb, it makes me want to peck their noses."  
"The only soul that knows the bad guy's name is locked under the Creepy Steeple, I hear." Christian found it and also knew where to go, the passage in the well with be the saving grace as the crows continued. "Because, you know, if no one knows your name, then you can use unstoppable magic."  
"But if someone says your real name to you, then your magic will stop working..."  
"So... I wonder how all this is going to end up, then?" They surfaced from the shadows as Christian spoke with confidence.

"Got it, now let's go to the Creepy Steeple, Vivian!"  
"...My first time..." If the shadow was able to express an emotion, it would have been a mix of shock and embarrass.  
"WOW! Stop right there, we didn't do anything!"  
"But... my sister once said that veiling with someone facing you will.."  
"It doesn't work like that at ALL!" Christian yelped as he quickly headed out. "Come on, I'll... tell you all about it when we have an actual time to explain things, but I want to take this punk down and get my name and body back, please!" Vivian nodded swiftly as they headed out and ran from the imposter with Vivian trying to connect the dots to his true appearance as they moved through the forest trail and to the Steeple before Christian took a breath and jumped into the well with the Shadow Siren in tow...


	34. For Pigs The Bell Tolls - The TRUE End

Pushing the grate forward and slipping under before they turned into a tube and slipped through two passages before coming into a room that had a parrot perched all on its lonesome. Christian spoke in the silence as the parrot mindlessly squawked, taking the room in. "This seems reasonable enough, leave a chatterbox to give the name."  
"But do you think it is possible that the fiend may have silenced the victim from saying it?" Vivian asked as Christian nodded before leaned against the door frame and pulling from his sachet, a packet of crackers and started to nibble on some of them.  
"It is possible, but the only way to get the answer may be just to..." He stopped and Vivian followed his gaze to the parrot which quickly turned in its perch, but the notion made them more suspect of the bird before Christian gave a small sigh before he walked over to the bird and offered the crackers. "Look, I don't mind if I lose out on some crackers, but I need the truth on your captor so I can get who I am back, so can you tell me?"  
The bird was silent for a bit before a swift snatch grabbed the crackers and Christian stood back up as the parrot snacked into the packet before falling into nibbling the remainders as it started to speak, its beak covered in crumbs. "Open the chest, one of those has the key to get us out of here and the other has something missing, the fiend had sealed it up because you need the CORRECT name, not some mess up." Both nodded as Christian opened up the key chest and plucked it up while Vivian pulled out... a letter 'p' that phased away as the parrot spoke again. "Because you are a LOT nicer than that jerk, I will tell, his name is 'Doopliss', the 'D' uppercased, is that clear for you, buddy?"  
"Yeah, loud and clear... friend." They nodded as Christian unlocked the door and they headed out, the parrot taking flight as the duo headed back through the trail before Christian started to slow down and stared at the moon with a aura of sadness, something that Vivian picked up on.

"Hey... is everything alright?"  
"Vivian..." He took one of her hands in his own, catching her by surprise, as he spoke. "Can you promise me something, that no matter of who I am, that I can count on you to be my friend and ally in the end, can you promise me that?"  
"I..." She hesitated, now curious why he would say that, but she ultimately decided to agree. "You have been kind to me, something that I never truly accepted, but you... have been an good friend and I will try to uphold this promise." She clasped it in the twilight as Christian made an attempt to smile.  
"Thank you... Vivian."

* * *

"Hey, what's up, Slick?! Been waiting for you!" The doppelganger leapt out and landed in front of the duo as he spoke. "Hey, Slick! Time to cancel your magazine subscriptions, 'cause you're getting erased! But first, please amuse me with one more guess... It really gives me joy to watch you squirm in futility as you try to guess my name! So...hit me one more time!" The figure now seemed to be dancing in victory as Christian started.  
"As much as this small bother has been, I would rather get what is truly mine back, Doopliss..." The air froze as Doopliss slowly turn, the Craw's eyes huge as he, very in shock, asked.  
"Wha... What did you just say?!"  
"Come now." Vivian said as she spoke with a smile. "There is no need to be so surprised, everyone was bound to find out, Doopliss, and you won't be able to keep it quiet forever." Reality started to bend and twist as Doopliss gripped the head.  
"It can't be..." With a howl, the reality twisted in a frenzy before starting to fade away. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW?" It faded away as Doopliss whined in angst. "I'm... feeling... faint..." He bounced in place before dashing into the village and back, zooming past at incredible speed as Christian shouted after him.

"You are not getting off lucky, you foul trickster!" Vivian followed in swift pursuit as they headed for the Creepy Steeple, the only place that the fiend would find refuge in, quickly ascending up as Christian arrived with a snarl.  
"You're pretty stubborn to follow me all the way here!"  
"You have what I am suppose to be, you CAN'T call innocent after what you had done!"  
"Nothing can take down this bird, Christian is here to stay, let's break this punk!" Christian's eyes widened as he took in the aid, Doopliss had fooled everyone in the party to his side, meaning that he was in deep.  
Goombella starting it off with a smirk. "Sure thin, Christian! We're right there with you!"  
Koops was next as he gripped his arm, maybe to be cool about it. "This creep couldn't take us on his own, so he teamed up with a Shadow Siren!"

Flurrie came up with her remarks. "Well, we certainly won't be letting him do anything to our little Christian!"  
Mark yelled with pride. "You're gonna taste the pain, Crusader-style, shadow guy!"  
"You can't beat this whip, punk!" Anya shouted as Amethyst followed.  
"Time to place you in the furnace for it is time for burns!" Alex remained silent as Vivian finally connected it all as Doopliss finished.  
"Very good, you guys. How dare this nameless nobody challenge the mighty Christian!"

"Christian?! The guy who stole your name and body is Christian... That means YOU'RE Christian?!" The Craw grimaced as he turned to address the issue now.  
"I tried to tell you back in town, but he stole my name, I didn't know how to approach you to start with, but I NEVER fooled you at any point!" But it was too late as Vivian stumbled back in shock and upset.  
"I can't believe it... All this time, I was helping one of my enemies... I feel like an idiot..."  
"What's going on here, huh? Fight with your girlfriend? Well, don't expect any sympathy from us, ghoulies!" The battle started with Doopliss striking first and Christian putting up a guard to save himself, a side glance breaking his resolve as Vivian slipped into the shadows before the Craw flung his body back as it gloated. "Yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk! See? Your friends ditch you because you don't have the charisma of me, Christian!"  
"I DON"T NEED YOUR CHARISMA ONE BIT, MONSTER!" Christian yelled as he charged and was quickly forced back as Goombella and Koops tag teamed on him as Doopliss readied a Sonic Thrust and tried to strike before Christian, slamming the partners back, dodged out of the way as the wall fractured from the impact before the halberd was swung and the original caught it with his own swing, but it was in vain as Anya lashed out, striking Christian's back while Mark launched himself and slammed both boots into the Craw's back, causing pain as he was hurled over into the bell, its metal clank ringing out as he struggled to get up, forcing himself onto his feet as he heaved from the pain as the fighters surrounded him and he wished deep down for someone to help him as Amethyst and Flurrie tried to hit as a wall of flame surrounded him and Vivian came back with a determined look on her face, her fire ignited deep from her eyes as she glanced over to her ally, hands lowering as the wall remained.

"Christian! I'm fighting by your side from now on!"  
"But... why!?"  
"You have been the only person to show me compassion and it is my choice, I am NOT breaking the promise I made with you right now!" She brought forth puffs of smoke and Christian breathed deep, grateful to be smelling the Mushroom smoke that he had been using when he met her.  
"Try to take down the back rowers, the close combatants and that imposter are mine."  
"Let's do it!" They split as Christian blasted Mark back and guard against Goombella with a sidestep from Koops while Anya was hard-pressed to fight against Vivian whose strength rocketed up and Flurrie couldn't even bring the gale as Vivian was quick in veiling out and appearing behind with a punch. Doopliss was knocked back as Mark laid against the wall dazed as he shouted.

"How dare you try to do this to me, I will pay you back tenfold!"  
"And I will pay it back a hundred fold, you have NO right to take what is never yours to start with, you cretin!" Both clashed again before both were launched and Vivian was pinned by Amethyst as Doopliss shook his head.  
"You have nothing, your friends left you for someone FAR better, what makes you think you can win!?"  
"Because... I haven't surrendered yet...!" Christian pulled himself up and nearly doubled back down as his leg was feeling snapped while Amethyst shouted.  
"Alex, bring this to an end, take this shadow down!" Alex stood from his place and walked into the center of the duo, looking between the two before breaking the silence.

"The night before we entered, what is the key word I had given to you?" The battle stopped as all looked at the Koopa in shock and Doopliss scuffed with smirk as Christian spoke.  
"The word was... believe."  
"Who even cares!" Suddenly, Doopliss was lifted up from the neck as Alex glared the being down, but before anyone could stop him, he spoke again.  
"A semi-perfect shape shifter, blinded by the desires of self and would have gotten out of it if he had played the ACTUAL piece."  
"You can't change what has happened, you idiot, you have nothing to prove that I am a fake."  
"Because... I never had to pull out the trump card, something that will end all this in seconds." Instead of pulling out some object or another, Alex reached for the eyepatch and undid the buckle, the article dropping to the ground in a clinking sound, the eye closed until it started to open, the room growing tense as reality started to bend again.

All the members fall to the ground in pain as the more spirited individuals screamed in hollow pain, even Doopliss whose form was being pulled out apart as the real body and Christian's body struggled for freedom. "What is this, let me go and undo this, you freak!"  
"Sadly, for you, I will not accept until you return what is real and alive, otherwise the tearing you feel is only the beginning, your very soul is on the line here, so make it quick." Alex remained emotionless as Doopliss cried once more.  
"What in the worlds ARE you?!"  
"You look into the eye of a Booholder, you tell me what is real and not." Alex pulled Doopliss close, forcing him to looking into the swirling vortex that was hidden behind a glass patch. "YOU LOOK AT IT, YOU TELL ME WHAT IS REAL AND WHAT IS NOT, THIS IS NOT A GAME ANYMORE!" Soon, Doopliss started to twisth in pain as reality returned and Christian soon found his body returning back, the bedsheet monster now fearful of what the Koopa was able to do. "You have overstayed your welcome, should we EVER cross paths again, your soul is for IT to take." With that, both the fragment formed and Alex threw the monster out the window as he waited a moment before picking up the patch and binding it back on as the parties recomposed themselves.  
"Ow..." Goombella moaned as she slowly got up from the sheer power. "Bad side seen and NEVER wanting to deal with it again..."

"I think my shell w-was cracked up from that." Koops groaned as he followed suit, Flurrie taking a hefty hit as she commented.  
"So... the ne'er-do-well had us fooled from the start, how could we have mistaken out dear Christian for another... how blind are we..."  
"But why would Crusader... team up with a Shadow Siren? Wasn't she someone who tried to take you guys... down in the woods?" Vivian was trying to restore her breath as the wind was taken straight out of her so Christian filled it in as he was more stable.  
"She is not that bad, she had to deal with her sister and she was completely vile to her and the other, I don't care what you guys think of her, she is the reason I am still standing here when you all wanted to finish me!"  
"So no one can claim otherwise, is that clear enough?" Alex said as he plucked the fragment that emerged from the bell and also grabbed the Crystal Star. "With these, we greet not only a new member of OUR team, but the return of the true Craw, he who served with Peach into the adventures!" This roused them as they cheered and headed back to the town, the remaining two Sirens catching sight of Doopliss who didn't ever know what had just happened...


	35. Peach Story: Answers of Centuries

...It is time...  
Christian: I'll say, has been a while since you added some weird commentary in the story.  
And it is a Peach story, so the demons will come and take all the souls...  
Christian: ...You are getting FAR too creepy, any REAL reason for this... horror!?  
Actually, no, but seeing as I have been lounging about without ANY addition to ANY of my stories lately than I wanted, I need to vent and being creepy... seems to be the vent.

Christian: ...Great... In any case, Paper Mario does not belong to Madnesz23, it belongs to Nintendo with the story edit and OCs the only things belonging to them, this also includes characters that have changed into different beings, like Hooktail into Amethyst, is that clear enough?  
Yes, it is and now, ON TO THE SHOW!

* * *

 **Peach Story: Answers of Centuries**

* * *

Within the lair of the X-Nauts, Grodus sprung to his feet as he inquired about something again. "Are you sure about this? Speak up, X-Naut!"  
The X-Naut researcher nodded as it spoke about what it had found out. "Yes, sir, quite sure. I pored over all our research of the Thousand-Year Door... ...And it appears the sealing power has definitely been weakening, as Beldam said."  
"Finally, the treasure of legend... The ancient power of darkness will  
soon be ours!" Grodus pointed his rod at the scientist as he commanded. "Listen, and listen well! Keep giving the Crystal Star search top priority! Of course, that also includes the elimination of that Koopa! That meddling scum..."  
"Got it, sir!" The X-Naut saluted as Grodus turned with a pleased look.  
"Soon I will have the power that has slept for a millennium... So very soon! And when that glorious day dawns, I'll throw the world into the depths of terror! No one can stop me now. All will kneel before the X-Naut regime! And then I, Grodus, will build a new world! A perfect, ideal world... Yes. A world made by me, about me, and for me!" He entered a state of laughter as he was sure of his victory, the world knowing better when the time does come to be...

* * *

Peach entered TEC's room as he had called her again as she started it off. "TEC? Did you call me?" She strolled up to the machine as the eye followed her."What shall I do today? Will it be dancing, perhaps? Disguising? Or will I sing a song or something?" Princess Peach meant nothing by her tone, just it seemed that TEC was SURE getting a kick out of driving her into dangerous tasks.  
"I... I am conflicted." This caught Peach's ear as she glanced up and inquired.  
"What's wrong, TEC? You don't seem yourself..."  
"Which is more important? Carrying out an order or protecting a criticalperson? I exist for the purpose of a certain person. I wish to exist for the purpose of another... I do not know what to do... Really."  
Peach tilted her head in question as she asked. "What do you mean?"

"No... No, never mind. Please forget my musings. I do not know why...but it makes me feel unpleasant if I make you worry. Well, in any case... Let's have a quiz." This was new, why a quiz of all things?  
"A quiz?"  
"That's right, Princess Peach. Please answer the questions that I am about to ask you. If you can answer five questions, you may use the communicator as usual." This was worrying, why has TEC decided to give a quiz of all things and for what purpose?  
"What's wrong with you all of a sudden, huh?" But her question was ignored as TEC asked his first question.  
"Now, the first question. What will happen if you collect seven Crystal Stars?" Peach pondered this before she answered.

"Doesn't the Thousand-Year Door open with all the Stars?" She had never seen the Door, but she was able to hear small bit and pieces about the plans, so it was a start.  
"Correct. Now, the second question. What is the goal of Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts?" Peach need not a moment to answer, the rude and scuff behavior is usual in dictators bent on conquest.  
"He is a tyrant, he must be interested in ruling the world through force."  
"Correct. Now, the third question. What is the legendary treasure that waits behind the Thousand-Year Door?" This surprised Peach, TEC was not doing a simple quiz, he was revealing the full truth behind the X-Naut agenda, ALL about the ancient treasure beneath Rogueport!  
"TEC... Is this..."

"Princess, please answer. What is the legendary treasure that waits behind the Thousand-Year Door?" Money made no sense as she poured over the answers and a rare badge is the same, it had to be a demon's soul, but a thousand years old?  
"It holds the soul of a demon that existed a thousand years ago."  
"Correct. Now, the fourth question. What does Sir Grodus wish to do with this ancient demon's soul?" Grodus must only have one plan for such a creature, bring it to life again.  
"He wishs to bring it back from the grave, is that it?"  
"Correct. Now, the fifth question. What is required to seal up the demon again?" The only things that were present there for the release will be the same to seal it again.

"The same tools used to free it, the Crystal Stars..."  
"Correct. You have correctly answered all five questions. Now you may use the communicator."  
The Princess walked up to the console, her hands hovering over the keys as she spoke. "TEC... You... Was it OK for you to tell me such things?" Yet Tec avoided the question.  
"Please input the message you wish to send." Peach, after of moment of pause, nodded as she typed in her reply, Mario seems to be the perfect source for sending the messages and it also helps the heroes that came to find her.  
"Uh... OK. I'm done. Could you send it?" The message was made and sent, Peach exhaling from a breath that she was holding as TEC spoke again.

"The message has been sent. That is all for now. Please go back to the room." She nodded as she headed back to the door before smiling at TEC.  
"Thank you... You're still a weird computer, TEC." She left as the lights dimmed with TEC saying farewell as well.  
"Good night, Princess Peach." Fate may yield well in their favor, but time and reason was not for soon, they will pay a dangerous price...

* * *

Christian: Man, This is getting out of hand, I mean a DEMON SOUL?!  
It is not the first time that something is implied as one thing and is actually the other.  
Christian: Well, that could have been better, you know.  
...I do hope you are not trying to mock me here... are you?"  
Christian: ...I'll be on my way now... (Quickly dashes out the door with Madnesz sighing.)

Well, at least this time, he was wise to shorten that train of idea, now leave a comment and a like if you have enjoyed the story.


	36. Bowser Story: Pondering in Water

Oh, what trouble can we make today? (Amethyst comes in and somehow, the realm changed into a black-and-white movie.) Gosh darn, it's old-time detectives.  
Amethyst: Mr. Madnesz, I need help, my love has disappeared and the only clue is a invite somewhere I have never seen, sir.  
Don't you worry your pretty head, Mrs. Chambers, I'll find your love, 'cause on this rainy day, you will always find some hint of danger in the cold, dark world when searching for answers.  
On that note, this story edit and its characters belong to me while Paper Mario belongs to Nintendo, now let's find this 'Alex Chambers'

* * *

 **Bowser Story: Pondering in Water**

* * *

At the Rogueport blimp area, Bowser and his elderly witch had arrived to the Rogueport train station as Kammy started. "My lord! I've received reports of a great secret in the floating town of Glitzville! Let's ride the Cheep Blimp there! Come now!" Bowser face palmed and turned around to get something as Kammy addressed the cheep-cheep conductor. "You there! Two tickets! One Great and Evil King! And one Sweet, Young Thing!"  
"Guh-Guh-Good gravy! B-Bowser! The evil king! And a deluded old hag! I... Uh... LIFE'S TOO SHORT!" He then booked it down the tracks as Kammy took a moment to think before she yelled down the tracks.  
"...WHAT did he just say? Hey! Come back here, you! Impudent little cheep-skate!" However, turning back around, she found that Bowser was gone. "Hey! I'm talking to myself! Where'd Lord Bowser go?" Looking around, she couldn't find him until he returned in his Koopa Copter.  
"Gra ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Forget that wimpy blimpy! I'll be riding THIS, baby! I snuck into Glitzville once before, so I know the way. No problem-o! You go easy on your old limbs and take the slow ride on the blimp, Gramma!" He then lifted off quickly and blasted Kammy off her broom as she shouted after him with a ending sigh.  
"Wait! Lord Bowser, please! Awwwww... Now my Special Dirigible Deluxe Brown Bag Kammy Lunch will go to waste..."

* * *

Bowser's luck, on the other hand, was ill as his Copter started to puff and sputter as he asked himself. "Huh? That don't sound good... What's that warning light? Don't tell me..." It turned out EXACTLY what he was thinking and stopped, his eyes widening as he started to flail as it dropped down into the ocean. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" With a splash, he dropped to the bed before pulling himself out and thinking as he stomped through the depths. 'Seriously, none of my mechanics can do a decent job, despite all the big things they make, for GOOD tuning and craftsmanship, I need to go out and get the aid of the more impressive geniuses, I wonder... if...'  
He stopped short, the number of marshmallows and bloopers not dealing with him as he took a moment to sit down. 'I know a good one, but his 'son' is out right now, and he is known to be close to the dork Craw I fought on Glitzville, I wonder if he was there, maybe he could have helped me a bit.' Despite the alignment that Koopa was known to do, he shared his skills between all that were willing to pay and acknowledge his works as fine, in fact, there were those who wanted all the power to themselves, Bowser was lucky to have gotten through the civil war and be crowned king, but there was still much to fix, even when he tried to kidnap Peach. 'Maybe... I need some time to think it through more properly...' Standing back up, he crushed a blooper and moved on through, finally reaching shallow waters and jumping out, tumbling forward in exhaust and a few coughs to knock somethings out of his throat and stomach. "That was terrible... I gotta get in shape..."  
His appearance did little as a Bob-omb screamed. "Who's...? WAAAAUGH! It's Bowser, the Koopa King!" The dock workers fled for their lives as Kammy soon found the grant king and inquired, WEARING gifts from Glitzville.  
"THERE you are, Lord Bowser! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over! If I may ask, where have you been, Your Sogginess?"  
This didn't help much as Bowser crossed his arms and grumbled, not wishing to share his thoughts. "...Swimming."  
"Really? Neat! As for me... Glitzville was FANTASTIC! The fights were SO COOL! I was overcome! Why, even at my age, I was shaking what my momma gave me! And then...the Hot Dogs! Oh, my gracious! YUMMERLY! You have fun, too? Hm?"

'She is completely dumb, isn't she...?' Bowser pondered the thought before unleashing a firestorm on the Magikoopa, burning all her gains into cinders and leaving her flat on the ground, charred.  
"Lord Bowser... Is that a "no"?"  
"It was terrible! You hear me? I swallowed a dang Blooper! I wanted to have FUN! But forget it! It's over! Go get me some solid info on Princess Peach and the Crystal Stars! NOW!" He stomped past the elder Koopa and grumbled to himself. "One of these days... I need to get some ACTUAL fun out of these things, not just rule over fools and glory grubbers." The Koopa King looked to the sky with a sigh as he headed into town with a groan. "...I have got to get some actual fun while I can, I am not getting young from gloating over underwhelming victories." What he didn't expect was running into the same crew that he met in Glitzville...

* * *

Miss, I have found him.  
Amethyst: Where, detective Madnesz!?  
Though last sightings were the docks, this was wrong as I met the shelled ally and we fought together against a number of criminals that wanted to frame the honest Koopa for a crime. After the fight, he headed home to Shell Mechanics, you should be able to catch up with him.  
Amethyst: OH, thank you, Mr. Madnesz, thank you!" (Dashs out as the realm returned and Madnesz spat out the cigarette that he was smoking, dousing it and exhaled in confusion, smoke pluming out as he asked.)  
...What the heck just happened...?


	37. For Pigs The Bell Tolls - Epilogue

Back in Twilight Town, everything had returned to normal as Mayor Dour apologized. "I can't believe it was a fake ally of you all that time... So we were all fooled... I'm so sorry, dear Craw... After all you've done for our town with your friends... Did we hurt your feelings?"  
Christian shook his head as he held the Crystal Star, its glow pleasant to him as Alex let him handle it for a bit. "Not at all, I was lost for a moment, not knowing what had even happened, but I never would hold any of you in contempt, you were just as confused as I was."  
"You're a bigger man than I, Craw! Such fortitude! You're a true hero! You've brought a shinging ray of light to our dim little town! Twilight Town thanks you!" Christian wanted to add his friends for their aid as well, but a glance had Alex shaking his head, Amethyst hiding behind him, Goombella and Koops looking down for failing to realize, Flurrie just hugging Anya and Mark who was just dying from the embrace as Vivian spoke, her hand resting on the Star.  
"Hey, Christian... We need to get back to Rogueport, right? Let's go." With a farewell to Dour, the Party headed to back to Rogueport, Vivian's hat now banded with silver with her name inscribed into the material. Returning, however, yielded another message from Princess Peach, adding another dangerous problem to the adventure...

* * *

Leaving out of the room, Alex's SP rang out as Vivian, startled by it, asked about the noise. "Oh my goodness, Alex! Would that be an e-mail from Princess Peach?"  
"No, likely it is from Mario who is in connection to Peach." The Koopa said as he checked it and the words ringed out as the party caught it as well, the mood darkened.  
'My friends, Peach has learned the legendary treasure's real nature. It is not of wealth or value, it is a soul of a demon! These X-Nauts wish to revive this thousand-year old monster and use the power it has to take control of the world. This is a larger problem than Bowser, but you have the keys to the imprisonment, the Crystal Stars are needed in both sides as they open the door and also release the monster! They also keep the beast locked up so continue in your mission and keep those Stars out of the X-Naut hands, thwart their plans and rescue Peach! -Mario-'  
"...Guys... this adventure just got ten times more dramatic." Alex grimaced as he pocketed the SP. "Which means my hunch was right... It is the same demon that ruined the kingdom here and was locked away, it is all lining up."  
"You... are... impossible..." Christian groaned with Anya as he continued. "How do you even know for a fact that this demon soul is the same one!?"

"...A hunch..." All fell on the ground in surprise as Alex was left standing as he continued on with the party behind him, slipping under the fallen pillar in a livable part of the kingdom and down to the Thousand-Year Door to which Christian jumped onto the pedestal and shouted with Star raised up.  
"Oh great Star, show us where to look for the next of your kin!" The Star took its place and the Map floated out of Alex's sachet, the parchment glowing before the next location was discovered, a small island far from the port with a small skull rock to display with a blue Star shining to life on it before the fragments, forming more of a eight-pointed star, scribed its riddle for Vivian to see as well.  
 _'With the guard return, the freedom of a soul binds the outcasts once more'_  
The Map and fragment floated back down as Christian stared at it in question before Alex took both off his hands before he spoke. "Another riddle that must mean something and connects us to its whim once more..." The Koopa shook his head as he motioned everyone to follow. "Let's tell Professor Frankly about this and rest for some time, it has been a long day of weirdness and revelations." The band nodded as they headed back up and toward the Professor's home...


	38. Rogueport - King and Keys

Christian: "I am back for another..."  
I see that, Craw, I would ask for you to sit down and wait until after the chapter to make your comments.  
Christian: "...Spoilsport..."  
Now on to the story, leave a comment and some likes on your opinion of the story.

* * *

"Whuh-Whuh-WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Professor, do take a breath and calm down, that was too much for our numbers." Alex spoke as he shook the ringing out while the others got up from the floor from shock of the professor's screech, but the old Goomba just continued.  
"Th-That was written in Princess Peach's e-mail? The legendary treasure is actually the spirit of an ancient demon... And those fiends want to use the power of the Crystal Stars to resurrect it? How bone-chilling... Sadly, it DOES seem to be consistent with what I've uncovered..." Alex shrugged as the others glanced at him with resign before the Shadow Siren questioned.  
"What have you found out, Professor?"  
"Hrmm... This is rather long, so you'd best listen well." Frankly then did something odd as he glanced to his ceiling and shouted. "Are all of you ready? And you there! In front of the screen! You listen up, too!" Alex motioned at Frankly before sighing aloud as Anya and Christian groaned at the same time.

"You know, this is going to get out of hand if SOMEONE mentions some otherworldly being or several and doesn't have the reasoning to explain it." Alex shook his head as Frankly shook his head and spoke.  
"OH, NEVER YOU MIND! Don't worry about such trivial details. Just listen!" The party looked amongst themselves and looked back at Frankly. "The great cataclysm that I read about in that book may well refer to this demon... It says that a monster destroyed a large town that once stood on in this very area. It ALSO says that the seven Crystal Stars were actually CREATED by this monster... AND that this thing used the power of the Crystal Stars to try to control the world..." Alex nodded as the elder Goomba continued. "According to this book, the demon was defeated in the end by four heroes. But only the beast's physical form was destroyed... Its spirit could not be eradicated. So, the heroes used the Crystal Stars, which they had stolen from the demon... And they cast the evil beast into the depths of a vast maze, and sealed the exit... From this, I gather that the Crystal Stars cannot distinguish good from evil. So, if they're all united, they could either seal away or resurrect the demon. It seems that who wields the Crystal Stars determines if they're used for evil or good."  
Christian then asked as he waved a hand. "If that is the case, then shouldn't we stop and keep the Stars we have out of the wrong hands?" Alex shook his head and everyone turned to hear what he has to tell as he started.  
"Not possible, Christian, the Crystal Stars may be powerful, but what of any lingering magic of their?" The question was big and everyone understood what it meant. "What if the seal on this demon is weakening, its end coming within days, maybe weeks so it is better that we have the Stars on hand before our world ends with this threat." The Koopa turned to Frankly and asked. "So, Professor, where do we need to head to next?"  
"Hrmm... According to the map, it appears to be somewhere on Keelhaul Key."

The Shadow Siren was the one to respond as she rested a hand to her cheek in thought. "Keelhaul Key?"  
"I'm none too familiar with the place, but I've heard countless unsavory rumors. You know, the usual stuff... Vengeful spirits full of hatred, evil curses, things like that... I'm sure the sea salts down by the harbor know more. You should head there first." Alex nodded as he took the map and returned it to his sachet as he spoke.  
"Come on, let's see what the salts have to say." They agreed as they headed on to the port, the party chatting a bit as they walked passed some folks before Alex stopped short, turning on his heel to look at a large reptile as the same returned the look. Silence filled the zone as all seemed to stand still before both, in a burst of speed, charged and fists clashed into each other, emitting enormous shockwaves across the square and blasting everyone back as the metal fist and the large fist kept even ground before the noose crashed to the ground in a series of fragments from how close it was to the shockwave. Christian quickly sprung to his feet and fully took in the attacker, the Koopa King himself Bowser who was locked in a fist struggle with Alex before Anya shouted in shock.  
"REALLY, NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOU, ALEX?!" Nothing was said as the struggle continued, but before any could jump in, the struggle stopped and both Koopa switched hands to shake, both smiling and laughing.  
"Your Kingship, what an honor to see you again, sir!"

"As is with you, dear mechanic!" Both laughed to everyone's confusion before Bowser smiled with a release and spoke. "I'd hate to ruin what you guys are doing, but I was actually looking for a suitable mechanic to fix up my Koopa Copter."  
"Say no more, free of charge as I share with YOU what we are doing!" Both headed off with gleeful smiles as the party and Kammy were left speechless before Christian shook off the surprise and spoke.  
"Follow them, we need Alex!" They gave chase to the west side of town where the duo headed off to...

* * *

"...And that is why we are here, sir." Alex said as Bowser listened to the Koopa while also helping in flushing out the Copter from any excess water, Alex rolling out from under as he wiped away some smudge from his scalp. "I didn't expect you to be in Glitzville, but that's what we get for searching on Peach's behalf."  
"Peach sent you on this adventure, what about Mario?" Bowser asked and Alex chuckled a little as he continued, the sound of wrench twisting and drill working filling the empty garage because once Bowser's in town, people running screaming.  
"The princess has him on TIME-OUT, he is not to do this, otherwise Toadsworth will inform her about ANYTHING he did while searching for her." With that, Bowser unleashed a hefty laugh and started to slap his leg in joy.  
"That is just priceless, I just can't see that guy being that loyal.. or patient!" He continued to laugh as Alex gave his own laugh to tone, both sighing as the silence filled in before Bowser asked. "So... Life in the Mushroom kingdom treating you well?"  
Alex rolled out to give Bowser a solid look. "it is quite the nice turn, I didn't take it too much to heart because... reasons." He rolled back in as Bowser jumped out and sat down on the bench that surprisingly withstand his massive size and weight.

"I respect that, you have seen a lot more suffering and have served as a loyal pair of eyes, hands, and voice to my kingdom's plea, never taking time for yourself, I never actually apologized back then too, but... you know... conditions..."  
"No harm, no foul, you are a king foremost and you have to ensure that it stays afloat, it is fair to not acknowledge one soul among a hundred others, but you know..." Alex rolled out and sat up, his repairs completed, but his heart was not done. "...I have started to open up to the party here, those that I have found trust and fostering care with them, even Christian of all people, he is headstrong so much that I often wonder if he hears me or he just nods!"  
"I hear that loud and clear." They bumped fists in kinship before Bowser huffed and tapped on the ride. "So she's ready for action?"  
"She should be able to get you straight up to Glitzville and beyond, just ease up on the thrust, too much will blast you into space and I haven't been able to make out a proper propulsion unit to bring anyone back down from that height."  
"Got it and Alex?" To the Koopa's nod, Bowser pressed for more. "You are looking for these 'Crystal Stars', they any worth in the long run?"

Alex slightly shook his head as he explained. "Sorry, Milord, so far, all the information on them is vague and we are racing to beat the X-Nauts to them in the first place, so it is possible, just not proven yet."  
"Right, marshmallow-looking space flunkies that play the drama game too often, I will dispense some SERIOUS firepower if I come across any in my travels, you get Peach back in one piece and do it with skill, Alex!"  
"Safe travels, Bowser!" With that, the Koopa Copter took off as Alex waved good-bye as his allies found him. "Took you all a long time, you sure you all didn't stop for a snack?"  
"Who do you take us for, gluttons!?" Christian yelled, though the candy on his beak told Alex enough as they ALL did, but that was beside the point. "So... Bowser's out for now?"  
"For now, and we still need to find out what the salts know so that we can see to keelhaul Key." On que, Koops returned with Goomba and Flurrie behind him as he panted a bit, Alex glancing at Christian who raised his hands in apology as the Koopa started.

"There's a-a ship in port and its captain i-is a guy named Flavio, we think we s-should talk to him a-about going." Alex rested a hand on Koops' shoulder as he spoke.  
"We will all go, but first some rest, it was actually a taxing day than I had originally thought." To the collected sigh of relief, Alex lead them back to the inn, Toadsworth out for a bit so Christian and Vivian decided to share a room for now as night fell, Vivian's sleep somewhat bothered as she rolled and turned in her sleep before she slipped under the sheet and quickly returned to sleep, still having a bit of a fearful rest as the pain, minor, returned to seemingly twist and turn her body...

* * *

Christian: Oh shoot, what is happening and why are Alex and Bowser...!  
Too much exposition! (Slams Christian into the rift with a Home-run Bat before looking at the object and throwing it into the rift as well as it closes) Sorry, I have NO idea where THAT came from, but thank you for reading and I will see you all later, bye!


	39. Rogueport - An Ember to Seas

Welcome back to the story and now, for our special, please welcome our mystery Craw! (As soon as she entered, the setting changed to another black-and-white movie) Well, gosh darn, she brought the same thing like Amethyst...  
?: Sir, I implore upon you, please help me discover who I am, I have lost my name and my reason for life!  
Not to worry, baby doll, I will get right into the... you know, are we even allowed to do this?  
?: Yes, now could you... play along like in the story... please?  
Right, right... 'Ahem' Not to worry, baby doll, I will get right into the mess and find out your real name, there is no time to lose, sweet thing!  
?: Thank you, Detective Madnesz and... Thank you all for reading Paper Alex, so leave a comment and several likes on how the story goes, also the original story doesn't belong to Madnesz, just the changed characters and the altered plot, thank you...

* * *

Alex was the first to stir as he found Amethyst gripping around his body like a wrapping on a Toad snack bar, rubbing his temples with his free hand as he recalled that they all slept in and he didn't take the time to play, but it was fine, he was drained from working on the Koopa Copter and the trek back through the pipe so he let it go as he slowly eased Amethyst away and sat up, not sure WHY he shared the bed with her in the first place before he geared up and headed over to the other room where Christian was. "Hey, birdy, we are hea..."  
What he found was abnormal as there was Christian, shirtless as is his nature to remove his tope for daily training, but there was something wrong with the picture as there was no Shadow Siren, but a brightly-shaded Craw whose arms wrapped around Christian in a hug and she was lacking in attire that Alex closed the door once and reopened it, repeating it before he looked around for signal of Vivian before spotting her hat... on the floor, RIGHT behind the new Craw, the dots barely piecing together as he looked between the hat and the pair before he left the room with hat in tow before he looked it over as Amethyst stirred as well. "Hey, love... what are you doing over there?"  
"...Nothing... Amethyst..." He glanced over and nearly regretted it for she had removed her shell that seems to have also... taken another thing. "Darling... get your shell on and make sure that you have your bra on BEFORE you remove the shell again." Her eyes widened as she stared down and back up, clutching her mouth shut as she covered herself, reached over to the shell and pulled it under the covers as Alex tossed the hat onto the desk close by the room with a sigh. 'Lucky no one else was awake, that would have been a scandal...'

* * *

"So... where do we find this... 'Flavio'?" Alex glanced around to Amethyst's suggestion before his eyes rested on the singing sailor, no sign of sleeplessness on his whole frame which was concerning. if he was normal as the Koopa smiled.  
"We try the singing sailor..." Alex walked on over and spoke. "Excuse me, sir?"  
"And what do you want, ah?" The sailor said with a wide smile, he was carefree about it as Alex took a seat.  
"We are looking for someone, ever heard of Flavio?" The man laughed with as he spoke in turn.  
"Ah! I am called Flavio. I am, how you say? A trader. The richest man in Rogueport." Alex would have shook his head as Flavio pressed on, his words coming like a cunning fox. "Monetary wealth gives me freedom, yes, and freedom gives me wealth of spirit! And yet...why is it that a man whose life is unchained, must always long for yet more, ah? What is missing from my life? This tears at my very insides! I must know! What do I lack?" Alex thought about it before he answered with a good one.

"For a man of your standing and life, I would say... you lack in thrills, the dull life of making money and traveling the smooth seas must make one... sluggish."  
"Thrills, you say, ah? I suppose one does need some thrills every now and then... There is nothing like the feeling of being alone on a mountain, shivering to death... AH! NOOO! FOOLISH FLAVIO! Not CHILLS, you silly man! What I need is THRILLS!" He sprung up in surprise as Alex remained seated, Amethyst leaping as well from the sudden burst. "Wait! hold the horses! That is it!" He stepped to the side of the table and gazed at his red skull prize that he was singing to. "Now that I am thinking of it, I once heard of the treasure of Cortez, the pirate king... Yes! This is the answer! Oh, such happiness for me! A hunt for pirate treasure! Why, that just shrieks of rrrromance and thrills and emotion and even money!"  
"Cortez? Who is that?" Amethyst asked and Alex nodded as well as Flavio spun and spoke again.  
"Do you not know the tale? The pirate king's treasure? Hidden on Keelhaul Key? Ah! Well, tales say that the pirate king, Cortez, hid his hoard of pirate booty there. For years, treasure hunters and ruffians have gone there in search of the loot... But not a single one of them has ever returned! Oh, the horror makes back tingle! People here whisper that the ghost of Cortez attacks all who seek his treasure... Eek! It is because of those very rumors that people no longer go to Keelhaul Key." The pointed-nosed man gazed at his treasure once more. "But that will not stop Flavio! That treasure is there, yes! And I am going to prove it! For I am Flavio! trader extraordinaire, millionaire, sailor of the seven seas!"  
"Well, if it is in any fashion, my party and I seek a treasure ourselves."

"What is that you are saying? You are also looking for a treasure? Here in Rogueport?"  
"Well, not in Rogueport right now, but we do have a lead, Flavio."  
"Why talk such craziness? There isn't anything like that in this dull armpit of a town. You cannot be believing each stupid rumor about treasure some street urchin spews out. No no no no no no no no no NO!  
Alex smirked to Flavio's stubbornness as he reached into the sachet. "Will it also matter to say that the rumor is not false and that a princess gave us the treasure map to it?" This caught Flavio quick fast as he rambled.  
"Now what madness comes bursting from your mouth? You have a treasure map? W-Well... Hand it over! Rather, I mean, show me!" Before anything else happened, Flavio soon found a dagger, inches from his nose, imbedded in the table as Alex was smiling, while also displaying an evil aura.

"Flavio... I do hope you know that this treasure map is solely for my party's interests, not fully on your treasure, it leads to Keelhaul Key and we require a ship, so as long as you lay not one finger on a star made of crystal there, we will not have a single problem, is that clear?" Flavio gulped as Alex removed the dagger and threw it, hitting the dart board dead center as the Koopa continued on. "You can keep the treasure and I take the Crystal Star there, have I made myself clear?"  
"C-C-Crystal clear..." Flavio's face took a total turn about as he grabbed his skull and ran out, Alex smirking as Amethyst spoke to the silence of the patrons there.  
"Don't you think that you were too hard on him, we are not trying to kill them here."  
"True, we can't do that as we need the full cooperation of everyone we meet, but there are lines that must be maintained, lines of caution if you will, now let's see to our friends." They headed back upstairs and started to wake everyone before Alex paused at the door and sighed. "Everyone, I need a moment with Christian, will only take a sec." Grabbing Vivian's hat, he stepped in and closed the door before he leaned against the door before he cleared his throat. Both started to stir and He waited for their grogginess to waver before they finally realized that they were in the same bed and that something was off, followed by a VERY loud screech from the female Craw. Luckily, the door was locked as Alex started off with his own words as the party tried to get the Koopa to open up. "Now that we have a full understanding here, I am going to need some answers, so please... give me your best, you two."  
"I was sleeping in the bed last night!"

"I only wanted to join for some warmth!" Alex shook his head as the two looked away from each other and moved to opposite sides as Alex turned and opened the door a crack before he spoke.  
"Anya and Amethyst, take the others to see what Flavio requires for his ship to move and we can move on it, I need to talk to these two for a bit, so get a move on." Silence filled the gap before Amethyst sighed and spoke since she was in the front.  
"Very well, Alex, but tell us what happened in there later, okay?" Alex nodded as they departed and he closed the door before turning back to the duo.  
"Christian, I need you to stay there while I talk with... Vivian." The Craw saluted and the Koopa walked over to the blanket-covered Craw before crouching beside her and speaking. "Vivi, talk to me, do you remember anything happening?"  
"...No, I just went in the bed when I started to feel... lonely and then this happened, I don't remember anything." Alex's hidden eye started to glow blue as he looked into her body to see something that he recognized in seconds, a similar thing that occurred in Glitzville.

"By the Elder Star, your whole biology has been morphed, your former Siren powers are still dominant in you, but your short contact with the Ruby Crystal Star has actually caused you to be imprinted into the same race as the next individual you come in close proximity to." She glanced at him with wide eyes, those same eyes having changed from pink to a radiant golden, before glancing at her hands that were tearing through her smaller gloves from their size. "Now normal contact is fine, but sleeping in the same bed, there also appears to be a link between..." Alex stopped before shaking his head in amaze. "My word, you two are completely unbelievable, from being shadows to being Craws, fate has a sick, twisted notion of fair play." He stood up and headed back to the door as both glanced at him. "You two... stay put, I will get things in order in time for our departure for Keelhaul Key."  
Alex headed to the front of the inn to meet Amethyst who, after hugging him, inquired as to what occurred. "Alex, why did you lock the door, what happened in there?"  
"Good news is that we are still on schedule to head out then?" Amethyst glared at the dodge and Alex shrugged before he gave his side. "Bad news or in-between is that Vivian has been affected by the Crystal Stars as well, her whole form and biology having been changed to the... one in the same bed." Amethyst's face glowed beet-red, but Alex shook his head. "NOT in that way, Amethyst... but that is the usual idea."  
"How intimate..." She quickly shook her head of such thoughts as she spoke, rather void without the others there. "In any case, Flavio has everything in order... except a navigator that could guide us through the harsh waves to the island and the only one that could make the cut is..."  
"...Admiral Bobbery..." Both Koopas looked at the usual bartender as he spoke. "He is the old Bob-omb in the house on the other side, by the Trouble Center, but it is wise for both you and he that you leave him alone."

"Do you mind telling me what could be his error?" Alex commented as the bartender turned and shook his head, but the Koopa was not convinced that he knew nothing, but it was best to ask the Admiral himself. He turned to Amethyst and spoke. "Come on, let's see the old man." They headed to the east side and to the house before knocking to a gruff voice.  
"What do you blokes want?"  
"Admiral, we need your aid." The door cracked a bit before a sole eye looked out, his other eye was covered by a navy cap as he spoke.  
"Admiral? I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. Now, if you please..." Alex, however, placed a arm in the opening and spoke.  
"I know that I came here to ask for your aid in steering a ship to a hostile island, but now, I will hear your story, what made you forsake the sea like a plague?" The old man paused for a moment before he spoke.

"You wouldn't understand..."  
"Tell that to someone who didn't lose his whole family and his future to brigands and thugs, Admiral." This caught the attention as the Bob-omb cracked the door wider as he motioned them in. Taking a seat inside, Bobbery stared at the fire that he lit in the room fireplace before telling his story.  
"I was once a married man, my wife I loved too deeply was a true marvel as my Scarlette was one-of-a-kind, we loved each other with all our hearts, but as a renowned sailor, I often was gone on the sea to sail, but she never once complained about it as I often found her waiting for me at the end of my journeys... But one day, I lost it all... she was gone and I was unaware of what had taken her from me, but nowadays, my mind leaves me scared and in pain as I was not even aware that she had perished, my thoughts ran through wondering for one thing, that I could have saved her, so I ask you... do not take me onto the sea, I have done the most painful thing in my life."  
"...I am sorry, Bobbery, but we can not leave you here..." Alex cleared his throat, however, and did not reach for the admiral. "But... I believe that you should at least, have some peace of mind, your wife would not leave you without a single word." Alex suddenly pulled out a small letter and extended it over to Bobbery. "I asked for some information about you and I accepted something from the bartender in town as I promised that I would help you as best as I can."  
"Old Podley, what could he have that could..." The Bob-omb's eye widened as he found it was something of a surprise. "What?! Scarlette! This is Scarlette's handwriting!" He opened it and started to read. "Scarlette, my love..."

 _"My love: if you're reading this letter, then I am no longer by your side. Because fate has stepped between us, I have decided to write you this letter. If you're reading this, I must have passed away while you were out to sea... I can only assume that you will blame yourself for it, my sweet Bobbery. Although my life was short, you gave me more than a lifetime's worth of joy. Though you will mourn, I beg that you remember that time, like love, is a tide. You are one with the sea, as you were one with me. Do not lose both your life's loves."_

"Time, like love, is a tide. You are one with the sea... as you were one with me..." Bobbery was starting to tear up as he tried his best to clear his throat in vain. "A... A thousand pardons... But may I have a moment alone, if you please?" Alex gestured to the room and Bobbery went as both Koopa relaxed, or one relaxed and the other was crying into the windbreaker at the heart-felt story and letter. After a few moments, Bobbery spoke aloud, perhaps to write his own letter. "Yes, love... I WAS happy... My sweet, sweet Scarlette... I love you still." He soon left the room with a brighter mood under his stache. "So you are in search of a navigator and I hear it is to Keelhaul Key you are bound?"  
"Nice of you to greet us with your power, we will meet at the ship soon, you survey it and we will rally the rest of the crew for action." Bobbery saluted as they headed to the dock and they split as Christian and the new being Ember were readied and headed to the dock, Ember's new attire a pair of violet stockings, violet elbow gloves, her hat, and a short dress of the same color scheme, her abilities taking a sizable tow, but that could be dealt with when they return to Rogueport as they boarded the S.S Flavion and sailed for Keelhaul Key, an uninvited guest aboard that meant more trouble than good tidings...


	40. The Key to Pirates - Castaways of Key

Since symbols are not in use to writing here, I will use words as it seems too apparent that could get weird without the meaning or notes...

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5 - The Key to Pirates****

* * *

 _ _"Month Star - Day Cross-Circle__  
 _ _Over the protests of my crew, the S.S. Flavion has set sail! Is this voyage as reckless as they say? Ah! I must scoff! Flavio will show them guts."__

 ** **"Month Star - Day Cross-Circle****  
 ** **Whatever the windbag had to say in his journal is one thing, but he was still shaken from MY display in the tavern. The crew follows rather faithfully behind my command as they find that I carry an aura of leadership behind me, something I often dismiss, but this time, I revere in it for they knew that we are to face with Keelhaul Key's threats and stare them down like true masters of the seas that we claim to be."****

The first day flew on by as Flavio often called for praise of his leadership, but any that wanted to voice that Alex was the true leader were just as quieted as the Koopa let the little man have his chance, but even Flavio knew what could happen if the Koopa was too angered, especially since there was a huge party at the Koopa's side that went up to nine with Bobbery keeping close to the young Koopa as they often talked with each other, listening to their stories which started to become a daily session of interest for the crew, Anya, Christian and Alex a bit put off by one of the members called Four-Eyes.

* * *

 _ _"Month Star - Day Cross-Cross__  
 _ _Another day of good wind. White clouds, they dazzle me. It is as if they are blessing our voyage! Flavio thanks them, most heartily!"__

 ** **"Month Star - Day Cross-Cross****  
 ** **Flavio seems to enjoy too much of this whole 'island search' as elements in the air were... off, Christian shared with me that he felt the same and asked if I could use my eye to which I had to explain that it was powerful, but it had to focused on a area around me, using it on a airship or a naval ship would actually throw me into a fit of sickness within sickness as it would spread out to even the animals that flew or swam too close to the power. He agreed and I retired to my post as Amethyst often enjoyed my company in the crow's nest, the closest to the sky that she could use for some lingering emotions."****

Of all the issues that came up, mutiny was often called out as some of the crew wanted the Koopa in command, but Alex dissuaded them from it, explaining that if Flavio was overthrown, disorder will follow and they needed a 'loveable idiot' to throw to the dangers if nothing else worked in the long term. At the end, Flavio was none the wiser and the crew still moved along with the sailing as the party often spoke with each other on the obvious, the island was looming on the distance as tales of spirits had them thinking that there must be a big reason for the rumors, was the island truly haunted or was it just rumors to scare the sailors? Only time could tell as the ship itself was slow, but steady.

* * *

 _ _"Month Star - Day Cross-Note__  
 _ _Things are going smoothly... yet I am filled with dread... At this speed, we should reach our destination by tomorrow's sunrise."__

 ** **"Month Star - Day Cross-Note****  
 ** **As if on que, we have sighted the terror island of Keelhaul Key and have made to sail straight for it, but Flavio shows little back bone to the idea, his 'rich manners' even wanting to turn us around to evade the horror that would beset us. Coward, he brags such tall tales as I thought, but it would do us little good to turn now, so he can either stomach the fear or find himself a rowboat and ROW back to Rogueport."****

The fear was true in all the crew as no one had ever reached Keelhaul Key and lived to tell the tale, rumors surrounding their disappearance range from ghastly spooks to cannibal plants, but like all rumors, they can be dispelled or proven true, so the S.S. Flavion continued its sail, to face its final day as nighttime fell and Flavio, seemingly smiling all the way, spoke in high hopes while in song. "Skull captain casts his gaze! Red jewel shines and plays! Boom-bassa-boom festival! The 'Stache brothers, best of friends! Three times Red 'Stache lands on his end! Blue Stache's belly four times is whacked, so let's hear those fireworks go BOOM! At the boom-bassa-boom festivaaaal!" He laughed to dispel the fear all around. "Yes, now we are talking! Flavio told you, did he not? Nothing to fear, no! The island is right before our eyes! Do you not see it? It is a mountain of treasure! Oh ho ho! I feel fabulous! Shall I tell you one of my many tales of raw bravery? No, it is no trouble at all! There I was, locked in deadly combat with a sea serpent..." This did little as he went off on his story as another crewmate, Pa-Patch spoke in annoyance.  
"Great. He's started again. A "tale of bravery", right? I heard this one yesterday..."  
"And the day before that." Alex rolled his hand at the crew that also listened. "Something at the end keeps him going and going, like he was successful against the beast with his 'renowned' looks and a 'charming' smile to face the creature, he has more nose than tale in that regard."  
"There's nowhere to escape to..." They all sighed, but not so loudly as the story continued as Pa-Patch continued. "We just have to listen until he's finished... Yeah, if you interrupt him midstory, he absolutely loses it, too..." The crew continued their work as the story continued, but one by one, they felt it, the wind and sea were dying out, all looking about for the answers as Pa-Patch questioned it. "...Uh, why is the ...What? Wait, what's going on here? The ship's stopping." Alex hummed before he whistle with two fingers, bring everything to a stop as Flavio yelped in anger.  
"Why did you do that, interrupting a story of passion and fury, I will have you..."

"Shut up, Flavio, listen..." All stopped as they heard... nothing but their own breathing before Alex turned to Pa-Patch. "First Mate Pa-Patch, scale the crow's nest, tell us what you see!"  
"Aye aye, Captain Shell!" The Bob-omb scaled it and looked about in search for anything, but nothing came into view of why the ship had halted before he felt tapping on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, I'm workin' on it! Just wait a Goomba-stompin' moment, ya scallywags..."  
"Pa-Patch, no one else is up there!" The Bob-omb looked down and paled, the meaning not lost on Alex as the night time clouds seem to fade away to fog, eerie fog that surrounded the ship, the Koopa now knowing what was happening. "All hands... prepare to abandon ship..."  
"What madness do you speak, this is just a..."  
"Dreams don't involve spirits and sinking ships..." Suddenly, the whole vessel shook and it was soon filled with fire spirits that crept onto the haul like ants to food. "Those things are eating through the haul, all hands, abandon ship NOW!" They all jumped into the water as an eerie sound filled the air and those still on board quickly fled as well as the spirits increased and the S.S. Flavion met its untimely demise, sinking to the bottom of the waves...

* * *

 _ _"Month Star - Day Cross-Star__  
 _ _Fortune from disaster: the kindly se washed us ashore. What strange irony that this island was our intended destination all along, no? And yet, we mourn. We have lost three crew members, including Admiral Bobbery. It pains me to think that they were taken by the pirate king, that ghostly thing... What happens to us now, ah? We may be lost without hope, stricken in the wilds..."__

 ** **"Month Star - Day Cross-Star****  
 ** **Despite any belief that Flavio has that we were VERY lucky to have survived, I think otherwise, it was a game for them, a fear tactic that was to draw us in and then end us, but then they could have waited for us to arrive and then destroy the ship, so why the ambush... why even try it in the first place if they were going to kill us in the start? Theories are growing, but for now, order is maintained among our lost crew, even those that I hope we will find..."****

The initial hours of their 'landfall', the remains of the crew formed up together to keep together, their efforts to seek shelter needed as the weather beat down on them within the starting hours and they huddled in the cover of a number of foliage as they waited in the cold for a short while, sleep taking them in as they could only rest together for now...

* * *

 _ _"Month Star - Day Cross-Heart__  
 _ _We have made a semblance of civilized life here. The ship's flotsam washed in, and we now have salty bread and other salty things... We can live for some time on this salty bounty of the sea... But then what, I ask?"__

 ** **"Month Star - Day Cross-Heart****  
 ** **I had started the debate to build up a number of livable homes that could shelter us for a time and I got the WHOLE crew on board, Flavio was forced to 'try' to court marshal me, but then his luck ran out as some of the crew and party took to nearly drowning the poor man, his facts never being the same as he was instead left to watch for anything floating in with Pa-Patch and Anya keeping a CLOSE eye on him. I don't envy him one bit now...****

The time for day and night to roll was plenty enough as fragments and pieces of the Flavion drifted in and the stranded crew started construction of several livable huts, nothing to boast about, but the way the storm and wind crushed into their frames was enough for them to say that it was enough, the wind and water would have to content with the shelter and wooden barriers that Alex had advised on, these adding a helpful look to the beach that they nestled themselves on as anything that came crushing in would first meet the spikes and they were made with such craftsmanship that it would be a miracle before one would actually break...

* * *

 _ _"Month Star - Day Circle-Circle__  
 _ _We have built a few huts from the washed-up timbers... Ah, poor, sweet S.S. Flavion! At least the shanties keep out the wind and rain. We still have had no sign of Bobbery and the others, and my heart, she doubts... Still, despite my fears, we must continue to hope that they are alive somewhere."__

 ** **"Month Star - Day Circle-Circle****  
 ** **As much as I want to ring the merchant's neck as well as everyone else, I can not do that as he is a valued member of the crew and his role may come from an unexpected place. The barriers hold rather well, especially since we have found crates and goods of Toad Iron and some gunpowder which makes me think Flavio had a thought that pirates may besiege us, sadly, his guess was only half-true. Now I make plans with Pa-Patch and Christian to craft a make-shift cannon for, even if we don't kill a few ghosts with it, it could alarm those sailing to either pick us up... or depart very quickly..."****

The matter was over quickly as order soon found their ranks and they all agreed that Flavio was still the leader and he is only trying to watch out for himself, nothing wrong with that, but the time of self-interest has long passed, now was the time for survival in a short time, as they started to collect the supplies and divide up the rations for careful supply and watchful eyes as Flavio looked too hungry for him to be rationing, even when he is, Koops and Goombella keeping the hut safe with Flurrie on second patrol. Both Koopa and Craw pairings had the time to discuss what the plan is and made small chatter as, sometimes, things got out of hand and they needed a breather, Ember taking this very hard as she tried to coop with the fact that she has changed and Amethyst shared what she felt as well from the change as both Christian and Alex pondered their own standing, the ghost pirates making little move on them which asks the question if they are hunting right now or they have their attention directed elsewhere...

* * *

 _ _"Month Star - Day Circle-Cross__  
 _ _Three days on the isle now, and the huts are all finished. We have carved a life out here, though we all dream of a return to Rogueport..."__

 ** **"Month Star - Day Circle-Cross****  
 ** **Despite minor setbacks like wet powder and a lack of proper forgery, we have managed to build a suitable cannon to fire at a number of things, our stockpile minor, but still enough to get several cannonballs ready for performance and defense. Sometimes, I dream of my time back to the Mushroom Kingdom and wonder... will we get off this isle of Keelhaul Key as Flavio SO nicely calls our landing or are we trapped here... for good...?"****

Alex peered over the sea with the small cannon on the landing toward the camp as he watched, but nothing again as he sighed with Amethyst leaning on him in worry as well. "Again, not a ship in sight, I realize that it has only been a few days, but you would have some form of ship coming by." The Koopa rubbed his temple as he continued. "At this rate, we are going to be stuck a little while longer..."  
"Oy! Captain Shell!" Both looked up to Pa-Patch who saluted as custom for Alex's command before the Bob-omb sea salt continued. "It ain't much, but we finished a wee hut for you and the missus to rest in! Come 'ave a look!"  
"Can do, Pa-Patch!" The pirate left as Alex sighed. "I just can't believe this crew, why do they suddenly believe that we are married?"  
"A common misbelief, but they got a hut up for us, so come on, it's been a while since you slept, you trooper!" Alex rolled his eyes as they headed back to camp, only to have a Toad rush over to them.  
"Captain! Please, help us! Flavio and Pa-Patch are in a huge fight!" Alex groaned as they rushed over as the fighting started to devolve, the pirate versus the merchant.

"And what about you, Squinty? You turned to jelly when you saw all those ghosts!"  
"What are you talkin' 'bout?! You were the one quakin' in 'is boots, fancy pants!" Flavio took this insult and seemed to sneer if a smiling man could sneer from all the time smiling.  
"...Wait. Wait one moment. Did... Did you just call the great Flavio 'fancy pants'?"  
"Boys, boys... take it easy before I make you both." Alex shouted and order was quickly restored as the Koopa got in between the idiots. "Pa-Patch, we have no room for minor insults and Flavio, you are the leader of this expedition, so man up and actually take point before ONE of us usurps you of it!" Both remained quiet as Alex's aura was that of a marshal, giving a court marshal to both of them. "Now, divide up and think before you pick this fight again, are we clear?"  
"Yes Sir/Aye Captain..." Both headed into separate tents before Alex sighed and looked forward, stopping when he spotted three blue glows coming from the jungle and took action as a fireball was launched at him, his ice fist disbursing the blast as Pa-Patch, having taken a small peek, quickly withdrew into the tent in panic. "Them ghosts are back!" The ghosts surged from the wooded area as the party rallied up or some as others were dead tired.

Flavio made the mistake as well as he hid in the tent and shouted for attack, but it was hard to take him serious. "C-Captain! F-Front and center! This is an o-o-o-o-order! Take care of those ghosts!"  
"Of course..." Alex sighed as the Bubbles surged out and attacked, but they were not prepared as Amethyst's hide and shell protected her from harm and Alex's ice fist scattered any that tried, Anya and Flurrie a bit more in danger as physical combat with their abilities would be met with a fire burst, but it was not too much of a issue as the party pulled through without Goombella, Mark, Christian, and Ember there as well. Victory came as Pa-Patch cheered.  
"Yes! Yer a bloomin' BEAST, Captain Shell!"  
"We are not done though, those ghosts could have backup elsewhere on the isle so I want a search party out." Alex turned and addressed his allies. "I want Christian, Ember, Amethyst, Goombella and myself on the party, the rest stay here for any sudden attacks, I LEAVE command to Pa-Patch." Flavio tried to voice his dissent, but Alex proved otherwise. "DON'T try me, Flavio." The crew quieted as Alex waited for the two Craws and Goomba to rouse themselves before they dove into the jungle, Ember's punches remaining the same, but her spellcasting was invested into a tome that they had purchased and crafted from a blank book, some key words, and a simple material. They headed up the cliff face and battled Flower and Green Fuzzies, and poisonous Putrid Piranha Plants before they came across the sound of some voices.  
"These cursed ghosts... Blast it all!" The party rushed in to the scene of the missing crewmates of a green-capped Toad, Four Eyes, and Bobbery cornered by Embers, their arrival signaling to Bobbery to do something stupid. "By Blubbery's blotches! Is that our Koopa leader over there? You're alive, old boy! Right! You came just in the nick of time! Get these two out of here this instant!"

"Huh? But what about you, Admiral? You've gotta get out of here, too!"  
"Just leave it to me, eh? I'll keep these gouls busy while you get out of here! Flee! That's an order! Let me do what I must do! NOW, AWAY WITH YOU!" Bobbery then hurled the duo to the party and started to fight off the Embers by himself, Alex sneering in anger before he called it.  
"Pull back now, we'll come for Bobbery later, until then, Admiral, keep on kicking to live, you old fuse!" They ran through the way they came as the Toad paused and spoke in concern.  
"...Oh, Bobbery, please forgive our cowardice! We just up and left you and... Everything was happening so quickly... Forgive us!" The Toad took off as Four Eyes commented as well.  
"Gone, eh? Excuse me, but I'd better be going also..." He left for but a moment before returning to shout at the sky. "And hey! You! Out there in front of the screen! Yeah, I'm talking to YOU! It may be pretty obvious to you who I really am, but no telling those fools! Or else!" Alex raised his hands in disrespect as Four Eyes vanished and they headed back to camp to share the news with the rest of them...


	41. The Key to Pirates - Admiral and Captain

They soon returned back to the camp as Anya cheered in relief. "You're back! When you entered, I thought you may have gotten downed by some vicious jungle monster!"  
"Geez, THANKS for the vote of belief." Alex folded his arms as Flavio looked among the party and started to count on his fingers before he inquired.  
"Wait one moment! Am I wrong, or... are we still one man short?" The rescued Toad quickly spoke as he stepped forward.  
"Th-Th-That's right! B-B-Bobbery sacrificed himself to save us from the ghosts! Please! We've got to go back and help him!"  
Flavio put up quite the disbelief, but Alex was not too pleased with the false worry. "What lunacy bursts forth from your mouth? The admiral lives?! What fortitude!" Flavio turned his attention to Alex as the Koopa moved a Shroom cigarette in his beak. "Alexander! Front and center! I entrust you with the mission to save our dear admiral!"

"Well, That would be the general thing." Alex folded his arms as he continued. "However, it will be MY team playing the role so you would do well to follow my command IF we have need of you." The whole crew could see Flavio shaking as Alexander just stared into the trader's soul before he straightened up. "Come on, guys we got some work to do." Alexander about turned and walked the path, the rest of the party joining him as Flavio fainted right then, leaving the camp to slightly rejoice before getting him to a tent to rest and continued with their work. They proceed through the jungle before coming back to the same spot where they left Bobbery as the Bob-omb spoke from a palm tree encircled by the Bubbles with a groan.  
"So this is how a legend of the sea meets his end, eh?" Alexander sighed before he pulled out the cigarette and whistled, the Bubbles turning around to face the party before the Koopa started.  
"Do you REALLY want to fight us, you stand NO chance so go tell your boss that we're here or..." He puffed out the red smoke and the look he gave quickly scared the Bubbles bad. "...Would you prefer that I handle you on a more... personal level?" Without another word, the Bubbles spattered out as the party approached the tree before Alex punched it, its bark holding as Bobbery yelped.  
"Ooh! The pain of it all!" The elder Bob-omb dropped hard as he fell in front of the party, looking pretty beat up as he addressed the party. "Oooooh... Alexander, old boy... Christian and Anya..." He entered a fit of coughing as he continued. "I guess those blokes got me a bit better than I thought..." He glanced to Alex as he requested. "Alexander... Please hear my last request... I must thank you for taking me out to sea one last time... But there is one thing I need before I go to my rest..." The party looked on the verge of tears as Bobbery continued. "Chuckola Cola... I was saving that one bottle, my last memory of Scarlette... to celebrate reaching here... I saw it among the floatsam drifting toward the island, so it must be somewhere..." Alexander nodded as he crouched down.  
"Admiral... we will fulfill that request for you." He looked to the Craw and spoke. "It is most likely in the hands of Flavio, find a coconut around here and take it back to him, if I head back right now, I may as well make him suffer the humiliation of fainting and likely releasing a lot of stress into him." Christian chuckled as he nodded, in other words, his presence in recent days has got the 'Captain' on such highs that one look at the guy unprepared may... lead to panicked actions.

"Got it, boss." He turned and addressed the party. "Come on, let's find a coconut around here while Alex stays with the Captain." They did so and soon found one before taking it back to Flavio to address both the replace and the admiral as Alex pulled out another M. Cigarette and Amethyst lit it since his lighter was dead for the time being and the Koopa inserted the Cigarette into the Bob-omb's mouth as he breathed deep and his pain slightly fade.  
"Thanks, my boy, it is a small relief to me that I get a final treat before I go on with the additional of the Cola, but this may..."  
"It matters little, Bobbery." Alexander spoke as his cigarette rolled and moved in his jaw as he sat beside the old Bob-omb and breathed as Amethyst joined the sitting beside Alex. "A man of your standing has earned so much in his life, so to honor him, I feel it a gesture to help to ease his pain as best as I can, this red smoke is more valuable than you would believe." He puffed the smoke with a smile. "Soon, they will be back to give you your last drink..." And wait they did as the party managed to take the Cola and leave the coconut before they approached, the Craw uncorking the bottle as he crouched down.  
"Admiral, your drink..."  
"Thank you, lad..." He took a sip as Christian slowly poured it into the Bob-omb's mouth without the cigarette before he let out a sigh. "This glorious flavor, dear friends... It awakens the mouth! So, the sea was generous enough to deliver me this one last grace, eh?" He laid back as he commented. "I have nothing left in this world now..." He looked at the party with growing mist in his eye. "Thank you all for granting my last wish... Now I shall be reunited with my dear Scarlette... Fare... well... Captain...Alex...ander..." He dropped down and the party stood up with tears in their eyes except Alexander who just sat there before he started to smile.

"Give him a sec..." The party looked at him before he raised a fist over Bobbery's head, they nearly shouting as he lightly bopped the admiral, suddenly arousing Bobbery to alert as his eye flew open and he shouted.  
"HUP! HUP! WOT WOT?! Yobbity yobbity... PIRATES!" He jumped about in alert as he shouted. "Where are those pirates?!"  
"Welcome back to the world of the living, Admiral." Before Bobbery could speak, Alexander filled in the gap. "You took quite the beating and thought that you were dying, but with the mix of my Mushroom Cigarette and a sip of your Chuckola Cola, you will find that you are quite able to keep fighting on, besides our pirate problem is elsewhere." The whole party was shocked with wide mouths open as the Bob-omb cleared his throat before he spoke. He asked to join the party and he was welcomed with open arms before they continued on to a dead end, excluding a skull-like rock face with a socket open, the party getting the idea that maybe, Flavio's little trinket would actually fit into the groove, so they backtracked to the camp and 'conscripted' the reluctant trader to the cause, it also didn't help him that the camp VOTED against him. They pulled him along to the point before he spoke to it, in a dramatic fashion.  
"Ah! Now what is all this? A dead end, taunting Flavio with its dead end-ness..." The party just shook their heads as Flavio continued in his rant. "...But hmmmmm... Is this... I think this is the skull rock Bobbery was speaking of... Well, it positively reeks of ancient secrets, yes? Let us plunge into this puzzle!" He, however, wandered away from the water's edge as the team looked about the rock once more, trying to ensure that there being of any other way through, but the only way was through obtaining the Skull Gem from Flavio, so Alexander compromised as he stepped out of the water to speak with the merchant, but he was singing, so the Koopa waited as the song went on. "*Singing Skull captain casts his gaze! Red jewel shines and plays! Boom-bassa-boom festival! The 'Stache brothers, best of friends! 3 times Red 'Stache lands on his end! Blue 'Stache's belly 4 times is whacked, so let's hear those fireworks go BOOM! At the boom-bassa-boom festival!*" He cleared his throat as he noticed Alexander standing close by. "I am just singing to while away the time... It is not like Flavio is scared or anything!" The Koopa raised a brow as he fold his arms. "But do you know something? I have never been able to know that song's meaning..."

"Well, regardless, there is something we need from you right now, your Skull Gem." Flavio pulled it out and looked at it before he spoke, uneasily with Alex looming over him.  
"This is the heirloom of the House of Flavio, you know... ...But I suppose it is all right... because I am Flavio! He of such ludicrous wealth!" He handed the Gem as he continued. "I'm just LENDING it, though! Do not dare run off with it! Do not make me dock..." Alexander's glance silenced the poor man as the Koopa walked back to the wall and looked it over, Amethyst asking as she got the facts.  
"So, what exactly are we doing here...?"  
"We are doing the festival..." He inserted the Gem and the two statues lit up, activating them before Alexander spoke. "Anya, ground pound on the red statue's head three times." The Toadette jumped up and did so as Alex walked to the front of the blue one. "I bash the belly of the blue one four times." He did so to the question of everyone before the earth shook and a hatch open above them with a small pocket in it, the Koopa smirking as he finished. "And Christian, hurl our resident Bob-omb up there for the explosion."  
"Uh... sure?" The Craw lifted Bobbery and hurled him up, the admiral walking some distance before exploding, blasting the way open as Flavio commented.

"OH, SUCH EXCITEMENT! The cave entrance!" Then he realized something ghastly. "Hm? Huh? What? Ah!" He started to panic as he ran around. "My Skull Gem! A-A-Alexander! What were you thinking? That gem was part of the House of Flavio!" Alexander counted off his fingers before the Skull Gem, still intact, descended down and slammed into Flavio's head, knocking him out from the force of impact as he toppled over and laid on the ground as Alexander spoke.  
"Let's see what we can find in this cavern." The party followed him into the darkness while they left Flavio there, believing that he will just get back onto his feet within a minute...

* * *

 _"Month Star - Day Circle-Note_  
 _Scoffing at danger, my brave explorers entered the cave. Will they actually find the pirate king's treasure? I tremble with anticipation..."_

 **"Month Star - Day Circle-Note**  
 **For all our endeavors, we have never taken to searching an actual pirate's trove, it fills me... with glee to share this with my friends. They partly know my story, my tale and I am okay with that, it means something in the long run and... I find that Amethyst... is proving to be more than I had ever expected, I started out her captor, now she looks at me with... love, my heart is playing tricks on me with the same tone, I need a hard hit right now."**

The cave howled at the party with the same ghostly 'Ooo' that accompanied their sinking ship as it howled at them, but they were not turned as they pressed on, diving into the depths of the cavern, where wrecks of marooned vessels and spirits of fallen crew dwelled with giant Bob-ombs and Bill Cannons as they continued on, obtaining a key and unlocking the way as they headed further through the dredged stone and traps before they made it to a semi-intact hull of a ship, but more importantly, was a familiar black chest as it rattled to their presence. "Oh, sweet, sweet salvation! I thought no one would ever come! I had given up!"  
Alex smiled as he spoke. "So is it going to be a curse or can we talk this through?"  
"Oh, you know that we'll talk about this, but... my key is in the grips of some ghosts and I couldn't get out for the death of me, I need you guys to deal with them."  
Christian pumped a fist as he smirked. "Leave it to us, we are experts at this." Soon, the ghosts phased into existence, but they were unprepared as the party charged them and destroyed them within seconds, the black key dropping before Alex lifted and open the chest, the spirit surging out and before rolling their body and speaking.  
"So, you have something that I could curse?" Alexander pulled out the enchanted stone and the being hummed as the stone glowed before its former grey texture changed to a simmering rainbow before it was handed back. "With this, you have the full strength of our powers within this single stone, but I personally wish to thank you... you have not only freed us from our curse, but you have given us a new purpose, marked Koopa." The figure crossed its arms and bowed to Alex before disappearing with chest in tow, Alex glancing at the stone before he smiled a bit.

"Come on, we have a lot more to search before we can call it good." They all nodded as they used the new power, a paper boat, to search the whereabouts of the caverns before stumbling across a gate hinge which actually looked like it fit into the winch that they had discovered, heading back and fitting it up before raising the metal grate, the 'OoOo' sound returning as Ember fearful commented, clinging to Christian to nearly everyone's 'Knew it' face.  
"There's that ghastly sound once more, the spirits must be nearby..."  
"Well, if nothing else, this means that this treasure hunt is coming to an end." Alex spoke before they headed back on top of the waterfall and sailed on down before proceeding through the winding paths of water as they sailed on, the waves surging up to capsize them, but they were prepared as they dodged or blasted the waves back before they arrived to an unusual sight.  
"Hey! Something's coming! There! Floating on the water!" Standing on the remains of a still-floating ship, a mass ball of Toads were trapped as the same voice called out. "Is that a... Is that a boat? HEY! OVER HEEEEEEEEERE! SAVE US, PLEASE!"  
"...Is it bad that I find this somewhat funny?"

"You are not the only one, that is a lot of fungus." Alex commented as they sailed closer, their boat sizable, yes, but it would not ferry all of them and there wouldn't be a place to transport them to as the Koopa continued. "Stay put, we'll see what we can do about your issue!"  
"Take your time, no rush here!" Several piped up, but the party headed on through, docking before some of them found themselves on the far end of the cave, leaping from a still-functioning ship and activating a few switches that seemed out of place, and they were not wrong as bubbles soon arose in a few spots and a Toad noticed the opening path. "Hey! We can cross over now!" All of them turned and, in a general consensus, leapt across in numbers to the stone platform that was on the other side, all of the trapped people making it safely as the party soon joined them in the spot. "I don't know how you did it, but you saved us!"  
"First of all, we need to understand why and how you got here." Alex started as a Toad replied, the party slightly unaware of the two plants bolting up.  
"We came here, looking for that pirate treasure, and then, well... Our ship got surrounded by ghosts out on the ocean... and we all ended up here!" Before Alex could speak any further, someone else spoke up.  
"Hey! Aren't you Alex?!" They turned to two Pinatas coming out of the crowd to greet them, two FAMILIAR ones at that as Christian seemingly yelped.

"FRANCESCA AND FRANKIE PINATA!?" The female chuckled a bit as she rubbed the back of her head.  
"After my dad forgave us, we set out on a trip... The ship we were on got a little too close to this island... and now look at us!" They were coated in grime and ilk that the party felt apologetic for them as Francesca continued. "Still, I'm amazed the rumors about Cortez were all true! ...Which means... he's nearby!" Anya chimed in as she beamed.  
"Well, that wannabe pirate is going to feel our fury in no time, he won't stand a chance with us here, we came here ourselves for a Crystal Star!"  
"Well, I think the treasure is right in there, watched by Cortez's spirit... Yeah..." Alex patted her shoulder as he walked by with the party behind him.  
"Don't worry, we'll deal him one for all of you." They continued into the large cave and, running into Four-Eyes who, without warning, suffered a major knockout from Christian in a state of surprise, before they headed into the ship as the voice returned.

"...OoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOo... ...You ignored my warning..." The voice echoed through out the bow of the ship as it continued in its warning." ...OoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOo... Come inside the doooooor... And be lost in darkness..." They slowly entered the room where gold and jewels littered the contents of the captain's room as the air hummed with the voice. "...OoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo... Come intooooooooo my... HACKPTH! HORK! AHEM! ...OoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOo..." Soon, a bony head appeared as it went into a rant. "Enough! I grow tired of this spooky 'OoOoO' business! I am a pirate, blast it! Pirates do not MOAN! I am a cold-blooded villain who robs innocents of life and loot, not a crying ghost!" The blue eyes that filled the empty sockets glowered at them with rage. "And you... are... after... My TREASURE!" It glanced about as bones flew toward it, forming its main battle form as he continued. "And this! This is my ship! What are you doing here? Speak! I'll turn your shell into a bone-polisher, amigo!" He entered a fit of laughter before Alex sighed and glanced at the specter and spoke... in fluent Shellish.  
"No te atrevas a pensar que vas a ganar esto, estamos aquí por la Estrella de Cristal y nada más, no juegas según mis reglas, puedes hablar a los ojos. (Don't you dare think that you are going to win this, we are here for the Crystal Star and nothing more, you don't play by MY rules, you can talk to the eye.)" All of the party stopped short as they were completely thrown off at what he even just said, but that got Cortez's attention as he countered.  
"Bien, amigo, si quieres jugar esa carta, es mejor que estés listo para respaldar esa afirmación, señor. (Alright, friend, you want to play that card, you better be ready to back up that claim, mister!)"  
"Well, two can tango." The battle began as they fought the ghostly pirate king Cortez...


	42. The Key to Pirates - The Reveal

The first phase that they fought was a four-armed monster of bony properties, but they bested that before fighting a snake-like contrast of Cortez's body which was weird before the blades and skull floated up and attacked as the final phase, but the swords disappeared to Flurrie's winds and they bested the pirate ghost who try to survive in vain as he called out over the table. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY TREASURE!" He shrunk down to size as he whispered the end before reforming back up as he gloated. "Yohohohohohohohohoho! You are foolish, amigo! For I am..." Alex, instead of listening to the rant, flicked a finger into the skull as it yelped before it exclaimed. "Amigo, what in all the seven seas...!?"  
"Look, Cortez..." Alex spoke as the party filed behind him for protection or support. "We are not interested in your treasure, no matter how bound to it you are, we are here for your little gemstone right there." He gestured to the Crystal Star as Cortez, taking a moment to heal, floated over and hovered over the Crystal Star.  
"Well, that's no big deal." Whether Cortex was shrugging or just floating was beyond the party as he continued, not wishing to ire Alexander anymore. "Here, take it. What do I need one or two extra gems for? I did not really like that one, anyway."  
"You'd be surprised with what you never discover." Alex extended his hand and the Crystal Star, after a brief moment of it hovering, flew right into his hand as the party felt the power flow through all of them, their mission completed...

* * *

 _'Cortex, scourge of the seas... Alex and his party thoroughly defeated this fearful spirit and claimed the Crystal Star. Perhaps the peaceful citizens of the world no longer need fear Cortez and his fell ship... The only problem remaining is how all of them will escape the isolated island... And could there be another problem still, hiding beneath our heroes' noses?'_

* * *

As the Crystal Star faded, Cortez spoke again. "Well, that should do it!" The skull seemed to emit a powerful aura before it ripped loose. "If you don't need anything else, away with you, amigos!" Suddenly, the cabin became a maelstrom of bone and gale as the party was grabbed and hauled out the back of the vessel...

 _"Month Star - Day Circle-Star_  
 _And then, I heard something my ears could not believe... We had actually discovered the legendary treasure of the pirate king, Cortez!"_

 **"Month Star - Day Circle-Star**  
 **As I am writing this... I am currently in a spectral-based burst that Cortez himself kept contained, perhaps he only saw us as invaders and wanted us gone, but due to his ghostly crew, he was trapped with us. I can't say that I blame the guy, he must have had hundreds, if not thousands, of years to be left alone to protect his wealth, but something else struck me as off, he has a fully functioning ship, why doesn't he use it, is there a key or method to get that boat moving?"**

Alex put the journal back into his shell as the maelstrom hurled all of them out onto a stone platform that was behind the ship and they picked themselves up and dusted themselves off as Amethyst started. "That was completely rude, what's his problem?"  
"Considering our position, I can guess he just wants to be left alone." Alex mused as they jumped among the stones. "Let's just leave him alone for the time being, we already got what we were looking for." The party agreed as they headed back to the entrance, the mass crowd turning to them as one toad asked.  
"Whoa! That was like an earthquake in there! Are you all alright?"  
"Well, you know, just us besting the pirate king Cortez." The cheer filled the cave as the Toad spoke again.  
"You beat Cortez? WOW! You're really something." Christian pumped a fist as Alex nodded before another Toad spoke.

"YESSSSS! Now that you've got some free time, why don't you get us out of here?" Amethyst looked angry at the tone, but Alex held her back as he thought about it.  
"It would work to escape, but escaping the way we came from would be too dangerous, if only there was another way we could use to leave this cave with ease."  
"Umm..." They all looked to a Toad who was standing close to the wall and hummed to himself, a dim glow coming from the wall as he spoke. "All that shaking caused this wall here to crack a bit... I feel a breeze... If we could break down this wall, I think we could escape..." He slumped forward as he seemingly groaned. "I guess that's not much help..." This lead to the other Toad to speak up as he waved his hands.  
"What?! A breeze?! How are we gonna bust that solid rock, though?" Bobbery gruffly cleared his throat as he jumped up to the wall with Christian behind him as he started.  
"Fear not, old chaps, I will show that stone is a force that will not stop me, for I am a true master of the sea and I fear no mere wall before me!" Just like that, he placed himself before the wall and lit his fuse, cracking down before he exploded, blasting the wall open wide as sunlight poured in and Christian caught the flying Bob-omb as the close-by Toad shouted as he stood before the light, shielding his face for a moment.

"Ha, it worked just like I said!" The party shook their heads as the Toad continued. "...Well, me first!" The Toad rushed out into the light as the other Toad spoke up in pursuit.  
"C'mon, everybody! Let's get out of here!" He rushed out as well as Frankie and Francesca did the same as Francesca dusted herself off.  
"This damp cave air is just not good for my skin! Let's go, Frankie!" And just like that, the surge of Toads flowed out of the made entrance before the last one spoke to the party.  
"You saved our lives, guys! I'll never forget any of you! But... I need to leave NOW!" The party just shrugged as they headed out into the sun, the beams glowing bright over them as they met with the standing crew as Flavio started, a little more stable as he started.  
"Ah, Alex!" Flavio was wise to hide behind Pa-Patch for the time being as he spoke, Alex's glance was strong unintentionally. "Welcome back to you, my stalwart captain! So... Have you found the treasure? How is our little expedition faring, hm?"

Alex folded his arms as he answered the question. "Well, we can call it a success, but the treasure is being protected by Cortez's spirit, so we can't take it from him." Pa-Patch remained silent, though he sure looked to want to shout of how could they leave the treasure before he shook his head and just smiled.  
"And that's what I like about you, sir, you have a good heart." The moment was disrupted as the green-capped toad spotted someone among the crowd and the same noticed as he stepped out, his arms marked with two rings of the words 'Privateer' and 'Dragoon'.  
"...Could it be? B-Brother?"  
"You... What are you doing here?" The brothers hugged each other as the younger one spoke.  
"I... I... I came looking for you, Brother... All the way to this island, I came looking... But ghosts attacked us... And our boat sank... But I've found you now!" They parted as the older brother folded his arms in remorse as he spoke.

"Your boat sank, too...?" They all nodded and the happy tone was lessened as the Toad continued. "...So you're all stranded here, as well?" Christian took the moment to speak as he remarked.  
"Yeah, we are all trapped here for the time being, so the best course of action would be to..." Anymore was lost as something exploded as the younger brother shouted in panic.  
"What?! Hold on! Huh?! What was that?!" More explosions occurred as water was blasted from the sea, the party realizing that the sounds were cannons, the explosions blasting all around them as the crowd ducked down before Pa-Patch looked to the sea and gasped.  
"AAAAACK! What is THAT?!" Out on the water was a massive, metal ship with cannons adoring its frame while its black sails were adorned with a familiar mark as a voice called out.  
"Pardon me, guys... Buh huh! I mean... Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! BUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!" Four-Eyes jumped atop the cannon as he continued, his appearance on the other ship meaning that he was a traitor to start with. "So sorry to surprise you... No, wait... No need for that fake politeness anymore... Good job getting the Crystal Star! Oh, yeah! Seriously! Good job getting it for ME!" A mix of confusion filled the crowd as Four-Eyes continued as the cannon continued its barrage as Christian shouted.

"You traitor, Four-Eyes, I decked you one, you crazed X-Naut!" The outfit was torn away to reveal Lord Crump as he demanded.  
"Now, chumps! Enough of this! I'm on a schedule, here! Hand over the Crystal Star! ...Because you know what'll happen if you don't..." The cannons started to fire once more as they ducked to Crump's yelling. "STARBOARD CANNONS! PORT CANNNONS! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! BUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!" Flavio was the one to yell as he panicked.  
"Four-Eyes was a pirate all this time!?"  
"No, he is just a sociopath!" Alex yelled over the fire as he turned to the other crew. "Get the cannon lined up with that beast, we need to distract them for some time!"  
"But Alex, what the Stars are we going to do!?" Amethyst yelped as another cannon round flew past and nearly hit all of them.

"We'll get some help!" Alex rushed for the cave with Flavio in tow as the party followed and the crew headed for the camp and started to fire on the beast, but its armor was too tough to really damage, only dent. "Cortez is our only hope to get out of this with ease, we need his ship."  
"This is madness, I may be a cad and coward, but I will not..." He stopped short as a Boo flew right into him and Flavio straightened up as a scar made itself apparent on the face. "Let's do this, pal!" Alex and the party took a moment to stop before Alex spoke shaking his head.  
"Ryu!? What are you doing here!?"  
"I just got home and now, it's in danger of some crazed marshmallow, I have to try, and I have a link with the good captain... but that can be discussed later, let's move!" They booked it down into the cave and onto Cortez's ship, heading to the cabin as he appeared once more.  
"...OoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOo... ...Oh, what? It is you again? Did you forget something?" Ryu jumped out to Cortez's surprise, but that was delayed as Flavio started, now fearful of facing the dread pirate spirit himself.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Cortez! I-I-I-I have to speak with you! C-C-C-C-Could you lend me your sh-sh-sh-ship?" Cortez looked at Alex as he explained it a lot better.  
"The island is currently under siege from an enemy lord, barraging the isle with cannons, we need to use your vessel for the mere chance to fight back, we only have a cannon to do it with." The skull captain nodded as he explained in turn.  
"As much as I want to help... I cannot..." The skull floated to the back as its jaw moved on. "This ship is magical, the power source to it was lost over the years, a poor gamble as our Skull Gem had been lost." Flavio stopped freaking out as he spoke.  
"The...Skull Gem?! You... You mean this?" Flavio pulled out the Gem and all witnessed as Cortex, upon looking upon it, suddenly erupted into flames as some visage of a... Koopa was apparent as rage filled the captain's eyes.  
"YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU! You have the Skull Gem!" Flavio looked at the Gem as he commented.

"...Uh, yes, yes, I do, so..." He cleared his throat as he made his demand. "All right, what do you say to this proposition, then? Take the gem handed down through generations of my family, and lend us your ship! I think that is a pretty fair deal, do you not think, Cortez, old friend?" But the rage did not settle as the captain continued in his rage, the party leaving Flavio to try and talk to the spirit.  
"...Old friend? Your ancestors stole that gem from me, you strutting peacock! You must be very brave or very, VERY foolish to ask such a thing of me! I should turn you into a pinata and throw a party on the beach!" But Flavio countered as he made his threat.  
"W-W-W-Wait just a moment! Do not make me have Alex trounce you again! While he fights you, I will throw this stone into the sea where you will never find it! How would that be?" The ghost howled in rage as he countered.  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGH! You rattle my bones, Senor Peacock!" Cortez breathed as the flames started to settle to his breath "...Very well. I accept your bargain, amigo! Now, be very careful with that gem!"  
"Ah! Check and mate, Flavio! I did not make my fortune by falling in negotiation, no! You can talk your way through any deal, I say! Now, you take this..." Flavio chuckled uneasily as he released the skull gem and it floated into Cortez's possession, the whole ship suddenly surging with power as Cortez shouted to the caverns above.

"Ahhhh! Now my precious Black Skull will sail the seas again!" The skull looked down as Flavio hid for a bit as the captain continued. "I was getting quite annoyed by the sound of cannons outside, anyway! Now I can really stretch my bones and wreak havoc on the seas like in the old days!" The party headed onto the deck as Flavio tried to take responsibility for getting the captain on board, but it was in vain as the man was a pack of nerves right then. They wasted no time as some of the captive members and some of the crew boarded the ship as well before Cortez formed again, his form having changed into his main battle form and ghosts emerged among the sails as he called out. "It's been a millennium since I gazed out upon the sea! Come! To the open waters!" The party, Ryu included, held on as the ship readied itself and charged to Cortez's voice...

* * *

The X-Naut ship continued its barrage on the island as another feeble round was fired on them, Crump gloating as usual. "Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! I got ammo to spare! How's THAT for boom-bassa-boom?" He would have laughed further if it wasn't for a very pissed-off undead voice.  
"You fire cannons here... Without my permission? You have nerve, mortal!" The very stone of the island shattered as a ghastly ship surged out, Crump's yelp of surprise evident as he called for someone to blast the ship, but they were out of ammo and the ship, after a short round-about with the X-Nauts, cut a sharp turn and slammed into the metal without any damage as Crump yelled.  
"GRRRRGH! I'm gonna sink this ratty old ghost ship to the bottom of the ocean!" Cortez countered as he towered over all of the crew aboard.  
"Hear my voice, spirits! Take their ship and show them the meaning of fear!" The battle began as the crew and spirits launched raids on the X-Nauts while the minions launched the same, clearly being outclassed as Flavio shouted over the sounds of combat.  
"Alexander, my captain, it is now your turn again! Get over there and duel that cad."

"Cad is an interesting term to call him." Alex said as he leapt across to the metal ship as they squared off with Crump as he called upon his minions to help in the fight.  
"Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! I'm gonna turn you guys into wee seeds... Wait, that's not right. I'll turn you all into SEAWEED! Buh huh! Enjoy!" The party were prepared, however, and they bashed through the legions that came for them, knocking them back and knocking them down before the lord quickly took a moment to recover before he returned with a horde of troops and they came with more devastating attacks, forcing the party back some as Ember commented, panting.  
"At this rate, we are done for, the mass numbers are going to be our downfall." Ryu glanced between the two before he asked with a solemn tone.  
"Then let me try, empower me with something, anything!" The party looked at each other before Alex spoke with a nod.  
"Then let's give the power of Sweet Feast a chance!" The Koopa mustered the power and started to hit the available powers that he could and adding that to Ryu who started to glow before he charged for the rolling orb of X-Nauts, getting slammed in the process, but all watched as the boo limbs started to change and extend, bulking out as the Boo disappeared in place of something a lot worse. Manacles bound the wrists and ankles, a spiked shell enveloped the back and body with tough legs and a tail protruding out as the head extended out to a similar look to another, except the horns was grinded, looking more like rounded discs than horns as the creature looked up, clawed hands holding the orb back, as emerald-green eyes opened and the changed Ryu spoke in a deeper, tougher voice.

"Let's take them down." He pulled back a fist and smashed the orb of X-Nauts like tissue as he then blasted a torrent of poison from his breath as they struck back, blasting Crump back as the ship started to spring leaks as they boarded Cortez's ship once again as the commander cursed.  
"MAN, THIS IS GETTING OLD! How could I lose...again?! I HATE LOSING! Now I gotta think of another excuse for Grodus! Grrrrrrr! And with that...pow! I'm gone!" The metal ship fled for the open way as Bobbery cheered with the rest.  
"We've done it, old boy! I should say he won't be too keen on seeing us again, eh?"  
"Well done, indeed." Ryu spoke as he crossed his arms. "I didn't think something would come to be, but I guess now is the best time to talk." The now-Bowser creature chuckled as he continued. "Name's Ryu Gran Caparazon and my dad... is Cortez Gran Caparazon." All looked to the skull as it hummed in discomfort. "In any case, here is your next fragment." He reached into his mouth and pulled out a golden fang that changed to a fragment and the star started to become more formed in no time, Alex speaking as he asked.  
"But how did you...?"

"I woke up and that was my hint." Alex grimaced at the meaning, something was happening and it involved the created star that was taking shape before them all...


	43. Peach Story: Transparent Intents

To be honest, it has been too long since I have done a small commentary for the story and I can't exactly ask for mercy as this is my own lack of focus, mainly a writer's block on the story. I can't deny this as all I have to do is write and I barely keep up with it on a continuous basis.  
Still, thank you all for reading and, as explained, Paper Mario belongs to Nintendo while the Edits and OCs belong to me and that includes the changed characters. (Just how it rolls for now).

* * *

 **Peach Story: Transparent Intents**

* * *

Grodus was furious, not only had Crump failed once more, he had done so and reported back with his tail between his legs as the leader hissed. "You blew it again, Lord Crump. You sicken me."  
Lord Crump could do little to sway the anger as he tried to explain it. "Look, I'm sorry. Seriously. We thought... We thought we had the guy cornered, but..." But the X-Naut leader was not having it as he cut Crump off.  
"Stop talking, Lord Crump. You just stand by until my next order." Grodus turned once before glancing back to the screen. "And, Lord Crump? Think of this as your last chance. Understand?" Lord Crump saluted as he replied.  
"Roger that."  
"Then leave." The screen turns off as Grodus turned his attention to another in demand. "Hey! You there!" An X-Naut walked up to Grodus and saluted as he inquired.

"What is it, sir?"  
"Tell the Shadow Sirens to attack Mario again. And tell them not to fail this time."  
"You got it, sir." The X-Naut departed as Grodus started to think, for his plan to work, he needed to do something to ensure success.  
"I have one Crystal Star in my hands... and this Koopa has five. I must take some measures."

* * *

Peach entered TEC's room once more with an annoyed tone, something she had tried to hold back, but it just flowed out. "TEC called me in here again. I wonder what it is this time..." But she stopped as she heard... nothing but the hum, TEC was silent as his eye watched her so she took the first step in asking. "TEC? Was that noise you? What's wrong?" She walked up to it as the machine spoke.  
"I must request that you do something a bit more dangerous this time."  
"Dangerous?"  
"I would like you to sneak into Sir Grodus's room and look for a data disk."  
Princess Peach wore a look that said 'are you sure about this' as she asked. "A data disk? Why would you need that?"

"Although I can view all data on the network... I am unable to access the data of computers that are not linked to the network. Sir Grodus has information that even I am unable to view. But I must know it. I must know that information." Princess Peach pondered the thought before she asked again.  
"But how will I get in there? Will I be disguised again?" The machine seemingly shook its head as it continued.  
"Not this time. No one other than Sir Grodus can enter his room. When Sir Grodus is elsewhere, there are guards outside the room that permit no entry." The tone of it changed as TEC had thought up a way in. "…But there is a way. You will be fine if you act according to my instructions. I must tell you, I do not want to make you do such a dangerous thing. But now I have no one to ask but you." Princess Peach shook her head as she returned the words, she wanted to leave and trusting TEC was the best course of action that she could think of by far.  
"I don't mind, TEC. Really. Ask me anything."  
"Well then, first leave the room and take the elevator up, as you did earlier." She did so and continued on as TEC was somehow broadcasting his voice to her, she didn't quite know how it was working, but it was. "You will first go in the opposite direction of Sir Grodus's room. Exit the elevator and enter the room with the green lamp lit above it." She did so and entered to what looked to be a number of chemicals and potions as TEC continued. "Now I will have you concoct a potion that will make you transparent."

Peach was a little surprised as she pieced out the meaning herself. "You mean...a potion that...makes me invisible?!"  
"Yes. You will enter Sir Grodus's room by becoming completely invisible."  
"Wow...OK." She shook her head as she asked. "How do I make it?"  
"You must first set all of the potions on the desk in the Concoctionator. It's that machine in the back, but even I do not know which potion to set where. There should be memos left in this room by the X-Naut researchers. Please use them as references and set the potions in the machine." She did so as she read each one of the memos for the reference as she started, four slots for four potions. It was just like baking a cake to be honest as she placed in the order of red, blue, orange, and green as TEC asked her of her certain decision to which she agreed, allowing them to start the process and fill a beaker with the needed amounts before they put it in to heat up, Peach surprised that no one else was coming to check up on her or find her in the potion room before the heating was done and she took it out to TEC's request. "Very good. Then please drink it. All of it, if you please." It was a crazy request as Peach started.  
"What? Drink THIS? Is it safe? It smells...really funky." But the machine was not yielding as he spoke.

"Please, you must drink it." She sighed before dowing the whole thing, its smell was terrible, but the taste was... Unique, like a different assortment of sweets which was odd as TEC continued. "You have done it. You have successfully made yourself transparent. Congratulations." Peach stopped after putting the beaker down and seeing that, yes, her body had turned invisible, but her attire didn't follow and she grimaced as well as... even the undergarments hadn't followed. "But...I must ask you to take off your dress, however. Even the potion cannot make the dress invisible." Princess Peach didn't want to say anything, to just suffer in peace, but she made the mistake of protesting to it.  
"What?! That's indecent! No way!" She folded her invisible arms before she sighed with remorse. "…Oh, fine. I guess... If it's the only way." She took a corner and removed ALL of it before coming back, thankful to be invisible for the time being as TEC spoke once more, clearly knowing where she is.  
"When you go into Sir Grodus's room, first locate the disk with the recorded data. Then insert that disk into the personal computer and connect to the network. When you are finished with that, please come back to this room. I will teach you how to make yourself normal again."  
Peach was taken back as this plan was well-thought out and complex that she couldn't help but muse on it. "Gee, this is kind of a complicated plan, huh?"  
TEC: …I suppose. Now, please go to Sir Grodus's room." She wasted no time in heading there, the sooner she had to deal with being invisible, the better as she slipped on past an X-Naut as he groaned in wonder and terror. She continued on and soon past the weird X-shaped red thing guarding the door and into Grodus's place as she spoke to herself about it.

"This must be Grodus's room. Now, where is that disk?" She headed over to the shelf and sorted through the things before she found the target, a floppy disc that was labeled with 'Active Plan' and smiled. "Found it! This MUST be it!" She plucked it before pondering the next course of action before she remembered. "Umm... Oh, yeah! Now I insert the disk into the computer and connect to the network..." Putting it in, it activated and started the process of sending it to TEC. "I did it. YESSS! I DID IT! It's working!" Soon, the transfer was completed as she nodded. "Looks like it's all done... I'd better put the disk back where I got it..." Grabbing the ejected floppy, she found the spot and hid it as it was found with a smile. "There. Like I was never here!" She quickly left and headed back to the Potion room as TEC spoke, Peach relieved that she wasn't left alone in this madness.  
"Thank you, Princess Peach. I was able to obtain the data I desired."  
"Is that right? Well, I'm glad."  
"Now I will teach you how to become visible again. It is quite simple, actually. Merely drink the green potion. You will revert to normal instantaneously."  
"OK. Just hang on one minute..." Heading back to the corner, she redressed and smoothed it out, it being more troubling then the X-Naut suit as she couldn't tell where her body was in the first place, but it was easy as she returned in the dress. "OK, NOW I'm ready. Let's see here. The green potion, right?" She pulled out the green vial and downed it, its taste like lettuce, but the effect was good as she returned to normal. "What a relief! I was kind of worried that I might never become visible again."

"There was never any danger of that. Now, please return to the computer room." She headed back down and to the room as she asked, now back in private quarters.  
"Say, by the way, TEC... What was that data?"  
"I am still analyzing it. The data is very heavily encrypted. But if my prediction is correct..." That was left on a worrying tone as Peach inquired.  
"If it's correct...what?"  
"No. I cannot afford any mistakes or assumptions. I will let you know when my analysis is complete. Now, please use the communicator, if you wish."

Peach knew something was wrong, TEC was worried about it as well as she instead decided to use the communicator as she pleased. "…OK. You'll tell me when you decipher the data, huh? Good. Then I'll use the communicator, thanks." She typed out a message to Mario who would pass it to the current hero, but there was no telling of who this Koopa was, was he one of Bowser's members or... She dismissed it for now as she finished and spoke. "I've written my message. Would you send it?" TEC sends the message and the beep meant its completion as TEC spoke.  
"The message has been sent. We are done for now. Please go back to the room."  
"OK. Take care, TEC." She headed for the door with a nod as TEC... thanked her.  
"Thank you, Princess Peach." She just turned and curtsy to the computer as she returned the comment.  
"Why, you're welcome, TEC!" She leaves the room as it dimmed out for the full operation, but TEC allowed for a few parting words.

"Princess Peach... I will protect you..."

* * *

Now that this is done, I can move to the next sub story, with Bowser no less.  
Sometimes... it's hard to have so much going on and so few moments of time to get it done.


	44. Bowser Story: Kings and Lords

Guys... we may have a situation here.  
To my knowledge, only the characters of the current story have featured in this author realm of mine, but now... there's a big, mechanical soldier stomping about, I think he's from my Warframe story.  
In any case, Paper Mario belongs to Nintendo and the Edits and OCs belong to me, so leave a review and a comment and I hope you all enjoy.  
Vanguard: SEARCHING FOR CULTIST ENEMIES.  
...I better stop that thing before it wrecks my home here.

* * *

 **Bowser Story: Kings and Lords**

* * *

Bowser was not accustomed to the darkness and glum that he was intending to find, so when he found himself in the home of Twilight Town, he couldn't help but be disgusted by the place, it was not his type of scene. "Bleck! What is this place? Why is the light so weird here? It's spooking me out!"  
"The light's odd because this is Twilight Town, my lord." The King Koopa rolled his eyes as Kammy explained it out. "Should be treasure here... Let's put the screws to one of these creepy things and find the Crystal Star!" Bowser had a feeling that there was not going be a Crystal Star here as Alex had explained to him that they had a recent run in with a body snatcher, who ran off with Christian's body and name, in a place called Twilight Town. He didn't want to ruin the old koopa's good mood, but he felt compelled to just end it short before both stopped and spotted the one oddity in the town, a large- purple-grabbed thing that looked like a marshmallow on legs, his eyes flashing once as he overheard the punk.  
"Oh, man, I'm pretty sure Beldam said... she lost here Superbomb-omb somewhere around here..." The figure groaned as Kammy and Bowser got a bit closer. "This... stinks. Really. This whole deal is EXTREMELY BAD! BAD! BAD! BAAAD! I gotta cowboy up and make a serious comeback here. of else..." He stopped as he searched a final bush and found the weapon, Bowser knew it as an M3, his dad often made reference that it was a lethal weapon, nearly slaying all of the Mushroom Kingdom when the old Koopa lord, Kremlin Bone, waged an intense war with the feuding nations of Toad and Goomba, when they had a massive kingdom to hold. "Bam! Got it! I am the MAN! Now we can crush that Koopa and get the Crystal Stars in one fell swoop!" Bowser knew who and he didn't like it, how dare this nobody threaten one of HIS closest aides and friends, he was in for a world of hurt. "Hot-diggety-DOG! Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! The luck of the moon is still riding shotgun with me!" Bowser stopped and smirked, never mind, this guy went down to annoying underling level, he just lost that massive threat deal within seconds as Kammy spoke in hostile tone.  
"You there! Suspicious guy! You know something about the Crystal Stars, don't you?" The marshmallow whipped about as he glared down the pair.  
"Buh? Somebody there?" Short-sighted or blind, Bowser was weighing in on the latter with this guy. "Hey! What's the big idea, Turtle Boy? You looking for the Crystal Stars too? Sweet! This'll help the Crump comeback! Now, then! Let's get to it! You'll be telling me everything you know. Now!"

Bowser scoffed as he countered. "Actually, it's YOU who's gonna spill every bit of info out of your big, ugly head!" Bowser shook his head as he continued. "Yeah. Sorry about that. And if you hesitate at all, I'll show you no mercy!"  
"Wh-Whoa there, big guy..." The bout of fear that overwhelmed the marshmallow quickly passed in idiocy as he countered, dashing for the center of town. "I mean... NO! Wait! What am I afraid of? You? Buh! Buh huh huh! If you think you can take me, try it, Chubby!" Bowser growled, his body weight was WELL under chubby, it was well-rounded for a guy of his size as the punk called for reinforcements. "All troops, REPORT!" Suddenly, hundreds of white, uniformed soldiers appeared from nowhere as the residents fled inside for safety on their side, Bowser gave a small sigh as he knew now, these punks were the X-Nauts, their flair of drama was enough for even Bowser to take them not serious. "Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Yeah? You like that? kind of a lot of dudes, huh? You feel like talking yet?" Bowser was not dissuaded as he and Kammy made for the center themselves before the old Koopa called for THEIR army to come.  
"Mweh heh heh heh heh! You dare scoff at us?! Koopa Clan... FORM UP!" The residents fled as a horde of Koopas made their appearance, ranging from Koopatrols, Hammer Bros, and Magikoopas, more variety and more range than the X-Nauts had as their leader drew back in surprise.  
"Whoa! Well played!"  
"Hweh heh heh heh heh!" Kammy cackled as she spoke. "So, what's it gonna be, tough guy?" The punk paused before his face lit up, hard to tell under... girlish makeup and stuffing.

"Buh huh! Oh, I gotta laugh! THIS is why I keep one of these around!" He started to rustle around his pack before he pulled something out. "Sorry, suckers! Eat this, turtle dorks! SUPERBOMBOMB!" He tossed the weapon that he was SENT to find as Bowser called out, in surprise as the thrown object.  
"INCOMING!" But nothing happened as the Bomb-omb hit him in the face and clattered to the ground before Bowser made HIS statement at the lack of action. "Huh? That was it? That was your big weapon? It didn't even go off!" The X-Nauts looked downtrodden from the impact and the Koopas wiped their brow as the King continued. "GWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! This is how you do it, amateur! Watch and learn!" With that, he used his infamous fire breath on the weapon, planning to incinerate the dud tool and stopped with a smirk on his face...  
...But the smile dropped as the Bomb-omb, once dead, suddenly sparked alive from a large crack down the side and started to shake uncontrollably as the punk whimpered an 'oh crud' before Bowser shouted. "DEFENSE ACTION KOOPA-TOAD-GOOMBA!" All the Koopas quickly entered their shells and formed a massive digging formation that they used, burrowing under within seconds as the Superbombomb went off. The wide spread blast nearly took them all out, but Bowser's quick thinking saved the Koopa Clan as some looked from their den to see the X-Nauts flying rather comically into the sky as Bowser looked as well and sighed a little. "...Koopa Clan, dismissed for Rogueport fun, I am decked out right now."  
"Yes, King Bowser!" With that, they made their way back to Rogueport for the time being, though it was kind of hard to hide one's presence when you have a full-fledged army behind you...

* * *

Luckily, the extent of the damages to my realm is abysmal so that is a cheer, but it was also differing on this chapter in the sake of a writer's block, I mean how does one just make additional lines that Bowser can say in the spare lines, there isn't much to go for and more, but I leave that idea to you readers.  
I just hope that cross-dimensional thing doesn't kick in again.


	45. The Key to Pirates - Epilogue

The battle was done, the attackers were scared off and everyone geared up to head out, except the newly-alive Ryu who was, at the moment, having an emotional reunion with his... giant, skull head of a father while the rest just watched it happen, a sweat drop on all of the team as Amethyst whispered in concern. "It IS custom for a pirate family to exist and love like that... right?"  
"Honestly... I have no idea." Alexander extended the o as he watched it all happen, the rest of the crew having gotten on the Black Skull for departure, but it would be a while. The reunion was cut short as Cortex, freeing himself from Ryu's grip of a hug, thanked the party for their actions and their skills.  
"You... You have distinguished yourself in battle, amigo! You are worthy in my eyes! You may use this ship, the Black Skull, anytime you like!" Ryu just chuckled before Flavio spoke, though it was actually still nerves as he was still shaking, probably the effect of having come in close contact with two very terrifying figures.  
"A-Ah, many t-thanks to you! T-This ship c-c-can get us back to R-Rogueport in no time! Let us g-g-get away from this co-co-coconut pit and back home! Come, everybody!" Alexander just chuckled at the misfortune while Cortez continued his gaze as several Toads sounded off for home and Flavio composed himself to look tough. "Well, that is all there is to it, then, am I not correct? To sea, Captain Shell!" Alexander just shook his head in amusement before the pointy-nosed trader boarded the Black Skull, the party heading in as well when a voice spoke up.  
"Ahhhh, Alexander..." The young Koopa turned to see the Pianta couple and a few of the crew still remaining on the landmass as Francesca spoke. "We're going to stay here. It's been tough at times, but I think we like this place!" The cleaned-up Pianta nodded in her sundress as she continued. "Yes... I think I can make a fine life here with my sweet Frankie." Alexander nodded as Frankie was next to the plate.

"Hey, Alexander. Give my regards to da boss, will ya?" The Koopa waved two fingers in salute to him as Pa-Patch was last to speak.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna stay here. It's a right nice place to live without any ghosts, eh?" Alexander would have deadpanned as the ghosts would still roam the island as their home, Bobbery spoke otherwise as he shortly exclaimed.  
"Yes, very good. They'll be rather happy here, eh?" The Koopa shrugged as the elderly Bob-omb finished. "Let's be on our way, hm?"  
"Right, we shouldn't tally here for any longer for the time being." Both boarded and found their places before Cortez called out, Ryu behind him as a second-in-command.  
"Ready, amigos?" A cheer rang out as Cortez commanded the ship forward. "Cast off!" Without delay, the ship surged forth like the ship moved with the power and grace of a water serpent, its sheep floundering any other ship that would dare compete with the phantom ship, the three day travel cut down to one as they soon spotted the harbor of Rogueport and readied themselves for their return to the town...

* * *

As a final note, both journals were filled in, Flavio's foolish belief and Alexander's personal input as one wrote in the open while the other was taking the moment in the crow's nest.

 _"Month Star - Day Circle_  
 _And thus our adventure came to an exciting end, ah? The ship sailed smoothly on to Rogueport, and soon we saw the harbor off our bow. I did not find treasure, but I am satisfied nonetheless, strange though it sounds. For I have found something even more precious doubloons. Yes... Even now, I hear the crew readying to dock. The time is ripe to close this journal. To all who wander the seas... Flavio's blessing upon you! Flavio."_

 **"Month Star - Day Circle**  
 **So, as the adventure ends for us on the shores of Keelhaul Key, our journey into the unknown of Rogueport itself is still not done as we have collected but five Crystal Stars and we have to find out where the last of them are and cease the actions of the X-Nauts that hound us now, but we must also find out where the Princess is taken to, someplace that the X-Nauts must be freely allowed their behaviors while not having to worry too much about Peach herself, not many places hit home to that and it concerns me, we have to keep an eye out for it else we will be made the true fools in the end. Perhaps this journal will play a part to the tale once more, but who is to say, by the spirits of four and have proved their power to us, may their souls rest now from their long term of prison and grant the world a better hope now than ever. Alexander."**

Both journals closed as the ship docked at the port and all of the members disembarked as Flavio started. "At last we return, slathered in glory, to my hometown: sweet Rogueport!" The party looked just as relieved, though not to Flavio's tone as he continued in praise of himself, something that Cortez, Ryu, and the rest knew for fact as tomfoolery, but none spoke to interrupt. "Of course, it is only because of my courageous efforts that we return at all, ah?" The crowd and Toads looked past the cheering man and Alexander held up three fingers as the general meaning of that courage was not involved with him, his leadership was questioned, and the real was the party as Flavio finished, heedless of Alexander's motion. "But, of course, you all know that, and know it well..."  
"Yes, yes, Master Flavio." One of the Toads said, the brother, as he continued. "But now, please excuse us. Perhaps chance will bring us all together again someday." With that, the whole group ran off as Flavio stammered.  
"Wh-What? Hey! Where are..." He reached a hand and dashed a bit forward as he called out. "Y-You're all leaving already? Ah... That was harsh." His head dropped as he sighed before facing Alexander and his crew. "Such is life, Captain Alexander. You are anxious to continue your own adventure also, ah?" He shrugged to the trader and Flavio continued, relieved as he pulled his hat off and bowed a bit. "I thank you for your faithful control and belief in the matter, I trust that, if you ever have need of assistance, I will not turn a blind eye to the plight." Most of the party was gobsmacked, but Alexander just smiled to the little man as he departed, hat back on, he knew that he was no good in the face of Alexander, but the fact that the Koopa allowed him to keep in command made him a bigger man than even he as Cortez started.  
"That reminds me, amigo..." The party turned to the floating skull as it lounged on the side of the ship with fiery arms. "If you ever get the urge to return to Keelhaul Key, Just say the word, OK? I will send you to the Island faster then the fastest winds blow, comprende?"  
"I do hope you are not planning on challenging a hurricane's power out there, Captain Cortez?" The skull shrugged to the idea as Alexander turned to address Ryu. "And you, what will you be doing?"

"Checking out the town..." Ryu stretched as he continued. "Been a while since I saw the town, time for me to check it out and see what crazy loons roam these parts nowadays." Ryu headed off as the party started as well, Alexander making sure that everyone was accounted for.  
'Christian, Anya, Goombella, Koops, and Amethyst...' Each other nodding as if knowing what he was doing. '...Flurrie, Mark, Ember, and Bobbery...' That was a full head count of ten people, including himself before he spoke. "Alright, let's move out, we should see to the next place that the Stars will lead us to." They cheered as they headed out, a message from Peach telling them comforting words as she had an ally in the being named TEC, Mario explaining that it doesn't give much to go off of, but that the place where is she is of a higher tech level than normal, no place that Alex had ever faced as they continued on...  
...Or they would have if it wasn't the fact that the square of Rogueport was in CHAOS, Koopa troops all over the place and all baring the mark of Bowser's Empire, having an all-out party and the party made for the inn to find their ever-powerful figure of Bowser leaning on the counter with ten-twelve glasses of juice in front of him, Alex sighing as he spoke to the party. "You guys get to the Door, I'll deal with the big guy..." All but Amethyst departed with reluctance as Alex turned and walked over to Bowser, taking a seat as well. "Milord, we talked about this..." Bowser groaned as Alex continued, Pentley passing a cup to Alex who caught it as he continued, dishing out a coin to the bartender. "What happened, Lord Bowser?"  
"I started to think..." The face slammed into the counter, Pentley wincing at the markings as Bowser mumbled. "...How this wood feels soooo nice..." With that, Alex turned to Pentley.  
"How alcoholic were his drinks?"

"Uh, none of them...?" Pentley answered as he explained, resting a glass down and motioning with the hand. "Though he asked for a dose of Frostbite Dust added to each of his glasses." Alex quickly put on a terrified face and Amethyst asked in concern.  
"What is it, Alex?"  
"Frostbite Dust..." He then entered a stream of curses as he thudded his head into the counter, both wincing to the repeated action as he voiced off something else. "WHY. IS. THIS. HAPPENING!"  
"Hey hey!" Amethyst quickly halted Alex before he destroyed the table with his head alone. "What is the problem with Frostbite Dust!?"  
"EVERYTHING!" Alex shouted as he slammed his head into the counter once more and paused before he explained it as Bowser continued his loopy trance. "Frostbite Dust is a magically-created substance that it was meant for a inherit ability of ice-based powers, but it turned out a lot worse than that... Think of a highly-intoxicating substance that puts its victim in a VERY HIGH state of pleasure... It's basically like an addictive drug." Both wore looks of shock and surprise as Amethyst asked to the loopy King of Koopas.

"And... what are the effects of it?"  
Alex swished his glass and sipped a bit as he sighed. "The effects are not life-threatening, but the Dust puts the taker into a sense of pleasure and arousal that it is often used in... activities or just to get very high." Alex breathed as he continued. "It was outlawed in the wide space of the Mushroom Kingdom five hundred years ago, but the ban had to be enforced after Bowser, in his youth, found and had some in its purest form, the Koopa Kingdom HAD to restrain him FIVE times, the pervious four he broke out and caused havoc across the land, the accurate description of that chaos is... classified." Alex sighed as he downed the juice, stood up, and lifted Bowser up a bit as he started to drag him away, Amethyst reaching to help, but Alex stopped her quick. "Don't touch him, the effects turn to high with the touch of the opposite sex, with that, he becomes a aggressive animal for it, just don't..." He carried on and lifted him upstairs as Pentley sighed at the sight of his counter, now busted several times and with horns in the spot of Bowser.  
"I guess I better tell the Brothers that I need a new counter now, and cross off Frostbite Dust requests in my drinks." Amethyst didn't do much as she just looked up before she headed off, her state there not needed for now as she headed for the Thousand-Year Door...

* * *

The group arrived to the door and Amethyst was given the chance to hold the Star, its power intense in her claws, but she held strong like how she fought with parts of the Koopa army in the sewers, holding it up in her words. "Oh great Crystal Star, grant us vision to the next of your kin and to the world beyond." The sapphire-blue Star glowed with its light before the dais glowed and it found its place in the diagram and the Magical Map floated above her head as it detailed a new location, along the rails of trains and of the great and the rich of places as it remained as the shard, in its near-completion, scripted out its message.  
 _'Within painted halls, dark beings bound, the kin of shadow voices the true name of the crafter.'_ With the shatter of glass, the Map and fragment floated down and the group looked it over as Bobbery spoke.  
"Right! Let's pop in on that professor fellow." They nodded as Christan tapped out a message to Alex to tell him where to meet them, Amethyst looking a little unease as she looked to the door, feeling the sense of kinship from it before she followed the party out...

* * *

Alex checked his SP and headed on over, bidding Kammy farewell as she attempts to get Bowser back to normal, strolling through the town before getting back to Frankly's house where the party gathered, Alex having spotted Ryu in the western side, hitting up the places there. The elderly Goomba nodded as he spoke. "Ah, good, you have made it back to us, good friend." Alex nodded as they all looked to the Goomba and his smile grew as he spoke to the notice of the map. "Great news, my friends! The next Crystal Star is in Poshley Heights!" His book closed as Bobbery stammered.  
"Wait a tick! I've heard tell that only the rich and famous call that place home..."  
"Yes, yes, and I'm fairly sure there's also a shrine to the stars called Poshley Sanctum. No fearsome monsters or dangerous dungeons, either! It's just a tourist attraction!" The sound of it was pleasant and Bobbery seeming cheered with the party's relax to the notion.  
"Harumph! Sounds positively scintillating, dear boy. Point us there!"  
"That's the best part!" Frankly seemed to bounce to the thought he had. "You ride the most famous train of all! The Excess Express! Yes! After a luxurious steam engine excursion, the next Crystal Star will be yours! Getting those Crystal Stars has been backbreaking work, but this time will be a cinch!" Before Bobbery could say anything about that fact, Alexander popped in as he crossed his arms.

"Sound grand in all the notions of the word, but being a high-class ride, we are going to need funds to get in or be recognized as someone amazing to get in, even then, we are short on time for whatever is coming." Frankly hummed before he spoke again.  
"That may be true." He paced a bit before he returned and asked. "Perhaps you should ask Don Pianta for help with this, too."  
"I don't think that is the wise course of action, the man hates us... well, hates me and we are not meant to show our faces around him again." The others voiced the same, but Alex shifted with hands in his pockets as he continued. "However, we are left with that recourse, so we have to try." Without pause, the others, quietly nodded as they headed off to talk to the Don, hoping that their luck would not kill them in the long run...

* * *

I would like to apologize as my kin has pointed out the mention of something.  
I explained it out, but Frostbite Dust is, in his mind and my own, a type of drug and I would like to say sorry about it, but I was stagnant about the story, so if there is any issue with it, then feel free to say something about it.


	46. Rogueport: A Change in Management

For the better case of everything around, I will be the first, if only the first to admit, that I have been lazy in making more chapters and finishing any of my stories if they are not short stories.  
While that is the case, Paper Mario doesn't belong to me while the edited vision and the ocs, (including transformed characters) are mine to use. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a number of chapters to do...

* * *

The approach on the Don's private quarters was easy, but Alexander noticed a certain depression looming over the poor Boo shopkeeper and they pressed on... to the sight of sorrow.  
Don Pianta was out, a bed now laying in the room as he looked pale and his henchmen had streaks of tears down their cheeks, even sniffing in sorrow before the first one spoke, noticing the party. "Hey! If it ain't da guys from before! You need to meet wit' da boss once again, eh?" Alexander nodded as the rest remained quiet before the second spoke up.  
"Well, normally we could, you know, help you out, but... da boss is currently snoozing." The Koopa strolled over and loaned an ear, the orange boss mumbling his stricken-slumber and he understood the whole picture as he looked to the first and he explained with bent head.  
"Aww... Poor Boss... Da big man's been sick wit' loneliness ever since his daughter skedaddled."  
"Our underboss, Frankie, is gone, da boss is in shambles..." The goon groaned as he shook his head. "What's a syndicate ta do? That scruffy gang of punk thieves is stealin' jobs from us right 'an left..." Both straightened up as they continued in a more devoted manner, not letting their grief get to them too much. "Hey, but enough about us an' our stupid problems, huh? What can we do for youse?"

"Well, here's the thing..." Alex raised a finger and both flinched, his imprint thick on their minds. "We need to head for Poshley Heights and for that, we need tickets to the Excess Express."  
"Whah? Tickets for da ritziest train around? For da Excess Express?"  
"Whoa. You want tickets for dat rolling wingding?"  
"Yes, is there a problem with it, you two?" Alex inquired and both looked at each other before replying.  
"Oooooh... Ain't nothin' we can do about dat."

"Yeah, us givin' out tickets? Dat's rich! You got to talk to da boss for dat." All looked at the Pianta and the hat was pulled hard with the first member.  
"I just can't stand seein' da boss like dis..."  
"If we just knew where dose newlyweds was, we could take da boss to see 'em…" The party looked at each other before Ember spoke, resting a finger to her jaw.  
"Frankie? Wasn't he the blue Pianta on Keelhaul Key with the yellow one?" They nodded, but the bouncers sprung into action as they closed the gap and begged.  
"Who's on da what, now? What did you just say? Repeat dat."

"You know where da young Miss Pianta is at?!" They weren't exactly friendly about it, but Alex let it slide as he eased Christian back and he spoke.  
"Both Frankie and Francesca are currently residing on Keelhaul Key."  
"Really?! No lie?!"  
"I swear to you, if you're lyin', I will turn you into confetti, so help me." The Koopa, on the other hand, was the Jack in a deck as he smiled and spoke, no venom to his tone.  
"Now, boys, I wouldn't dare try to fool you and we ALL know what happens when you cross me, considering your boss right now, it is not wise in the slightest." Both gulped, but built enough courage to continue in the face of the idle threat.

"Well, if dat's where she is, why don'tcha bring her back here, huh? Be a pal! We'd go ourselves, but we can't leave da boss unprotected, you get me?"  
"Yeah! You bring us young Miss Francesca... And we'll do what we can to get you your train tickets. We get a deal or whah?" The party looked among each other then to Alexander as he would be making the decision as he rubbed his jaw with the metal arm and nodded as he spoke.  
"Sure thing, it is apparent that you guys need them back, so we can tell them and bring them back to see the Don, don't you two worry too much about them."  
"See! Now dat's better."  
"I knew once you understood our predicament, you couldn't refuse. Don't screw dis up!" Alex saluted as the party headed out and he spoke among them.

"Alright, let's divide up the tasks." They stood at attention as he started. "Christian, you and your girlfriend are taking the party about Rogueport and sorting out the various issues among the people, helps with coin and movement about the city, take the partners with you, it could get messy." He grunted as he turned to Amethyst. "Amethyst, you, me, Anya, and Mark are heading back to Keelhaul Key to grab the pair, knowing our luck, they are going to need some aid in the first place before they get a move on." She saluted as well as he turned back and spoke. "Okay, dismissed!" Just like that, they scattered and Alex headed down to the docks to talk to Cortez about loaning his ship for a bit to get a pair of Piantas onboard and back to Rogueport...

* * *

Christian had a deep hate for his friend. One was that he didn't have a way to the Key as Alex had already left, he played love-letter for a Twilighter and Podley, and it seemed that Ms. Mowz was also involved as he picked up her little task and he got her the badge that she wanted, but she ended up joining, over a STUPID sound badge, his rage seeping into the floor boards as he then took to calming himself. His rage not going to get him anything. He could count himself lucky on the other hand, looking around the town yielded with more finds, opening up the underground town that was blocked by a pillar, and even collecting a arrow that told Merlon where to find a more powerful source of energy, enabling them among the partners to be strengthened even further. Not just that, but he also shortly became the patrolling force among the townsfolk, a rather intimidating fellow, as he kept the order of the town, the gangs keeping it down in his sudden introduction. Still, he wished that Alexander could quicken his pace so he can take over and let him to do his requests and help Ember obtain new gear for the coming trials...

* * *

Alexander didn't waste too much time as he arrived to the encampment and obtained that the pair were further in, looking for something, Amethyst, Anya, and Mark looking at him as he continued on with them right behind him, finding them not too far away and the subtle detail was rings, Francesca's hand was lacking its band and he spoke up. "Hey, you two." Francesca sprung up and spoke.  
"Oh, hi there... Alex." He nodded as she rested her hands forward and spoke. "What brings you back here? Can we do something for you?"  
"It is a side matter on my part, but Don Pianta is currently ill worrying about the two of you." Frankie sprung up in surprise as Francesca was caught off-guard by it with hands to her mouth.  
"What?! Da boss is sick?!"  
"Oh, poor Daddy! Oh, no... And at a time like this..." Amethyst asked as she tilted her head to the sound of it.

"Pardon my lack of understanding, but what is it you two are doing out here?" Francesca glanced to Frankie and he nodded, she lightly sighing before she started.  
"You see, I... I just dropped the wedding ring Frankie gave me around here..." She shook her head as she continued. "I can't possibly leave until I find that ring! Otherwise something might eat it! It must be somewhere between here and that skull rock!" It was a reasonable problem for the female pianta, she has an attachment and she would want to keep it. Frankie cleared his throat as his fiancé looked at him with the others.  
"Listen for a second, my fuzzy little coconut... Shouldn't we forget about dat ring for now an' check on da boss?" This was countered with a terrified statement.  
"How could you say that, Frankie? That ring was the symbol of our love! We HAVE to find it! We HAVE to! Or...maybe you just don't love me anymore, is that it?" He instead spoke up in concern as he rushed over in apology.  
"Of course, I love you... My little bacon burger!" She whipped away as she stated the relief for such a question.

"None of your sweet talk now! You're going to have to say you love me one hundred times!"  
"ONE HUNDRED TIMES?"  
"If you love me, you have to say it, Frankie!" The blue pianta didn't rub his face or anything, he was actually... calm about it as he spoke.  
"Oh... C'mon now, babe... Of course I love you, my little short stack..." He pulled her into his arms as he spoke. "Now please, let's go." She slightly smiled as she spoke.  
"No! You have to say it ninety-nine more times, Frankie!" He didn't have to sigh, but he did for a effect, clearly caring enough to do it for her.

"Fine, you crazy dame! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" This was followed with a good five minutes of saying it and he was quite short on breath by the end as he finished up. "Huff...heeeeef...hoooooooof... There, I said it..." Francesca rewarded it with a snuggle, the party likely wearing sweat drops on their heads at the behavior.  
"Oh, Frankie, baby... You're such a silly billy!" She gave a light chuckle as Frankie regained his breath, pausing for a moment before he answered.  
"Now, my little cream puff... Let's find dat ring right away, whaddaya say?" Clearly, the ring became the higher priority as Anya mused with a small smile, crossed arms and all.  
"Well, this is a twist, I don't think we could EVER be conscripted to be finding such a VALUABLE ring in such a wild place." Alexander groaned and Amethyst looked puzzled as to why Anya was speaking like that and it felt directed at Alex for some fool reason before he spoke with a grumble.  
"Let's get going... better luck if we find that thing in the more dangerous areas." They headed off and thrashed through the native creatures, making heavy progress before they arrived to where they rescued Bobbery and started to search, Amethyst pausing before she turned and found a large ring, roughly the same size as Frankie's band and she nodded as she called out, the party regrouping and heading back to the couple and Amethyst offered the ring back to which Francesca squealed.

"AAAAAAH! THAT'S IT! THAT'S MY RING! YOU FOUND IT!" She quickly slipped it on and cheered as she showed it off. "Frankie! Now we can go home to Daddy!"  
"We sure can, my little cheese 'n' cracker! Let's go!" But Francesca paused a moment to talk to Alex.  
"...Well, so, anyway... We'll be down at the dock. Hurry back, please!" Alex and his small group nodded as they waited for a moment before chasing after the couple as Cortez nodded to them and the pair spoke once more, all aboard the ship.  
"OK, Alex... I think we're ready, pal. Yeah, we are. Let's go back to Rogueport!" Frankie stated as the ship started to move with haste in its sails as Francesca called out.  
"Ohhhhhh, Daddy! Please hang on until we get there!"

* * *

No sooner had Alexander gotten off did Christian dashed past them, snatching Mark and the ship sailing once more as Alexander paused to watch the ship before a sweat drop appeared on his brow. "Not even a hi or hello... He is in a hurry alright." He lightly chuckled at the embarrassment that was evident on Christian's face before he sighed. "Well, time to get going, we need to see the Don."  
"We have to go see Daddy immediately!"  
"I got it, Francesca!" With that, the pair bolted and Alexander felt another come on with the rest of the party as Amethyst spoke.  
"Well... they are certainly a couple... That is for sure."  
"Not the first time something has gone rather weird, but we would just digress if we just linger here for very long." So the party, excluding Christian, Goombella, and Mark, headed on to the west side and up to Don Pianta's office to find the heartbreaking scene before them as Francesca pleading for her father to wake up with Frankie beside her. They headed over to silence before a gruff, raspy voice spoke up.

"Francesca?" Just like that, the stricken Don suddenly recovered as Francesca called out.  
"DADDY!"  
"BOSS!" The old plant sat up and held the outstretched hands of his daughter as he spoke.  
"Oh, my little Francesca! You came back for me! An' you, too, Frankie!"  
" Of COURSE we did, Daddy! As soon as we heard you were ill, we dropped everything and rushed back!" Don Pianta sighed as he spoke once again with concern.

"Francesca... Frankie... I was wrong." The older Pianta spoke as he released and looked forward. "I was a stubborn old man. Forgive me. I know I may regret sayin' dis, but..." He looked back at them as he continued. "I want da two of youse to stay here. Wit' me. I can't bear to be away from you two crazy kids. I'm an old man now. I need peace..." He huffed as he shifted out of the bed, everyone moving to help him out, but he was not having any of it as he continued. "I guess da time has come for me to stop bein' so selfish, causin' everyone trouble..." He sighed as a pop sounded and he lightly grimaced as a hand reached to his leg as he continued. "Looks like even Don Pianta, da Don of Untimely Death, can't escape da old age... Da time has come, everyone. I'm gonna retire." The Piantas didn't want that, but the Don was set on the notion. "No. It's time. I mean it." He then turned to Frankie and continued. "I want you to be my successor, Frankie." Silence surged into the room with shock and confusion. "Waddaya say, Frankie? As of today, you are da new head of da Pianta syndicate!" The silence hung before Frankie replied in shock at the sudden promotion palms up in the stun.  
"Whaaaaat?" It was a surprise to say the least as the party was shocked greatly... except for Alex, he was stone-faced to the matter. "B-But... Boss! You still got it in ya! You're a spring chicken! You don't gotta do dis! And, I mean..." He pointed at himself in the shock. "Me? Boss?"  
"No, you're da one, Frankie." Don rounded about as he rested a hand on Frankie's shoulder. "I've been thinkin' dat for a long time now. You'll do just fine, kid. I got a feelin' 'bout you. A good one." The hand released as the Don nodded. "I want you to take care of Francesca an' da rest of the syndicate... da way I did."  
"BOSS!" Don turned to the other side and paused as the eyepatch and eye came into view, his own dark eyes staring back as he straightened up and spoke.  
"You... Alexander." He sighed a little before he replied. "It looks like you done yet another favor for me, kid."

"Yeah..." The first thug spoke as both of them rubbed the back of their necks as he started. "Uh, about dat, Boss..."  
Don Pianta groaned at the sound as he replied to the duo's pause. "...Oh, dis is gonna be just bee-yoo-tiful, I know it." He sighed before answering. "What did you guys do?!"  
"Well, uh, they kinda promised us something, Sir." Anya spoke as the hefty pianta looked at her, less scary, but still holding an aura to him. "They told us that they could get us tickets for the Excess Express if we brought your daughter back home..." But the Don's silent treatment shattered as he just started to laugh.  
"Is dat all? You had me worried for a second!" He laughed again, a hearty sound as he motioned Alex over. "Come on over here, you shelled thug. How many you want? One? Two? Ten? Help yourselves!" Before they could, Don Pianta gave fifteen tickets of the train and didn't give much of an argument as he spoke up again, the lackeys huffing relief for some reason. "You come back anytime you like, how 'bout dat?" The party nodded as the Don huffed once more and nodded. "Well, now dat I've retired... I'm gonna get out of here." Both his daughter and the new boss rushed over and gave him a firm hug as both cried out.  
"Daddy!"

"Boss!"  
"You're da boss now, Frankie! You got dat?" Both released as Don repeated "You. Da boss. You do good, now, Frankie!" With that, Don Pianta left the office behind before Francesca went into work mode, like she was made for the business.  
"Frankie! We've got lots of work to do! And don't worry: I'LL keep you in line!"  
"Sweet bean, c'mon!" Frankie lightly groaned, but he was not prepared as a pointed finger slipped under his guard and Francesca continued, an edge to her voice.  
"Knock it off with the pet name nonsense, will you? Call me Francesca!"

"Huh? F-F-F-F-Fuh... Francesca?"  
"Yes!" He was also surprised when she snuck a kiss from right under him and she smiled. "Or 'Miss Boss'!" She giggled as the bodyguards spoke up.  
"Underboss... Uh, errrr, I mean...Boss! You got our loyalty!"  
"We'll be by your side whenever you need us, Boss!" Francesca turned and hugged each member of the party that were present.  
"Thank you so much, you guys. For everything!" Frankie added on as he replaced the squared shades for pointed ones

"You're welcome here anytime. You're all like siblin's to me." The guards celebrated the same as they offered good feedback.  
"You ain't bad, kiddos."  
"Yeah! You ever think about joinin' up wit' da syndicate? It's da life, buds!" With that, they headed out, pausing in front of the shop as Anya cheered.  
"We did it!" All nodded as the Toadette went on. "Now we can get to Poshley Heights and finally relax this time when we just get that Crystal Star on a vacation!" Alex didn't answer before he turned and spoke.  
"I can hear you breathing, witch. Come out of the shadows like a good Siren should." All turned to his words, just as Beldam appeared from nowhere.

"Somehow, you knew where I would be, but no matter, Poshley Heights, you say?" Anya grimaced as she slapped her hands over her mouth as Ember loomed over Anya as well in worry at the appearance of her sister. "Normally, this would be where I finally deal with you and that homely traitor, Vivian..." The odds were not in her favor as Alex just stared at the... buffoon of a Siren. "But something tells me that trying that alone might be unwise."  
"You think?"  
"So you live, for now." The evil grin remained as she clearly didn't understand the issue of her DYING by their hands. "Instead, I'll just beat you to Poshley Heights and get that Crystal Star before you do!" She cackled away into the shadows as Ember cried out.  
"Alex, we have to stop her from getting the Crystal Star, she...!"  
"...Is baiting us..." The Koopa replied as he hummed before continuing. "She's feeling so confident in her own abilities that she bragged about it, she wants us to get there and watch as she swoops in and steals the Star from us, she is that prideful..." He huffed as he just shook his head and smiled. "For now, let's help stabilize the gang situation, the syndicate could use the room." On that day, the Robbo Thieves faced the worst threat of roughing-up, Alexander had a field day as he forced the Robbos up and allowed the areas freed up to be taken up by the Pianta Syndicate and returning the one-side takeover to a balance before both bosses met up to settle a peace agreement... in a sort as Christian returned, with a angry Goombella and Mark by his side before they headed out, bidding Rogueport farewell for the time being as the Excess Express puffed and sounded as it started its trek to Poshley Heights...

* * *

Now, if anyone asks, sadly, I just decided to do one before Key and Three Days instead of two. I have the feeling that I am cutting to the chase faster than I should have, but I am okay with it. I just am interested, for now, in getting into the next tale to speak.


	47. Three Days of Excess - A Yummy Threat

They boarded the train just in time as Alex looked over the tickets that they got, his ticket in hand as they were escorted, or rather he and Amethyst were, to Room Five while the others were placed in the Room Four as Amethyst relaxed a bit. "My, I have never seen such a interesting vessel of movement, I cannot believe the fine décor of this room alone."  
"I wouldn't be too into it myself..." Alex spoke as he stared out the window to the rolling world for a moment. "We are here for the Crystal Star, so let's not get too into the life of excess wealth." He paused as he looked over the tickets once more, something striking him as odd as he peered over them before he realized the problem. "Oh..."  
"Oh...? Oh what!?" Amethyst asked as she heard the tone before Alex sighed.  
"Ame... it's OUR tickets." He groaned as he lifted the two up, leaving the rest on the seat. "Tell me what you see..." The she-Koopa got up and took her ticket before reading the small amount of words on it.  
"Ticket for the Excess Express, this ticket is paired with another as custom of our 'Heart Couple' promotional event, this is a life-time ticket pass for the Excess Express, but use means that you and another have exact... numbered... tickets..." She twisted around with her ticket saying 'twenty-two' and Alex raising his own that read... 'twenty-two'. She was not prepared as her eyes rolled back and she nearly toppled to the floor before her slip across the carpet touched something else and she uttered a 'huh' as Alex stood up as well to see that Amethyst's head had touched a face-down parchment of paper and she rolled over as she inquired. "Hey, what is this, this wasn't here beforehand?"

"Let's see..." Alex said as he stepped over, picking the paper up and flipping it over as Amethyst rested on his shoulder. It was not styled like a ransom or a threat, but a normal paper, albeit that the penmanship was garbage. "'Don't go to Poshley Heights! Get off the train now, or a sticky, yummy doom awaits it!'" It was a threat, but a 'sticky, yummy' doom? Alex raised a brow as he spoke, his Booholder eye not getting enough of a trace to give a direct issue. "What does that even entail...?"  
"The cur, who dares to threaten us like this!?" Amethyst growled with her sharp teeth seen before Alex rested a hand and she calmed to his touch before she hummed. "Beldam doesn't seem like the sort to give such a strange threat and you said she would be waiting for us to gloat, so the attacker must be on this train and currently seeking the right moment to strike."  
"My thoughts exactly, Amethyst." Alex didn't want to think about the notion of sleeping on the one room... with Amethyst as it looked like the upper bed was lacking proper sheets and blankets by accident and the seat didn't look nice or secure enough to sleep on. "Let's talk to the others and get a layout going." She nodded and they headed to Room Four, opening the door to everyone jumping ot the opening, Alex's eye surging a bit in the presence of a spirit, but it is not a terrible spirit, more like a bound spirit, an issue to debate later. "All right, everyone, we have an issue..."

* * *

After explaining the threat and EXCLUDING the fact that both of the Koopas' tickets were couple tickets and not regular tickets, Christian started as he spoke. "This could be a problem, Beldam will be waiting for us, but she wouldn't even know or care if we were taken out by this 'sticky, yummy' blast."  
"What are we going to do, Alex?" Ember asked as the Koopa leader had a plan.  
"I know what we are not going to do... start accusing every member on this train." The more-outspoken members stood up as Alex continued. "We need solid logic with this, not a mad hunt, that will cause our attacker to rush their plan, we have to approach this calmly, but also keep an eye on the crew and passengers, one of them is it and they are not going to be simple to reveal." They nodded as Alex continued. "Let's inform the conductor of the Express, he needs to know the threat before it gets out of hand." Another nod and the party headed out, their path going to the back where the conductor is likely to be, he greeting them as they approached him.  
"Hello to you, and welcome to the Excess Express! I am the conductor of this train. And I trust you must be..." He pulled out a list and nodded as he answered. "...Mr. Alexander, party leader from Room Four to Five?" Alex nodded as the list returned and the conductor continued. "Make yourselves at home, sir."  
"Wish I could, sir." The Toad flinched as he looked up before Alex extended out the threat and the Toad took it to read as Alex continued. "But, laying on the floor of Room Five, this threat had appeared and I thought to speak with you of the dire matter."

"What's that?! Some sort of a sticky, yummy threat?!" The conductor gulped as he returned the threat with shaking hands. "I-I see! Good gracious me!" He cleared his throat before continuing on. "If I hear anything else, I will let you know immediately!" They headed back as they had informed the proper authority to be careful, only to come across a scene as the small penguin figure; a hat, bag, and a magnifying glass in hand that screamed a detective, mused.  
"Hmm. Yes. I can say, without the slightest hesitation that this smells like a case to me." He nodded with a rub of his jaw. "But what shall we call it, that is the question before us." A collective facepalm echoed at the figure's sheer idiocy as he continued. "Yes, what to call it?" He hummed before giving a solid yes, the party drawing in as he exclaimed. "'The Case of the Pot of Supper Stew That Vanished Suddenly and Mysteriously'!" A collective thud came from the party, collapsing to the floor in complete regret as the penguin and the listeners were totally obvious to what was just said. "Indeed. That will do nicely."  
"Note to self..." Anya grumbled. "Make sure to kill this one and serve him up to Bowser." Alex shook his head and the Toadette just groaned at the failed chance as the detective continued with the party getting back up.  
"Hmm... My dear train passengers... This is a full-fledged mystery, one that impacts you all!" All collectively called out the surprise of a mystery on the train as the Cheep Cheep asked.  
"A mystery, you just said? ...And, uh, um, er, exactly... what kind of dish is that?" The only kind to the party, a dish of cold focus as the penguin continued on, trying to act all cool.  
"I am known as Pennington. You likely would not guess it, but I am a detective. At the risk of immodesty, you might say I have a certain nose for these things. And this little conundrum, my dear fellow passengers... poses no challenge... to me." They all let out an 'ohh' as Pen tried to solve it... in vain. "The central clue of this case, and also the most vital one, as it happens... Is that our perpetrator took the whole pot, stew and all! And this...esteemed friends... Leads me to believe that the one responsible..." He pointed at the maid like he was right, WITHOUT ANY EVIDENCE. "...Is YOU, you gluttonous woman!" That was the wrong choice as she screeched.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! ME?! Are you totally koo-koo? I have like, NO idea what you're talking about..." Before Pen could brush it off, Alex breathed loudly before he started with a glance.  
"Let me show you how it is done, DETECTIVE..." The Koopa walked to the circle, his allies and friends watching before he spoke to the accused. "Your attire is not correct, your skirt is slightly done up, your hair is a mess on the left side, and your blouse has a few buttons undone on you." The maid squirmed to the facts before Alex continued. "This shows that you were in a rush, you forgot to do it up right, so you hoped that your attire will be repaired slowly as the trip occurs, sluggish work, but it also points out that your skirt has crumbs of bread on it with the minor dashes of a violet concoction, likely that of Blooper Jam, meaning you had a rushed breakfast with toast before you reported for duty." The crowd backed in surprise before the Toad... nodded with a blush as she hid her face with the tray as Alex turned around with a stomp. "This woman is innocent of this case and it just leaves the rest of you here to suspect, excluding the chef and Pennington for one is the chef and would never eat his own food before the passengers and the other is a novice detective, hoping to solve an ACTUAL case of trouble." Both bowed their heads as Pennington made to hide his face in shame as the rat spoke up.  
"Let me get this straight... So, what we know so far... Is that we don't know who the culprit is... And, uh... I guess that's about it, right?" Alex nodded as the other Toad spoke up.  
"Aw, this scene is for total squares!" The Toad made to head off. "Forget you guys! I'm going back to my room." But a whistle and suddenly, the Toad was back, glancing about in surprise as Alex approached him, Christian wheeling his arm with a smile.  
"So quick to leave makes you suspect, maybe even the culprit themselves, but you stand out as innocent." Alex remarked as he continued with a swift, but dutiful gaze. "One hair is out of place, your shirt has trace signs of a hefty breakfast before boarding, accustom to the rich lifestyle of a actor well-known and skilled, but one side of your pants shows a smudge of black, someone spilled ink on these fresh pants, but you didn't scold them as your face would have the tell signs of anger, your smile is too forced, you feel the need to just grin and bare the stares as you want to get going elsewhere." Zip breathed in stun fear as Alex turned and pointed at the business rat with an answer. "And this rat... he was enjoying a dash of tea and looking over a series of papers before this commotion started, giving him a paper cut from pointer to ring on his left hand and a tea spill down the front of him." The rat gulped as he showed that he indeed had a few paper cuts on the tips of his left fingers and the white showed a light stain on the chest from the collar, leaving Alex to think. "This means that our suspect decided to run with the whole pot, heading elsewhere in the train to dine on the tasty supper."

Pennington started as he asked. "So then, what exactly would be your reasons to this?"  
"One, there must be solid evidence to point out the apparent truth of the matter, you neglect to realize that without evidence, any claims are just as well as claims than actual truths. Two, the culprit didn't think of just stealing a bowl of the fine meal, they stole the whole thing and were in quite the hurry, you want to know where this claim is coming from?" They came closer before he lifted a finger and twirled it, the party turning to his sight to see the trailing splotches of stew on the fine carpet as Alex continued. "There is our proof, stew sloshing out and leaving us an APPARENT trail, did no one notice that!?" No one said a thing before Alex shook his head and spoke. "Come on, team, we have a thief to find." They headed through the car to find the trail before entering Room Three and its occupant as the hefty Toad spoke.  
"Whoawhoawhoawhoa! What do you want?!" This was followed up with a loud belch as Alex waved his hand in front of his face as the Toad continued. "Sorry about that. Now... What were you just saying?"  
"There has been a theft of the chef's pot and its whole contents of stew."  
"A pot from the kitchen?" He then put on an angered look as he stereotyped himself. "Oh, I get it! Food gets stolen and you blame the chubby guy! NOT NICE!" Alex cocked a brow as he countered, the party keeping quiet as he spoke.

"It is not making a fool of yourself one bit right now, there are stains on the carpet, coming from the dining car and into your room." He motioned with his head as the Toad asked.  
"What? Drops of stew on the floor outside?" The door swung open to Ember's touch and the Toad paled as he tried to deny it. "N-No... I wouldn't know anything about that! No! People spill stuff! And there's nothing in the drawer, so no need to look! You won't find a thing!"  
"Christian and Anya, restrain this Toad for a free investigation." Before the Toad could deny it, both Craw and Toadette held him against the wall as Alex opened the drawer before sorting through the mass of contents. "A fan of so many food magazines, even one for our beloved Chef Shimi, I am surprised that you even have a photo of him, most interesting..." He paused before smiling and reaching in. "Now, Toad, mind telling everyone..." What he pulled out fully was the large pot, its edges and sides perfectly clean to everyone's shock. "...Where THIS came from?" The mystery was solved with a minor level of effort as the Toad admitted his guilt.  
"Doh!" The poor thing wailed in sorrow. "I'm sorry! I ate it all! It was MEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

The penguin detective soon arrived and scolded the poor fellow. "So! You were so enamored of the stew that you wanted to steal it to devour more? And you stole the entire pot when the chef was chopping shallots? Answer!"  
"Yes... Yes, that's right. I'm so sorry, but it was a brief moment of weakness..." He whined of the stupidity of his actions as Pennington cheered in victory.  
"Justice has been served! Very satisfying! May this terrible crime never recur!" The party shook their heads as Pennington turned to them. "And you, my dear sir... Yes, you with the unsightly eyepatch!" Alex rolled his eyes as the detective continued. "My keen sleuthing instincts identified you as the correct person to collar the ruffian!" It was kind of evident as they were the ones to go looking for the thief and, even then, it wasn't a big thing. "Now, about that note in your room... Yes, I know of it. As the lone detective on this train, the conductor confided in me." Of course, despite the foolishness of the penguin, he has the markings of a detective, so it would come to a natural trust to inform him about it. "But we cannot speak here. Find me in Room Six so that we may discuss this in private..." He paused at the door before he continued. "Oh, and please return the pot to the chef, if you could..." He slipped out before Christian spoke.  
"That freaking idiot, taking your case and claiming it as his own."  
"Leave it alone, we are passengers on this train and, if we want to find out our attacker, we have to lay low in the mystery and only help with his own checks." With that, the party headed out, apologizing to the fat Toad for the trouble as they returned the pot and headed over to talk to Pennington about what he knows, he staring out the window before he spoke.  
"Ah-ha! I have been waiting!" Another roll of the eyes as Pennington spoke. "I was rather impressed with your work on this last case, I must admit. However, I do not think the one you apprehended is our sticky, yummy malcontent..." Goombella mumbled 'No duh, idiot' at the penguin as Alex spared a glance to their resident Goomba. "I have deduced this from the lack of any incriminating clues in his room..." Alex shook his head as the detective continued. "In any case, I must say... I believe you have a certain knack for detective work. So it is decided, then. I shall take you on as my new assistant!"

"No."  
"To reiterate... My name is Pennington. I am a detective from Poshley Heights. I am known in some circles as 'The Penguin With the Improbably Large Brain'. I am sure you have heard of me, so that is all I will say on the subject." A collective no filled in, but he was either deaf or selectively hearing things. "And as for your name... Wait! I demand you do not tell me. I shall deduce your identity!"  
"That's a very bad idea..." Alex mused as he shook his head.  
"That patch of glass... That metallic arm..." He paused before giving a resounding laugh at success. "All too easy! You, sir, are quite obviously the imposing Zachary, are you not?"  
"...Are you just that foolish?" Alex questioned with a cocked brow as his allies and friends looked ready to rip the penguin to pieces.

"No need to introduce yourself! I know all about the imposing Zachary!" Pennington must be truly a novice, but Alex could tell that he was not trying to be fool and he couldn't fault the detective as he just shrugged before he started to pace. "Now, about this threat... Our man has declared his intent to yummify the train... A sticky, tasty explosion..."  
"That could mean anything, Pennington." Alex spoke to the party's surprise as he continued. "An explosion could be anywhere on this vessel and we can't start sorting through the members for false clues." Pennington nodded before he spoke.  
"Yet that family of Bob-ombs!" Alex didn't recall any Bob-ombs, thought that meant that there were indeed some on the train somewhere. "They are definitely suspect! Now, Zachary! We will reduce this case to rudimentary facts and deduce the truth!" Alex nodded as he turned to the party before speaking.  
"Let's play along... he needs the help as much as we do, I really shouldn't have snapped at his methods." They followed as Alex went out to find out more of their bomber...


	48. Three Days of Excess - The Reveal

Night started to loom over their heads as they set out for Room Eight, Pennington's details being that the family there could be connected in a way and it was up to them to find out as they approached the door and opened it, coming across a shat. "I think we should get little Bub the Advanced Learners Classic Series of Bob-ombery!"  
"Two words: cheap and boring!" The one that Alex recognized as Goldbob, from Glitzville, continued with a scuff. "Think more luxurious, dear! Perhaps a car, or a house!"  
The other was Silvia as she countered, both a bit of hot-heads as she spoke. "Bub is too small for such thing, Goldbob!" She likely growled as she continued. "Stop thinking of your own social status! He needs something that will further his education, not spoil him! Honestly!" Bub made a raspberry as he spoke, drawing the party's attention as he spoke.  
"I don't want any of that stuff they're talking about..." The little Bob-omb bounced over to Christian as he spoke. "Hey, Mister... Are you a detective now that you quit being a champion?" Christian shrugged before gesturing to Alex as the Bob-omb bounced once more with a fun idea. "Well, so... Think you can detect what I really want for my birthday?" That crossed the Bob-ombs off as the suspects for the threat, they were more intent on Bub's life and debating what he should have, status or education. Alex hummed as he answered.  
"I can, in fact, I already know what you want."

"Really?" Bub's eyes widened as Alex nodded before the Bob-omb wowed. "Cool! OK, if you bring me what I really want, then I'll give you something in return!"  
"Of course." They left the room before Amethyst asked.  
"So, what does he want?"  
"Recall, my friends, his behavior during Glitzville and here." They thought about it before Anya exclaimed.  
"He's excited, this train really is putting a step in his feet!"

"Exactly, but he wants something from the driver of this train, what would be a good gift to someone like him?" They thought about it as Alex spoke again. "Come on, we can check with him." They wondered about, asking about for anything that the others had a thought on Bub's gift, the final thoughts going to a autograph for him and they headed back to the Operator to speak with him as Alex asked. "Hey, can you give an autograph?"  
"You want my autograph, sir?" The Operator asked as Alex clarified for the request.  
"Well, it is not for me, it is for little Bub."  
"...Oh, it's for little Bub." The Toad nodded as he smiled. "Well, yes, of course." He took the small notepad that was decaled with the Excess Express and scribed out his own initials out as he handed it back. "Here you do, sir..." He breathed as Alex took it back. "Gosh... I've never given out an autograph before... That felt fantastic!"  
"Good for you, sir, take your time driving the train." Alex spoke as they ferried the thing back to Eight and approached Bub as his folks were still in bout.

"Soooooooooo... Did you bring me the thing I want most?" Alexander made a show of making it appear in his hand like magic and Bub bounced in amaze. "Hey, yeah, bingo, Mister! That's just what I wanted! You're a good detective! Here's something for you, just like I said." He gave a Shine Sprite to Alex as he bounced and thanked them again. "Thanks for the autograph. I'll take good care of it, I promise." Alex nodded with the party as they left it behind, the night coming over the train as they returned back to Pennington and Alexander spoke, hands in his pockets.  
"The Bob-ombs are a no-go, their son did want an autograph from the engineer."  
"So, it was an autograph, was it, Zachary?" Alex nodded as the penguin hummed. "Mmmmm...yes. Just as I suspected..." The veto was slightly there, but Pennington was on a different roll. "Oh, the conductor just came by looking for you, Zachary. This smells of a new mystery!"  
"It wouldn't be the first time that something like this has gone down." Alexander stated as he headed out with the group. "Let's leave the novice to his own beliefs, we need to get some headway on our villain, maybe the Conductor has some more intel for us." They agreed, though they were slightly sour with Pennington as they headed to the back and the conductor, after a moment of fearful pacing, stopped and spoke to the approaching group.  
"Mr. Alexander! I'm glad you spoke to me! I just remembered something suspicious!"

"What happened?" Alexander questioned before the Toad went into the explanation.  
"I found myself one blanket short when I was handing them out to passengers. I gave the last passenger my own blanket to make up for it, but it's vexing..." Alexander raised his brow at the sound of it as the Toad went on. "I have exact blanket counts. It means someone came on board without a ticket... That stowaway just might be your suspect, Mr. Alexander..." He shook as he gripped his shoulders in the chilling cold that breezed in. "Not only that, but if I don't get my blanket back, I'll be too chilly to sleep tonight. If you could look for the unticketed passenger and get that blanket...I'd thank you."  
"It could be a lead, but we can debate that later. For now, I need you to tell me where the blanket went."  
"Oh, it was a strange Toad, he had a black cap with yellow dots for some reason, I thought he was in costume, said something about Room Four though." Alexander hummed before he joined with the others as they debated, Anya leading off.  
"Room Four? That's our room?!"

"What sort of cur would be using our room for their own evil deeds?"  
"Stow it, Flurrie, Anya." Both nodded as Alex spoke. "The conductor said he was a strange Toad, we have not seen a Toad matching that description before we boarded or around the rooms, but that being our target is not fitting in, let's check it out first before we pass judgement."  
"But, Alexander, can we be sure of this turn of trouble?"  
"We have to, Amethyst, otherwise we will not get any closer to the real mystery." They nodded as they headed over to the room and looked about, but there was no sign of a stranger in the room or a trace of someone laying around the room before Alexander groaned, closing his eye and Amethyst rushing over as he spoke. "Well, that actually answers that question..."  
"What is it...?" Amethyst asked with concern before the Koopa answered.

"We are not dealing with a normal passenger... It's a ghostly one..." As if on que, a Toad matching the description formed in front of them and a number of the members jumped back as Alexander stood up and spoke. "Found you..."  
"Indeed, you have found me." The spirit spoke as it continued. "Well, as you see, I'm a ghost. I'm cursed to haunt this place."  
Christian chimed in as he spoke from behind Alex. "T-T-Then did you d-do anything that I-involves a b-b-blanket?"  
"A blanket?" The spirit hummed before pressing on. "Well, yes, the conductor did leave one here. He didn't realize that I'm a ghost."  
Anya peered out from behind Amethyst as she asked. "Then what about the 'yummy, sticky threat', that your doing too!?"

"A yummy, sticky threat?" The ghost tilted its head in ponder as it answered. "No, I left no such thing. I can't even hold physical objects like pen and paper." It proved the point by swinging a hand against the bedpost, only for it to phase through. Alex spoke up as he asked the polite question.  
"So, can we have the blanket back?"  
"What? You just want the blanket, then?" All nodded as the ghost hummed once more before it agreed with a request. "Well, I'll tell you where it is if you do something for me. What do you say?"  
"And what is this request?"  
"All I need is... YOOOOOUR LIIIFE!" The majority of the party yelped at the statement before the ghost continued. "...No, just kidding..." Alex rolled a wrist for the spirit to continue which it did. "Actually... I passed away in this cabin many years ago... But I think my luggage is still in the baggage car here... Inside my bag is a diary I kept since my earliest childhood days... And my fear that someone would find it and read it has kept me tied to this world!" That is a possible dumb reason to be bound, but Alex was not intent on pointing it out. "I can't leave this room, so can you please find it and bring it here? If you do that, I'll show you where the blanket is." After a long moment of pause, Alex agreed.

"Alright, we can check the baggage car for your diary, just keep the blanket on hand else we will have some words between us." Alex didn't need to go back on his word, the ghost would be a usable source of intel, after all, he is a ghost, he would have noticed if anyone was the villain with the threat. After explaining the situation to the conductor who was actually terrified with the fact that a ghost was existing in Room Four, they passed into the baggage car and looked about for the diary, it actually hidden behind more luggage in the middle of the car, the texture that of aged page and materials as they headed on back and handed the book to the spirit, somehow handling it with ease as he cheered.  
"Yes, this is my diary. Very well, your blanket is right here." It formed on the bed and Christian took it in hand as the ghost continued. "You were very wise not to read my diary, friend... Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoooooooo... If you had read it, you might be a spirit like me right now." The Koopa shook his head as the Toad spirit continued on, the diary fading away into the form of the ghost. "But now I can go peacefully on from this world... Thank you so much. You will probably never meet me again in this world... Fare thee well." He had the whole show of halo and going to heaven, but at the last second, he just warped right back and smiled as he stated differently. "...Well, actually, maybe not. I've been here so long, I've gotten kind of used to it..." It flew about and commented about the various things or just thing about it. "The wallpaper's so great. Maybe I'll stay here just a little while longer. I can leave, whenever, so... That's all there is to  
it. Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoooooooo..."  
"It can't be helped, I suppose." Alex said as he lightly took the blanket off Christian's hands. "Let's get this blanket ot the conductor, we can enlist him to help us out." The party nodded and followed with eager want, clearly not wanting to stay any longer with the ghost that just floated about. They headed on back and dropped the blanket off with the conductor as he wrapped himself with it.  
"Oh, thank you so much! Now I'll be comfortable tonight!" His head drooped as he recalled the initial reason. "Of course, our yummy and sticky mischief-maker is still at large..." That was indeed a problem as the ghost showed that he could interact with anything of the physical plane and a bomb would be rather solid indeed. "Oh, hey, before I forget... This is just a gesture of my thanks." He gave a Mushroom over to Anya who nodded as he continued on. "It's getting late, Mr. Alexander. Perhaps you should just turn in for the night? If anything happens, I'll report it to you immediately. Do not worry about a thing. For I am the conductor of the Excess Express!"  
"I really do need to put my faith in you, Conductor, just keep an ear on the walls, things are not lining up right." The Toad nodded as the party headed back to their rooms, the rest of the party relieved that the ghost would not be haunting them at all, instead flying about the train in search of anything curious as Alexander and Amethyst headed back to their room before the she-Koopa spoke.

"W-Well, my love, let's leave everything to the conductor and go to sleep, huh?" Alex nodded as they removed their shells and slipped into comfortable sleeping attire, but Alex was not alone in the bed as Amethyst, after a short bout of thrashing topside, headed down and slipped under the covers beside him, his arms holding her as she slept against him in peace as the train rode on in its peaceful exploration...

* * *

"...Hey, guys?" Alex slightly awoke before falling back into slumber as he held onto Amethyst before the door knocked again. "Hey, Alex, Amethyst, we have something going down...!" Anya's voice spoke up as Alex replied.  
"Whatever happened to the Conductor, we are leaving it up to him and the staff to check things out..."  
"Yeah, but Pennington thinks he found another clue, he wanted 'Zachary' to drop by his room to hear what he has discovered." Alex lightly groaned, making sure that Amethyst didn't wake up too early.  
"I'll be there, just give me a sec..." Anya walked away and Alex slipped off, leaving Amethyst grasping before he slipped a pillow toward her and she snuggled it before he got dressed and headed out, his mechanical arm twitching a little, but he actually regarded it as it having been worn to bed and under Amethyst's resting body as he stepped in, finding Christian, Anya, and Ember there as well before Anya gasped, covering her face as Christian coughed a bit and Ember covered her face, Alex's brow furrowing as he looked into the mirror in the room... to see a large red mark on his normally yellow skin and his eyepatch missing, his eye its reverted state, but that still scared him, when did Amethyst have time to... He poked a finger into his jaw to feel the molars and teeth inside his own mouth and hummed before he turned, Pennington actually starting it off, with the same rat that they met in the dining car, a few bandages on his fingers and he cleaned up as the penguin spoke.  
"Ah, my brilliant Zachary! Your timing is impeccable! A new case has arisen!" The Koopa glared at the trio as they looked down a bit as they didn't know what else to say as Pennington turned to the rat. "Now then, Mr. Businessman, please explain the facts to my assistant, Zachary."

The business rat nodded as he spoke. "OK, OK, here's the deal..." He took a breath and went into a rant. "When I woke up this morning, my briefcase was gone!" Alex looked ready to unleash a growl, this was why he needed to be waken up!? "It contained all the contracts for our next deal, and even our new product prototype! If I don't recover it, I'll lose my job at the LEAST!" Before Alex could dig the graves for each of his standing companions, Pennington continued as he mused.  
"Now, now, calm yourself... The next part is vital. So tell Zachary and his allies very slowly."  
"Of course, of course..." He seemed to fidget as he explained it out. "Our company's new product is 'Nitro Honey Syrup'..." Alex wasn't sure why a company would call their product that, but he didn't cut in as the rat pushed on. "Used properly, it's an amazing product that can even raise the dead..." Impossible feats be impossible. "But if mixed with the calcium from a seashell and a bit of gold... Well, then! The results are EXPLOSIVE!" This caught Alex's attention as the trio breathed easy as the rat gasped in terror of the thoughts that bloomed. "The resulting goo-blast would immobilize everyone here in a sticky, yet yummy, shellac! If it's fallen into the wrong hands... Well, I could lose more than my job!" Pennington started to pace as he pieced out the simple facts, the small band glad that he was not too silent right now.  
"Let's examine these facts, shall we? Someone has stolen your briefcase..."  
"That is a positive thing to know, and simple."

"Though you definitely had it yesterday..."  
"Still not fitting the pieces right now, Pen, those are apparent facts, what we need are leads, not just theories."  
"Hmmmm... And the train has not stopped at all in the intervening time..."  
"That is evident in of itself..." Pennington once more before he exclaimed.  
"I have it!"

"And it is...?" Alex rolled a wrist as he spoke. Pennington asked more as he commented.  
"Rudimentary, my brilliant Zachary! Rudimentary! The thief is still on the train!" A long silence filled the room before Pennington shouted once more, turning to Alex. "Ah-ha! Zachary! Have you spoken to the waitress and the lady in cabin 2? They have both lost something on this train!" He rolled his eyes as the penguin continued on. "The waitress lost Shell Earrings... And the lady, Toodles, lost a Gold Ring!" That meant that the bomb was set to blow any second now as Pennington plead for Alex to help him out. "Zachary, if the same person who stole those objects also has the Nitro Honey Syrup... They could make this goo-blast!"  
"We can't let that happen!" Christian shouted as Pennington before turning back to Alex for his own mission.  
"They could carry out the threat in the note! So, it is simple, Zachary! You must find that thief! We must apprehend the suspect before this dastardly plan is put into effect!"  
"Problem, where are we going to start?" Anya asked before Alex had an answer.

"We search, the thief is going to need a close place to rig the bomb up and blow it up, hitting from the back wouldn't be simple and the bomb could easily be released for the train to continue it's path. Let's talk to some people and see what they tell us." The four of them headed out as they asked about and looked around the place, opening the doors to see if anything as different, but the next clue came to them in Room One, Alex lifting up a page with equations and calculations. They took it back to Pennington as he remarked.  
"Have you stumbled upon any new clues?"  
"Only this new addition, I feel that it could be a part of this whole thing." Alexander answered as he handed the paper to Pennington, the furrowing brow telling the Koopa that Pennington was going to rant about the near-useless nature before the rat spoke and snatched the paper.  
"Ack! Th-That's one of the contracts for my upcoming business deal!"  
"What!?" Pennington before he recovered just as quickly. "I mean... Yes! Just as I suspected!" The party shook their heads as the penguin turned back to them. "Zachary... Where did you find this very important clue?"

Alex paused as he thought about it. "Well, after talking to the other two and searching some, we found this sheet in Room One."  
"Cabin One, you say..." Pennington hummed as he thought about it and spoke up. "Yes... Zip Toad's room." Heedless to the other two, Alex's eye laterally sparked and Alex hummed as the would-be detective thought it through. "A place I have long suspected! Come to think of it, I do not believe I've seen him today."  
"Yeah... that's weird..." Anya mumbled as she continued the thought. "You would think that he was bragging about a movie deal, a fan base, or his fame... Not that I would notice him, he is too immature for my tastes."  
"...Then perhaps he is hiding somewhere on the train. Always one step ahead!" Christian grunted a 'hardly' as Pennington continued. "Very well, my dear Zachary... Find that Zip Toad!"  
"But where would he hide that no one would suspect him to be?" Ember asked as she turned to the trio with her. "I mean, we've been everywhere except..."

"My cabin..." Alexander mused as they headed off to the cabin and were not disappointed as they found another sheet of paper, that corresponded with the other sheet as Ember exclaimed.  
"Another document from the briefcase! The suspect must be in here somewhere..." The eye sparked again and Alex cupped it before he spoke with a flame.  
"You guys give me a second..." They nodded as Alex walked over to the window and hummed, Amethyst still sleeping on as he peered outside, resting his normal hand on the glass that kept things out and people in. "Alright, Zip, you have played this game long enough, time to face the music..." A shuffle came form behind and he whipped, Zip Toad reaching for the knob as he looked back with a look of shock.  
"Zow! Where'd you come from?"  
"This is my room, Zip..." Alex turned as the eyes started to swirl once more and Zip Toad flinched, a notion that Alex followed as his face shortly was shadowed. "Oh, so that's why..."

"Wh-What!?" Alex looked back up and extended the metal arm, a swirl of energy forming around it before it became that of scale and claw, azure to the shining light as he spoke.  
"Oh, Doopliss..." The eyes glowed and turned into a iris of violet to the disguised spirit's fear. "Tag, you're it."  
"Oh cr..." The Koopa sprinted and slammed the claw into Zip as the party charged in, gasping to the change as Doopliss pleaded. "H-Hey, get this crazy guy off me!"  
"Didn't I warn you WHAT would happen IF you crossed paths with me again, your doppelganger bed sheet." The form seemed to flicker as Alex continued. "I give one warning and you are not given mercy after, so time to reap what you seem to forget!"  
"Alex!" The Koopa paused and glanced behind him to Amethyst... pleading look in her eyes as she spoke from the bed. "There is no reason for you to hurt anyone like that, killing them wouldn't solve anything, not like this."

"I warned him not to cross our path and..."  
"I know... but please, just leave him to Pennington, don't take justice into your own hands for that... can destroy your soul if you follow through with blood, don't be like your oppressors..." The violet flashed and Alex breathed, venting out steam from his nostrils before slamming Zip Toad against the wall once, knocking him out and letting him go, the claw fading back to metal as Alex's eyes rolled back and he toppled backwards...

* * *

Honestly, I have not clue why the last part went down like that, that is more violent than I was expecting it to be, but I need to write on and figure out how the story will indeed go down, I can't get stuck up with this forever.


End file.
